No me ames
by moonlove86
Summary: La vida de Candy Britter era perfecta a su manera, pero el caprichoso destino, movió sus hilos lastimeros para dejarla alcanzar su felicidad nuevamente. Albertfic.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo uno

Todos creen que mi vida ha sido sencilla. Que el haber quedado huérfana, fue una condición de la cual debo estar siempre agradecida, pues me permitió ser adoptada por una honorable familia. Y no me mal entiendan. Amo a profundamente a mi padre Thomas y mi madre Eloise: "El señor y la señora Britter", pero, el hecho de ingresar a la alta sociedad con un estigma como este a tus espaldas —aún bajo la condición que me obligaron a memorizar— no fue fácil para mi. Hubo momentos en los que me sentí tan pequeñita e insignificante, como una hoja liviana que se desprende de un gran árbol en otoño. ¿Ubican esa emoción?. Pues bien, cuando esto sucedía, la memoria de aquel gallardo muchacho tocando su gaita, al que nombre: "Mi Príncipe de la Colina", siempre reconfortó mis penas.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que lo encontré…

Como todos los niños, fui tremendamente inquieta, y poco antes de ser adoptada, corrí —ya siendo un hábito— colina arriba para trepar uno de los altos abetos y así admirar la puesta de sol. Pero nadie me preparó para la escena que me toparía: "Un joven rubio tocando un instrumento, que hacía un ruido tan extraño, como si fueran caracoles arrastrándose". Lo miré por unos cuantos segundos. Él, ni siquiera notaba mi presencia, así que, con la curiosidad natural de mi edad me dedique a llenarme de su imagen, con su elegante vestimenta… ¡Parecía un príncipe!. Solo, que uno algo triste, pues aquella melodía, me hizo sentir nostalgia; la misma que erizó mis poros al perder a Annie, la tarde en que fue adoptada por la familia Legan.

En ese instante, algo en mi corazón se estrujó, me motivó para acercarme y preguntarle si se encontraba bien, más no pude hacerlo, pues, inmediatamente, otra voz se escuchó a lo lejos llamándolo; haciendo que aquel príncipe desapareciera ante mis ojos en un parpadeo. "Su padre" — Intenté adivinar.

De igual manera, decidí llegar a lugar exacto en donde segundos antes él había estado. Sólo pude ver a lo lejos, colina abajo, una lujosa limosina negra dejando una estela de polvo tras de sí. Di media vuelta, y cuando pensaba regresar sobre mis pasos, mis pies sintieron algo extraño. Para mi sorpresa, cuando bajé la vista, me topé con un hermoso broche con un águila dorada al centro y una letra "A" resaltando de ella en incrustaciones rojas. ¡Era el más precioso que hubiera visto en mi vida!. Entonces, lo guardé celosamente dentro de mi caja de tesoros, y desde ese momento… su recuerdo siempre fue el más bello e inocente amor infantil. Las subsecuentes semanas, regresé todas las tardes pidiendo al cielo mirar sus ojos de nuevo, pero, tristemente, eso nunca sucedió. Mi príncipe nunca volvió… Aunque sí lo hacía en mis sueños.

Pero no todo fueron desventuras. Como comenté hubo muchos "pros" en mi crianza. Y aunque nunca encajé por completo en el prototipo de "dama de sociedad" —que los estándares de la época dictaban—, los señores Briter siempre me apoyaron y motivaron para seguir mis sueños. Siendo ese el motivo que me llevó a estudiar enfermería a los dieciséis años.

Lo que siguió para una dama "algo subversiva" como yo, fue lógico.

Evidentemente, fui criticada por la mayoría de las personas. Sabía que siempre hablaban a mis espaldas, pero eso jamás mermó la convicción en mi interior; y el amor creciente hacia la profesión valía cualquier sacrificio.

Sin embargo, un buen día — y tras un desafortunado accidente— hice amigos de verdad.

¿Recuerdan a mi amiga Annie?. Bien, pues llegó al hospital Santa Juana donde yo estudiaba. —Y sí, el mundo es tan pequeño, pero tan pequeño, que, dentro de todos los nosocomios que existen en Chicago, tuve la suerte de que los señores Legan escogieran ese, o eso pensé inocentemente—. ¡Me emocioné tanto y tan genuinamente al volver a verla!. Recuerdo que en nuestra niñez éramos inseparables en el "Hogar de Pony" —el orfanato donde nos abandonaron—. Y aunque al principio, ella no se mostró muy amable en su trato,—lo cual supuse, era por el dolor que causaba la torcedura en su tobillo—, su novio Archibald sí lo fue, al igual que su hermano Stear Cornwell Andrew. Un par de jóvenes amables y sencillos —pese a su evidente estatus—, altos y bastante atractivos. Stear era moreno de ojos avellana y Archie rubio de irises azules. Congeniamos de inmediato.

Lamentablemente, pude percatarme —con el pasar de las semanas—, que el corazón de mi querida amiga había cambiado. Ahora se parecía mucho, al de sus hermanos adoptivos: "Eliza y Niel"—un par de chiquillos mal criados y egocéntricos, en palabras de mis nuevos amigos—, y aunque se mostraba amable en presencia de los hermanos Conrwell, cuando estos nos dejaban solas, no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos. Realmente departíamos, cuando Stear y Achie nos invitaban a algún sitio juntas. Aun así, agradecí a la vida, por dejarme conocer personas tan especiales.

Sin embargo, hubo muchas ocasiones, en que los chicos fueron a visitarme —por su cuenta— a la casa de mis padres, solo para pasar el rato entre juegos de mesa, caminatas por el jardín, o discutiendo algún libro mientras tomábamos el té juntos.

Fue en una de esas entrevistas, cuando Stear, muy animado, me contó sobre la pequeña reunión familiar, que sus padres pensaban realizar en honor al cumpleaños de su hermano, en la casa de campo que tenían en el condado de Lakewood.

Recuerdo particularmente ese momento.

Íbamos caminando con mi doncella en dirección a una boutique para comprar unos guantes. El cumpleaños de la madre de Annie —la señora Sara Legan— se aproximaba, y Archibald quería tener listo el presente para la ocasión. "Te avisamos con un mes de anticipación para que puedas convencer a tus padres Candy. Recuerda que es todo el fin de semana", habían dicho con algarabía casi al unísono.

Pero como era de esperarse, fue terriblemente difícil hacerlo. No era bien visto que una señorita "altamente educada", asistiera sola a una casa ajena por tanto tiempo—aun con su dama de compañía— sin importar que ésta, perteneciera a una de las familias más importantes de todo el país.

Pero… ¿creen que eso me detuvo?.

Claro que no.

Puedo llegar a ser un tanto obstinada y persistente cuando lo amerita la ocasión. Aunque "Los Britter" tampoco son un "hueso fácil de roer".

Fue después de insistir vehementemente durante un mes, que finalmente otorgaron el tan anhelado permiso. Justo tres días antes de la fecha requerida. Así que, en cuanto escuché la frase: "Esta bien querida, puedes ir", corrí a mi cuarto para escribir una nota de confirmación. Prácticamente volé escaleras abajo, para encomendarle a Jacob —el mayordomo— llevarla a casa de los Cornwell. Ya saben, mas valía actuar rápidamente, por si se arrepentían.

El tiempo restante corrió, y en un parpadeo me encontraba llegando a casa de los Andrew en Lakewood — Evidentemente, con Dorothy a mi lado para hacer la respectiva guardia.

Estoy legítimamente feliz.

El trayecto no fue tan largo como lo esperaba. Traía conmigo una novela de Jane Austen, así que sumergida entre las frases del señor Darcy y Elizabeth Bennet, no hice caso del pasar de los minutos.

Decir que aquello era una "Casa de Campo" como la habían llamado mis amigos, era una total falsedad. ¡Por Dios es la mansión más grande que hubiese visto en mi corta vida!. Poco antes de llegar, entramos por un camino de rosas rojas y blancas perfectamente cultivado. Era tan largo que pensé que nunca terminaría, así que, sin más, me permití disfrutar de la suave caricia que provocaba el ligero viento primaveral sobre mis mejillas. Cuando Carson —el chofer de nuestra familia— paró el automóvil por unos instantes, para que la reja de entrada fuera abierta, mi curiosidad natural me obligó a mirar por el parabrisas. Fue entonces, cuando mis pulmones casi colapsan dejándome sin aire, y por poco hiperventilo debido a la ansiedad creciente que se acumulaba en mi cuerpo.

El escudo forjado de hierro frente a mi, era exactamente igual al broche que atesoraba desde niña…

Me tallé los ojos de manera instintiva muchas veces para cerciorarme que no estaba imaginando nada, y, al hacerlo, todo mi ser se estremeció al pensar que la vida, probablemente me estaba regalando la oportunidad de volver a ver a mi príncipe.

Los nervios recorrían mi cuerpo, dándome esa sensación de querer bajarme de inmediato. Pero debía controlarme, por lo que comencé a respirar lento y pausado, pues al paso que iba, estaba segura de que sufriría una crisis nerviosa en cuestión de minutos.

Cuando el momento llegó, con el mayor acopio de mi estabilidad emocional, esperé paciente hasta que fue tiempo de bajar.

Me repuse lo mejor que pude, no podía olvidar el motivo de mi visita. Creo que hubiera sido completamente descortés de mi parte, resaltar mi evidente interés para con aquel escudo y todo lo relacionado con el jovencito rubio de mi niñez. Así que por el momento me enfoqué en los rostros conocidos.

Stear y Archie estaban tan gallardos como siempre, enfundados en impolutos trajes de tres piezas en colores azul marino y celeste respectivamente. Pero lo más maravilloso, era la sonrisa abierta y sincera que siempre me regalaban al verme.

Rápidamente felicité a Archie por su cumpleaños número dieciocho, pero éste, aprovechando la oportunidad, plantó un fugaz beso en mi mejilla al agradecerme. Posterior a eso, solo pude observar el enojo contenido de una vieja dragona a modo de reclamo, diciendo: "Recuerda tus modales para con nuestra invitada, querido".

Su voz era aguda y sentenciosa.

Sí… efectivamente era una dragona reencarnada. No hacía falta convivir con ella mucho tiempo para percatarse de aquello, pues su semblante desdeñoso, así como la gélida mirada oscura que sostenían sus profundos ojos negros, tenían un claro letrero que decía: "No me agradas", pese a que sus palabras manifestaban una preocupación hacia mi persona, aparentemente…

Quiero pensar, que los chicos notaron lo mismo, puesto que el ambiente se tornó tenso por unos segundos. Ella continuaba acechándonos con su silencioso escrutinio e iba escupir fuego de nuevo, cuando una grave y cadenciosa voz la interrumpió

—Tía… creo que no es necesario que se incordie tanto. Hoy es un día de fiesta, ¿recuerda?. Estoy completamente seguro de que los chicos sabrán guardar la compostura. ¿Cierto? —Miró a mis amigos con amabilidad y complicidad.

—¡Claro tía abuela!. ¡No tiene de qué preocuparse!. Le prometo que no volverá a presenciar tal exuberante muestra de afecto por nuestra parte —Confirmó Stear, con cierto tono pícaro en su voz, al tiempo en que llevaba una mano a su pecho en señal de juramento.

Volteando a mirar al menor de los Andrew preguntó:

—¿No es así hermanito?.

—Cla-claro tía abuela. Así será —Respondió tartamudeando un poco, y rojo de la vergüenza. Era evidente para todos que se sintió expuesto por su efusiva demostración de afecto hacia mi persona

—Eso espero… ahora: ¿No crees que deberías presentarnos a tu invitada querido?.

—Por supuesto.

De inmediato se recompuso, acomodó el saco de su traje celeste, se colocó a mi lado, y con toda la educación aristocrática que poseía comenzó a decir:

—Es para mi un placer presentarles a mi invitada de honor. Tía abuela Elroy, tío William, ella es Candice Britter.

—Finalmente… —espetó lentamente la anciana y con tono severo—. Conozco a tus padres y no entiendo cómo es que te permiten estudiar. Pido a Dios recapaciten. Espero que la pequeña estadía en nuestra casa te ayude a concientizar tu rol en esta sociedad, querida.

Creo firmemente que, si aquellas palabras me las hubiera dicho cuando comencé a estudiar enfermería seis meses atrás, me hubieran molestado un poco, pero, después de tanto cotilleo a mis costillas, ya no me preocupaba en lo absoluto la reacción de otras personas hacia mi comportamiento. Así que con la mejor de mis sonrisas, y posterior a un pequeña reverencia protocolaria, le contesté segura de que me tacharía de la lista de amistades de su distinguidísima familia.

—Gracias por recibirme en su casa. Es un placer conocerla señora Elroy, pero, debo comunicarle que mis padres también oran a Dios, pero por mi felicidad. Ellos me apoyan por completo, así que no tenemos nada que concientizar o recapacitar. Muchas gracias por su preocupación.

La cara que puso "La Indómita escupe fuego" en ese momento, fue suficiente para saber que, seguramente, mis amorosos padres, buscarían la sanción adecuada por la pésima contestación que di, pues la septuagenaria mujer no creo que se quede callada. Aun así no borré mi delicada e inocente sonrisa. Como si lo que recién dije no hubiera herido alguna susceptibilidad.

Miré casi al instante, que el rebate a mi tan poco aristocrático reclamo, pretendía salir de su ansiosa boca, sin embargo, fue interrumpida, por aquel caballero que intervino para salvar a mi amigo un par de minutos atrás.

—Es un placer al fin conocerla señorita Britter. Los chicos no han dejado de hablar sobre usted durante los últimos meses.

No pude evitar ponerme roja cual granada en cuanto tomó mi mano. Su mirada era sumamente intensa, aunque no me incomodaba en lo absoluto.

¡Que alguien me lleve al médico porque estoy ciega o supero el rango de distracción, que cualquier ser humano normal puede llegar a experimentar!

¡Cómo es posible que no alcé la cabeza para mirar a este personaje!.

La única explicación que encuentro para esto, es que, debido a la tensión del momento, y a que la mayoría del tiempo en que este hombre medió entre sus sobrinos y "Doña Elroy-Dragonas-Andrew", tuve la vista enfocada en un punto perdido sobre las jardineras. Por eso no pude percatarme de lo increíblemente atractivo que era.

—Lo mismo digo —Fue lo único coherente que alcance a coordinar entre mi cerebro y mi boca.

—¿En serio?, ¿mis sobrinos tampoco han parado de hablar de mi? —Sonrió sin bajar la mirada ni soltar mi mano.

Es innegable que la genética de los Andrew es una verdadera maravilla. El señor Andrew no podía negar aunque quisiera su parecido con Archie. Pero, ¿cómo describirlo?, ¿cuál sería la palabra exacta para eso?. Él es más… más… ¿más qué Candy?, piensa. Bueno… realmente no lo sé explicar. También es rubio y de ojos azules, pero los suyos son por mucho más claros que los de mi elegante amigo. Metafóricamente, diría que se carga el cielo reflejado en su mirada. Además, es definitivo que lo supera en estatura, aunque con Stear no se nota tanto la diferencia. Si acaso un par de centímetros mayor.

Con la mayor delicadeza —y antes de que se percatara de mis indagaciones sobre su persona— me solté de su agarre, y aun con las mejillas arreboladas por la pena, lo corregí lo más tranquila que pude.

—Perdone. Me refería a que es un gusto conocerlo. Aunque también sé por los muchachos que tienen muy buena relación con usted. Disculpe si me malinterpretó.

En ese momento otro carro hacía su entrada por el portal de rosas que yo crucé momentos antes. Fue la matriarca familiar quien se pronunció:

—Niños, muévanse, y por favor instalen correctamente a la señorita Britter. Nosotros debemos atender a la invitada de tu tío.

—Sí claro. Como interrumpir la entrada triunfal de la señorita "Tara Blackstock"—Respondieron en ipso facto.

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa por la expresión de exagerada educación en la cara de mis amigos.

—Chicos… —Volvió a hablar aquel barítono natural.

—Está bien tío. Los dejamos solos con la delicada florecilla. Ven con nosotros Candy. —Dijo Stear ofreciéndome su brazo, y provocando un chistoso berrinche en Archie por haberle ganado.

Subimos lentamente los escalones, y justo cuando pensaba poner un pie dentro del recinto, no pude evitarlo y volteé por curiosidad para ver a la "Señorita Blackstock". Aunque a decir verdad el apellido no me suena en lo absoluto, y vaya que aunque no sea la candidata de esposa ideal para muchas familias —por mi comportamiento revolucionario—, sí fui a múltiples tardes de té con mi madre y escuché hasta el cansancio los más "honorables" apellidos del país. Pero "Blackstock" no logro relacionarlo con nadie. ¿Será extranjera?. Creo que más tarde tendré oportunidad para enterarme, pues no alcancé a mirar nada más allá de unos cabellos rojos y lacios ocultos bajo su lindo sombrero

Cuando entramos a la mansión, no pude hallarme menos sorprendida. El apellido Andrew denota poder y opulencia al mismo tiempo, pues han trascendido de generación en generación, formando un poderío económico a base de consorcios financieros y bancos, que sustentan en la actualidad, prácticamente un tercio de la economía nacional —o eso es lo que siempre afirman los periódicos, y las "damas comunicativas" en las reuniones sociales a las que fui con mi madre—, por lo tanto, era de suponerse, que aquel lugar estuviera insuperablemente decorado con muebles de maderas finas adornando por aquí y allá. Pisos de mármol tan pulidos, que daba miedo conocer, a quien le tocara tan terrible tarea de frotarlos a mano limpia, dejando tras de sí su espalda —con su respectiva lumbalgia—. Alcé la vista un momento. Resplandecientes arañas de cristal en el techo brillando en todo su esplendor nos recibían soberbias y orgullosas —como su dueña—. Las observé unos segundos. Seguramente iluminaron en muchas ocasiones todas las reuniones sociales, que, innegablemente ofreció la elegante "Señora escupe fuego".

—Las habitaciones para los huéspedes están en el segundo piso, y he escogido para ti la más hermosa gatita. Vamos. —Comentó Archie al tiempo en que soltaba mi mano del brazo de Stear, sacándome así de mis pensamientos, mientras prácticamente me arrastraba a su lado para caminar escaleras arriba.

Doy gracias al cielo que, nos detuvimos casi al instante, pues, al escuchar la traviesa e inquieta vocecilla de su hermano, el menor paró su tarea.

—Archie… ¿recuerdas aquel favorcito pequeñito, pequeñito, pero muy importantito, que nos ha pedido la tía abuela hace unos momentos?.

—¿Ah? —Se descolocó de inmediato.

Stear se acercó rápido a mi, y con un delicado gesto me regresó hasta su brazo ante mi risa contenida, pues ese par siempre lograba entretenerme con sus ocurrencias.

—¿No?. Excelente. Voy a refrescar tu escuálida memoria. —Sonrió.

—No empieces… por favor… —Entornó los ojos.

—Te recuerdo que no debes monopolizar de esa manera tan efusiva la atención de "nuestra" invitada, la cual sea dicho de paso, de gata no tiene un pelo. Además, "hermanito", permíteme recordarte que Annie, "tu novia", no tarda en llegar, así que no hay que demorarnos tanto.

—¿Seguimos Candy?—Volteó a decirme con su usual frescura al hablar.

—jaja Claro.

Y así con mi cómplice sonrisa, no pude evitar decir:

—Si sigues haciendo berrinche seguro te arrugarás muy pronto Archie. ¿Por qué no me mejor andamos los tres juntos?.

—¡Por supuesto! —Me contestó con emoción.

Después de un par de minutos que me parecieron interminables —por la cantidad de escalones que subimos y el largo camino por uno de los pasillos—, llegamos a mi puerta, la cual estaba situada al fondo de la sección para huéspedes en el ala derecha.

El rubio no había sido en lo absoluto pretensioso cuando me advirtió sobre la belleza de mi pieza. Jamás me quejaría por la que mis padres me otorgaron desde niña, pues es lindísima, pero esto es completamente diferente. Una enorme, pero enorme cama blanca con dosel se encontraba al centro. Los muebles finos y delicados en color caoba le daban un toque serio, pero a la vez muy femenino, el color champagne de las paredes era tranquilizador. Todo conservaba aun el olor a jazmín con el que imagino fue lavado, pero, lo que más llamó mi atención, fue el precioso ventanal que me regalaba una nítida vista del jardín trasero cubierto de rosas blancas. Absolutamente los Andrew tenían un invaluable floricultor, pues supo disponer con precisión las fuentes y los diferentes rosedales. Y ni hablar del imponente laberinto que se miraba a la distancia.

Hubiera prolongado mi ensoñación, de no ser por mi querido amigo pelioscuro, quien deteniéndose casi a mi lado, con inusual algarabía le dijo a su hermano:

—¡Mira Archie! ¡Desde aquí puedo observar el carro de los Legan!. ¡Anda ven a ver!.

—¡Tan pronto!. Pero si les he citado una hora posterior para tener más tiempo de…

—¿Con que usando artimañas eh?

Yo no pude evitar fisgonear, así que me metí en su conversación.

—¿Se puede saber que complotan ahora? —Pregunté mientras observaba a lo lejos el vehículo del que hablaban.

—Eso es exactamente lo mismo que quisiera averiguar yo, querida Candy. Pero parece que este plan solo es de Archie. Así que: ¿Podrías informarnos de qué se trata estimadísimo hermano?.

Se escuchó un gran suspiro en la habitación.

—No era nada del otro mundo Stear. Sólo quería ganar un poco de espacio y así enseñarle a Candy el jardín y el laberinto.

—¿Solos? —Preguntó con sus orbes casi desorbitadas.

—¡No seas ridículo!. ¡Evidentemente que contigo!. —Rodó los ojos—. Jamás expondría a Candy a las habladurías.

—Pues la idea me resulta muy tentadora, solo ahora seremos cuatro con Annie.

Lo sé… tuve que fingir un poco de la alegría que ya no sentía al estar junto a mi amiga, aunque mi corazón la siguiera queriendo como cuando éramos niñas. Pero Archie en verdad es un chico de buenos sentimientos, y, si ha decidido estar con ella, es porque él sí puede ver la belleza en su corazón que yo no alcanzo a comprender.

—Cierto… —Respondió algo quedo.

—Querrás decir que seremos seis. No podemos olvidar a sus caricaturescos hermanos Eliza y Niel. —Corrigió Stear.

—Entonces finalmente voy a conocerlos hoy.

—Créeme mi querido conejillo de indias, cuando te digo que no te has perdido de nada bueno. Ese par son las escoria y la envidia ´personificadas. Pero no te preocupes, conmigo a tu lado para protegerte nada malo ha de pasarte.

—Con "nosotros" querrás decir. —Corrigió de inmediato Archie.

—Claro, claro. Seremos algo así como tus paladines ante esos dos.

—jaja No lo dudo. Pero es mejor que vayan a dar la bienvenida, si no quieren que los vuelvan a retar.

—El almuerzo empieza dentro de una hora. Te dejamos para que te refresques y descanses gatita.

—Archivald… —Lo retó— En fin. Seguramente Dorothy está terminando de conocer al personal. No creo que tarde en venir para lo que necesites. Nos veremos en un rato más Candy.

—Claro chicos y gracias por la habitación. Efectivamente es bellísima. —Sonreí.

Continuará…


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Estábamos en verano, seguramente con el pasar de las semanas el calor se volvería cada vez más sofocante, pero, por el momento, los residuos frescos de la primavera hacían agradable al ambiente.

Volví mi vista más allá de los cristales. Sobre el jardín.

Todo se miraba dispuesto —para lo que imagino— sería la "pequeña recepción" de mi querido amigo.

"En efecto será una fiesta blanca…" —Pensé al suspirar.

Estaba más que avisada, pero, eso no exonera el hecho, de que jamás me ha gustado ese tipo de convite. ¿Por qué es necesario vestirse todos del mismo color en primavera-verano, en las reuniones al aire libre?. No lo entiendo. Además, está la vieja leyenda que me contaba mi madre de niña. En ella se decía, que todo evocaba a la pureza de las personas que se agrupaban, y el conjunto de cada detalle impecablemente cuidado alrededor, lo volvía un precioso motivo de celebración. Pero…ahora… existe tanta maldad en el mundo, tanta depravación, degeneración de los valores, y de la ética, que me es inevitable pensar, que todo es una pantomima más de la clase alta, que no tiene en que gastar su dinero, ni tiempo.

"Sólo es por un rato, no seas ridícula Candy. Hazlo por Archie" —Me regañé.

Después de dejar de pensar, y subir un poco mi ánimo. Con renovada alegría exploré la habitación, pues Dorothy no tardaría en llegar.

Al terminar, me senté en la butaca acojinada de la preciosa coqueta que dispusieron para mi uso, y me miré al espejo. Segundos más tarde mi encantadora dama de compañía llamaba a la puerta.

—Adelante.

—Perdone el retraso señorita, pero me entretuve con el personal. —Dijo pronta, mientras en el acto acomodaba mis vestidos en el armario.

—¿Por qué me hablas de usted Dorothy?. —Abrí mis enormes ojos verdes incrédulos, mientras me giraba a verla.

La castaña dejó por un instante su tarea, y con toda la calma y pena comenzó a explicarme.

—Sé que desde hace muchos años, entre tú y yo existe la confianza que nos regala la amistad que tenemos. Pero debes comprender Candy, que siempre estaré al servicio de tu familia, y aunque te quiera mucho, conozco mi lugar.

—Dorothy…

—No me mal interpretes Candy —Habló con suavidad, pues sabía que sus palabras me dolían—.En la privacidad de la mansión Britter, todo seguirá igual, seremos un par de buenas amigas, te lo prometo. Pero en ocasiones como hoy, es necesario que cumpla correctamente con las expectativas que se tiene de mi.

En efecto tenía la razón, pero debido a que salgo muy pocas veces a reuniones que me exijan su acompañamiento, me desacostumbré al trato tan formal entre nosotras.

Después de inspirar pesadamente le dije:

—Muy bien. Así será. Al menos este fin de semana. No te daré problemas Dorothy.

―Nunca me los ha causado señorita.

—Bueno… pues me comience la función, ¿no?. Anda ayúdame entonces a cambiarme, por favor.

—Por supuesto.

Al poco tiempo, bajaba vestida tan pulcra y elegantemente, como mi madre me enseñó que debía alistarme para estos eventos. Sin olvidar a mi dama, que como la mejor goma de mascar se pegaba a mis espaldas.

Conforme me acercaba al comienzo de la escalinata, unos ojos color avellana me miraban asombrados.

—¡Pero mírate Candy!. ¡Estas hermosa!. —Me dijo al tomar mis manos y recibirme.

—¡Que cosas dices Stear!. Sólo es un vestido blanco. Estoy igual que siempre. —Contesté sonriente y apenada al mismo tiempo.

—Como tú digas Candy, solo te diré algo. Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero mentiroso nunca. Te miras espectacular. Voy a ser la envidia de la fiesta. —Rio—. ¡Sólo deja que te mire Archie!.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Archie en esto?. Annie debe de estar preciosa. —Interrumpí su perorata.

—Sí, sí … claro. Perdón. Tienes toda la razón. Pero aun así, sostengo mi teoría de que serás la dama más linda de toda la fiesta. Ahora caminemos. Tenemos que hacer una entrada triunfal.—Habló tan rápido que casi no logro entenderle.

—Estas loco Stear, ¿lo sabías?. —contesté tratando de contener la risa que se escapaba de mi garganta.

Y al parecer lo contagié.

— Pero no es algo que deba sorprenderte. Eso todo el mundo lo sabe Candy.

Cuando finalmente llegamos al jardín, traté de contener la admiración en mi rostro. Todo se encontraba espléndidamente expuesto. El servicio se proyectaba muy elegante y encantador. Entonces pensé… _"Cuando era una pequeña revoltosa a la que aún no adoptaban, la idea de realizar una fiesta de cumpleaños en el jardín, distaba enormemente de lo que ahora observaba. Sacar la mesa del comedor que utilizábamos a diario y poner sobre de ella un mantel a cuadros, algo de comida y un pastel, hubiera sido suficiente". _Pero, en lugar de eso, encontré un ostentoso toldo blanco, y un servicio que bien era equiparable con la opulencia de la realeza.

Stear notó mi escrutinio, pues sentí su mirada sobre de mi, así que volteé ligeramente el rostro para encontrarnos, mientras él, notando la expresión de interrogación en mi mirada, atinó a decir en voz baja:

—La Familia Andrew siempre será esto que ves Candy… al menos mientras viva mi tía abuela Elroy. A mi tampoco me fascina, pero, dada la ocasión, no pensemos y mejor disfrutemos. ¿Qué te parece?.

Solo sonreí.

Después, discretamente, volvió a decirme cuando caminábamos rumbo a un pequeño grupo de personas, que se encontraban sentadas en una pequeña sala acojinada de jardín:

—Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, la tía abuela se pronunció sola: "embajadora de los buenos modales" aquí en Chicago. Así que, empezaremos los saludos con ella. ¿Está bien?.

—Definitivamente. No quisiera propiciar una escena. Ya me di cuenta que puede ser temible.

—Ni que lo digas. Todavía recuerdo cuando hice incendiar mi laboratorio. —Acotó divertido.

—¡Le prendiste fuego!. ¿Pero qué tratabas de inventar Stear?. —Pregunté asombrada.

—Solo eran fuegos pirotécnicos Candy. Pero no salieron muy bien… y como toda el área era de madera se prendió rápido. ¡Pero fue tan divertido!. ¡Hubieras visto como hasta la tía abuela salió en su bata de dormir!.

Al imaginar a la mujer en esas condiciones, no pude evitar que mi risa saliera tan sonora como era. Y aunque de inmediato me recompuse, cuando llegamos, una pelirroja — con cara de pocos amigos— se dirigió a nosotros con un tono irritable sin ni siquiera conocerme:

—¿Se puede saber qué es eso tan gracioso de lo que se están riendo?. Son demasiado escandalosos.

Claramente se notó el fastidio en la mirada de ella, pero mi pelioscuro amigo le dijo sarcástico:

—Nada que deba preocuparte tanto querida Eliza. Ahora, si nos permites, saludaremos a mi tía abuela.

Caminamos si acaso un par de metros más y nos detuvimos frente a la recién nombrada.

El xilófono comenzaba su cambio de canción, y el vals N°2 de Strauss comenzaba a sonar moderadamente para amenizar la ocasión.

La canosa mujer repasó mi cuerpo con su mirada, estudiándola claramente. Denotando con su expresión, que esperaba un elogio de parte mía.

Yo me deshice lentamente del brazo de mi amigo y dije:

—Señora Elroy… muchas gracias por la invitación. Todo ha quedado impecable. —Sonreí.

Ella, orgullosa de su creación, reacomodó su postura, alzó su cuello, y con una mirada impávida —como quien se sabe dueña de la situación— y su voz calmada, me dijo:

—Veo que al menos tu madre ha procurado que no pierdas la educación que solamente la buena cuna pudo darte.

En seguida volvió a detallar mi apariencia y dijo:

—Estas muy bella Candice.

Justo después de sus palabras pensé.

_"Es increíble como los secretos más oscuros pueden mantenerse ocultos a plena luz de día. Si esta señora supiera la verdad de mi historia, su comportamiento sería por completo distinto"._

Nunca dudaré del amor de mis padres, pero, sabiendo lo destructiva y dañina que puede llegar a ser la elite de la sociedad, decidieron cambiar la etimología de mi adopción. Así que, decir que fui un bebé abandonado en las puertas de un orfanato y en medio de una fría noche invernal, jamás fue una elección, por lo que: "Ser la sobrina huérfana pero millonaria que acogió una pareja acaudalada y sin hijos", encajaba perfecto. Nadie se atrevería a ver mal una acción tan buena. Aunque nunca faltaron las bromas pesadas de los niños sin corazón en el colegio mientras crecía.

—Gracias… —Respondí modesta.

—Es mi turno de introducirte Candy —Intervino Archie, quien se había levantado casi al instante en que comencé a saludar a la matriarca de su familia. —Ellos son Eliza y Niel Legan, Hermanos de Annie.

—Archivald… estas olvidando a tu novia. —Se escuchó un ligero reproche en la voz de la anciana.

—Perdone tía, lo que sucede es que ella y Candy ya se conocen.

Fue el momento de pensar de nueva cuenta en aquello de las "verdades ocultas". Seguramente, ninguno de los presentes tiene ni la más remota idea de que conozco el origen humilde de Annie — y ella, convenientemente, jamás ha tocado el tema en las contadas ocasiones cuando hemos estado a solas—. Además, por lo que Stear y Archie me han contado, los señores Legan son parientes lejanos que recién —un par de años atrás— comienzan a frecuentar a los Andrew; por lo que deduzco dos situaciones: El tema sobre su "cuna de orfanato" es intocable, o bien, no saben nada al respecto. Pues aunque es cierto que ninguno de los tres hermanos se parece, los mellizos Niel y Eliza son pelirrojos como la señora Legan, mientras que podría pensarse, que Annie es de cabello oscuro como el señor Raymond.

Enseguida observé a mi antigua amiga y la saludé.

—Hola Annie. Hace algunas semanas que no nos vemos. ¿Cómo estás?.

—Bien. Gracias. —Fue su breve respuesta.

Posteriormente, hice lo propio con los recién presentados.

—Es un gusto conocerlos.

La estilizada rojiza solo hizo una mueca a modo de saludo.

—El gozo es nuestro señorita Britter. Ahora permítame saludarla como es debido…

Muy a mi pesar debo admitir que el joven Legan no era horroroso. Sus ojos eran de un lindo tono miel, sin embargo, la forma en que los fijaba en mi era por demás incómodo, y esa sonrisa complaciente, me inspiraba todo menos confianza.

—Claro… —Casi musité.

Ante la afirmación, en seguida sentí como tomaba mi mano y depositaba un beso en el dorso, el cual duró un poco más de lo necesario.

Yo estaba por retirarla cuando la tos de Archie interrumpió —gracias al cielo— el incómodo momento, haciendo que el joven me soltara de inmediato, pues —aunque el ojiazul se controló—, prácticamente le arrebató mi mano.

—Si me permites Niel, aún faltan personas que debo presentarle a mi invitada. —Advirtió.

Si me lo preguntan, creo que si fulminar con la mirada fuera posible, mi amigo estaría dando cuentas al creador en este mismo segundo, pues Annie lo miró de una forma… que no quisiera estar en sus zapatos cuando el momento de quedarse a solas llegue. Creo que no le hizo gracia la evidente antipatía que siente por sus hermanos.

Luego nos miró y con un tono suave habló:

—¿Me acompañas gati… Candy?. ¿Stear?.

Ambos asentimos.

—Discúlpame Annie. En un momento regreso contigo.

Caminamos por al amplio jardín, deteniéndonos eventualmente para conocer a todos. Ciertamente era una reunión muy privada, así que había menos invitados de los que llegue a suponer.

Uno a uno los fuimos saludando a todos. Cando llegó el turno de los señores Legan, como era de esperarse no tenían un carácter muy afable, pero, teniendo tales hijos, es lógico deducir por qué se comportaran así. O eso es lo que pienso…

Sin embargo, hubo un caballero —un año mayor que Stear—, que es muy simpático. Alto, de expresivos ojos en tono ámbar y gran porte. De padres Franceses, pero radicados en América posterior a su nacimiento. Su nombre es Michael Arnoux. Médico recién titulado de la "Université Montpellier" ubicada en la región de Languedoc-Roussillon. Tiene veintiún años y es muy amable en su trato. Congeniamos mucho al enterarnos que laborábamos en el área de la salud. Aunque lamentablemente, tuvimos que suspender un momento la amena charla, pues debíamos continuar con el protocolo.

Caminamos un poco más alejándonos de todos.

A pesar de que nuestro andar era lento, es la primera ocasión en la que agradezco que Archie siga al pie de la letra las reglas de etiqueta, pues me es una tortura caminar sobre el césped con estos zapatos de taconcillo. Claramente íbamos rumbo al laberinto. Fue entonces, que recordé sus intenciones de mostrármelo, así que no pude evitar mi curiosidad al respecto.

—¿Me llevarás a conocerlo?. —Indagué un poco emocionada, mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

Iba a responder cuando lo interrumpió Stear bastante divertido.

—En lo absoluto mi querida "cobaya". Eso deberá de ser mañana, puesto que nos mataría la tía abuela si el cumpleañero se ausenta por tanto tiempo.

—Oh… —Exclamé.

—Y de paso Annie… —Corroboró Archie con cierto pesar en su voz.

—¿Entonces a dónde vamos?. No estoy comprendiendo nada, porque según yo, estamos por llegar a él.

—Vamos a saludar a mi tío William.

—Es cierto… es el único que nos falta. No lo vi por ninguna parte.

—Así es. No estaba entre los invitados Candy. Pero su ponemos en dónde está. Así que vamos en su rescate. —Dijo valeroso Stear.

—¿Cómo que rescate?.

—Ya lo verás gatita.

Fue así que doblamos a escasos metros de la entrada, hacia una pequeña área circular que contaba con algunas bancas de piedra y pequeñas jardineras con rosas.

Ahí estaba el señor Andrew. Aunque no estaba solo…

Por esa misma razón fue que me detuve un momento y les dije a mis amigos:

—¿No creen que los vamos a importunar?. Deben tener una buena razón para estar aquí.

—Mmmm… no. Sigo creyendo que vamos a liberarlo Gatita. Ya verás.

Paso a paso cortamos toda la distancia que había entre nosotros.

El señor Andrew, en cuanto nos miró, se había levantado de su lugar para esperar nuestra llegada, e hizo lo propio con la dama pelirroja que lo acompañaba al extenderle la mano y así ayudarla a reincorporarse.

Una vez todos de frente las presentaciones no se hicieron esperar.

—Tío. Señorita Blackstock —Saludaron los hermanos.

Ella apenas movió sus labios en respuesta.

—Señorita Britter. Un gusto saludarla de nuevo. —Tomó delicadamente mi mano y la besó.

No me mal interpreten. No suelo ser una persona coqueta o de pensamientos ligeros, pero, creo que debo comenzar a recordar, la generosa cantidad de años que —seguramente— me lleva el señor Andrew, y así conceptualizarlo ligeramente menos atractivo, pues lo admiro como una tonta. Aunque debo reconocer que el color blanco le queda perfectamente bien a su tez bronceada, y ni que decir de esa barba de candado recortada. Lo único que no me gusta es ese cabello largo…

—¿Se encuentra bien señorita Britter?—El barítono me sacó de mi cavilación.

—Perdone. —Recompuse—. El gusto es mío señor Andrew. Gracias por hospedarme en su casa. Todo está bellamente dispuesto.

—Me da gusto que le agrade. Pero el mérito lo tiene solamente mi tía. — Todos en esa reunión lo sabíamos así que me limité a sonreír. Tuve que hacerlo,pues me corrigió con esa suave voz y mostrando una sonrisa cálida.

Entonces, volví por segundos a ser presa del impacto del señor Andrew sobre mi conciencia. Pero me censuré de inmediato y desvié mi vista hacia otro punto.

Ese punto fue Archie.

Luego sin quererlo pensé:

_"Se parecen mucho… posiblemente en unos años cuando el madure…"_

Mala idea. Tuve que reprocharme:

_"¡Por Dios Candy!. ¡Qué cosas estás pensando!. Tiene novia y se llama Annie. Sólo espera a que este fin de semana termine y regresarás a tu deliciosa rutina de hospital, con pacientes y doctores normales, comunes y poco atractivos"._

Me encontraba en mi perorata mental, cuando de repente un carraspeo nos interrumpió para después intervenir.

—¿No piensas presentarme querido?.

—Por supuesto. Discúlpeme. —Respondió apenado—. Señorita Blackstock: le presento a la señorita Candice Britter. Entrañable amiga de mis sobrinos.

—Mucho gusto.

—¿Así que ella es…?. —Miró al rubio frente a mi, quien le mantenía la mirada en completa seriedad—

—¿Ella es "qué cosa" señorita Tara? —Habló Stear interrumpiéndola un poco abrupto en su forma. Nunca sabré que pretendía decir.

—Nada en específico querido, no tienes por qué utilizar ese tono conmigo. Sólo iba a decir que he escuchado mucho ese nombre de un tiempo a la fecha. —Ignorándolo, me miró—. Un gusto lindura.

—Lo mismo digo señorita Blackstock.

—Háblame de tú, que no somos un par de señoras. ¿Quieres Candice?.

No muy convencida, respondí:

—Cierto Tara.

Si soy sincera, algo tiene la señorita "Blackstock" que no termina de fascinarme, pero, no tiene caso molestarme por alguien a quien solo veré por un par de días, o ¿sí?.

—Lamentamos interrumpirlos tío, pero, como no los vimos…

—No te preocupes Archie, de cualquier forma ya íbamos a su encuentro.

—Pero William… —Chilló "Tara" al saberse privada de su zona de confort.

Dios sabe que trataba de contener mi risa, pues me contagiaron los chicos de su mal disimulo. No obstante, el señor Andrew mantuvo su rostro solemne.

—Tara: Sabe perfectamente que a mi tía nunca le ha gustado esperar. —Miró su reloj de bolsillo— Y dado la hora que es, ya deberíamos estar todos reunidos para el almuerzo.

—Mi tío tiene absoluta razón señorita Blackstock. Sería para mi un honor si me dejara escoltarla esta vez. —Inquirió Archie solícito al rescate de su tío, ante lo que parecía una rabieta segura.

—¿Qué otra opción me queda…?. Una dama jamás puede negarse a ser acompañada. —Suspiró frustrada a mi parecer—. Solo porque eres el festejado. Vamos. —Enfocó al señor Andrew y ordenó— Síguenos William.

Traté de disimular de la mejor manera que pude la impresión.

Jamás hubiera imaginado, que alguien se aventurara si quiera a dirigirse al señor Andrew en ese tono tan altivo. Ahora entiendo las palabras de los chicos. La señorita Blackstock es una completa desconsiderada.

Los segundos pasaban…

No pude evitarlo y lo miré de reojo discretamente mientras caminábamos de regreso. Su andar era tan tranquilo y normal, como si no le hubiera afectado en lo absoluto.

Después de un par de segundos, cuando regresé mi vista al frente, me puse a pensar en la suerte que tienen las mujeres como ella y Annie al ser tan amadas., pues, en esos momentos —y después de presenciar la escena— me era evidente, que la consideración que le tenía el señor Andrew solo era producto —seguramente— del gran cariño que sentía por ella.

Un suspiro contenido quiso salir de mis pulmones, pero fue vilmente oprimido por mi corset, más eso no impidió que pensara: _"Dios permita que algún día llegue a mi vida un compañero así..."_

—¿En qué piensas cobaya? —La voz de mi inventor favorito me interrumpió de golpe. Ya había olvidado que me traía prendada de su brazo.

—En nada. —Respondí sonriente.

—Mmmm… —Volteó a mirarme con incredulidad en esos ojos avellana—. Eso no te lo crée ni Dios Candy. Eres igual de parlanchina que yo. Pero si no quieres contarme, esta bien. Respetaré tus secretos.

Continuará…

Gracias por leer mis locuras!

Los siguientes capìtulos los subiré semanalmente.

Saludos!

Moon.


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola a todas! Gracias por sus comentarios. Sé que dije que semanalmente actualizaría capítulo, pero este acaba de salir del horno, así que se los adelanto.

Lo pensaba partir en dos porque es algo largo, pero me decidí dejarlo completo.

Ojala les guste.

Hasta la próxima semana!

Saludos afectuosos.

Moon.

Capítulo 3

El almuerzo había trascurrido de la forma más predecible posible —y con tantas reglas de etiqueta como solo madame Elroy era capaz de utilizar—. No había forma de quejarse de nada, ya que el banquete estuvo exquisito, aunque si me preguntan, hubiera preferido solo hacer un pintoresco picnic para celebrar a mi amigo. Aunque debo de admitir que la tarta pavlova de fresas y bluberries fue una excentricidad, pero me resultó absolutamente deliciosa. Tan imponente fue su impacto sobre mi estómago, que con la pena acuestas por la mala educación, me vi forzada a solicitar una segunda y muy generosa porción. En definitiva, es mi nuevo postre favorito en el mundo.

Al terminar —y posterior a una pequeña y rigurosa sobremesa—, la señora Andrew propuso organizar una partida de cartas —la cual, cabe mencionar, no he disfrutado jamás, ni soy buena jugadora—, así que, de la forma menos llamativa posible, me fui retirando hasta casi perderme de su vista en el jardín.

—Ya sé para dónde vas… y de una vez te digo que no es una buena idea hacerlo sola, pues lo más probable es que te pierdas. —Escuché casi atrás de mi.

Solté un suspiro frustrada por ser descubierta.

—Además Archie nos matará si nos adelantamos. Ya vez que Annie no lo ha soltado en todo el día desde que se le enganchó. A ella nunca le ha gustado el laberinto, pues dice que ya no es una niña para andar jugando a las escondidas. Así, que no creo que vaya a darle su bendición a mi pobre hermano para hacerlo tampoco. —Dramatizó—. Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana.

—¿Qué otro remedio queda?. Está bien Stear.

Él se quedó pensativo un momento al mirar mi evidente gesto desanimado.

—Ya... ya… calma. Mmm… —llevó el índice a sus labios— Pensándolo mejor no es tan mala idea. Vamos a escaparnos un momento, pero no a dónde quieres. Tú más que nadie sabe que me aburren esos juegos y tampoco quiero fingir sonrisas ante los hermanitos Legan. Sinceramente no sé cómo es que Archie llevando mi sangre los disfruta tanto.

No pude evitar reír un poco.

—Cada hermano es tan distinto, como los dedos de tu mano querido amigo. Pero mejor dime: ¿cuál excusa propones para retirarnos sigilosamente?. —Inquirí en tono conspirador. Pues me entusiasmé mucho.

—¡La más irrefutable para la tía abuela querido conejillo!.

—¿A qué te refieres?. —Pregunté animada.

—A lo obvio querida Candy, lo obvio. Sólo mira un poco más allá de lo evidente.

Eso hice. Y ahí estaba.

¿Cómo no lo vi antes?.

El señor Andrew al parecer, había tenido la misma idea y se había retirado con la señorita Blackstock a las bancas que utilizaron hace un par de horas.

—Están ocupados Stear. Es obvio.

—Pues yo solo veo a dos personas platicando, no sé qué te imagines tú señorita —rio. Anda vamos, así les haremos un poco compañía.

No sé si estoy volviéndome un tanto paranoica por estar fuera de mi "habitad natural", pero, a cada paso que daba para acercarnos, sentía claramente la gélida mirada de Tara, sobre mi persona.

Cuando por fin estuvimos con ellos, me pareció de lo más extraño escuchar a mi amigo decir:

—Perdonen la interrupción, pero la tía abuela solicita su presencia Tara.

Vi claramente como ella rodó los ojos.

—¿Para qué?.

—Eso no lo sé, pero ya se enterará cuando la vea.

Sin voltear a ver a su novio le solicitó.

—Está bien. ¡Vamos William!.

El señor Andrew no dijo nada. Pero como todo buen caballero, se disponía a ofrecerle su brazo, cuando la voz de Alistear se volvió a escuchar:

—No es necesario tío. Yo puedo acompañarla perfectamente. Me lo han encomendado. —habló con aplomo, como si el mandato hubiese sido requerido por el mismo Woodrow Wilson.

El ofrecimiento claramente no fue bien acogido por la pelirroja.

—Es el deber de William acompañarme. —Afirmó casi severa.

—Y lo ha estado haciendo desde su llegada Tara. Pero no hemos de tardarnos nada. Se lo prometo. Estoy casi seguro que la tía abuela ha de querer alguna nimiedad. Permítame llevarla. —le solicitó en el tono más conciliador que jamás le había escuchado.

Fue así, que —con mis enormes ojos verdes abiertos por el asombro— observé como se alejaban de regreso al convivio.

Dos segundos después, la grave pero aterciopelada voz de ese barítono natural, me habló con delicadeza.

—¿Le gustaría dar un paseo señorita Britter?.

El buscó mi mirada, mientras yo, solo rezaba al cielo para que mi rubor no delatara los nervios que comenzaba a sentir. Mientras que de reojo observaba la sombra de Dorothy, que aunque no hacía ruido alguno, jamás se me había despegado de mi lado durante toda la mañana.

El señor Andrew lo notó.

Pasé saliva, creo que notoriamente, porque una mal disimulada sonrisa se formó bajo ese espeso bigote.

—Bien… —Respondí.

—Desde aquí yo acompañaré a la señorita. No tiene usted de qué preocuparse. —Le solicitó amablemente a mi dama de compañía.

Ella, no opuso resistencia, pero, yo sabía de sobra que me retaría al regresar a la habitación.

Mies pies se movían solos, pero en esos instantes, mis ojos no encontraban nada más atractivo para observar, que el verde intenso de la grana.

Sin darme cuenta nos encontrábamos justo frente al laberinto.

El alto rubio a mi lado, al notar la emoción contenida, sonrió y extendió su mano diciendo:

—Después de usted.

En ese momento, las buenas intenciones de Archie al hacerme esperar para recorrerlo todos juntos, se fueron volando junto con la brisa que sentía sobre mi peinado relamido.

Animada, di un par de pasos, pero me regresé un poco para externarle mi inquietud.

—¿Sería tan amable de guiarme?. Aunque me parecen maravillosas estas estructuras, realmente no se bien por dónde ir. Archie dice que hay un lugar especial que quiere mostrarme…

—Sé de sobra cual es. Vamos señorita Britter.

Me ofreció su brazo.

Ahora sé —someramente—, lo que ha se sentir Tara. Nunca me he considerado demasiado pequeña, pero vaya que este hombre es en realidad muy alto. Puede ver con facilidad por encima de mi cabeza. Aun así, no me siento intimidada.

Recorrimos el lugar en silencio. Comentarios de amabilidad mutua salían de nuestros labios, pero nada más.

De pronto, nos detuvimos frente a un precioso kiosco ubicado al centro del monumental espacio.

Los rayos de sol aún se notaban, aunque ya menos intensos que cuando nos adentramos en el lugar.

Él, gentilmente me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a subir los muchos escalones, que le daban la altura perfecta a la blanca edificación.

—¡Esto es hermoso!. —Expresé emocionada y casi corriendo hasta quedar recargada con una gran parte de mi peso sobre el barandal.

Lo admito, no contuve mi fascinación y me comporté tan divertidamente pueril como si tuviese de nuevo cinco años. Pero, aquel lugar, justo te permitía observar la arquitectura del laberinto perfectamente y más allá. Todo era admirable desde ese punto. El pequeño jardín con rosas que vi en la mañana y su hermosa fuente, el gran espacio abierto, el toldo blanco y majestuoso donde se estaba llevando acabo la tertulia de Archie, las personas caminando en él, los altos árboles alrededor, y el gran ventanal de mi habitación.

El viento rozaba delicadamente mi rostro. Y yo sentía solo paz…

Pronto sentí una presencia a mi lado, así, que me vi en la necesidad de justificarme.

—Disculpe mi comportamiento señor Andrew. Yo… yo… no suelo ser, no debí, —aclaré mi garganta pues estaba empezando a tartamudear—. Prometo mantener la compostura.— Afirmé como si estuviera rindiendo explicaciones a Mary Jane, la severa directora del hospital en donde estudio.

Su masculina risa inundó el lugar.

—No debe sentir culpa alguna por ser espontánea señorita Britter. —Me miró condescendiente.

Suspiré por reflejo.

—Se supone que las damas debemos actuar siempre apropiadamente, más en éste tipo de lugares.

Ladeó su cabeza como buscando entenderme.

—Creo que la felicidad es algo que no puede, ni debe esconderse señorita Britter.

—Candy. Así me dicen mis amigos. Por favor.

Sonriendo cálidamente me contestó.

—Solo si usted deja de llamarme constantemente "Señor Andrew". Puede decirme Albert.

Esa petición me puso algo nerviosa.

—No creo que pueda… Usted es el patriarca de los Andrew, no puedo tutearlo y menos dirigirme con tanta confianza. Además es mucho más grande que yo y… le debo respeto, puesto que es el tío de mis amigos y…

Interrumpió mi verborrea súbitamente con su abierta carcajada.

En verdad que no sabía dónde esconder la cabeza. Mi cara seguramente ya estaba color granada y mis mejillas ardían por la vergüenza.

Cuando por fin se recuperó, respiró profundo, y tan relajado me dijo:

— . Creo que aquí hay un par de cosas que aclarar. En primera instancia, desde luego que puedes tutearme, puesto que el lugar que ocupa cada persona en la sociedad, es sencillamente circunstancial y no te define como persona, así que ser "El Patriarca de los Andrew" me es enteramente indiferente, por lo que esa excusa queda descartada. La segunda es: ¿cuánto años crees que tengo como para que pienses que prácticamente soy un viejo?.

Por el gesto de estupefacción en su rostro, estaba segura que ahora si me había equivocado terriblemente. Aun así, tuve que ser honesta al decir la edad que estimé en mi cabeza.

Pero, él, logrando ver la duda que ni yo misma noté, me advirtió.

—Quiero la verdad señorita…

Volví a tragar seco antes de contestar.

—Treinta y siete... —Respondí apenas audible.

—¿Es en serio…?. —Dijo mirándome con extrañeza. Como si fuera la primera persona en todo el planeta Tierra en decirle algo como eso.

—Bueno… usted me pidió la verdad. ¿No?.

—Wow… —Pasó una mano por su cabello— En serio debo hacer algo con mi aspecto. No puedo ir por la vida dando la impresión de que soy casi un anciano.

Ahora la extrañada fui yo.

—Entones, ¿qué edad tiene?.

—Voy a decirte pero no te rías., ¿lo prometes?.

Yo no pude evitar sonreír por su ocurrencia.

—Claro.

—Tengo veintidós.

¡Dios!. ¡Casi si se me salen los ojos al enterarme!. Y entonces, como siempre hago, comencé a reírme. Y así, entre estruendosas carcajadas lo contagié de mi simpleza, hasta que comenzó a dolerle el estómago de tanto esfuerzo y lentamente se fue sentando en el piso fresco sin pena alguna, quedando con las piernas flexionadas y la espalda recargada. Al igual que yo, solo que en mi caso, doblé las extremidades a la izquierda.

En ese kiosco, solamente se podía a observar a un par de locos de atar.

Me miró, pero antes, se limpió las lágrimas de dolor y placer que produces ante un esfuerzo así. Reguló su respiración y entonces preguntó, usando una inflexión en su voz que casi imploraba compasión en mi respuesta:

—¿Tan viejo…?

—Creo señor Andrew que…

—Albert… por favor. Dime Albert. —Insistió.

Me resigné y comencé a tutearlo.

—Albert. Bueno… como te decía. Creo que si recortaras un poco ese cabello tan largo y afeitaras esa barba de león cambiarías mucho.

El llevó su mano y la repasó por su mentón.

—Lo pensaré seriamente. Desde que cumplí los dieciocho la he mantenido así. Creo que me da más carácter. Ya es un hábito.

Sin tener la mínima intención de levantarnos comenzamos a platicar.

—¿Así que enfermera…?.

Asentí.

—¿Qué tanto te han contado los chicos?.

—Lo suficiente.

—Mmm… que vaga respuesta ¿sabías?.

—¿Qué tan difícil ha sido?.

Me permití observarlo directamente un par de segundos. Sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas, por lo que asumí que el interés sobre mi profesión era legítimo. Así que reí un poco y le contesté.

—Bastante, pero no tanto como lo fueron las críticas en los primeros meses. Créeme.

—Las personas siempre hablarán Candy.

—Lo sé. Es por eso que ahora no le doy importancia a lo que otros opinen de mi.

—Sí. Me di perfectamente cuenta de eso en la mañana, cuando le contestaste a mi tía.

Llevé mis manos a la boca. Había olvidado por completo ese pequeñísimo incidente.

—¡Discúlpame por favor!

Recargó su cabeza hacia atrás y calmadamente me contestó.

—No tengo por qué. Mi tía puede llegar a ser bastante impertinente cuando se lo propone. De cualquier manera, en el fondo, sabe que no estás haciendo nada malo.

—Sí, cómo no. Las mujeres no trabajan Albert. Al menos no las de clase alta.

—Eso no es cierto. Y mi tía es la menos indicada para prejuiciarte.

—No entiendo… ¿por qué dices eso?.

—Verás Candy. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño. Tuve una hermana que también falleció, en fín, es una historia bastante larga que ya te contaré algún día, pero, a lo que voy, es que fue mi tía quien tuvo que dar la cara por mi. Ella fungió como mi apoderada desde mis doce años hasta los dieciocho, que fue cuando pude tomar decisiones legalmente válidas. Así que entre ella y George que es mi asesor financiero, se hicieron cargo de todas nuestras empresas y bancos. Mi tía trabajó en el despacho que ahora es mío, tanto aquí en Lakewood como en Chicago. Es por eso que realmente creo que en el fondo, sabe que no tiene nada de malo hacerlo. Sólo, es el temor a desencajar en su rol social lo que la hace decir cosas como esas. Pero no la creas tan mala, porque no lo es.

Realmente, casi me quedo muda con tanta información de golpe, pero, aun así…

—Se nota que tiene un carácter temible… te confieso que su mirada es muy dura.

—Tiene sus momentos. Como todos. ¿no?.

—Sí. Creo que sí.

En eso mi cerebro reaccionó y me paré de golpe.

—¡Albert!

El al notar mi espaviento hizo exactamente lo mismo que yo.

—¡Que sucede!. ¿Por qué te exaltas?.

—¡Tu novia nos va a matar!. ¡Llevamos muchísimo tiempo aquí!.

De nuevo su risa inundó el lugar.

—Candy pero si llevamos a lo mucho una hora, no pasará nada, además, ¿de quién me hablas?.

La confusión en su mirada, solo hacía que me sintiera peor.

—¿Cómo que de quién?. De Tara.

—Ella no es mi novia Candy.

Entonces me di cuenta, de que tan influenciables podemos ser los seres humanos. Y que sacamos conjeturas mucho más fácil de lo que pensamos. Pues en efecto, jamás escuché o vi nada comprometedor entre la señorita Blackstock y Albert. Sólo los asocié como pareja al saber que era su invitada.

—Lo lamento. En verdad pensé por el trato que tienen, que sostenían una relación.

Entonces, con la dulzura que transmitían esos irises azules, me sostuvo la mirada exigiendo delicadamente una explicación. Mientras que yo, comenzaba a hilar las palabras en mi cabeza para expresarme lo más adecuadamente posible.

—Bueno… es que Tara te trata de una manera en la que pareciera que tiene algún derecho sobre de ti, ¿me explico?. Y … al observar que tú… le aguantas… No, no, disculpa, esa no es la palabra. A lo que me refiero, es que, al darme cuenta de que no te afecta en lo absoluto el cómo te trate, llegué a la conclusión de que era porque en verdad la quieres, y que por ese mismo motivo eres tan comprensivo con ella.

—¿Y esa cabecita tuya siempre es así de acelerada? —Me preguntó tan fresco, mientras con su hombro golpeaba ligeramente el mío.

—La verdad es que sí… —Reí abiertamente.

—Tara nunca podría ser mi novia Candy. —Afirmó con tanta seguridad que mis ojos no podían creerlo, y lo externaron casi saliendo de mi rostro.

—Lo dices porque se nota que es muy caprichosa. Pero bien sabes que eso puede cambiar.

—No es eso… Solamente no es mi tipo Candy.

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, mi lado feminista me hizo saltar del suelo como un resorte.

—¡En serio que no pareciera que eres prejuicioso!. ¡Y menos después de ese discursito cursi que me diste para tutearte Albert!.

—Solo estoy diciendo la verdad. —Se levantó y quedó a mi lado. Al parecer no le importaba estar a punto de recibir la reprimenda de su vida, pues continuaba sonriendo.

—¿Es porque es muy bajita?.

—No.

—Sé nota que le ponen demasiada laca en su cabello para poder hacerle algo, Albert, pero estoy segura que no lo puede evitar. Es demasiado lacia… Podrían platicarlo y buscar asesoría para encontrar una forma de arreglarla y que le beneficie.

—No.

Lo miré asustada por lo que iba a sugerir…

—Es por su gordura…

—No.

¡Este hombre es el colmo!¡Literalmente se estaba mordiendo un labio para no carcajearse en frente de mi!.

—¡Señor Andrew!. —Objeté.

A estas alturas poco o nada me importaba haber conocido al hombre ese mismo día, pues de alguna manera inexplicable, me sentía con la confianza de hablarle directamente. Independientemente del hecho, de que cuando me comprometo con una causa llego hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—Señorita Britter…. —Respondió con picardía, pues para él era evidente que esto era un juego.

Comencé a caminar como un león enjaulado. Pues en mi cabeza no había explicación para tal rechazo. Entiendo que el rubio a mi lado es demasiado atractivo, pero, eso no le da derecho a rechazar a placer o jugar con nadie. Así que con todo el sumario feminista brotando en cada palabra de mi boca, me detuve frente a él, y con mi dedo índice lo reté como si fuera un adolescente, y yo, su inflexible tía Elroy.

—¡Señor Andrew!. ¡Sé que su familia es Escocesa, de abolengo, y que todos, absolutamente todos —menos su tía aunque eso no lo admitiré jamás— son ridículamente atractivos, pero, eso no le da el derecho de menospreciar a una dama, solo porque Dios no la bendijo con el don de la belleza en sus facciones!.

Y entonces la carcajada reprimida me explotó casi en la cara.

Repasó su mano sobre el flequillo caprichoso de su cabello, mientras yo observaba molesta esos lindísimos hoyuelos que se le formaban en las mejillas. Eran exactamente iguales los de Setar y Archie. Pero no pensaba dejarme distraer con sus encantos.

Me crucé de brazos e inflexible apelé.

—¿Y bien…?.

Cuando estuvo recompuesto y listo, comenzó a desarrollar su punto.

—Primeramente muchas gracias por el cumplido. Te confieso que en mis veintidós primaveras, ninguna señorita me había dicho que era "ridículamente atractivo".

Él sonreía sin disimulo y yo… ¡Yo deseé tanto desaparecer en ese momento!.

Que un socavón se abriera en mis pies y me absolviera de esta bochornosa escena habría estado excelente. Pero dicen por ahí popularmente que: Dios no cumple caprichos ni endereza jorobados, ¿no?.

—Creo que tu mente vuela Candy. Ahora entiendo la fascinación que tienen los chicos por ti. —¿Fascinación?. Esta vez sí que no entendí nada de lo que dijo—. Respeto a la señorita Blackstock, es una larga historia.

— Tengo tiempo. —Respondí lo más normal que pude. No iba a dejarle ver mi vergüenza.

—Bien. Como te has de imaginar, el ser patriarca de un clan como este conlleva muchas responsabilidades, y entre esas, se encuentra el casarme para dar un heredero a la familia y preservar el apellido.

—Eso lo sé. Aunque me parece una total aberración. No vivimos en 1800.

—Pienso exactamente igual que tú, pero, para mi infortunio, ni los miembros del clan, ni mi tía comparten esa ideología. Sin embargo, logré que al menos me dieran un lapso de años para encontrar a esa persona especial, de la cual me enamoraría para poder contraer nupcias de manera convencional.

—No me digas que… —Pregunté con el corazón estrujado, pues ya sabía lo que iba a contestarme.

—Supones bien. Yo pedí un lapso al cumplir los dieciocho, ellos me dieron hasta los veintiuno, y bueno… lo demás es obvio.

—Entonces Tara sí es tu prometida.

—No, no lo es. Tara Blackstock, es hija de una de las familias Escocesas más viejas y de buena posición que existen. Nos conocimos al ser niños, pero dejé de verla desde los seis años. Sin embargo, mi tía Elroy, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de buscarme la candidata idónea para ser la futura matriarca, no dudó ni un momento al pensar en ella. Esta es la segunda estadía que tiene con nosotros. Pero lamentablemente para mi tía, ni ella misma la quiere en la familia.

—¿Cómo dices…?

En serio no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

—No es difícil de comprender. Verás. Tara es una persona muy complicada. Créeme que en verdad no me fijo tanto en el aspecto físico como llegaste a pensar. Pero simplemente no congeniamos. —Se detuvo un momento al meditar—. No debería decirlo, porque ella es una dama y yo un caballero, pero estamos siendo honestos Candy, así que me permitiré externarlo solo por esta ocasión. —Entonces tomó aire y resignado me dijo—. Es algo caprichosa, engreída más de lo "normal", demasiado vanidosa, snob, odia la naturaleza, pero sobre todo a los animales. Su apariencia es lo de menos. No puedo ni siquiera imaginarme una vida a su lado. Por mucho que esto fuera un matrimonio por conveniencia, quiero pensar que al menos podría tener una amiga caminando junto a mi, aunque no exista el amor.

—Dios, Albert… —llevé una mano a mi pecho para confortarme— no entiendo por qué aun en estos tiempos de cambio, siguen existiendo los enlaces así. Cualquier persona, sin importar el estrato social, el color o la cultura, debería poder ejercer su libre albedrío a plenitud. —Lo miré con genuina compasión—. ¿Eso quiere decir que seguirán buscando?.

—Soy un hombre de palabra Candy, así que, sí. Seguirán buscando.

—¿Tara sabe que no concretará nada contigo?. No creo que vaya a ser muy de su agrado. Tal vez a ti no te interese, pero se nota que ella va con todo.

—¿"Va con todo"?

Ambos reímos.

—Sé a lo que te refieres. Sus padres estuvieron conformes en que nos conoceríamos mejor durante estas dos estancias, pero, deje muy claro que no estábamos comprometidos ni nada parecido. Este asunto se ha mantenido en un bajo perfil. Lo menos que quisiera es verme forzado a responderle por habladurías.

—¿Te parece bien si vamos de regreso?. No quisiera que se arme una escena por nuestra ausencia. —Desvié el tema. No quería sonar más entrometida en un asunto tan delicado. Él lo captó y no se negó.

Minutos después, caminábamos tranquilamente sobre los altos pasillos verdes.

—¿Qué me dices de ti?.

—Pregunta lo que quieras. Soy un libro abierto. —Respondí animosa.

—Me imagino que has de tener muchos pretendientes.

No pude evitar minarlo con incredulidad, así que contesté con ironía

—Tengo una fila interminable…

Por respuesta obtuve su reconfortante risa. En definitiva, la voz —al menos para mi— es una excelente carta de presentación. Si Albert hubiera nacido con un habla chillona y aguda, creo que de nada habría servido su atractivo. Su tono es realmente armonioso. Ni muy agudo, ni muy grave. Como ya lo dije: "Un barítono natural".

—Hubo alguien, hace un tiempo ya, pero no funcionó.

—¿Ah, si?. Pero si eres una adorable y exótica criatura. ¿Cómo es que no funcionó?.

—¡Jamás me habían dicho exótica! —Reclamé jugando—. Pero… creo que tienes algo de razón.

—¿Entonces qué sucedió?.

—Teníamos prioridades diferentes. Y bueno… su padre me tacho de la lista de las "señoritas bien portadas" en cuanto se enteró que comenzaría a estudiar.

—Lo lamento Candy.

—No tienes por qué Albert. La vida es justo como debe ser. ¿No crees?.

—Concuerdo.

Seguimos caminando con el sol sobre nuestra espalda. En silencio. Pero uno muy agradable. Al poco tiempo nos reunimos con los demás. Pero la escandalosa voz de Elroy Andrew llamó nuestra atención —y la de todos, pues se encontraban reunidos ante la "pequeña diferencia de opiniones" entre el festejado y ella.

—¡Archivald!. ¡Pero cómo es posible que te hayas atrevido a esto!.

—¡Tía abuela pero es que no tiene nada de malo!.

—¡Siempre has sido un jovencito de insuperables modales!. ¡No voy a tolerar que te rebajes y dejes en ridículo a la familia!.

—Nadie va a quedar de esa manera. Además no es la primera vez. Stear y yo lo hemos hecho en innumerables ocasiones. —Repeló comenzando a molestarse, aunque su tono ahora era más relajado.

—¡Alistear!. ¡Pero si eres el mayor cómo pudiste!.

—Tía. Debo admitir que es una experiencia bastante refrescante. Y en mi defensa —se acomodó sus gafas— el tío William nos dio permiso. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

No tengo la menor idea de lo que estaban hablando, pero la cara que puso "Doña dragona" era insuperable. Casi le salía humo por las fosas nasales. Buscó a su sobrino con la mirada, y cuando lo vio, reclamó molesta alargando la letra A de su nombre:

—¡William!. ¿Cómo has permitido semejante bajeza!.

Todos mirábamos al rubio expectantes por una respuesta. Pero él, sin ofuscación alguna, respondió a la matriarca.

—No encuentro esa definición en la actividad que realizaron mis sobrinos, tía. Es más, me parece bastante placentero el jugarlo aquí en la mansión. Esta es una reunión casual y prácticamente familiar. Además de que es muy popular.

—¡No voy a permitir que…!

La interrumpió.

—Cierto tía. Usted no va a permitir nada, porque quien está dando el consentimiento soy yo.

El ambiente se volvió de pronto más pesado de lo que ya estaba. No había hablado Albert o el señor William. No, el que se impuso ante la situación fue el "Patriarca de los Andrew", todos nos percatamos de eso. Al igual que madame Elroy, pues muy a su pesar, contestó:

—Sera como quieras William. Pero si después andamos en boca de todos no voy a meter las manos.

Entonces, la voz de Annie, lastimera y llena de inconformidad—quien terminaba de secretearse con Eliza— se escuchó:

—¡Señor Andrew por favor recapacite y no nos haga participar de este acto tan vulgar!.

Albert se le quedó mirando severamente. Posterior a unos segundos, ignorando a la morena invitó a todos a escuchar.

—Archie. ¿Podrías hacernos el favor de indicar las reglas para los que no lo saben?.

—¡Claro tío!. —Contestó emocionado—. Bien. El juego se llama "Fiesta Vegetal". Ahora, como se habrán dado cuenta ya, una persona ha dispuesto desde cebollas pequeñas, hasta calabazas al rededor del jardín. Lo que debemos hacer, es tomar una pareja y así entre los dos ir buscándolas y recogiéndolas hasta llegar detrás de esa banca que será la meta —señaló la ubicación sobre un lateral del jardín delineado por árboles— sin que se nos caigan de los brazos. Y para aumentar la dificultad, se debe de realizar sobre un solo pie. Las verduras pequeñas valen dos puntos, las medianas diez y las grandes veinte. El juego no termina hasta que el suelo quede limpio. ¿Quedó claro?.

—¿Y cuál es el premio? —Se escuchó una voz al fondo.

—¡Un beso! —respondió muy animoso—. El ganador se llevará un beso de la dama que lo acompañe.

—¡Bien pues a formar parejas! —Animó Stear.

Me quedé sonriendo por un momento. Quería soltar una carcajada nada prudente al escuchar el reclamo de Annie, pues cuando estuvimos en el "Hogar de Pony" —y pese a nuestros cortos años— jugamos eso tan seguido como la hermana María y la señorita Pony nos lo permitieron, pues finalmente se trataba de los vegetales que se cocinarían para el almuerzo. Así que conoce perfectamente la dinámica. Sólo que ahora se le hace "vulgar".

No obstante, observé claramente como Archie fue monopolizado por ella al colgarse de su brazo reclamándolo como su pareja, aunque él, en un descuido de mi "amiga", volteó su rostro y en palabras mudas me dijo: "Lo siento gatita".

Por respuesta solo obtuvo un guiño cómplice.

Todos estaban moviéndose rápidamente para comenzar el juego. Yo era la única que estaba estática con los pies pegados a la tierra, pensando ahora, en que ojalá todo acabara pronto para poder quitarme los cansados zapatos de taconcillo cuadrado que llevaba encima desde en la mañana. Pareciera mentira, pero cuando no estas acostumbrada a usarlos, dos centímetros de calzado sí hacen la diferencia.

Mi mente voló al imaginarme sumergida en un rico y calientito baño de tina que relajaría mis adoloridos pies, cuando la voz del mellizo Legan me trajo horriblemente a la realidad.

—Señorita Britter. ¿Me haría el honor de ser mi pareja?.

Escuchado de esa manera tan pero tan exagerada y galante me hizo sentir escalofríos. Si tan solo supiera… Lo guapo que se mira en ese traje beige con chaleco a juego en oro viejo se viene abajo con su excesiva autoestima alta… Pero no podía rechazarlo, eso se vería realmente mal de mi parte, porque aquí el caballero en cuestión sinceramente no ha hecho nada malo o me ha ofendido de alguna manera. Así que no me quedó otra opción. Estaba por encarar esos ojos color miel para aceptar la invitación, cuando Stear y Albert hablaron conjuntamente.

—Ella ya tiene pareja.

Indiscutiblemente el comentario coordinado descolocó tanto al moreno, como a una servidora.

—¿Cómo dicen?.—Preguntó.

—A lo que mi tío William se refiere, mi estimado primo, es que Candy ha aceptado con antelación ser mi pareja para este juego, el cual, como pudiste darte cuenta ya estaba planificado. ¿No es así? —Preguntó con esa seguridad que cuando se lo proponía podía llegar a manejar. Luego prosiguió—. Puedes ir con tranquilidad a donde la señorita Tara tío. Tiene rato preguntando por ti mientras se aburría conmigo. —Sonrió.

En definitiva, los caballeros Andrew a veces tienen un lenguaje tácito que no alcanzo a comprender del todo. En fin… códigos…

El alto y barbado rubio, dio unas palmadas muy efusivas para mi gusto en el hombro de su sobrino.

—Si no me queda más, me retiro entonces. Niel, Candy, con su permiso.

—Lamento mucho no poder disfrutar este momento con usted señorita Britter. Pero…—meditó— ¿me permitiría llamarla Candy?.

_—No. Claro que no. Apenas lo conozco y discúlpeme, pero no tengo una positiva sensación respecto a su persona, así que dígame Candice._

Esa, es la sincera respuesta que hubiese querido darle. Pero negarle ese apelativo a una persona que se me atora entre pecho y garganta, solo porque mi intuición me lo pide o casi me lo grita, realmente no es correcto. Así que optando por ser una buena hija de Dios, contesté:

—Por supuesto.

—Muchas gracias. Es un hermoso diminutivo. Muy acorde a una dama tan bella y delicada como lo es usted.

Dios… dame paciencia.

—Bueno, bueno Niel. Pienso que debes de ir a donde Eliza y hacerle compañía, pues veo desde aquí que es la única que se encuentra sola, y no creo que eso la ponga de muy buen humor que digamos.

—Tienes razón primito querido. Como siempre. ¿Verdad?.

Mirándome dijo:

—Con tu permiso Candy. Te veré más tarde.

Cuando se fue…

—Me tuteó…

—No te preocupes cobaya. No te dejaré sola a partir de ahora. Niel tiene demasiada reputación, pero piensa que nadie lo sabe porque lo tiene bien cubierto.

—¿Entonces tú cómo te enteraste?.

—Lo investigué. Así de fácil.

—¡Alistear! —reclamé—. Eso no se hace.

—Lo siento, pero un día lo vimos en un bar reunido con unos tipos  
"nada sofisticados" diría Archie, y se nos hizo sospechoso.

—"Nos". Entonces Archie piensa igual.

—Los tres concordamos. Íbamos con mi tío. Así que lo propuse y él me dio luz verde. Por eso sé que anda en ciertas cosas turbias, y que gusta de aficiones femeninas con dudosa procedencia dentro y fuera de la sociedad. Por eso espero que le haya quedado claro que no deseo que se involucre contigo.

….

Las parejas quedaron formadas de la siguiente manera: Eliza con Niel, Archie y Annie, Albert con Tara, Michael y Luisa —amiga de los hermanos Legan—, George con mi insuperable Dorothy, los señores Raymond y Sara, y finalmente Stear y yo.

Cuando el juego comenzó, en menos de un minuto quedaron atrás los complejos impuestos por las normas sociales, pues en una integración ruidosa, se dieron cuenta de que verdaderamente es una actividad muy divertida.

En los primeros segundos, Stear como buen caballero, no me iba a permitir recoger ningún vegetal, pero, en cuanto observó que Archie estaba —sin consideración alguna y velozmente— sobrecargando las manos de Annie con todo lo que encontraba a su paso y casi tirándola al pasto, muy apurado me dijo:

—¡Te va a tocar cargar Candy!. ¡Corre a buscar lo que puedas, pero no te alejes de mi que debemos llegar juntos!.

No pude evitar soltar una sonora y desestresante carcajada. Luego, igual de animada que él, respondí mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el lado contrario.

—¡Recogeré todo lo pequeño!. ¡Tú enfócate en lo demás!. ¡Con esas manotas seguro ganamos!.

¡Fue tan refrescante correr a placer por el inmenso jardín!.—Con todo y mis zapatos.

Pero vaya que me costó trabajo encontrar las cebollas, los calabacines y los muchísimos rábanos que traía en mis brazos!. Quien haya sido el elegido de esconder todo, lo hizo a la perfección.

Reí interiormente.

Si mi madre me viera, moriría en el instante, pues al ir de blanco, todo mi perfecto vestido se encontraba penosamente repleto de manchas de tierra.

Cuando todos llegamos a la meta, estábamos tan ruborizados por el esfuerzo, que el servicio con copas de agua se encontraba aguardando por nosotros a menos de tres metros de distancia.

Era una escena que escandalizaba a madame Elroy aunque no dijera nada, pero sus ojos la delataban…

Casi todos los caballeros terminaron sin sus sacos. Todos menos Archie y Albert, pues el primero además de eso, se quitó su elegante chaleco color ivory, quedando así solo con su camisa, mientras que el segundo hizo lo propio con su prenda en tono perla, pero con la diferencia, que se levantó las mangas para estar más cómodo y soltó los primeros botones para no sofocarse tanto.

En el caso de las demás damas presentes, casi todas quedaron igual de sucias que una servidora. Era algo inevitable.

El conteo comenzó a cargo del señor George Johnson.

Mientras lo hacía, pude observar con sorpresa, cómo Annie casi daba brinquitos de felicidad, pues en verdad habían cargado muchísimos vegetales. Luego sin evitarlo pensé_: " ¿A caso ella y Archie no se han besado aun? ¡Por favor Candy deja de pensar en esas cosas!. Son novios desde hace varios meses, obviamente ya tuvieron algún beso furtivo._ —Me regañé.

Como siempre me perdí en mis pensamientos, cuando de pronto escuché la voz aun algo agitada del señor Johnson:

—Tercer lugar con 24 puntos: La señorita Tara Blacstock y el señor William.

—Segundo puesto con 26 puntos: La señorita Annie Legan y el joven Archivald.

—Primer y merecido lugar con 27 puntos: La señorita Candice Britter y el joven Alistear.

En ese momento todos aplaudieron, mientras que mi amigo y yo, nos atacamos de risa al terminar de ser conscientes de nuestra penosa apariencia.

—¡Reclama tu premio! —Se escuchó la voz de Michael a unos metros de distancia.

—Recuerda que eres un caballero hermanito… —le habló Archie muy serio de repente.

Sus risas se escucharon.

—Claro que lo soy. Pero este caballero reclamará su premio, si es que la señorita lo permite, claro está. —Me miró con amabilidad.

Asombrada, le sostuve la mirada por un momento. Había olvidado que el premio era un beso. Aunque sinceramente, no pensé que nosotros fuéramos a ganar. Stear no es un atleta innato.

En fin… solo es un beso entre amigos. Así que le ofrecí mi mano.

Él la tomó, pero en un instante se acercó a mi mejilla y la besó delicadamente. Apenas y sentí el roce de sus labios, como si su tacto fuera casi imperceptible.

Por reacción lógica, me puse tan roja como una manzana, pues no me lo esperaba. Acto seguido: Las risas no se hicieron esperar, y con ellas, la reacción de Archie al finalizar la actividad vespertina.

Continuará…


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hola a todas!**

Sé que es un poco tarde pero aquí está ya la actualización.

Debo comentarles que para enriquecimiento de la trama, habrá escenas (evidentemente no todas) en donde narre Albert tambien en primera persona.

También quería comentarles que este es un minific. Así que a lo mucho serán uno capítulos. =)

A veces serán más largos y a veces mas cortos.

Sin más la dejo.

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios que enriquecen mis locas ideas.

Saludos!

Moon

**Capítulo 4**

Después de que toda la algarabía producida por el ocurrente juego de Archie, nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para poder asearnos antes de bajar a cenar. La señora Elroy nos dijo: _"puntual a las ocho_". Eran las siete con treinta y yo me aburría increíblemente, pues ya estaba lista. Así que aproveché el momento y mientras Dorothy bajó con la servidumbre, yo salí de mi pieza para explorar un poco la gran mansión.

Casi estuve tentada a tocar ese precioso piano de cola que se encontraba en el cuarto de música, pero, tuve que contener el hormigueo en mis dedos. Pudiera ser que más tarde…

Me adentré un poco más. Mis pasos tuvieron que ser acallados por mi sigiloso andar y así no provocar algún tipo de ruido delator sobre el piso de mármol.

Pasé un pequeñito —pero a la vista acogedor— jardín interior que me maravilló, pues al ser un espacio completamente cubierto por cristal seguramente hacía un perfecto efecto invernadero. En las crudas noches de invierno, era probable que su calidez invitara a más de uno a refugiarse en las acojinadas sillas que observaban en silencio, el hogar de todas esas hermosas y coloridas flores.

Al seguir con mi exploración, una tenue lucecita —que se colaba por debajo de una gran puerta— llamó mi atención.

Como una polilla me acerqué lentamente hasta adentrarme en el lugar. Al parecer era un estudio. Seguramente la estancia en donde trabajaba Albert cuando se encontraba aquí. Todo era sobrio, pero a la vez elegante como él.

Respiré profundamente por un segundo, analizando el sutil olor que aun podía percibir en el ambiente…

Sí… En efecto la fragancia con aroma a madera que él usó durante la mañana se encontraba ahí.

Sonreí involuntariamente. Albert en verdad que me simpatizó mucho. Es una buena persona al igual que Stear y Archie. Su corazón es transparente…

Caminé un poco por el lugar.

Repasé con mis manos la delicada textura sobre el escritorio que se encontraba a mi lado.

Observé la colección de pipas, y por un momento, mi seño se frunció al pensar en que el apuesto rubio tuviera esa insana afición, aunque después me tranquilicé, pues revisé una de ellas, percatándome así que solo olía a polvo. Lo más seguro es que fueran algún especie de recuerdo.

Ya había permanecido más del tiempo necesario en aquel lugar. El alto reloj de piso indicaba que eran las siete menos quince. Así que debía regresar a mi habitación cuanto antes para que me diera tiempo de incorporarme junto con los demás a la hora pactada.

Fue entonces que levanté un poco más la vista.

Y ahí, frente a mi, colgado en la altísima pared, se encontraba el árbol genealógico de los Andrew…

Mis ojos se abrieron en asombro como respuesta al impacto del momento. Eran unos retratos maravillosos con grabados finos sobre sus marcos dorados. Madame Elroy estaba ahí—con esa mirada altiva que la caracteriza— al igual que Stear y Archie con la vestimenta tradicional Escocesa. Miré otros rostros desconocidos, pero casi se detiene mi corazón al verlo a "él".

Me acerqué un poco más por inercia. Era él. ¡Era mi príncipe de la colina!.

Mi corazón no se había equivocado esta mañana cuando vi el escudo familiar.

Mis piernas temblaron haciéndome trastabillar. De no ser porque tropecé con un sillón habría caído al piso. El corazón acelerado quería salirse de mi pecho. Llevé una mano para tratar de calmar inútilmente el tamborileo desenfrenado de sus latidos.

Todo fue en vano.

El jovencito rubio de mi niñez me miraba con esos inocentes ojos azules.

Los recuerdos de su imagen que atesoré a mis cortos años, no eran nada en comparación a la perfección en su retrato. El mismo traje que vestía ese día, la misma gaita, el mismo broche…

Cerré los ojos un instante para recordarlo.

"_Cuando vuelva a casa de mis padres será lo primero que iré a sacar de mi caja de los tesoros_" —pensé—.

Es increíble que durante todos estos años lo mantuve en secreto, pues quise sentirlo como algo muy mío. Esa parte importante de mi vida que nada tiene que ver con mi orfandad o con mi adopción.

Siempre lo consideré mi más grande tesoro.

Volví a mirar a mi príncipe.

¿Cómo es posible que jamás lo hayan mencionado los chicos?. O mejor dicho: ¿Cómo durante tantos años lo tuve tan cerca de mi sin saberlo?.

Indiscutiblemente en cuanto tenga oportunidad después de la cena preguntaré por él a cualquiera de los Cornwell.

Todo era quietud y silencio. Por lo que al escuchar una voz a mis espaldas casi me desmayo del susto después de soltar un ligero grito.

—¿Con que espiando?.

—¡Por Dios Albert casi me matas del susto! —espero me haya dado a entender, pues traía la boca cubierta por ambas manos.

Creo que sí, pues una risa breve brotó de su garanta.

—Pareces un pequeño gatito asustado Candy.

—No esperaba que me descubrieran —me apené—. Sólo me aburrí… y bueno… decidí conocer los alrededores.

—Pero no es necesario que lo hagas sola. La casa es demasiado grande y sí podrías desubicarte. Me hubieras buscado.

Lo miré recriminatoriamente.

—¿Y cómo se supone que haría eso?. Las habitaciones de tu familia se encuentran en el tercer piso. Me lo dijo Archie en la mañana.

Me regaló su apacible mirada.

—Pues porque están arreglando mi pieza, y justo estoy ocupando la que está junto a la tuya. ¿No te diste cuenta hace rato?.

—No… —Me abochorne un poco.

—jaja En verdad eres distraída Candy.

—Estaba algo cansada…

—Es comprensible después de toda esa actividad. Pero mejor dime: ¿Qué te parece tan fascinante de nuestro árbol genealógico, que te ha embelesado a tal grado de no escuchar cuando entré?.

Entonces la oportunidad de oro se presentó sola. Así que lancé mi primera pregunta con genuina curiosidad.

—Son muchas personas. ¿Cuántas generaciones hay?.

—Aquí solo tres. ¿Ves ese señor de gran barba blanca?.

Asentí.

—Es mi abuelo William Jacob.

—Como tú…

—Así es… Es la tradición. Toda la primogenitura que ha de heredar el patriarcado debe llevar como primer nombre "William". En mi caso también "Albert".

Así, pacientemente comenzó a explicar el papel de cada uno en su familia.

—Ese niño rubio… ¿quién es?. —Me mataba la curiosidad.

De pronto me miró con un gesto de inconformidad, y en un tono suave me reclamó lentamente:

—Ya no era un niño Candy… Tenía doce años, pero ya media un metro con setenta.

Y justo en ese momento me quede sin habla.

Mi cerebro tardó un par de segundos en procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

¡Albert es mi príncipe de la colina!.¡Estaba hablando con mi príncipe!.

No supe que decir. Nada elocuente salía de mis labios, así que dos palabras se articularon en mi boca casi en un suspiro:

—Eres tú…

No sé por qué él me sonrió. Y yo sentí la imperiosa necesidad de explicarle todo.

—Yo te vi en esa colina. Era apenas una niña Albert… pero recuerdo todo…

Sentía mi corazón palpitándome en la garganta, así que tuve que inspirar para tranquilizarme y seguir.

—Desde ese día te llame. "_Mi Príncipe de la Colina_". Tú no me viste pero yo a ti sí…

Me regaló una mirada tierna. Se acercó, y con delicadeza tomó mi barbilla entre su mano, mientras con la otra acunaba mi rostro.

—Soy solo Albert… No soy un príncipe Candy… Pero quiero que sepas que ese día yo…

El llamado a la puerta nos interrumpió, así que nunca sabré que es aquello que me iba a decir.

Era el señor Johnson.

—William. Señorita Candice. Madame Elroy espera por ustedes para comenzar la cena.

—Gracias George. Ya íbamos para allá. ¿Cierto Candy?.

—Sí George. No se preocupe.

Así fue como el momento se reprimió y nos fuimos caminando un par de pasos atrás del buen hombre de bigotes negros.

* * *

La cena transcurrió con riguroso protocolo. Las damas fueron sentadas al lado de sus respectivas parejas masculinas, y en dado caso de no llevar alguna, madame —evidentemente— dispuso quién sería su acompañante.

En mi caso fue Stear. Pero con la mirada de _la "septuagenaria"_ siempre puesta sobre la _"Pécora que permitió que se le diera un beso en público"_, no me sentía para nada cómoda. Así que prácticamente me dedique a comer, por más que mi simpático y solícito amigo trató de integrarme.

Cuando decidí que no valía la pena mortificarme por lo que Elroy Andrew estuviera maquinando en su pequeña cabeza, repasé la mesa solo un par de segundos. Pero casi al instante me topé —por enésima vez en el día— con la intensa mirada de Tara Blacksotock.

Nunca he sido una persona que se deje amedrentar tan fácilmente, así que sostuve el encuentro, provocando que girara su cabeza y así comenzara a platicar con Albert.

Albert…

Aun no podía creer que "El Señor William Andrew" era el dueño de mi preciado broche…

Por instinto lo miré.

Faltaron tantas cosas por preguntarle…

Observándolo bien… aún conserva rasgos de ese pequeño muchacho.

Detuve mi escrutinio, pues el comportamiento de la "matriarca" de esta familia llamó mi atención.

Una sonrisa velada se instaló en mis labios, pues, la cara de inconformidad —mal disimulada— de madame Andrew se notaba a kilómetros de distancia. Al parecer, lo que me había confiado el guapo y divertido rubio horas antes era totalmente cierto. Tara Blackstock no contaba con la bendición de la matriarca.

Una delicada voz me hizo voltear.

—Te has dado cuenta ya. ¿Cierto?.

—No sé de qué hablas Archie. —Contradije tan natural como pude su aseveración. No quería dar explicaciones que revelaran de forma conscientemente o no, parte de la conversación privada que sostuve con mi nuevo amigo.

Él, llevó la servilleta de su regazo a los labios, mientras aprovechaba para rebatir mi punto.

—¿Crees que no me di cuenta con que ojos te mira gatita?. Sólo te pido que tengas cuidado. Parece inofensiva, pero, todo en ella me grita "precaución".

No tenía caso responder ante lo que ya había previsto… En lugar de eso opté por molestarlo con un tono juguetón.

—Usted caballero, debería poner atención a lo que realmente importa, ya que está justo a su lado.

Sus ojos azules me miraron de una forma que no supe descifrar, para después responderme tan cálido como siempre:

—Justo al lado mío… lo sé.

Al finalizar de comer —y como era la costumbre— nos invitaron a dar un pequeño paseo por el jardín.

Si a la luz del sol todo me había parecido precioso y como salido de un cuento, de noche era aún más grande su magia, pues, todo se encontraba iluminado por delicados faroles, que con su luz incandescente, producían un ambiente cálido y privado a la vez. Sin importar que otras parejas caminaran a una prudente distancia.

—¿Y bien "cobaya"?.

No pude reír por el certero apelativo que seguidamente me obsequiaba mi acompañante.

—¿De qué hablas?.

—¿Aun no te ha espantado "La Gran Matriarca"? —Respondió en tono dramático y escabroso mientras actuaba con sus manos—.

Yo me llevé el dedo índice a la barbilla. Como meditando exageradamente mi respuesta.

—"Impone". Eso es cierto… Pero, ¿asustarme?. No lo creo.

Su grave risa nos envolvió para después decirme:

—Eso es porque: "¡Nadie puede con la valerosa enfermera Britter y su indómito coraje!".

El comentario me contagió de su risa, provocando que más de una mirada se fijara en nosotros por culpa de mi nada refinado y escandaloso comportamiento.

—Mejor platícame: ¿cómo te ha caído mi tío William?.

Mis labios sonrieron de inmediato.

—Hemos congeniado mucho. Es todo un caballero, además de amable, sencillo y ¡jovén!.

Entonces lo miré reprobatoriamente.

—¡Alistear Cornwell! ¡Cuando has mencionado a tu "Tío William" jamás dijiste que era casi de tu edad!.

Al estar cerca de una banca nos encaminó hasta ahí. Y una vez sentados me miró tranquilo, y reacomodó sus redondas gafas sobre el puente de su nariz para decirme sereno a través de esos ojos avellanados.

—Tienes una voz muy dulce ¿lo sabías?.

Le sonreí en respuesta, pues, imagino que en parte tiene algo de razón.

—Creo que el estar rotando por el área pediátrica me ha hecho suavizar mi tono.

Volvió a acomodar aquellas gafas que por su peso se movían constantemente.

—Candy yo quisiera decirte que…

De pronto la voz de Archie se escuchó justo a nuestro lado.

Estuvimos tan atentos a la charla, que ninguno de los dos se percató de su presencia hasta que se hizo obvia.

—Hermano… ¿me permitirías un momento por favor?. Hay algo sobre lo que necesito hablarte.

_"Hoy definitivamente Archie anda muy raro. A veces es cálido y en otras bastante distante... " —_Pensé.

Se retiraron por un momento, dejándome con una callada Annie, que se encontraba justo a mi lado.

Los segundos pasaban, pero, pese a estar sentadas a escasos centímetros de distancia, el momento era muy incómodo por el aplastante silencio que nos envolvía. Así que decidí abrir una conversación.

—Te he notado un poco taciturna durante la cena. ¿Te encuentras bien?.

Pero ella no volteó su rostro. Solo se limitó a contestarme en un tono demasiado tranquilo.

—Lo que sea que estés intentando con Achivald olvídalo. De una vez te digo que él no puede dejarme.

Casi se me salieron los ojos al escuchar tal afirmación. Sentí a la perfección como se me erizaban los vellos de mis brazos por el escalofrío de imaginar aquello.

Es verdad que quiero mucho a mi amigo, pero… ¡jamás intentaría robarle el novio a nadie!. ¡Tengo principios! ¡Cómo puede siquiera sospechar de mi comportamiento!.

—Annie… yo te prometo que no es…

Fui interrumpida de golpe.

—No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme. Conozco a la perfección a las disolutas como tú.

Después de esto, sin más se levantó y, sin importarle dejarme sola en la banca se fue de ahí a donde sus hermanos.

Yo solo rezaba al todo poderoso que Alistear regresara pronto, pues si Annie le hablaba de sus congojas a los mellizos, estaba segura de que armarían una escena.

Sin embargo… mis ruegos no fueron escuchados del todo. Pues de frente a mi y con tranquilidad Tara se acercaba caminando.

—¿Puedo hacerte compañía Candice?. Veo que la señorita Legan te ha dejado sola.

En ese momento, su voz chillona me pareció menos molesta que en la mañana.

—Muchas gracias. —Respondí mientras la convidaba a sentarse.

—Es una noche preciosa, ¿no lo crees?.

—Sí… Se puede respirar el aire fresco y admirar las estrellas por el cielo despejado. Es la bendición de estar lejos de la ciudad.

—Exactamente.

Tal vez y solo tal vez, Tara Backstock no es tan mala como la pintan —pensé.

—Debo confesarte… —suspiró— que si yo estuviera en su lugar actuaría exactamente de la misma manera.

Por un breve instante el pánico se apoderó de mi.

_¿Acaso habría escuchado la conversación…?. No. Imposible… —_Me corregí.

—Traes a todo el mundo de cabeza en esta casa mujer. No puedo creer que no te percates de eso.

Mi asombro seguía siendo el mismo. Y mi mutismo igual.

—No me mires con esos ojos Candice… Ni los Cornwell ni William dejan de hablar de ti.

Ese comentario si me superó.

—Perdona… ¿cómo dices?.

Entonces su mirada me transmitió incredulidad…

—Le has contagiado tanto el ánimo a esos chicos que hasta William se infectó del "virus Britter" —rio muy bajito. Y no… no me mires así. Yo no estoy celosa como se le nota a la señorita Legan. Sé que tengo muchos defectos y que esos pudieran tal vez haber alejado a Will de mi, pero, aunque sé que no tengo oportunidad alguna, sí he escuchado con atención lo que me platica, pese a que seguramente él no lo note querida. Por eso creo saber muchas cosas sobre ti.

—Mi comportamiento… —recompuse. Yo no entiendo la actitud de Annie. Mis ojos no miran a Archivald de esa manera.

—Es una mujer enamorada querida. Enamorada e insegura. Contra eso no hay lógica que aplique.

Pretendía rebatir su punto, cuando la calmada voz de Albert me lo impidió.

—¿Me permiten señoritas?.

Yo ni siquiera contesté. Necesitaba meditar, pues aunque no me interese lo que otros opinen de mi, creo que debo reflexionar para sacar mis propias conclusiones.

Albert no alcanzó a sentarse cuando Tara se levantó de súbito. Y como si fuera otra persona, volvió a utilizar ese tono mandón y molesto sobre mi nuevo amigo:

—Acompáñame a mi cuarto por favor William. Ya estoy algo cansada y deseo retirarme. Fue un gusto Candice.

—Igualmente… —Respondí un tanto confusa por la situación.

El alto ojiazul me miró y dirigió algunas palabras.

—En un momento estoy de regreso contigo Candy. No es cortés que te dejen sola.

Pero los minutos pasaban y de Stear y Achie, nada…

* * *

Al poco tiempo Albert regresó conmigo, pero al decirle que también deseaba descansar, me acompañó —como el buen caballero que es— hasta mi habitación.

Un par de pasos antes de llegar a mi puerta, me comentó preocupado:

—Espero que Tara no te haya hecho pasar un mal rato.

—En lo absoluto Albert —Sonreí. Pero lo que sí quisiera es pedirte un favor.

—Pídeme lo que quieras Candy…

Lo dijo en un tono tan íntimo… que hizo temblar a mis piernas cual gelatina. Creo que el hecho de saber su verdadera identidad me está afectando en demasía. Pero disimulé lo mejor que pude y continué.

—¿Podríamos retomar mañana la charla que nos fue interrumpida por el señor Johnson?.

Pese a mi bochorno por el efecto de esa voz, no pensaba permitir que se escapara. Necesitaba saber todo acerca de "Mi Príncipe". ¿Por qué se encontraba ahí?.

—Por supuesto que sí…—reacomodó tan delicado como pudo, uno de los rizos que para esa hora de la noche ya comenzaban a rebelarse de mi peinado relamido—. Te pido una disculpa, George tiene el don de irrumpir en los momentos más delicados. ¿Mañana después del desayuno está bien para ti?.

—Me parece perfecto —Sonreí como una boba.

—Dulces sueños Candy.

Me guiñó el ojo antes de retirarse, mientras yo entraba a mi alcoba.

Al cerrar la puerta recargué mi espalda en ella. La sonrisa tonta continuaba en mis labios. Y con esa misma expresión, Dorothy me observó casi durante todo el rato en el que me ayudó a cambiar mis ropas. Si me regañó un poco por prescindir de su persona durante mi paseo con Albert, no lo recuerdo.

Me costó un poco de trabajo conciliar el sueño, pues el inquietante hormigueo en mi estómago me lo impedía. Deseaba con tanta fuerza que se hiciera de día para poder excavar en la memoria de Albert y así regresar a esa mañana soleada cuando lo vi por primera vez.

Lamentablemente eso no sucedió…

Abrí los ojos muy temprano. Aun de madrugada. La voz de Dorothy me apresuraba para reincorporarme. Se escuchaba nerviosa, así que la urgencia en su voz me hizo desistir de pasar más tiempo entre las sabanas. Abrí los ojos y casi salté de la cama mientras me paraba frente a ella y le pedía una explicación, al tiempo en que la tomaba por los hombros.

—¿Qué sucede?. Esto no es normal.

—Debemos irnos Candy. Tu familia te necesita. Carson está esperando por nosotros.

Aquella frase me hizo imaginar los peores escenarios. Pero lo que vino a mi mente al instante fueron mis padres.

De inmediato comencé a caminar buscando un vestido cualquiera, en tanto que me deshice de mi camisón

—Solo dime que mamá y papá se encuentran bien, por favor.

Sentí de forma increíble el nudo en mi garganta al rogarle. Mi voz salió tan quebrada por los nervios y la angustia que casi provocan el desborde de mi llanto.

En ese momento Dorothy paró de reacomodar la valija y me contestó:

—El señor Thomas y la señora Eloise se encuentran bien Candy. Se trata de tu abuela Marta.

Sería mentirosa si dijera que no descansé ante la respuesta, puesto que mis padres son mi más grande amor, pero… mi abuela Marta también es muy importante en mi vida. Ella siempre ha estado junto a mi en todos los momentos que ha podido. Me ha consentido por igual que regañado. Ha sabido ser mi abuela pero también mi amiga.

Mi corazón volvió a estrujarse al pensarla en peligro. Dorothy se percató de mi sentimiento y de inmediato respondió a mi pregunta aun no realizada:

—Está internada. Al parecer sufrió un infarto. Debemos darnos prisa Candy.

Los minutos pasaron volando. Abandonamos la habitación dentro del mayor mutismo. Todos dormían y no debíamos importunar a nadie. Cuando menos me di cuenta, la limosina de mi familia nos alejaba de la mansión Andrew.

* * *

**Narra Albert.**

Me había despertado usualmente tarde. Siempre abro los ojos desde las seis de la mañana sino es que un poco antes, pues tengo como hábito el hacer unas cuantas abdominales previas a bañarme. Pero como ayer me quedé despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada pensando en "ella", es completamente lógico que mi cuerpo reclamara por un poco más de descanso.

Deseaba tanto volver a mirar esos hermosos ojos…

El saberla durmiendo en la habitación contigua no me ayudó en lo absoluto.

Escogí unos pantalones beige y una camisa blanca. No pensaba disfrazarme como dictan las normas de etiqueta que tanto aclama mi tía. No. En esta ocasión solo quería ser Albert para "ella"…

Cuando el reloj marcó las ocho de la mañana, bajé lo más veloz que pude las escaleras, pero, grande fue mi sorpresa al mirar a todos los rostros conocidos del día anterior menos el de la rubia de mis fantasías.

Era evidente mi cara de desconcierto, los muchachos lo notaron pero en definitiva se encontraban igual que yo. Sin más, tomé asiento en la cabecera y entonces mi tía comenzó a decir:

—Es lamentable para mi informarles, que la señorita Britter ha tenido que retirarse de manera urgente por cuestiones familiares.

Su parsimonia era desesperante.

Los tres necesitábamos una explicación mayor, pero conociendo a mi tía, no tenía caso indagar sobre un tema que no sería tratado sobre la mesa.

Los presentes no hicieron pegunta alguna al respecto, y el desayuno transcurrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

De haber podido, le habría arrancado las manecillas al reloj de piso para que dejara de atormentarme con el andar de su tic tac.

Finalmente terminamos.

Sin discreción alguna me despedí de los presentes, alegando trabajo pendiente en el estudio donde me aguardaba George.

Él lo entendió de inmediato. Sé que debe tener las respuestas que necesitaba.

Estaba por adentrarme en el lugar cuando una mano tomó mi brazo. Archie y Stear se encontraban igual de preocupados que yo.

—No podemos entrar contigo pero…

—Es tu celebración Archie —Enfaticé.

—Quedamos en algo tío…

—Lo sé Stear… lo sé… Lo que sepa se los comunicaré.

* * *

Cerré la puerta y mi querido amigo me miraba expectante.

—No tardaste nada…

—Esto es importante… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?. Mi tía no dio por mayores.

—Toma asiento primero muchacho. Nada cambiará el hecho de que la señorita Candice no se encuentra aquí.

La voz de George era tranquila, y sé que tiene toda la razón junto con las mejores intenciones, pero la ansiedad que sentía no me permitía apreciar sus consejos.

—Así estoy bien, gracias —respondí mientras parado, mirando por el ventanal—. Dime lo que sabes por favor.

Solo escuché una inspiración profunda.

—Su abuela sufrió un ataque al corazón y al parecer está internada. Eso fue lo que el chofer de los Britter le dijo al mayordomo.

Repasé mi cabello con una mano.

—Es lamentable… no imagino lo que ha de estar sintiendo.

—¿Ya hablaste con ella?. Ayer los vi y…

—Y nos interrumpiste George… —le reclamé un tanto irónico.

Su cara de consternación y pena lo dijo todo.

—Lo lamento William, yo… no era esa la intención.

—No te preocupes George. Sé que mi tía puede ser muy "sutil" para que se cumplan sus peticiones. —Suspiré—. Pero ya lo sabe. Al menos eso pude decirle cuando vio los retratos.

—Bueno… eso es un avance.

—Creo que sí… Aunque habíamos acordado de platicar hoy al respecto. Pero lamentablemente no podrá ser. Ahora tendré que meditar en la manera de "encontrármela" para invitarle un café. Necesito estar presente en su vida…

—¿Más...?

Una reprimida sonrisa se dibujó en los negros bigotes de mi asesor, y yo no pude evitar reír un poco por su expresión.

—No te burles de mi George. Además recién la trato, no puedo revelarle nada todavía…

—Lo sé… pero me preocupa un poco que los chicos te llevan algo de ventaja William. Ellos la visitan seguido y bueno… cualquier cosa podría suceder.

—No pienso forzar más las cosas George. Lo que ha de ser será…

—William el destino es caprichoso —Se acercó y fraternalmente palmeó mi espalda.

—Tienes razón George, lo es, pero si estamos destinados nada habrá de impedir que estemos juntos el resto de nuestros días.

Continuará…


	5. Capítulo 5

** Hola chicas!**

Tarde, tarde pero aquí estoy dejando capítulo.

En verdad disculpen la tardanza pero ando a full.

Gracias por sus review que son la motivación para continuar escribiendo estas locuras. Estoy muy contenta porque el fic ha tenido buena aceptación y los números van viento en popa.

Les deseo a todas/os que su semana sea positiva y muy productiva.

Saludos.

Moon.

**Capítulo 5**

**Narra Albert.**

Después de calmar lo mejor que pude esa ansiedad que últimamente me generaba el pensar en Candy, retomé un poco del trabajo pendiente que —junto con George— había traído desde Chicago. Él tenía razón, nada podía hacer por el momento, aunque a primera hora de la mañana, yo mismo iré al hospital a presentar los respetos a la familia Britter.

Había transcurrido a lo mucho una hora, cuando el llamado a la puerta de mi estudio, desconcentró la atención que ahora ponía sobre unos documentos del banco que acababa de entregarme George.

—Adelante —Respondí aun suponiendo de quien se trataba.

Cuando los vi entrar solo rodé mis ojos. Sabía que ese par no iba a poder contenerse para obtener respuestas.

Tenían derecho a saberlas. Sin embargo los regañé. Soy joven pero también la cabeza de esta familia…

—Les dije que esperaran.

Ellos escucharon mi inflexión un tanto autoritaria, pero aun así no se mermó su interés.

—Lo sé tío. Pero trata de entendernos. Tanto mi hermano como yo estamos preocupados.

—Archie tiene razón Albert. Sólo dinos que le sucedió a Candy y nos iremos de inmediato. Nadie notó que nos ausentamos. Se encuentran muy entretenidos jugando canasta con la tía abuela.

—Tomen asiento.

En ese momento, bajé los documentos que estaba leyendo, subí los codos al escritorio y repasé con mis manos el rostro. No me gustaba pensarla en una situación emocionalmente difícil.

—Bien… —comencé a pronunciar tranquilo— no sé si sepan que de sus cuatro abuelos a Candy solo le sobrevive Marta.

Asintieron.

—Bueno. Ella tuvo que retirarse porque al parecer está hospitalizada por un ataque al corazón.

Los observé palidecer exactamente como lo hice yo.

— No se preocupen, mañana mismo cuando regrese veré cómo se encuentra.

Un pequeño silencio se instaló entre los tres. Como nadie pronunciaba palabra alguna, decidí hacerlo yo.

—Creo que eso es todo lo que puedo decirles, realmente no hay nada más que agregar. Quedaremos pendientes entonces. Ahora chicos, por favor regresen al convivio, no quiero soportar un regaño de mi tía por esto.

Stear se estaba levantando cuando la mano de Archie lo tomó con decisión sobre su brazo para impedírselo.

—Siéntate. Hay algo que aun quiero saber.

Cuando lo hizo, me sostuvo la mirada y me preguntó con genuino desconcierto:

—Jamás te hemos comentado nada sobre la abuela Marta, ni de ningún abuelo de Candy. ¿Me puedes explicar cómo es que sabes que sólo le sobre vive ella?

—Archie no empieces con tus paranoias —acotó con fastidio su hermano—. Seguramente sí hemos mencionado algo, pero hablamos tanto de ella que por esa misma razón no lo recordamos.

Aproveché el momento para levantarme. Necesitaba un poco de whisky.

Cuando lo hice, la mirada serena de George respondía a la pregunta que nunca le realicé, pero que ambos conocíamos a la perfección.

Tragué un poco del líquido ambarino que raspaba mi garganta, cuando escuché nuevamente al más chico de mis sobrinos:

—¿Qué es lo que nos ocultas Albert?. Y ¿por qué lo haces?. ¿No hemos quedado los tres en ser justos?.

—Cálmate Archie —lo detuvo Stear con el entrecejo fruncido—. Sé que todos daríamos lo que fuera por ella, pero no es para que te exaltes. Puedo jurarte que Albert tiene una muy buena razón para lo que sea que haya hecho. ¿Cierto? —Me miró determinado y yo solo asentí tranquilamente.

Di otro trago a mi bebida, la deje sobre el bar y regresé a sentarme frente a ellos.

—Es un poco más complicado de lo que parece. ¿Seguro que quieren escuchar?. Recuerda que es tu…

—Lo que menos me interesa en este instante es mi cumpleaños o la tía abuela. Así que no te preocupes. Yo sabré enfrentar su mal humor después.

—Igual yo Albert.

Suspiré.

—Muy bien…

Dirigí mi mirada a donde George, quien se encontraba en absoluto mutismo y casi mimetizado a la pared en donde se había recargado.

—Dime William.

—Hazme el favor de pasarme la carpeta.

—Como ordenes.

Stear y Archie lo observaron buscar dentro de los cajones del gran archivero de caoba ubicado en un lateral del estudio. Cuando lo hubo encontrado, con la tranquilidad que lo caracteriza caminó hasta entregármelo en las manos.

—Gracias.

Entonces abrí la caja de pandora porque ellos merecían saberlo. Así que tomé uno de los documentos que ahí se encontraban y lo deposité justo frente a sus ojos.

—¿Qué es eso?.

—Lee Archie… —Respondí calmado.

Comenzó así a pronunciar en voz alta…

**_"Convenio matrimonial entre la señorita Candice Britter y William Albert Andrew"_**

**_—_**¡Pero qué demonios es esto Albert!. —Se levantó de su asiento queriendo casi romper el papel que cargaba en su manos.

—¡Convenio matrimonial!. —Stear hizo lo propio después leer lo que prácticamente le arrebató a su hermano.

Yo no me moví ni un centímetro de donde estaba. Pero tratando de no contagiarme del calor del momento, les respondí:

—Les ruego que se tranquilicen. Por favor… —extendí la palma, indicándoles con esto que retomaran sus puestos.

—Discúlpame Albert, pero es que esto está más claro que el agua… —Me contradijo Stear mientras repasaba con su mirada cada detalle.

—No pienso explicar esto dos veces. —inspiré pesadamente—. Les he pedido de muy buena manera que me escuchen, pero si no quieren hacerlo…

—Tú ganas Albert. Es mejor que conozcamos toda la verdad en boca tuya. Al menos esa es mi decisión.

—¡Stear! ¡Yo no quiero saber…

Fue interrumpido.

—¡Claro que quieres Archivald!. Y por una vez en tu vida por favor deja de ser tan orgulloso. Se trata de Candy. ¿No te interesa acaso?.

Vi claramente como talló el rostro entre sus manos buscando la calma que no encontraba. Hasta que respondió:

—Mi hermano tiene razón Albert. Pero quiero la verdad.

Cuando estuvieron dispuestos a escuchar y George hubo puesto el cerrojo del estudio para que nadie nos interrumpiera, comencé:

—Bien… como todos sabemos Candy tiene una historia un poco difícil.

—Por Dios Albert al punto —me reclamó el menor—. Todos nos sabemos la historia de los padres de Candy.

—No. No la saben.

Me miraron con natural confusión.

—Lo que todos saben es la verdad que a los señores Britter les convenía decir, para que así Candy no fuera repudiada por los estándares de la intransigente sociedad de Chicago.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente Albert?.

—Candy ciertamente fue adoptada Stear, pero en un orfanato.

—¡Cómo dices!. —Exclamó Archie mientras tapaba su boca con la mano—. ¡Eso es una locura!. ¡No tiene sentido!.

—¿Ahora la estas mirando con otros ojos, simplemente porque no ha nacido en una cuna de oro Archie…?

—Claro que no… —se arrepintió en el instante de su reacción—. Lo lamento… yo solo… Creo que fue el impacto de la noticia.

—¿Y tú Stear?.

—Lo que yo siento por ella nada tiene que ver con su origen. Aunque sigo sin comprender… ¿cómo es que existe un convenio entre las familias?. La tía abuela jamás permitiría una unión así.

—Ella no tiene ni la menor idea que Candy se crió en un orfanato.

—Lo lamento pero nada de esto tiene lógica para mi. —Comenzó a desesperarse Archie. ¿Nos estas diciendo que ya la conocías…?.

—No.

Mentí. Mentí deliberadamente, pues aquella explicación solo se la debía a una persona.

—Entonces de nada ha servido que luchemos a nuestra manera por ganarnos su amor. Ya tenías la partida ganada Albert. —Reclamó Stear con evidente molestia.

—Pero… ¿Qué hay de Tara?

Fue momento de mostrarles la otra hoja que contenía el folder.

—Observen por ustedes mismos.

Ambos se juntaron para leer. Su expresión contrariada era lógica para mi. Al igual que las inflexiones en sus voces.

—¿Cómo que _**"Disolución del convenio…"**? —_Preguntaron al unísono.

Yo me levanté y caminé hasta la ventana para observar cualquier punto perdido en el jardín. No quería que vieran el dolor en mi rostro al explicarles.

Los escuché claramente levantarse, después, observé por el rabillo del ojo que tomaron asiento en la pequeña sala del lugar.

—Ante los ojos de mi tía no puedo casarme con Candy —respiré con pesadez—, desde el momento en que ella entró a estudiar, ni los miembros del clan o mucho menos mi tía estuvieron de acuerdo.

—¿Por ser enfermera?. Pero es una profesión de servicio Albert. No tiene nada de malo. —Intervino Archie.

—Hubiera sido igual sin importar que eligiera. La futura matriarca de los Andrew no puede aspirar a desarrollar su potencial, según ellos, su deber es caminar a mi lado y hacer obras de caridad para justificar los millones que nos llevamos a la bolsa.

—Quieren una muñeca de porcelana a la que puedas manipular… —Añadió Stear.

—¿Cómo es que Candy no lo sabe tío?.

—Eso no importa ahora chicos. Me pidieron una explicación del por qué tenía conocimiento de los familiares de ella, y ahí está. Al realizarse el acuerdo se me presentó todo sobre su familia. Finados y sobrevivientes.

—Pero…

—Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy hermano. —Trató de mediar Stear.

—Ahora deben de regresar a la fiesta. Yo más tarde los alcanzo, debo terminar de trabajar con George.

—Claro Albert. Muchas gracias por contarnos esto que supongo era confidencial, sólo una cosa más antes de retirarnos.

Yo sabía lo que me iba a preguntar así que me adelante a responderle mientras me volteaba a encararlos:

—Nuestro acuerdo sigue en pie. Somos caballeros, ¿no es así?.

—Por supuesto. —Respondieron por igual.

—Bien. Pues seguimos en pie entonces. Que esto no los haga pensar que he de cambiar de parecer respecto a ella. Ustedes la adoran, pero yo también.

Cuando finalmente se retiraron…

—¿Estás seguro de lo que haces William?. ¿Por qué no mejor le dices toda la verdad a ellos y de paso a la señorita?.

Repasé por milésima vez en el día mis cabellos y entonces respondí:

—Ya te he dicho que no pienso forzar más las cosas George.

—¿Y si te equivocas?.

—Pues entonces aprenderé. De eso se trata la vida, ¿no es así?.

* * *

Narra Candy.

Las horas se me habían hecho eternas durante el viaje. Yo misma hubiese querido saber manejar para pisar el acelerador del automóvil en el que nos transportábamos. Sin embargo cuando al fin llegamos a Chicago, en lugar de calmarme un poco —puesto que ya me encontraba cada vez más cerca de mi querida abuela— la ansiedad creció a niveles indescriptibles dentro de mi.

Necesitaba saber su diagnóstico para saber a qué nos estamos enfrentando. Cuando bajé y observé el edificio frente a mi, todo fue muy diferente.

Mi querido hospital… ese que todos los días me recibía con sus puertas abiertas y del cual estaba orgullosa, ahora era tan sombrío ante mis ojos, que palidecí solo de observar el cúmulo de escalones que debía subir para poder entrar.

Mis pasos resonaban precipitados buscando llegar a la recepción y así pedirle informes a July sobre mi familiar.

—Se encuentra en la habitación 212 Candy… pero anda, cambia esa carita. Ella no debe verte en ese estado. Hay que ser positivos.

Yo solo asentí. Realmente no me había revelado nada sobre el estado de mi abuela, así que aunque quisiera no podía hacer lo que me estaba pidiendo.

Casi volé hasta el número que me indicaron.

212 significa: Segundo piso habitación doce…

Respiré profundo varias veces y cuando me sentí preparada para afrontar y apoyar a los míos, di un par de toquecitos a la puerta para que se me atendiera.

De inmediato la cara acongojada de mi madre me recibió. Pero cerró con cuidado la puerta tras de sí, dejándonos así en el pasillo. Entonces sus hermosos ojos aguamarina se cristalizaron y se aferró a mi como si fuese un salvavidas, más no lloró.

—¿Qué sucedió mamá?. —Le pregunté al separarme de su lado mientras le pasaba el pañuelo blanco bordado de mi pequeño bolso de mano.

—Le ha dado un infarto Candy, además su presión era muy alta. Fue espantoso. Venía bajando las escaleras cuando se desplomó. Todos nos espantamos. Sabes cuánto la quiero. Ella siempre ha sido un gran apoyo para mi, más aun cuando tú no llegabas a nuestras vidas y tras lo que me sucedió. No sé qué haría si hubiese pasado una tragedia mayor.

Y tenía toda la razón. Marta Britter, más que una suegra ha sido una madre para mi Eloise, cuando más en aquellos difíciles días.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente al suponer la escena que podría recibirme cuando pusiera un pie dentro del cuarto.

Se percató de inmediato.

—Ella está bien mi amor. No sufrió ninguna fractura, solo un gran moretón en su pierna, pero nada más. Gracias al cielo sus huesos son fuertes aun.

—¿Está despierta?.

—Le acaban de dar un calmante hace un rato y ya le ha hecho efecto. En lo que cabe está estable. El médico nos dijo que se quedará unos días en observación en lo que reestablecen su presión arterial.

—Su alimentación debe cambiar mamá. Ya es una persona grande y su corazón podría no soportar otro ataque así.

El tono de preocupación en mi voz era notoria para Eloise Britter, quien como buena madre, siempre velaba por mi tranquilidad.

—Has hecho un viaje algo cansado corazón. Tu padre y yo sabíamos que vendrías de inmediato y te lo agradecemos, pero, ¿por qué no vas a casa y descansas un poco?. Así regresas con toda la energía para animar a Marta.

—Te lo agradezco, pero quiero estar a su lado mamá. Mi abuela… ella... yo no puedo… —tartamudeé.

—Será como tú digas princesa. Anda, papá está adentro. Le dará mucho gusto verte. Te fuiste solo un día pero cómo te extrañamos.

Cuando entré, mis ojos buscaron de inmediato la figura acostada sobre la cama descansando.

Mi abuela vestida en carácter de paciente era por completo diferente a su aspecto con ropa de civil.

Se miraba algo demacrada, aunque, al acércame hasta su lado, pude notar la normalidad en su respiración.

Eso me tranquilizó un poco.

Acaricié con cuidado sus plateados cabellos y dejé un suave beso sobre su coronilla.

Fue momento de mirar a la persona que seguramente se encontraba más preocupado que todos nosotros.

—Papá…

Él se levantó del incómodo silloncito que tienen todas las piezas en las habitaciones de urgencia, y sin dudarlo me abrazó para recibirme.

—Qué bueno que llagaste princesa.

—Todo va a estar bien —lo estreché aún más.

—Lo sé mi niña. Mi madre es muy fuerte. Solo nos dio un buen susto.

Nos separamos.

—Todos ayudaremos a que se alimente bien para que sus niveles no se disparen de nuevo y pase a mayores.

Así pasó mi día, mi abuela Marta despertó un par de horas después. Su carita aunque cansada, estaba tranquila. Ella juraba que ya se sentía bien, así que con esa agilidad que le caracterizaba, cuando fue pasada a un cuarto mucho más cómodo en el área exclusiva del hospital, insistió tanto al doctor Steven, que éste le dijo que si todo iba según lo esperado, podría salir a dar un paseo en silla de ruedas por los jardines dentro de dos días, pero que abandonar el hospital, al menos en esa semana estaba cancelado.

El día siguiente transcurrió con normalidad. Las presión de mi abuelita ya se encontraba **_"como el de una quinceañera_"** —palabras del coqueto doctor Steven que le seguía el juego a ella—, y aunque se quejó un poco por la **_"comida desabrida"_** debido la falta de sal, obedeció como buen paciente y la ingirió toda.

A la mañana siguiente casi brinca de la cama, cuando la enfermera en turno nos enumeraba las indicaciones médicas y junto con ellas, el permiso para salir de su encierro por una hora.

Mis padres se habían retirado para tomar una ducha y descansar un poco, pues, aunque la habitación contaba con todo lo necesario para la higiene y descanso de cualquiera, ellos no estaban acostumbrados. Muy al contrario mío, que le encargue a Dorothy una maleta con todo lo necesario para una semana, y me aseaba y descansaba a la perfección.

Nos encontrábamos pasando por los corredores que rodeaban al hermoso jardín. En todo momento —pese a parecer que solo me enfocaba en el camino— observaba el subir y bajar de la respiración de mi abuela.

Me alegró no notar nada irregular.

También con cualquier pretexto tocaba su mano o su mejilla para saber que su temperatura estaba bien.

Pero ella se dio cuenta.

—No seas tan preocupona Candy que vas a envejecer muy pronto. —Rio.

Yo también lo hice.

—¡Eso fue cruel!

Trató de recomponerse, pero su voz continuaba bajo el encanto de la risa.

—Perdóname hija. Solo es que me han parecido adorables tus cuidados. Vas a ser una madre muy protectora.

Continuaba empujando la silla.

—Para eso falta mucho abuela, ni siquiera tengo pretendientes, mucho menos novio.

—Sí… seguramente hija… —respondió por lo bajo.

—¿Cómo dices?.

—Digo que tienes razón hija. Por cierto Candy, no me has platicado como te fue en el festejo de tu amigo Archivald. ¿Te han tratado bien?.

—Claro abuela. La familia Andrew es muy atenta.

—Ya veo… y ¿has conocido a todos?.

Medité un poco en esa pregunta y luego respondí.

—Es una familia pequeña, pero sí, los conocí a todos.

Evidentemente no hablaba de la tercia de los hermanitos Legan… no pensaba mortificarla.

—¿Cómo te han caído mi niña?.

—Pues la señora Elroy es un poco dura, pero los chicos y Albert dicen que su carácter es así, por lo tanto todo bien. —Sonreí en silencio para mi.

—¿Quién es Albert?. Es la primera vez que te escucho hablar de él.

Me puse tan roja como una nochebuena.

—Es el tío de mis amigos Alistear y Arcivald. Su nombre completo es William Albert Andrew, el actual patriarca, pero es prácticamente de la edad de Stear. ¿Puedes creerlo?. Aunque con esa barba tan larga y esos cabellos por igual, le sume muchísimos años más y no solo eso…

—¿Qué aún hay más? —Comenzó a reír de nuevo pero ahora de forma abierta.

—Por supuesto que hay más. ¡El es mi príncipe de la colina!.

En ese momento solté la silla, pues me llevé las manos al corazón por la ilusión, pero, como pudo se giró hacia mi.

—¿Tu qué?.—Me dijo confundida.

Al darme cuenta de que expuse mi secreto traté de disimularlo, pero por los nervios comencé a decir cosas sin sentido, mientras no me paraba la boca.

—Nada, nada abuela, ya sabes que siempre traigo la cabeza en las nubes, y bueno fue un juego que hicimos y luego, unas fotos que vi, los chicos vestidos con su kilt de gala, la noche con estrellas, las legumbres …

Gracias al cielo fuimos interrumpidas, pues una enfermera se acercó hasta nosotras.

—Candy, te han llegado unos encargos. Los hemos pasado a la pieza de la señora Marta.

Yo no entendía lo que me estaba informando.

—¿Unos encargos?. ¿A qué te refieres July?.

La repentina emoción que me mostraba ahora mi compañera no esclareció mis dudas, pues casi daba brincos en su lugar.

—Pues que te han llegado tres hermosos arreglos florales.

—¿Para mi?. —Seguía sin salir de la estupefacción. No tenía la menor idea de quien podría tratarse.

—Definitivamente tus admiradores tienen muy buen gusto Candy. Son rosas, tulipanes y orquídeas.

—¡Orquídeas has dicho!. ¡Santo Dios July! ¡No puedo recibir algo tan caro!.

—¡Claro que puedes Candy!. Anda vamos a mi cuarto para ver que dicen las tarjetas. —Interrumpió mi abuela con urgencia.

July se retiró, pero mi abuela hizo que prácticamente voláramos con la silla.

Una vez en el cuarto mis ojos se abrieron al contemplar lo espléndidos que lucían las flores.

—Rosas blancas, tulipanes rojos y orquídeas Cymbidium. ¿No crees que tienes algo que contarme Candy?.

Pero no le respondí. Continuaba embobada mirando todo.

De pronto escuche.

_—**"Que tu abuela Marta mejore pronto Candy. Con Cariño Archivald", "¡Animo cobaya!. Cariños de Stear", "No he dejado de pensar ni un instante en el bienestar de tu familiar y en el tuyo Candy. Todo saldrá bien, los abuelos están hechos de roble. Pronto iré a visitarte. Albert"**_

Solo así volteé a mirarla.

—Creo que más de un Andrew te está cortejando Candy… —comentó risueña.

Mi pena aumentó, sin embargo me atreví a decir:

—Qué cosas dices. Eso no es cierto.

—Claro que lo es…

—¿Cómo estás tan segura abuela?. Solo son flores de parte de mis amigos apoyándome.

—Lo sé, porque yo fui cortejada por uno.

Abrí mis ojos como platos.

—¿Un qué?.

—Un Andrew. Y sé exactamente como lo hacen Candy…

Continuará…


	6. Capítulo 6

** Hola chicas!**

Ya se que siempre ando corriendo!

Mil disculpas a todas.

Justo ahora ando fuera de la ciudad, pero aqui estoy pegada al monitor terminando el capítulo para entregarles.

Como ven a la ciega de Candy ? jajajaja

Gracias por sus reviews y las teorias que leo de lo que pudiera estar maquinando en mi cabeza. Es un placer leerlas.

Sin más aquí el capítulo.

Linda semana!

Saludos.

Moon.

**Capítulo 6**

Esa noche no podía sacarme las palabras de mi abuela de la cabeza. Aun así — y al terminar de cobijar a mi pacientita — traté de dormir, pero todo fue en vano. Así que después de incontables vueltas en el reposet de la habitación, sin más que hacer, me levanté al servicio para echarme un poco de agua en la cara y tratar de despejar con esto mis pensamientos.

Tampoco sirvió de mucho…

Regresé a mi lugar y cuando terminé de hacerme un ovillo con la sábana, volví a mirarlos.

Su aspecto etéreo al ser bañados por la luz Lunar que se colaba por una ventana, los hacía resplandecer aún más frente a mis ojos.

Eran arreglos florales, lo sé. Pero tan delicados, tan gallardos, tan hermosos…

Exquisitamente perfectos…

**_"…más de un Andrew te está cortejando Candy." _**Resonó en mi cabeza de nuevo.

En verdad no estoy cien por ciento segura qué fue lo que me impactó más. Esa aseveración por parte de mi abuela o la vivencia que me confesó después…

Sin embargo, en mi cabeza no concebía dobles intenciones por parte de los hermanos Cornwell, pues —aunque siendo honesta y reconociendo que los dos son muy atractivos— no encuentro lógica en eso. Archie tiene novia y bueno… Alistear nunca me ha dado motivos para imaginarlo diferente…

No obstante —y muy al contrario—, pensar en "Mi Príncipe" me ponía la piel chinita y las mejillas calientes en segundos. Me siento tan ridícula y a la vez feliz.

Ahora entiendo las reacciones de mi amiga Patty. Pues aunque son situaciones diferentes —ya que ella se enamoró del médico de nuestro internado en Londres—, cada que pienso en "él", me estoy comportando exactamente igual que ella lo hacía en ese tiempo.

**_"¿Será posible que él me vea con otros ojos? . No Candy, no puede ser. Sólo te trató por unas cuantas horas. Es ilógico, no seas infantil. Tú lo conoces, pero él no a ti"._**

Me regañaba una y otra vez en silencio, tratando con esto, de desacelerar el alocado golpeteo de mi corazón, pero el muy cínico se encontraba tan hinchado de dicha por haberle encontrado, que no quería escucharme.

A él no podía mentirle. Había mantenido este amor en afonía desde mis días más infantiles, pero me aceptaba enamorada como cuando niña de mi príncipe. Aun con ese aspecto de oso.

* * *

La mañana me sorprendió de pronto más temprano de lo usual, pues, al voltear hacia la ventana, me percaté de que ya amanecía pero aún no era tan tarde.

El causante de mi despertar obtuvo mi atención.

Llamaban a la puerta.

Recordé entonces que no tardaba la ronda del doctor Steven. Así que me levanté, lavé mis dientes —para no hablarle con aliento de rana—, y posterior a tratar de aplacar mis alocados rizos en una media coleta, abrí la puerta.

—Buen día Candy.

En defensa propia debo decir que fue completamente lógica mi reacción. Sé que no fui nada cortés, pero: ¡Qué Dios, la virgen y todos los santos me amparen!. ¡Que hace este hombre a esta hora parado frente a mi!.

Me quedé muda y con los ojos casi desorbitados por la impresión. No alcazaba a hilar una frase coherente, ya que mi cerebro, decidió que solo podía procesar lo bien que se miraba sin esa barba y con el cabello recortado.

**_"Se mira increíblemente buen mozo…" _****_—_**Resonaba en mi cabeza.

De pronto sentí más calor de lo normal.

**_"¡Dios! ¡Calor no, calor no!"._**

Pues eso solo podía significar una cosa: Mi rubor empezaba a delatarme.

**_"Pero una señorita bien portada, siempre ha de disimular hasta las últimas consecuencias lo obvio para evitar la vergüenza"_** —Me adoctrinaron en el colegio.

Así que eso hice —convenientemente.

Primero esclarecí un poco mi garganta, después —y sin importarme que un par de segundos antes casi los boto de sus orbes— me tallé los ojos fingiendo pereza. Al terminar me simulé adormilada y le respondí lo más tranquila que pude —con una pequeña sonrisa claro—.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano Albert?. Creo que aún no dan ni las ocho.—Bostecé.

—Disculpa el atrevimiento de venir a esta hora, pero mi agenda siempre está repleta de citas y más tarde me sería imposible…

Sé que utilizó ese tono porque se encontraba en el pasillo de un hospital y no se debe importunar a los pacientes ni sus familiares, pero, juro que me temblaron hasta las rodillas.

—Al contrario. Gracias a ti por preocuparte.

—¿Me dejarías invitarte un café?. Sirve que así terminamos de despertar. ¿Qué te parece?.

Definitivamente sus inflexiones comenzaban a tener efectos involuntarios en mi cuerpo. Así que antes de mostrarme de nueva cuenta débil ante él, le contesté cerrando la puerta tras de mi:

—Claro, vamos.

Caminamos en silencio rumbo a la cafetería pues manteníamos el respeto al reglamento, sin embargo podía sentir cobre nosotros las miradas de todas mis compañeras de estudio.

Hubiese querido fulminarlas de inmediato.

Pero entonces lo miré un instante. Su aspecto varonil pero atractivo de hombre de negocios se acentuaba más con ese sobrio traje oscuro, su rubio cabello parecía tan suave que me hormigueaban las manos por tocarlo. Su fuerte mentón y sus labios sonrosados seguramente atraerían a cualquiera. Entonces: ¿cómo pensar si quiera en reclamarles algo por contemplarlo de esa forma tan descarada?. Además no me pertenece y solo somos amigos. Así que me limité a observar mi aburrido bolso —que alcancé a tomar antes de salir de la habitación—, para clavarle la mirada y analizarlo como si fuera lo más interesante de este mundo.

Cuando el café fue comprado lo convide a pasear por el jardín, pues aunque era temprano, el clima no era inclemente y así no importunaríamos con nuestra charla.

—Me alegra saber que la señora Marta ya se encuentra mejor Candy. Todos nos preocupamos el Domingo cuando no te vimos en el desayuno, y mi tía solo dijo que "por asuntos familiares" tuviste que retirarte.

—Si solo dijo eso: ¿cómo se enteraron de lo que realmente pasaba?.

Su cara de pronto se puso ligeramente roja. ¿Le estaba dando pena?. Dios es adorable aunque ya sea un hombre…

—Bueno… verás. George es mi mano derecha y siempre está a un paso delante de lo que voy a pedirle. Realmente no sé cómo logra hacerlo, pero cuando le solicité reunirnos, él ya había investigado todo lo que pudo.

—Vaya… entonces es en verdad eficiente. —No pude evitar el asombro.

—No tienes una idea.

No quedamos en silencio. Habíamos detenido nuestro andar y comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, pues mi príncipe siempre me hablaba a la cara y no bajaba su mirada. Eso es demasiada presión para mis dieciséis años.

—¿Y los chicos?. —Pregunté y comencé a caminar de nuevo, alejándome uno pasos de él.

—¿Qué hay con ellos?. —Su voz de pronto sonó un tanto seca pero no le di importancia.

—Nada, es sólo que se me hace raro que ellos no hayan venido. Siempre buscan cualquier pretexto para visitarme cuando saben que mi abuela esta dispuesta. Se llevan muy bien la verdad.

—¿En serio…?. ¿Qué tan bien si se puede saber…?

Tras escucharlo reí internamente. Quien nos viera podría pensar que estaba celoso, pero eso no es posible… Nadie se enamora de alguien en unos días, así que respondí con naturalidad.

—Muy bien. Archie es muy amable y atento con ella, pero creo que congenia más con Stear, pues mi abuela siempre dice que si hubiera nacido hombre, seguramente estaría inventado cosas como él, así que cuando le cuenta sus historias es como si ella pudiera vivirlas.

De repente su voz se normalizó y hasta se escuchó juguetona, pues me dijo:

—Eso es porque aún no me conoce a mi.

No pude evitar reírme.

—¡No sabía que eras tan vanidoso Albert!.

Su grave risa envolvió mis oídos.

—Y no lo soy. Solo estoy jugando contigo pequeña.

¡Pequeña!.

¡Virgen de la Covadonga!.

Si él supiera las veces que me he molestado con las personas que me han llamado de esa forma…

Sé que soy algo "petite" y nunca me importó, sin embargo, tuve que aprender a defenderme en el colegio por el constante apelativo a mi estatura.

No obstante, no sentí que él lo hiciera como una mofa, al contrario, su sonrisa cálida tumbó mis defensas y sin pensarlo siquiera, me encontré sonriéndole de nuevo a mi príncipe como una boba.

Tanto así, que no escuché la pregunta que me hacía, hasta que me sacó de mi transe:

—¿Te encuentras bien Candy?.

—Aja… —Fue el único sonido cuerdo que pude emitir.

—Te preguntaba, que ¿cuándo darán de alta a tu abuelita?. ¿Ya saben algo?.

—¿Ah?. Este… El doctor Steven nos dijo que si todo continuaba bien para el sábado podíamos llevarla a casa.

—Me alegra mucho Candy. A los muchachos les alegrará saberlo.

—¿Tú les contarás?. ¿Es que en verdad no vendrán a visitar a mi abuela?. —No pude evitar sorprenderme, pues ella los estimaba mucho.

Su pesaba respiración llamó mi atención, al igual que lo hizo la entonación apesadumbrada en sus palabras.

—Lamento desilusionarte pequeña, pero no vendrán.

—Pero ¿por qué?.

—Tuve que mandarlos a Boston por negocios y bueno, regresarán hasta dentro de dos semanas para el cumpleaños de mi tía Elroy.

—Vaya… —respondí con una mueca de pesar. Me habría encantado platicar con ellos.

—Pero si me prometes asistir al evento podrás verlos cuanto quieras. —Sonrió.

La invitación era tentadora pero me lo pensé un momento.

—Aunque quisiera responder que sí, no puedo hacerlo Albert. Todo depende de cómo se encuentre mi abuela Marta para esos días.

Nos detuvimos y quedamos uno frente al otro.

Acomodó uno de mis despeinados risos. El estremecimiento que sentí fue tal, que pensé me derretiría frente a mi príncipe, y casi estaba segura que en cualquier momento volvería a escuchar los caracoles arrastrándose.

—No te preocupes Candy, lo entiendo perfectamente. Aun así sería un placer que nos acompañaras. Mi tía siempre hace estas fastuosas fiestas para engalanar el apellido —suspiró—, pero son terriblemente aburridas.

—Te prometo que si está en mis manos ir, no dudaré en hacerlo.

Lo miré dándome valor.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo Albert?.

—Siempre Candy…

Comencé a jugar con los dedos de mis manos por los nervios que sentía.

—Esa noche en tu casa... nosotros dejamos una conversación pendiente. ¿Sería posible que la retomemos ahora?.

En ese momento, la burbuja de ensoñación que venía creando mi cerebro sobe todo lo que le preguntaría, se esfumó. Se esfumó justo en el momento que lo miré preocupado mientras tomaba su reloj de bolsillo y tomaba la hora.

Ya sabía lo que me diría. Papá siempre hace eso cuando debe irse aunque no quiera pues mi madre necesita contarle algo.

—Claro que podremos retomarla hermosa, pero no será hoy, puesto que ya voy algo retrasado. George seguro va a matarme. Quedamos en que solo saludaría un momento y me retiraría. Mi primer junta comienza en quince minutos y ya tendría que estar ultimando detalles en el banco.

—Pero es que yo…

Él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y después me respondió tan esa voz que me derretía el corazón:

—Prometo que encontraré el momento adecuado para platicarlo Candy, pero no es algo que supongo quieras platicar en cinco minutos, ¿oh si?.

Negué.

—Por eso mismo necesitamos tiempo. Yo también quiero que sea especial. —Terminó al tiempo en que soltaba mis mejillas.

—Tienes razón Albert. Prometo que sabré esperar —me tranquilicé—. Muchas gracias por venir. Sé que a mi abuela le habría encantado conocerte, pero es un poco dormilona.

—Cuídala mucho Candy. Estaremos en contacto te lo prometo.

No había avanzado ni dos metros cuando regresó apurado su andar, para preguntarme apresurado:

—Olvidé preguntarte: ¿te ha gustado mi arreglo?.

Yo le sonreí penosamente y después respondí:

—Muchas gracias, está bellísimo.

Mentí. Mentí deliberadamente y por culpa de Marta Britter, pues en su arrebato de emoción, revolvió las tarjetas y después no pudo recordar a quien pertenecía cada una.

Su resplandeciente sonrisa al escucharme no me permitió sincerarme. Aunque todas las flores eran preciosas.

—Ya puedo irme tranquilo entonces pequeña —Se despidió dejando un beso en el dorso de mi mano.

Así lo miré darse la vuelta y marcharse. Sus grandes zancadas lo hicieron desaparecer rápidamente de mi vista.

Sin más regresé sobre mis pasos.

Cuando entré en la habitación, mi abuela se encontraba parada mirando por una de las ventanas.

—¡Pero qué haces levantada! ¡Y tu sola abuela!. ¡Le voy a decir a papá cuando lo vea!.

Ella rio de buena gana.

—Candy, sé que tu preocupación solo demuestra el cariño que sientes por mi, pero el doctor Steven acaba de decirme que puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta, así que decidí probar y me siento de maravilla —terminó la oración extendiendo sus brazos.

Definitivamente ella podría parecer una viejita, pero tiene la vitalidad de un niño.

—Eres incorregible Marta, ¿lo sabías?. —Reí bajito.

—Lo sé. Pero a ver dime tú: ¿por qué me has abandonado tan temprano?. No es usual abrir mis ojos y no encontrarte.

Enseguida sentí como el calor subía hasta mis mejillas de nuevo, pero creo que esta vez no lo pude controlar. He llegado a pensar que es bastante bochornoso ruborizarme por cualquier cosa.

Pero traté de actuar normal.

—¿Recuerdas que te platiqué sobre Albert?. ¿El tío de Stear y Archie y mi nuevo amigo?. Bueno… vino a saludarme y a visitarte, pero como estabas dormida, salimos un momento a platicar al jardín.

—Pude notarlo… —Casi no escuché lo que dijo.

—¿Pudiste que?.

—Nada, nada hija. Digo que pudiste despertarme. Me habría encantado saludarlo.

El llamado a la puerta evitó que continuara nuestra conversación, lo cual agradecí inmensamente. Por la hora, ya sabía que se trataba de mis padres, y mi abuela en presencia de ellos jamás iba a exponerme con temas que me incomodaran.

* * *

El tiempo pasó volando y cuando menos lo notamos mi abuela ya había sido dada de alta del hospital de Chicago, y se encontraba en casa hacía casi dos semanas. Gracias al cielo no había sufrido recaídas. Además de que su presión se mantenía estable por el cambio de alimentación que tuvo.

Durante este tiempo no había vuelto a ver a Albert ni a los chicos, pero los cuatro nos manteníamos frecuentemente en contacto, pues me llamaban por teléfono a casa de mis padres. Para todos en la mansión ya era común verme por las noches en el estudio de papá por un par de horas y pegada al teléfono. Y es que aunque sé, es un artefacto carísimo de sostener, debo aceptar que el utilizarlo para poder platicar con los Andrew me encantaba.

Siendo honesta, atrás habían quedado las palabras malintencionadas de Annie, pues con el pasar de los días, no podía convencerme más, que los tres solamente sentían una linda amistad para conmigo.

* * *

Una tarde en particular, fui yo quien marcó a la mansión Andrew para hablar con los chicos, pues, debía cancelar la invitación que Albert me hiciera para asistir al cumpleaños de la señora Elroy — ya que, aunque mi abuela ciertamente había mejorado, no quería dejarla sola. Hasta ahora había estado cuidando su sueño por la noche, pues hice trasladaran mi cama a su habitación.

Siendo sinceros, la noticia desanimó un poco a mis amigos, pero al final me comprendieron.

Me encontraba caminando hacia donde mi abuela, cuando mi mamá me interceptó en el pasillo. Imaginaba lo que me diría, ya que muy temprano por la mañana les comuniqué mi decisión.

Se acercó a mi, y posterior a dejar una caricia tierna en mi rostro, me pregunto tan amorosa como era conmigo.

—¿Estás completamente segura de que no quieres asistir amor?.

Claro que quería asistir. Tenía mucho de no ver a mis amigos, pero mi familia es primero —pensé.

—Lo estoy mamá —Sonreí.

Ella me acunó entre sus brazos como si fuera su pequeña niña de nuevo. Recargó un poco su cabeza sobre mi coronilla, y manteniendo el cálido contacto me respondió:

—Lo que decidas estará bien para nosotros mi niña. Tu papá y yo respetaremos tus decisiones sin dudarlo. Pero prométeme siempre tratar de actuar con cautela.

—Lo prometo mamá.

—Te amo tanto mi niña. Ya no crezcas por favor o no lo soportaré.

Su timbre de voz me estrujó el corazón.

—No lo hago desde hace mucho.

Admito que fue una respuesta tonta, pero me causó gracia y comencé a reírme de mi propia condición, logrando así, aligerar la tensión emocional que sentía comenzaba a crecer en mamá.

Logré mi cometido. Nuestras risas inundaron el lugar,

—Debo ir con la abuela…

—Ve mi amor. Luego nos vemos.

* * *

**Narra Albert**

—¿Podrías estarte quieto de una buena vez Archie? —Escuché como Setar lo regañaba, mientras yo trataba de mantener la compostura.

—¡Pero mira quien lo dice!. ¿Cuántas veces has limpiado tus lentes en esta última hora hermanito?. No me creas tan tonto. Sé perfectamente que eso lo haces solo cuando estas igual que yo.

—Muchachos por favor… deben comportarse si no quieren que mi tía venga y los aplaque como su fueran un par de párvulos. —Los regañé o al menos eso intentaba hasta que los escuché reclamarme casi al unísono.

—¡Pero si tu estas igual!.

Entonces los tres comenzamos a reírnos de nuestra situación. Pues era totalmente cierto que nos sentíamos como tres adolescentes: inquietos y expectantes.

A los pocos minutos la voz de Stear nos alertó:

—¡Desde aquí puedo ver la limosina de los Britter!. ¡Candy se acerca!.

—Más te vale no echarte a correr, no quisiera recordarte que estuvo lloviendo, y si casualmente por no calmar tus ímpetus, te manchas tu precioso e inmaculado kilt de gala, la tía abuela nos mata hermanito. Así que quieto ahí.

—Stear tiene razón Archie. Nada nos cuesta esperar otros cinco minutos más.

Aunque a decir verdad, fueron los cinco minutos más largos que he vivido.

Cuando por fin la limosina hizo su arribo, me adelanté a mis dos sobrinos para así ofrecerle mi mano a la preciosa señorita, que bajaba ante mis ojos con un hermoso vestido azul marino, el cual mostraba —ciñéndose a su curvilínea figura— que de niña ya no tenía nada.

Por un segundo me quedé sin habla, hasta que escuché un ruido salir de la garganta de Archie, por lo que me recompuse enseguida.

—Bienvenida Candy. Te ves hermosa.

Su sonrojo fue mi mejor respuesta. Creo que podría vivir para ruborizarla.

—Lamento llegar tan tarde. Espero la señora Elroy no se moleste.

Mis sobrinos también la saludaron, pero cada beso en su dorso por parte de ellos me llenaba el corazón de celos, unos celos abrumadores que me provocaban el robarla y llevármela a Escocia para hacerla mi esposa y mi mujer de una buena vez.

Pero no era el momento. Así que después de recordarme que los tres somos caballeros, respiré profundo y me calmé.

Aprovechando mi condición de patriarca le ofrecí mi brazo para entrar al gran salón.

Pude sentir de manera instantánea como todas las miradas se concentraron en ella. Su belleza era tan natural que no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba en los caballeros. Su aspecto etéreo en contraste con el oscuro de su vestido la hacía lucir espectacular. Era la combinación perfecta entre inocencia y sensualidad.

No me importó en lo absoluto las miradas de Tara o las de mi tía, pues me sentía el hombre más dichoso sobre la Tierra al llevarla a mi lado.

Muy a mi pesar tuve que ausentarme por un momento, pues debía realizar el brindis para abrir el baile con mi tía.

A lo lejos podía mirar las sonrisas que le regalaban Stear y Archie, las cuales eran bien correspondidas.

¡Dios!. ¡Daría lo que fuera por decirle lo que siento!.

Creo que George en serio lee mi mente, pues cuando pude separarme de mi tía, me alcanzó hasta quedar a mi lado, después palmeó mi espalda y me dijo tan calmado como podía ser: **_"Paciencia muchacho"_**

Todas las personas siempre tienen algo que decirme en estos eventos, pero, esta vez no iba a permitir que me robaran la atención de ella y menos en el primer vals. Así que crucé el salón casi desmesuradamente hasta llegar a donde se encontraba con mis sobrinos, y sin importarme interrumpirlos, se la arrebaté a Archie de su mano.

—Lo lamento pero Candy debe bailar el primer vals conimgo.

Archie me miró bastante incordiado y me preguntó con cierto reclamo en su tono:

—¿No me digas?. ¿Y cómo por qué?. Si se puede saber…

—Porque yo lo ordeno.

Su expresión cambio a una de risa que tuvo que contener en su boca al cerciorarse:

—Solo porque tú lo ordenas.

—Soy tu patriarca. ¿Lo olvidas? —sonreí triunfante—. Con permiso.

La expresión de Candy era maravillosa. Definitivamente y aunque no lo note, es de esas personas que no pueden ocultar lo que están sintiendo. El sonrojo estaba de nuevo presente y la dilatación de sus pupilas me decía, que esta acción atrabancada de mi parte le había gustado.

Nos posicionamos para dar comienzo a la pieza. La acerqué un poco hacía mi cuerpo, al tiempo en que le ofrecía mi mano para sostener la suya. Podía sentir claramente el calor que irradiaba su piel bajo la seda de su vestido.

Nos movimos como si fuéramos uno solo. Como si ella supiera el momento exacto en que mi compas la guiaría más fervorosamente sobre la pista. Se movía conmigo como si ya lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces.

Más no hablamos, pero no fue incómodo, ya que nuestros cuerpos lo hicieron por nosotros.

Al terminar, regresamos a donde se encontraban mis sobrinos, por lo que Archie no tardó en alejarla presto de mi lado.

Mientras los observaba escuché como Stear me hablaba con cierto tono a juego:

—Candy es una bailarina espectacular. ¿no te parece?.

Asentí.

—Y tú no lo haces tan mal Albert.

—Gracias…

—Solo te voy a dar un pequeñito consejo, ¿me permites?.

—Por supuesto.

—Bien porque lo traigo atorado en la garganta, y quiero creer que tu harías los mismo por cualquiera de nosotros.

Lo observé que disimulaba su risa y me contagió.

—Ya dime de una buena vez Stear.

—La próxima vez que bailes con Candy no seas tan efusivo…

—¿Por qué no?. Explícate porque no te estoy entendiendo. —Fruncí un poco el entrecejo.

—Albert… bailaste tan osada y vigorosamente, que casi nos muestras ciertas cosas que solo tú y señora Andrew deberían de ver. Recuerda que no usamos nada debajo…

**_Continuará…_**


	7. Capítulo 7

** Hola chicas!**

Pues aquí esta la actualización.

Les mando un saludo a todas.

Gracias por leer y compartir.

Cuídense mucho.

Moon

**Capítulo 7**

—Albert… bailaste tan osada y vigorosamente, que "casi" nos muestras ciertas cosas que solo tú y la señora Andrew deberían de ver. Recuerda que no usamos nada debajo…

Sentí claramente como mi cara ardía de la vergüenza pues él tenía razón. Gracias al cielo un mesero iba pasando a mi lado ofreciendo copas de champagne, la cual tomé y me bebí al instante para relajarme un poco. No sé en qué momento me dejé llevar y olvidé por completo la tradición —con todo lo que implica. Nunca he sido una persona prejuiciosa, así como tampoco lo soy sobre lo que terceras personas pudieran pensar de mi, pero, enseñar "casi todo"… abarca bastante. Así, que miré seriamente a mi sobrino para decirle con tiento:

—No imagino el espectáculo que di…

Su risa no me dejó continuar.

—Tampoco es para que te sientas "tan mal" —me respondió alargando la primera vocal—, dije "casi", así que, ninguno de los aquí presentes pudo ver más allá de tus bien torneadas piernas. Aunque no dejó de ser toda una exhibición. Digo—enfatizó su tono irónico—, no todos los días la alta sociedad de Chicago puede observar a detalle, cómo el más cotizado y millonario de sus solteros muestra sin pudor o recato alguno sus larguísimas piernas.

—Ya cállate por favor Stear. No sé si reírme o disculparme.

Era evidente que disfrutaba burlándose de mi, pues no borraba esa sonrisa ridícula. Pero yo tengo la culpa, lo sé.

Bien reza el dicho popular: "El que se lleva se aguanta".

—No, no, no —acomodó sus gafas — conmigo no tienes que disculparte, a mi, tus extremidades me tienen sin cuidado y ni se me antojan —fingió pensar por un momento. Si lo que te preocupa es la impresión respecto a todas las demás damas, debo mencionar estimadísimo tío, que no se dieron en lo absoluto por ofendidas pues ninguna te quitaba los ojos de encima. Más bien… creo que de quien sí deberías preocuparte o mejor dicho ocuparte, es de la tía abuela —soltó una sonrisilla que para nada me hizo tanta gracia como a él—, su cara era digna de retratarse. ¡Estaba que echaba humo por las orejas Albert!.

—Claro… no es para menos. Ya sabes cómo es…

Justo en ese momento George llegó a donde estábamos. Se acercó a mi lado y de forma muy cautelosa me dijo —aunque no pudo evitar que Stear hiciera todo por escucharlo:

—William tu tía quiere verte. Me dijo que la esperaras en tu despacho.

Terminó y lo vi marcharse tan sereno como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Segundos después sentí unas palmadas en mi hombro.

—Sabes que no puedes evitar que te rete.

—Tengo veinte dos años…

—Sí… pero… aunque seas el patriarca, la tía abuela jamás dejará de verte como un niño, y bueno, esta vez su consentido enseñó de más

—Ni me lo recuerdes.

Casi terminaba el vals con el que Archie acaparó a Candy, así que, en automático, dejé de mirar a mi sobrino para concentrar toda mi atención en ella. Pero al parecer Stear no pensaba callarse nunca.

—Yo quisiera acompañarte, pero mi deber con "nuestra" invitada me lo impide. Pero ve sin tiento, que estará en perfecta custodia con mi hermano y conmigo.

Hubiese preferido mil veces robarle su turno, pero tendría que ser más tarde…

Quizá pudiera alejarnos un poco para charlas a solas.

Sería perfecto.

* * *

Caminé sin prisa entre las personas abriéndome paso para llegar a donde mi tía. Cuando estuve parado frente a la puerta, llamé un par de veces hasta que escuché su voz decirme, en un tono más severo de lo usual:

— Siéntate William.

Después de acomodarme en el asiento, le pregunté:

—Bien tía. Pues ya estoy aquí. Dígame: ¿qué necesita?

Era evidente estado de molestia. Solo Dios sabe cómo pudo contenerse en el gran salón.

—¡Cómo te atrves a preguntarme eso!. ¡Por Dios William diste un espectáculo denigrante ante mis invitados!.

Dicho de aquella manera, me causo completamente el efecto contrario a la vergüenza —la cual, supongo era el objetivo de mi tía—. Así que mal disimulando una sonrisa, me defendí.

—Vamos tía, no he ofendido a nadie. A veces eso sucede. Olvide que traía kilt. Eso es todo.

—¡Eso es todo!. ¡Eso es todo! —Alargó la letra "O", mientras subía unos cuantos decibeles en su voz y se frotaba la cien con los dedos—. ¡Has perdido por completo la cordura!. ¡Pero si casi enseñas todo niño!.

Respiré profundo para tranquilizarme, ya que su exageración me causaba risa, pero a la vez corcomio.

—Usted lo ha dicho tía: "casi", por lo tanto no hubo nada de que pedir disculpas —la miré serio al tiempo en que me levantaba del asiento—. Ahora, si eso era todo lo que tenía que tratar conmigo, con su permiso me retiro, tengo invitados que atender.

—Que bueno que tocas el tema. Mira William, el hecho de que no me caiga del todo bien la señorita Blacksotck, no significa que sea inadecuada. Siendo realistas haríamos una sociedad estupenda, además, es nuestra huésped y no has estado con ella en toda la velada, eso no es correcto. ¿Qué va a contarle a su padre?.

Aquellas palabras sí lograron molestarme. Sé de sobre manera que accedí a que buscaran una candidata, si es que yo no hallaba una por mi cuenta, pero esto me rebasaba, y mi tía lo sabía muy bien.

—Su padre no tiene por qué opinar en lo absoluto. Que yo sepa, no estamos comprometidos tía. Nadie sabe sobre esto, así que le voy a suplicar que se mantenga bajo total discreción, pues le advierto que si mi palabra se involucra no pienso responder por Tara.

—¡Todo lo dices por esa chiquilla mal criada! —me espetó muy enojada—. ¡Estás muy equivocado si piensas que vamos a permitir que cumplas un capricho de esa magnitud!. ¡Tu futura esposa la vamos a evaluar y autorizar el consejo y yo!. ¡Nadie más!. ¡Quedó claro!.

Eso terminó con la poca paciencia que tenía.

Me levanté del lugar y caminé hacia la puerta. No pesaba comenzar una discusión ahora.

—¡No me ignores William!.

Su falta de respeto hacia mi persona me hizo darme la vuelta para contestarle. Pero aunque fui bastante severo, nunca le grité.

—Pedí un plazo para decidir con quien compartir mi vida y eso hice tía. Lamento mucho que mi elección de pareja no haya sido del agrado para los estándares del "intachable consejo" o para usted, quien se supone es mi único familiar directo y quien debería apoyarme.

—¡Ella no es la adecuada para ti entiéndelo!.

—¿Prefiere que me case con Tara aun sabiendo que no siento por ella ni un poco de empatía, tíá?. ¿Está consciente de lo que me está proponiendo?. Porque yo soy el único que va a padecer los catastróficos resultados de sus decisiones.

—¡Aunque Tara no sea lo que esperas, para el consejo y para mi es la correcta!. ¡Harás lo que se espera de ti, mas no lo que te vega en gana!. ¡Así que obtén lo que necesites de "Candice Britter" y después deséchala de una buena vez!. ¡Has entendido!.

No pude evitar levantarle la voz.

—¡No vuelva a machar su nombre o sabrá de lo que soy capaz tía! —Regresé un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a ella—. Y le comunico que he recapacitado. Así que no me importa lo que piense usted o el consejo. No voy a comprometerme sin amor. Y si no les parece, ya puede ir buscando quien sustituya mi cargo porque no pienso ceder.

—¡Eres solo un muchacho no sabes lo que dices!.

—Soy un hombre no un chiquillo. Soy William Albert Andrew, el patriarca de este clan y se han de cumplir mis órdenes o ya está por enterada lo que sucederá. No tengo ningún pendiente en ganarme la vida por cuenta propia. —repliqué más calmado, nada ganaba poniéndome como ella—. Así que con su permiso tía.

Minutos después, busqué por todo el salón sin éxito a los chicos y a Candy. Al no encontrarlos, salí al jardín. El fresco de la noche golpeo mi cara y de inmediato me tranquilizó. Continué adentrándome un poco más pero nada… no estaban por ninguna parte. Entonces el ruido de un objeto estrellándose sobre un árbol a lo lejos llamó mi atención.

**_"Por la dirección que tiene viene del kiosco…"_**

Estaba seguro que se encontrarían ahí, así que prácticamente corrí para atravesar el laberinto, cuando me hallé al principio de las escaleras, los vi: Candy reía, su risa era tan ligera y refrescante como el mismo viento.

Sin más, —y sin borrar la sonrisa de mis labios por saberla cerca— subí las escaleras.

—¡Con que aquí estaban! Los he buscado durante un rato.

—¡Lo siento Albert! —habló mi hada entre risas—. Stear nos ha querido enseñar su nuevo invento y tuvimos que alejarnos.

—Pero como sabrás, todo lo que crea mi hermanito explota así que no ha salió nada bien —Reprochó Archie jugando.

—Lo siento Candy… en verdad que no sé cómo ha sucedido esto. Lo tenía prácticamente perfeccionado…

No pude evitar reir.

—¿Y qué era esta vez Stear?. Solo alcancé a ver a la distancia algo que se estrelló contra un árbol.

—Le llamé "El Aerostático". Era un globo, con unas alitas de palomas a los costados. Lo concebí para que volara ciertas distancias —reacomodó sus lentes—, lo suficiente como para poder llegar a casa de Candy y mandarle cosas, tú sabes… por si se ofrecía.

Me acerqué a él y le pasé un brazo por los hombros despreocupadamente, después le dije:

—Pues ni hablar Stear, tendrás que trabajar para crear el "Aerostático 1.2", ese invento creo que si puede ser de utilidad.

Después miré a Archie y recordé algo que debía decirle.

—Por cierto Archie. Annie te ha estado buscando, creo que deberías ir a su encuentro. ¿No crees?.

—Tienes razón. Lamento abandonarlos, espero no tardarme. Con su permiso.

—Creo que nosotros también deberíamos regresar al jardín, somos dos varones y una señorita.

—Concuerdo: ¿Vamos cobaya?.

Ella asintió de inmediato.

No cabe duda de que observar como mi rubia tomaba otro brazo que no era el mío pesaba.

Ni hablar se me adelantó esta vez…

* * *

**Narra Candy.**

Cuando por insistencia de mi abuela Marta, acepté venir —tarde— al cumpleaños de la señora Eloy, no pensé en encontrarme a mi príncipe vestido de esa manera. Es tan atractivo. Bueno… los tres lo son, pero más él. Solo dios sabe cómo latió tan desbocado mi corazón cuando bailamos, pues me sentía volar y no podía dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos.

Fui por unos minutos la envidia de todas las damas presentes que casi me atraviesan con sus miradas mientras me encaminaba a la pista de baile.

Es irrefutable que los tres son muy distintos, pues con Archie todo fue decoroso y con movimientos sobrios, mientras que con Alistear no faltaron las bromas y uno que otro pisotón, pero igualmente divertido.

Pero justo ahora, que lo siento caminando de tras de mi, tengo una mezcla de sensaciones que no sé cómo describir, pero no quiero ser tan obvia. Él solo se ha portado como todo un caballero conmigo y un excelente amigo, me morirá de la vergüenza si notara que "siento cosas" por él, cuando jamás me ha dado un motivo para creerlo. Esa ha sido la razón de anclarme al brazo de mi querido Stear inmediatamente. Más en mi cabeza y desde hace varias noches, sueño que me ha tomado entre sus brazos. Me he atrevido incluso a robarle mi primer beso. No obstante, tristemente al separarnos, siempre despierto sola en medio de un penoso bochorno, del cual mi abuela no se ha enterado. Creo que me estoy obsesionando tanto con él que ya estoy somatizando.

Llegamos a una banca que estaba retirada, pero no se consideraba de mal comportamiento para una dama.

Una vez sentados, saqué de mi bolso un abanico de encaje español pues tenía algo de calor.

—¿Quieres beber algo Cady?. Puedo buscarte una copa de champagne.

Con los colores en mi rostro le respondí al rubio de mis pecaminosos sueños, con un poco de timidez.

—Te lo agradecería en verdad.

Cuando se retiró me tomó me tomó por sorpresa sentir, como los dedos de Stear rozaban delicadamente el dorso de mi mano.

Usualmente él es muy cariñoso conmigo, así que no me incomodó su expresión.

—¿Qué sucede Stear?.

Me miró con algo de pena en esos avellanados ojos, para decirme:

—En verdad no me molesta que la mayoría de mis inventos fracasen, pues solo así se llega al definitivo, pero… en realmente quería que "El aerostático" funcionara para ti Candy…

Yo puse mi mano sobre la suya para reconfortarlo.

—No debes guardar pendiente de eso mi querido inventor. Solo hay que tratar de nuevo. ¿De acuerdo?. Animo, no me gusta que estés triste. Yo estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

—¿En realidad lo estas? —Me preguntó mirándome —a mi parecer—, tan inocentemente como lo haría un niño pequeño.

—¡Claro que sí!.

—¡Candy me haces tan feliz! —Me abrazó sin más y yo correspondí a su gesto.

La voz de Albert casi me da un mini infarto, pues no lo escuché acercarse y habló un poco más alto de su volumen normal.

—Aquí está tu bebida pequeña. Toma. —Miró a mi amigo—. Archie te necesita, creo que debes ir con él.

Tras la sugerencia, los grandes ojos de mi amigo se abrieron aun más.

—No quisiera despedirme todavía mi bella cobaya, pero, si mi pequeño hermano me necesita debo acudir. Espero volver pronto para despedirme como se debe. —Me sonrió tan dulce y gentil como siempre era conmigo.

Cuando se fue, Albert se sentó a mi lado, y como mi cerebro tiene la cualidad de no hacer sinapsis cuando estoy con él, le hice la pregunta más ridícula que podía formular:

—¿Y Tara?.

Lo escuché suspirar y después de una pausa me contestó:

—Supongo que bien.

—¿No han podido llevarse bien?.

—Mmm… siéndote por completo honesto, bien… aun no. Aunque debo de reconocer que ya es menos grosera y altiva.

Mi corazón se encogió solo de pensar que él podría estar reconsiderando su postura respecto a ella. Sé que tengo muy poco tiempo de tratarlo, pero no necesito los años para entender que Albert es de un corazón generoso y bueno. Por lo que platicamos anteriormente, está resignado a que elijan por él. Talvez los "contra" que se superponían en la personalidad de la señorita Blackstock han menguado para bien, con paciencia y tenacidad.

Tengo que aterrizar los pies en la Tierra —me regañé internamente—. Es obvio que yo no soy la candidata para esposa ni de Albert ni de nadie. Entiendo a la perfección que he sido descalificada al momento de estudiar una profesión. "La Futura señora Andrew" debe estar a la altura.

¡Pero qué cosas dices Candy!. ¡Él ni siquiera te mira con otros ojos!. ¡Sueña todo lo que quieras con él, pero nada más!.

Bebí todo el líquido de mi copa de golpe. Lo frío seguramente arrastraría esas locas ideas de mi cabeza.

Entonces lo escuché.

—No deberías hacer eso pequeña. Puedes marearte.

Le sonreí.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes Albert no lo volveré a hacer, pero tengo mucho calor.

—¿Caminamos? —Sugirió.

Yo asentí.

Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio me dijo:

—Nunca pensé que bailaran tan bien Candy.

Yo reí al recordar el motivo de mi perfección.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?.

—Voy a decepcionarte si piensas que he asistido a muchos bailes. Pues he aprendido practicando con mi padre.

No miento cuando digo que su risa me enamora.

—¿En serio?.

—Así es. Hace unos cuantos años, cuando me contaron que algún día tendría la edad suficiente para asistir a los eventos de sociedad, me dijeron que bailaría con muchos caballeros apuestos, pero eso en lugar de alegarme me asustó, pues aunque en una que otra ocasión había observado a mis padres hacerlo, yo no tenía la mas remota idea de cómo mover los pies. Así que mi papá se ofreció a ser mi maestro privado. Practicamos todos los viernes desde entonces.

Él me miraba absorto.

—¿Realmente lo siguen haciendo?.

—Por supuesto. Se volvió un hábito y más porque mi madre se unió. Aunque mi pobre padre termina en realidad cansado.

—Me parece increíble. Son muy unidos.

—Lo somos, es cierto. Oye por cierto, tú también eres un excelente bailarín. Me guiaste a la perfección.

Lo vi cambiar su semblante a uno un poquito menos risueño.

—No creas, solo fue porque tú eres muy buena compañía.

Volvimos a tomar asiento y otro silencio se instaló.

En ese momento maldije mi prodigiosa vista, pues muy a lo lejos pude observar como salía de la mansión la figura de Tara Blackstock. Nos estaba buscando, bueno, más bien a mi atractivo acompañante, así que en ese instante decidí acallar la voz interior que me pugnaba por involucrarme mucho, mucho más en la vida de mi nuevo amigo, porque eso era: un amigo y nada más.

Su voz la escuchaba lejana por tener toda mi atención puesta en la mujer que tenía al hombre de mis sueños.

—Perdón. ¿decías…?.

—Candy… —habló pausado un algo bajito. Hace tiempo en Lakewood, dejamos una conversación pendiente. Y bueno… te dije que buscaría el momento oportuno y creo que…

Lo interrumpí.

Mi corazón me gritaba: ¡Tonta te arrepentirás toda la vida si dejas pasar la oportunidad!. Pero mi cerebro me pedía a gritos "realidad" y mi alma "paz y tranquilidad", y algo me decía que obtendría todo menos eso. Así que, aprovechando los escasos minutos antes de que la señorita "Blackstock" llegara hasta nosotros, le dije tranquila, despreocupada. Fingiendo total desinterés.

—Ah ya… —sonreí como cuando debía pero no quería—. Realmente no hay nada que indagar sobre aquel día. Sé que te llamé "príncipe", y que puede sonar ridículo para ti —continue riendo—, pero en mi defensa era solo una niñita Albert. Me asombré de saber que volví a ver a ese personaje, pero nada más. ¡Ay mira se acerca Tara!.

Al parecer me creyó pues no dijo nada mas allá de:

—¿Cómo dices?.

—Que ahí viene Tara Albert. Eres muy distraído. ¡Oh también se acerca Stear!.

Entonces comencé a levantar lo más discreto que pude mi mano para que terminaran de ubicarnos.

Cuando llegaron…

—Es un gusto volver a verte Candice.

Debo admitir que se miraba contenta. Evidentemente la habían asesorado en su vestimenta y creo que hasta menos rellenita la veía.

—Lo mismo digo Tara.

Pasamos 5 minutos hablando de trivialidades. Pero realmente me sentía incómoda. Gracias al cielo se hacía cada vez más tarde, así que sin importarme ser indiscreta, la pregunté a Stear la hr.

Cuando me la dijo…

—¡Dios santo!. El chofer de mi familia debe tener muchísimo esperando por mi. —miré a mi amigo—. ¿Podrías acompañarme?.

—¡Ni que lo dudes!. —Se levantó.

—Muchas gracias por todo Albert, me la he pasado muy bien. Tara, un placer, espero coincidamos nuevamente.

—Eso espero yo también Candice. Gracias por venir.

Una vez dentro de la limosina de mi familia, no pude evitar que una lágrima se escapara de mis ojos.

Me sentía tonta, pero a la vez feliz por saber que él estaba tratando de serlo a su manera.

En fín, la vida es así y prefería mil veces a tenerlo como amigo, que sacarlo de mi vida por impertinente.

* * *

Los días comenzaron a pasar convirtiéndose en semanas y estas a su vez en meses hasta cumplir el año. Realmente pudimos llevarnos todos muy bien. La estancia de Tara Blackstock se hizo indefinida en Chicago. Sus modales y todo el concepto que la englobaba se había transformado, lo que permitió que Albert y ella fueran —al menos a mi vista— buenos amigos.

Archie y Annie habían terminado el día del cumpleaños de la señora Elroy —me enteré por Stear algunos días después—, así que el par de hermanos buscaban cualquier pretexto para que paseáramos entre los tres, y a veces entre los cinco.

Respecto a "mi príncipe de la colina", ninguno de los dos ha vuelto a tocar el tema, pero mi relación con Albert es muy buena,. Sencillamente es un ser humano exquisito, además de un excelente amigo y confidente. En verdad siento que lo conociera de toda la vida, pues adivina casi mis pensamientos y puede ver a través de mi corazón. Se lo he presentado a mis padres y lo han acogido bien, aunque siento que mi papá estuvo un poco incómodo al principio. No sé… figuraciones mías.

* * *

Hoy precisamente quedamos para reunirnos todos en el club de polo. No es por nada, pero jugar una competencia entre los tres varones Andrew y quedar siempre en tercero porque de cabeza le gano a Archie, es un gran logro, pues es bien conocido por toda la sociedad que son excelentes jinetes. Así que estoy muy emocionada.

Los chicos pasaron por mi temprano, solo faltaban Albert y Tara, pero, las manecillas del reloj comenzaron a moverse y con ellas los minutos. Así cuando menos nos dimos cuenta un par de horas habían transcurrido y no teníamos noticias de ellos.

Pero no era motivo de preocupación, pues Albert al ser una persona tan importante y ocupada, en ocasiones olvidaba avisarnos que le había ocurrido algún "percance" en el banco o el corporativo.

Casi nos retirábamos cuando George apareció buscando a los chicos.

Tomábamos un té en el mirador, cuando la estilizada y seria figura del francés llegó a nuestro lado.

Archie iba a abrir la boca cuando escuché al señor Johnson decir:

—Debemos irnos. Por favor alisten sus cosas.

El tono en el que lo dijo me heló la sangre, mi corazón empezó a latir desesperado, nervioso, y aunque no quería, no pude evitar preguntar, pues mis amigos se quedaron mudos.

—¿Qué sucedió?. ¿Albert?. ¿Dónde esta Albert?.

—El joven William tuvo un terrible accidente hay que ir al hospital.

Continuará…


	8. Capítulo 8

** Hola chicas!**

Antes que nada les pido una disculpa por el atraso en la actualización del fic. Los tiempos son un poco difíciles y bueno mi esposo es médico, ya sabrán como me tiene eso a mi y a mi bebé.

Espero todas se encuentren muy bien en sus hogares guardaditas.

El capítulo es largo para compensar la otra actualización.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews nunca me cansaré de repetírselos. Son unas bellas /os

Les mando un saludo a la distancia.

Sin más las dejo leer.

Moon

**Capítulo ocho**

—El joven William tuvo un terrible accidente hay que ir al hospital.

Después de aquella frase, sentí como claramente todo transcurría en cámara lenta. Recuerdo las reacciones frenéticas de mis amigos al escuchar la fatídica noticia, sin embargo sus voces eran casi imperceptibles, pues mi mente dejó de estar en la misma realidad que ellos. Pronto, sentí algo sobre mi cuerpo brindándome apoyo; noté vagamente así, que me flanqueaban Stear y Archie por ambos brazos. Al parecer, aunque quise hacerlo, no pude moverme ni un centímetro de donde se hallaban clavados mis pies al suelo.

Durante el camino —ya un poco más consciente de todo—, recargué mi cabeza sobre el vidrio de la ventanilla de la limosina en donde viajábamos, y sin pena alguna al cerrar los ojos, dejé que salieran todas las lágrimas que nacían al pensar en mi príncipe.

_"Señor protégelo" _—Me repetí mil veces.

Cuando llegamos, George nos condujo hasta la sala de espera en donde se encontraba madame Elroy.

Al vernos, inmediatamente corrió para abrazar a los chicos, mientras mis ojos no cabían de la impresión por ver a Tara en una pieza y sin el menor rasguño.

Pensé en decir algo, pero me arrepentí. Además la voz de la matriarca llamándome interrumpió mis intenciones —aunque hubiera preferido no escucharla.

—Este es un asunto extremadamente delicado y le compete solo a la familia Candice, así que suplico que te retires por favor. El chofer te llevara a donde tus padres.

—¡Tía abuela! —Reaccionaron al mismo tiempo los Cornwell.

Sentía su mirada cual puñal traspasando mi cuerpo. Sé que pude haberle hablado en el mismo tono que ella, pero no lo hice. Mejor decidí pensar que sus palabras posiblemente solo eran producto de la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos, por lo que contesté sacando toda la fortaleza posible, pues también me encontraba devastada.

—La entiendo perfectamente señora. No puedo ni siquiera imaginar el dolor por el que usted está atravesando, pero, lamento contradecir su petición pues no he de ir a ninguna parte. Albert es muy importante para mi, así que al igual que todos los aquí presentes, me quedaré a su lado. Si gusta puede valorarlo desde otra perspectiva —su mirada se volvió incrédula—, por destino o casualidad, lo han traído al hospital donde yo estudio y puedo ser de utilidad para pedir informes. Aunque primero necesito que se calme pues su presión arterial puede elevarse.

Ante mi sugerencia trató con todas sus fuerzas de sonar amable, aunque no lo logró del todo. Pues estaba exponiendo su vulnerabilidad, ya que todos la mirábamos llorar, limpiando una lagrima tras otra.

—Está bien. Puedes quedarte.

—¡Por amor a Dios tía abuela dinos de una buena vez que fue lo que sucedió con mi tío!.—Preguntó Archie Saliéndose de sus casillas.

—Perdió el control del vehículo al tratar de salvarle la vida a un cervatillo voló por el despeñadero. En este momento lo están operando. —Continúo entre lastimeros sollozos—. Cayó durante diez metros hasta chocar contra unas rocas. De no ser por el carretero que observó el accidente William en este instante estaría muerto. Él fue quien dio parte para auxiliarlo.

Cuando terminó su explicación, mi rostro y el de los hermanos Cornwell estaba desencajado. Jamás había tenido que afrontar una situación como ésta, pues, si bien estoy estudiando enfermería, nunca será lo mismo tratar a un tercero que a alguien cercano —por mucha empatía que puedas tener.

La ansiedad que comenzó a producir mi cuerpo, se focalizó en mi corazón que parecía estallar por lo rápido de su latir, y en el temblor de mis manos.

Stear al notarlo me cobijó en un abrazo necesario para ambos, pues el dolor de lo incierto siempre es insoportable.

Pronto, el regusto de la sal de mis lágrimas llegó hasta mis labios. Mas no hice nada. No valía la pena tratar de contener aquel llanto que sentía caer tan copioso, pues sabía que no se detendrían aunque quisiera.

Estuvimos así el tiempo necesario para que pudiera calmarme. Mi cara comenzaba a hincharse y el ardor sobre mi piel irritada era latente.

Caminamos hasta las pequeñas sillas de la sala en donde Archie y madame Elroy se miraban igual de acongojados que yo. Tara estaba un poco más apartada pero también era evidente que le dolía. Después de todo, durante este tiempo observé que se llevaban bien.

Lo minutos comenzaban a correr convirtiéndose en horas y con ellas el rostro de la señora Elroy empezaba a desesperarse.

Archie prefirió cambiarse de lugar y tomó asiento junto a su hermano. Entonces Stear le preguntó:

—¿ Por qué Tara no iba con él?.

—No me explicó demasiado. Solo me comentó que Albert debía ver un par de caballos que quería comprar, pero se fue sólo.

—Querrás decir que "ella" no quiso acompañarlo. Ya sabes que odia todo lo que tiene que ver con la naturaleza.

Tal vez la intención de ellos no era perturbarme, pero me sentía demasiado vulnerable para pensar que hubiera pasado si Tara hubiese estado dispuesta a ir con él, o demás especulaciones que de seguro Archie haría. Así que me levanté y me acerqué hasta la matriarca de los Andrew. Habíamos esperado al menos cuatro horas, más una que llevaba ella antes que nosotros, pero aún no había noticias. Nadie salía para darnos información.

Cuando me senté junto a ella, le ofrecí hablándole lo más suave que pude:

—Si gusta puedo buscar un uniforme y tratar de averiguar algo…

Su cara era de completa aceptación y lo iba a demostrar con palabras, justo cuando el doctor Stevens salió a dar el parte médico.

—¿Familiares del señor William Albert Andrew?.

—Todos nos levantamos. —Me miró, pero gracias al cielo no pidió que me retirara del lugar.

Suspiró.

—Bien. Hemos tenido que practicarle una cirugía de emergencia al paciente, puesto que debido al impacto por el choque, tuvo un colapso vertical. En este momento se encuentra en recuperación. A más tardar en hora y media lo trasladaremos a su habitación.

—¡Dios mío! —Se quebró la voz de Elroy.

El doctor, con todo el aplomo que tenía continuó.

—Lamento informarles que eso no es todo. Durante el desastre el señor Andrew se ha golpeado fuertemente la cabeza, abriendo así parte del cráneo… Drenamos todo lo que pudimos y cerramos. —Meditó sus palabras—. Quisiera ser más alentador, pero realmente los alcances médicos en nuestro tiempo sobre esta área aun no son tan avanzados como quisiéramos, por lo que no sabemos las repercusiones que puedan presentarse. El cerebro es un órgano muy delicado e impredecible. Es por ese motivo que lo hemos inducido a un coma, pues con esto buscamos que si se encuentra algún lóbulo inflamado, que es lo más seguro en estos casos, baje al cabo de unos días. Sólo así podremos diagnosticar realmente si tiene alguna lesión. Antes sería imposible.

Miro la tía.

—¿Usted es su abuela…?

—Su tía doctor.

—Muy bien. Acompáñeme por favor.

Cuando los vi retirarse lo primero que pensé fue: _"Dios es peor. Todo es peor de lo que nos ha dicho"._

Así que sin consultarle a nadie me di la vuelta. Estaba lista para irme por otro lado cuando la mano de Archie me detuvo.

—Sé que estas desesperada, pero trata de serenarte Candy. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?.

—Es … que necesito usar un baño Archie… pero muchas gracias. No tardo. —Mentí.

Una vez dejé la sala de espera caminé lo más rápido que pude, hasta rodear y ubicar otro acceso al consultorio del doctor Stevens. Justo llegué a tiempo para escuchar su conversación pegada a la puerta.

—La he traído hasta aquí porque la situación de su sobrino es más delicada de lo que he explicado. En la sala había muchas personas y bueno, en estos casos, no siempre es tan benéfico que tantos tengan toda la información.

—Lo entiendo doctor. Dígame todo por favor.

—Bien. Aunque la cirugía se haya realizado con éxito lo más probable es que su sobrino quede parapléjico.

—¡Dios no!. ¡Me está diciendo que William jamás podrá volver a caminar!.¡No es posible doctor!. ¡Mi sobrino es tan joven!. ¡Le suplico que me dé una esperanza!.

Comencé a escuchar aun detrás de la puerta el llanto sincero de aquella mujer, mientras yo reprimía el mío y deseaba jamás haber escuchado nada.

—La realidad es que existen muy pocos casos como el suyo en donde el paciente se haya recuperado. En el mejor de los escenarios, podría llegar a valerse por sí mismo y trasladarse con muletas o un bastón, pero no puedo asegurarle nada señora Andrew. No creo prudente darle tan mínimas esperanzas. Lo siento.

Unos segundos de silencio prosiguieron. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Pensaba retirarme de ahí cuando escuché la voz de ella, prácticamente implorándole al doctor:

—Necesito pedirle un favor…

—Si está en mis manos lo haré. Dígame de que se trata.

—Sé que no es ética mi petición, pero, le suplico que no se lo diga a mi sobrino.

—Señora… yo no puedo hacer eso.

—Se lo ruego doctor. William no puede saber su verdadera condición. Eso lo devastaría y necesito que tenga ganas de salir adelante, de vivir.

La voz de madame Elroy temblaba.

Más segundos sin palabras volvieron a transcurrir.

Yo tapaba mi boca con la mano para que no escucharan mis lamentos.

—Es muy joven… podría reenfocar su vida.

—Se lo imploro, por favor…

—Ustedes son la familia más importante de Chicago, además de benefactores de este hospital. Sólo por eso haré lo que me pide, pero debo aclararle que si alguna vez él recurre a mi le diré la verdad.

—Sí doctor. El tiempo que gane para que no decaiga estará bien.

—Bueno. Esto es lo que haremos. Cuando despierte del coma en una semana, le diré que necesitará toda la rehabilitación posible para retomar su vida antigua, pues su situación fue muy delicada. Trataré de no entrar en más detalles. Es lo que puedo ofrecerle. ¿Le parece bien?.

—Una semana en coma inducido…

—Es el mínimo tiempo que podemos darle para ver su reacción.

—Pero… ¿Todo estará bien verdad doctor?.

—Eventualmente todo estará bien señora Elroy.

Su voz sonaba tensa. Casi un año aquí y conozco cuando esta incómodo o molesto. Pero en mi interior agradecí que accediera a no desmoronar su ánimo.

Al escuchar el ruido de las sillas me fui lo más rápido que pude de ahí.

Me encaminé al jardín. No podía regresar con los muchachos, pues aun no terminaba de procesar toda la información que acababa de escuchar, y mi llanto volvería a desbordarse al verlos.

Caminé lo más a lejos que pude, adentrándome. Realmente poco me importaba que me vieran, solo quería estar sola. Así que subí el frondoso árbol frente a mi. Cuando me hallé casi en lo más alto, me senté en una rama y dejé salir el sentimiento que inundaba mi pecho y parecía no tener fin.

Había pasado todo tan rápido… ¿En qué momento?. Dios… ¿por qué a él?.

Enterré mi cara entre las rodillas mientras pensaba:

_"Cuando se dé cuenta no lo va a soportar. Es un hombre tan activo, tan lleno de energía…"_

Sin darme cuenta la noche había llegado y el resplandor de la luna me iluminaba. Sabía que mis ojos se encontraban demasiado hinchados ya que el ardor casi era insoportable. Mi piel se sentía seca y restirada por el rastro del llanto seco.

Sabía que debía bajar y regresar a casa, pues mis padres se preocuparían y no se merecían eso.

Me acomodé para comenzar a descender, cuando miré a la luna y le hice una promesa a mi príncipe:

_"No voy a dejarte solo. Siempre voy a estar para ti"._

Me retiré del hospital sin despedirme de nadie.

….

Cuando por fin llegué a mi casa, me esperaban en la sala mis padres y mi abuela Marta.

Al ver el estado en que me encontraba mi madre corrió hasta tomarme entre sus brazos aprensivamente.

—Mi niña ¿qué sucedió?. ¿Te encuentras bien?. ¿Por qué has llorado?. ¿Qué sucedió?. Candy háblame… —Me suplicó mientras seguía clavada en su pecho y llorando de nueva cuenta.

Pronto sentí la mano de mi papá sobre mi espalda, así que por instinto lo abracé. Siempre en los momentos difíciles su calidez me resguardaba.

—Hija por favor habla con nosotros. Nos preocupas. Solo mírate. Dime quien te hizo esto y yo me encargaré de…

Entonces entre sollozos como pude le respondí.

—Ay papá… vengo del hospital. Albert tuvo un horrible accidente y está en coma.

—¡Hija! Pero ¿cómo fue?.

Mi abuela no decía nada. Solo se mantenía estoica como siempre. Mientras yo sentía que las piernas se me debilitaban.

—Iba en su carro… perdió el control y cayó por un barranco.

Dicho esto mi cuerpo no lo soportó más y me desmaye en brazos de mi padre.

…..

Desperté hasta el siguiente día. Pero me sentía aún muy agotada por todas las emociones del día anterior. Más eso no fue suficiente para impedir que me levantara da de la cama y fuera a tomar un baño. Cuando salí de mi habitación con mi uniforme puesto —ya que mis clases continuaban al ser Lunes—, fui en busca de mis padres. Ayer no les di tiempo de contestar bien sus preguntas y necesitaba platicar con ellos, pues prácticamente planeaba llegar tarde todas las noches.

Cuando baje al desayunador no me esperaban.

Mi madre fue la primera en reaccionar.

—¡Pero Candy!. ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?.

—Buen día a todos… —Respondí lo más tranquila que pude. Luego miré a mi madre—. No te preocupes mamá, estoy bien.

—Es que mi nieta es un roble. ¿no es así querida?. Pero anda ven y siéntate.

Así lo hice. Nadie preguntaba nada y yo preferí esperarme a terminar para comenzar a explicarme.

—Papá, mamá, abuela. Ayer ya no pude aclarar todo lo que sucedió.

Mi padre dejó lo que hacía, tomó mi mano y empezó a hablar con total calma.

—Respecto a eso no te preocupes Candy. Ayer por la noche uno de los muchachos Cornwell llamó, pues estaba preocupado por ti. Así que ya estamos enterados de todo.

Mis ojos quisieron volver a empañarse, pero no lo permití.

Mi padre apretó mi mano en señal de apoyo.

—Yo tengo algo que decirles —miré a todos con toda la convicción que pude demostrar.

—Quieres apoyar a los Andrew, ¿no es así?.

—Sí mamá. Ellos necesitan de mí y yo quiero estar para ellos. Además estamos en el mismo hospital. Mis prácticas son por la mañana, así que en la tarde puedo acompañarlos un rato. ¿No les molesta, verdad…?. —Pregunté con cautela.

—Por supuesto que no. Cómo habría de incordiarnos una acción tan noble como la que pretendes llevar acabo mi niña. —Intervino mi abuela— Estoy en lo correcto, ¿no es así: Thomas, Eloise?.

—Por supuesto hija. Tienes nuestro permiso.

Sus palabras alegraron un poco mi dolorido corazón. Al menos ahora sabía que no debía preocuparme por la hora de llegada.

—Solo no o te olvides de marcarnos para que Carson vaya por ti. ¿Correcto amor?.

—Así lo haré mamá. Bueno, ahora me despido pues voy tarde para el hospital. Los veo en la noche.

Dicho esto, me levanté, recorrí la mesa para besar a mis tres personas importantes y partí.

…

No pude esperar a poner un pie en el hospital. Literalmente corrí a la coordinación de enfermería para checar mi itinerario de clases y prácticas. Necesitaba verlo, así que buscaría la forma de escaparme para estar con él unos momentos antes de que terminara mi día. Seguro ya lo tenían en su habitación.

Cuando llegué corriendo no pude librarme del regaño por parte de la jefa de enfermeras por mi comportamiento inadecuado.

Al finalizar su perorata me entregó la hoja semanal.

Mi bombeo cardíaco aumentó, pues el cielo estaba de mi parte y en mis prácticas tenía rotación por la habitación del rubio de mis fantasías.

_"Dos rondas… 13:00hrs y 16:00 hrs"_ —Repetí mentalmente.

El reloj del salón de clase teórica no dejaba de sonar, pero su constante "tic-tac", comenzaba a despertar las ganas internas de querer salir corriendo de ahí y llegar a la habitación 135. Más un regaño por parte de Mary Jane hizo darme cuenta, que por más que lo desee, el tiempo avanza siempre al ritmo que debe y no a mi voluntad. Así que traté de enfocarme lo mejor que pude. Los exámenes de mi certificación serían en un mes y necesitaba prepararme muy bien si quería obtener mi "cofia oficial".

Así transcurrió el día.

Cuando el momento llegó, me encaminé al área "exclusiva" del hospital. Esta se encontraba completamente al lado opuesto. El sonido de mis pasos se escuchaba resonante por el largo pasillo que atravesaba. Aun así mis piernas me temblaban y mis manos se aferraban a la tablilla de metal que sostenía pegada a mi pecho.

A los pocos minutos me encontraba frente al número más significativo de mi vida. Me di valor, respiré un par de veces, llamé a la puerta y después entré.

Todos se encontraban ahí. No es el protocolo para un paciente común, pero al tratarse de los Andrew, por lo visto el director hizo una excepción.

Por sus caras de cansancio era evidente que ninguno había dormido en toda la noche, no obstante, al verme, los chicos trataron de sonreír.

Dos segundos después, tuve que afrontar la realidad tras de mi, pero al voltear hacia la cama todo trascurrió como en cámara lenta:

Ahí estaba él, acostado con su bata blanca, cubierto por las inmaculadas sábanas hasta la altura de su pecho. En uno de sus brazos tenía conectado suero y medicamentos. Le administraron un poco de oxigeno directo a su nariz.

Mis lágrimas estaban por estallar, pero no podía hacerlo. No ahora ni nunca. Debía soportar esto que es solo el inicio de los tiempos de guerra que se avecinan para él.

_"Si yo me quiebro no podré ayudarlo"—Pensé._

Pasé saliva con dificultad, pero me di valor y lentamente me acerqué hasta su lado.

Una de mis instrucciones era tomar su pulso, así que con gran estremecimiento en mi pecho sostuve su muñeca entre mis dedos. Sé que era normal por el inducimiento, pero su baja temperatura me tomó desprevenida. Su tacto siempre había sido tan cálido…

Al terminar esa tarea, alcé su brazo libre para acomodar el termómetro que traía para él y entonces miré detalladamente su rostro. Era prácticamente increíble que después de pasar por un accidente como ese no se hubiera desfigurado, pues tenía un cardenal que cubría por completo su ojo, junto con algunas raspaduras en la frente y pómulos, pero nada más.

Sin embargo un gran vendaje recubría su cráneo, pero él nada sabía de eso, pues dormía tan profundamente gracias a los barbitúricos que tuvieron que administrarle.

No. Mi príncipe en este momento no sentía dolor. Su falta de consciencia lo mantenía lejos de esta triste realidad.

La temperatura era baja, pero estable y en parámetros.

No pude evitar acariciar su dorso por un segundo.

En su historial observé que debía verificar que la herida se encontrara en buenas condiciones y no sangrara. El doctor Stevens ya había pasado en la mañana para realizar la curación pertinente.

Siendo así, recorrí la cortina que cubría el rededor de su cama, para poder darle un poco de privacidad ante su familia, pues expondría su cuerpo.

Una vez aislados lo moví un poco —aunque con dificultad, pues al ser muy alto es bastante pesado—. Los vendajes envolvían toda su espalda baja. Cuando los liberé sólo quedó el apósito que cubría la herida. Al descubrirla mis piernas flaquearon por un instante. Su herida era increíblemente grande y aparatosa. Una cuarta de mi mano…

Rogué al cielo porque le diera fortaleza.

Volví a respirar profundamente e hice mi trabajo. Debía concentrarme pues era mi paciente más importante.

Al terminar apunté que todo se encontraba en óptimas condiciones post operatorias: no fiebre, no supuración, no inflamación, no sangrado.

Antes de retirarme me acerqué para dejar un breve beso en su frente fría. Cuando acabé retiré la cortina.

La escena era diferente ahora. La señora Elroy estaba parada frente a una ventana observando el jardín junto con Tara, mientras Archie y Stear se levantaron del sofá para acompañarme al pasillo.

—¿Cómo lo ves gatita?. En la mañana vino el médico, pero no nos dijo gran cosa, sólo lo que todos escuchamos ayer.

—Es que no hay mucho que agregar Archie. Él está estable, hasta ahora no hay otra cosa por las que preocuparse más allá de lo que sabemos —Mentí, pues aunque no me agradara por completo la señora Elroy, respetaría su decisión.

—Gracias por acompañarnos Candy… —Me habló Stear. Traía sus ojos hinchados y la nariz un poco roja. Jamás lo admitirá frente a su hermano, pero sé que había llorado.

Suspiré.

—Es una suerte que lo hayan asignado en mi ronda. No tienen nada que agradecer. En la tarde regresaré a verlo un rato.

—Por cierto gatita. No vuelvas a irte así como ayer sin despedirte. Nos preocupamos mucho.

—No volverá a pasar lo prometo.

El tiempo siguió corriendo. Regresé a las 16:00hrs y la escena era la misma.

Por la tarde cuando mi turno acabó, fui a bañarme y cambiarme a un área del hospital específica para nosotras. Había llevado conmigo una pequeña maleta que no contenía más allá de lo necesario. Así que me puse un vestido y me peiné en una coleta —pues durante la jornada debíamos ir recogidas.

Cuando entré en la habitación, no di más de un par de pasos cuando "madame" rápidamente se levantó, me tomó de un brazo y salió conmigo al pasillo.

—Mira Candice, sé que quieres estar aquí pero te repito que este es un asunto sumamente delicado y familiar. Pensé que ayer te había quedado claro pues no te volví a ver el resto de la tarde. Penosamente veo que no es así. —Me reclamó.

—No me parece justo señora Elroy. Albert es mi amigo y yo quiero y puedo apoyarlo.

—Lo que sientas o pienses no me interesa ni me acongoja niña.

—Pero Tara está aquí. Eso no es congruente. —siseé mis palabras pues ya me estaba molestando.

Ella no alzó la voz pero en un tono desdeñoso me contestó:

—Eso es completamente diferente porque ella… —Se detuvo—. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Pero te voy a advertir algo niña caprichosa, mi sobrino no formará parte de tu diversión al jugar a la enfermera. En la mañana no mencioné nada porque soy una dama y tuve que mantener la cordura. Pero quiero que sepas que ya hablé con el director y no volverás a tocar a William. No te quiero cerca de mi familia y menos de él. ¿Lo entendiste?. Ve a darle tus ridículos cuidados a alguien pobre que los "necesite".

En un instante desapareció de mi vista.

Esta vez sus palabras sí me dolieron. Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas así que me fui de ahí tan rápido como pudieron caminar mis pies. Sabía que si me quedaba un par de minutos más no tardarían en salir Stear y Archie.

¿Qué se cree esa señora para tratarme así?. ¿Por qué me dice cosas tan feas cuando lo único que pretendo es apoyarlos?. En verdad todo es muy confuso. Ya lo era, pero ahora más, pues deliberadamente sé que no le agrado a Elroy Anrew —Pensaba mientras dejaba salir mi llanto lleno de impotencia.

Caminé hasta llegar a un parque cercano, me senté en una pequeña banca y traté de clamarme. Nada ganaba llorando. Fue de esta manera que después de unos momentos ya había ideado un plan en mi cabeza, pero necesitaba pensar en la forma de vendérselo a mis padres.

Cuando me sentí lista regresé al hospital y arreglé todo. Después de media hora llamé a casa para pedir que Carson pasara por mi.

Cuando salía en busca del chofer de mi familia. Me topé con la estilizada figura del señor George.

—Buenas tardes señorita Candice.

—¿Pero George que hace usted aquí afuera? —Le pregunte asombrada.

Él sonrió muy velado y dijo:

—Solo soy un empleado señorita.

Lo desmentí.

—Eso no es cierto George. Usted es la mano derecha de Albert y su amigo. Él me lo dijo muchas veces.

—Es parte del protocolo señorita no tenga pendiente de mi. —Contestó.

_"Seguramente fue madame Elroy"_ —Pensé.

—¿Podría darme noticias de él?.

Mi semblante se oscureció de pronto pero trate de disimular lo mejor que pude.

—Le practicaron una cirugía de columna va a necesitar mucha rehabilitación.

—Estoy seguro que mi muchacho lo logrará. Él es muy persistente.

—George, también lo han inducido a un coma para desinflamar su cerebro, pues ha recibido un fuerte golpe por la caía.

Su cara ante mi comentario fue de terror total.

—No es como piensa George. Es inducido. Lo despertaran en una semana. Todo va a estar bien. Ya verá.

—Eso espero señorita. Eso espero…

Sin más me despedí de él y me subí al vehículo familiar.

….

Cuando llegue a mi casa fui directo al estudio de papá, pues mi madre siempre lo acompañaba a trabajar mientras ella bordaba algún cojín o leía un libro.

—¡Hija te esperábamos más tarde!. —Me comentó mi madre al tiempo en que se levantaba para saludarme.

—Hola mamá.

—¿Sucede algo?¿no dijiste que acompañarías a los Andrew?.—Dijo mi padre poniendo su entera atención en mi.

—Sé que eso mencioné hoy en el desayuno, pero me han cambiado de turno en el hospital y pues no quise quedarme hoy con ellos.

—Candy… ¿Qué turno te dieron?.

—De noche mamá. Me toca cubrir de noche.

—¡Cómo es eso posible!. Hablamos con el director para que eso no sucediera. Cualquier cosa te podría pasar estando fuera de casa a esas horas. ¡Thomas di algo!. ¡Marca al hospital y habla con Leonard!.

Mi padre evaluó un momento la situación y con toda la calma le respondió a mi madre.

—Serénate amor. Sé que le pedimos ese favor a Leonard, pero, es un hecho que nuestra hija se convertirá oficialmente en enfermera en un mes, por lo que ha de rotar por todos los horarios. Me duele igual que a ti que no esté en casa, pero nada malo ha de pasarle. Es la profesión que ha elegido. ¿No somos sus padres para apoyarla en estos momentos?.

Eloise Britter me abrazó y con todo su valor se resignó.

—Discúlpame hija. Tu padre tiene razón. Sólo prométeme que te cuidarás.

—Lo haré. —Le sonreí.

—¿Cómo van a quedar tus visitas para con tu amigo Candy?—Preguntó papá.

—Bueno. Después del turno de la noche, debo repasar algunos temas. Ya quedé con unas compañeras para estar unas cuantas horas más en la sala de estudio, después es que iría a verlo.

—¿Entonces llegarías aquí a la hr de la comida?.

—Así es. —Respondí con firmeza. Si algo podía echar a perder cualquier plan de convencimiento con Thomas Britter, era la duda.

—Bien… solo no te mal pases. Si veo que lo haces…

—No lo haré papá.

Así fue como gracias a la ayuda del buen director de mi hospital y la compresión de mis padres, pude burlar la solicitud de "madame Elroy" y así continuar con las visitas a mi príncipe, pues me quedaría con el toda la noche y nadie me lo prohibiría.

…

Al día siguiente —después de enterarse sobre lo sucedido— Stear y Archie marcaron a mi casa pues querían pedirme una disculpa en nombre de su tía. Yo no tuve corazón para mentirles y sin más remedio les platiqué la estrategia que estaba llevando acabo para ver a su tío. Indudablemente me apoyaron y prometieron no decir nada al respecto.

No voy a negar que los tres primeros turnos matutinos fueron bastante pesados, ya que me quedaba toda la noche despierta por cualquier cambio que pudiera presentar mi príncipe, pero al cuarto día estaba tan cansada, que después de limpiar su carita con un paño húmedo, me recosté tantito a su lado, me hice un ovillo y me dormí.

Descubrí que eso le trajo un poco de paz a mi corazón.

Todo el tiempo le hablaba. Aprovechaba las horas y le explicaba todas mis clases y los temas que debería de dominar para los exámenes. Así como también mis ganas de pasar para poder ofrecer mis servicios y cuidarlo como una enfermera profesional.

La cuarta noche después de poner crema en sus pies y sus piernas al igual que en su brazo libre, noté que su barba crecía muy rápido, ya que una sombra entre rubio y castaño muy claro comenzaba a notársele. Me acerqué, lo acaricié para cerciorarme de qué tanto molestaba y entonces decidí afeitarlo.

Así que sin más fui por los instrumentos necesarios.

Aun en cama y en esas condiciones no podía dejar de admirarlo. No importaba todo lo que sé debería afrontar, pues yo no lo dejaría solo. Aunque sólo fuera como amigos.

¿Por qué digo esto?.

Porque muy en el fondo de mi corazón sabía la frase que no quiso completar la señora Elroy la tarde que me corrió del cuarto.

_"Pero Tara está aquí. Eso no es congruente…" "Eso es completamente diferente porque ella… " _

_"Ella es su prometida"_

Estoy segura de que eso iba a decirme pero por alguna razón o por simple orgullo no lo hizo.

Entre mi príncipe y yo nunca más tocamos el tema de su futura esposa—pese a que nos contábamos todo como mejores amigos al igual que con los chicos—.

Más eso no importa, pues como amiga siempre estaré ahí para él. Para ese chiquillo de mis tiernos años al que idolatro en mi corazón, pues me reúso a dejarlo ir.

…

Las horas se fueron volando y la semana terminaba. El cardenal en el ojo de Albert prácticamente había desaparecido.

Yo estaba tan nerviosa. Igual o más que todos los presentes, pues sentía la gélida mirada de la matriarca sobre mi. Pero nada podía hacer ella. Era mi jornada y el doctor Stevens me escogió a mi para asistirlo, pues muy temprano por la mañana ya se le habían retirado todos los medicamentos y se esperaba solamente a que reaccionara.

A eso del medio día, el doctor y yo acudimos a su habitación para observar si había despertado.

Llegamos en el momento preciso en que comenzaba a gesticular y mover uno de sus brazos muy levemente.

Los dos nos acercamos a su cama.

—¿Puedes escucharme William?.

El movimiento de sus globos oculares era notorio. Y un carraspeo ronco salió de su garganta.

Su ceño se frunció.

—¿Puedes escucharme William? —Repitió el médico.

—¿Dónde estoy…? — Preguntó casi en casi en un susurro, haciendo evidente esfuerzo con su voz rasposa.

—Te encuentras en el hospital Santa Juana. Tuviste un accidente hace unos días y te realizamos una cirugía de columna. ¿Te duele mucho?.

Dejó salir un quejido como prueba.-

—¿Aquí hay dolor? —Tocó su herida levemente.

—Mmmmh… —Se quejó un poco más fuerte.

—Voy a realizarte una prueba de sensibilidad William.

Acto seguido el doctor Stevens pasó un objeto metálico semi puntiagudo por la planta de sus pies.

—¿Sientes algo?.

—No…

Entonces hizo un comentario que a todos los presentes nos heló la sangre.

—¿Podrían prender la luz por favor…?

No pude evitar que mi corazón se acelerara y mis ojos se anegaran de lágrimas. Llevé una mano al pecho y con la otra tapé mi boca.

_"No Dios no lo permitas, que solo sea momentáneo". _Repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

El silencio era sepulcral al igual que el rostro de todos.

—Las cortinas están abiertas William. Es medio día… —Le aclaró preocupado.

Albert llevo una mano a su rostro y con desesperación tallo una y otra vez sus ojos. Tuvo que ser detenido, puesto que presa de la desesperación comenzaba a hacerse daño y podía lastimarse la cabeza.

—¡Cálmate William! ¡Vas a lastimarte!. ¡Déjame explicarte! —Insistía el médico mientras forcejeaba con él.

—¡Cómo pide que me calme si no veo nada!. ¡No veo ni siento nada!

Apartó al doctor de un manotazo.

—¡Estoy ciego! —Grito con su voz quebrada por el llanto a flor de piel—. ¡Estoy ciego y paralítico!.

Continuará…


	9. capítulo 9

** Hola chicas!**

Pues aquí con la sorpresa de una actualización pronta. (digo yo). La verdad que no recuerdo con exactitud que día fue el que actualicé.

muchas gracias a todas por sus animos Cloe, Amy todas todas mil gracias. Hay que ser optimistas.

Espero todas se encuentren bien.

Respecto al fic se vienen tiempos difíciles para nuestro rubio y para ustedes como lectoras. (no me maten cuando esto suceda ), pero este fic lo quise hacer con una temática de "enseñanza de vida".

Les mando un saludo a la distancia a todas. y en serio gracias por los reviews. Todos los valoro y aprecio.

Sé que ya es muy tarde pero acaba de salir como pan caliente del horno y no me aguanté las ganas jaja. ¿qué le vamos a hacer?.

Por cierto en este capítulo tambien narra la abuela!

Sin más las dejo leer.

Moon

**Capítulo 9**

—¡Cálmate William! ¡Vas a lastimarte!. ¡Déjame explicarte! —Insistía el médico mientras forcejeaba con él.

—¡Cómo pide que me calme si no veo nada!. ¡No veo ni siento nada!

Apartó al doctor de un manotazo.

—¡Estoy ciego! —Grito con su voz quebrada por el llanto a flor de piel—. ¡Estoy ciego y paralítico!.

—Cálmate William… no todas son malas noticias. ¿Verdad doctor?. —Trató de calmar la anciana a su sobrino.

—Así es…

—Muchachos, Tara —habló increíblemente suave— por favor salgan que debemos tratar esto con William.

Inmediatamente me observó controlando el fuego en sus pupilas. Sin necesidad de emitir palabra alguna me estaba demandando lo mismo, pero Tom lo notó y me brindó su apoyo.

—Enfermera por favor no pierda nota de todo lo que se debe anexar a su expediente.

Yo asentí. Las palabras no salieron pues tenía la garganta cerrada.

Ella mostró la inconformidad en su semblante pero no dijo nada. Se acercó hasta quedar junto a su sobrino y tomó su mano, pero él la retiró de inmediato al sentir su toque. Sus ojos no derramaban más lágrimas, no obstante se notaba que estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por controlarlas. Giró su rostro a un lado de la almohada y lentamente cerró sus bellos orbes azules. Después habló:

—Hable de una buena vez doctor. —Demando aun con su voz algo ronca y temperamental—. ¿Cuál es mi pronóstico?.

Discretamente él y madame Elroy intercambiaron miradas por lo que me parecieró más tiempo del necesario.

—Antes que nada William, necesitas entender que tu lesión fue severa. El accidente que…

—Sé lo que sucedió no necesita recordármelo. Caí por un despeñadero era lógico que hubiera consecuencias. Pero ya que parece no entender voy a repetir mi pregunta, así que haga favor de contestarla: ¿cuál es mi pronóstico?. ¿Podré volver a caminar algún día?. ¿Mi vista regresará?.

—Respecto a eso es un poco complicado pero… —Clavó sus ojos en la matriarca. Conociendo a Tom estaba por decirle toda la verdad, sin embargo se retractó. Apenas abría la boca para responder cuando escuchamos su reclamo casi en un grito.

—¡Hable de una buena vez!.

—Deberás realizar muchas horas de terapia física en tu rehabilitación. Te puedo asegurar que no será una tarea sencilla.

—Entonces no voy a vivir confinado a una silla de ruedas.

—Bueno…. Eso depende de ti.

—Mi vista… ¿la ceguera es permanente?.

—Creo firmemente que solo es transitoria. Tuviste una fractura en el cráneo, te golpeaste muy fuerte. Por lo mismo te inducimos una semana en coma, para que los lóbulos se desinflamaran. Ten por seguro que con el paso de los días irás recuperando tu visión.

El doctor Steven en voz muy discreta me detalló que medicamentos habría de pasarle por vía intravenosa, así que anoté todo perfectamente: cambio de suero, antibiótico, desinflamatorios y diazepam —evidentemente para relajar sus niveles de ansiedad.

Cuando terminaba, la voz de su tía quiso reconfortarlo.

—Ánimo hijo, verás que todo mejorará con el tiempo.

Su mutismo fue la respuesta. Así que ella insistió.

—Trata de resignarte William…

—Quiero estar solo. Retírense por favor —Pidió con una inflexión seca y tajante en su voz.

—Por mi parte es todo William, pasaré mañana temprano a revisar tu herida. Con permiso. Enfermera… —No me quedó más que seguirlo en total silencio.

Al salir, vi a todos sentados en las sillas del pasillo pero no pude detenerme. Dos segundos después, la altiva figura de la anciana mujer también dejaba la habitación de mi príncipe.

Cuando estábamos por llegar a la estación de enfermeras, el doctor me dijo:

—¿Es muy amigo tuyo supongo?.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y asentí un par de veces.

—¿Crees que podrías ser imparcial si lo dejo a tu cargo?. Le quedan un par de días más en lo que retiro sus puntos. Pensaba hacerlo hoy pero se alteró demasiado. —Comentó con la usual calma en su voz.

¿De dónde obtuve la fuerza para no quebrarme en llanto?. Sólo Dios lo sabe. Estaba dividida en dos diferentes emociones. Por un lado me sentía inmensamente triste por la reacción de Albert, por su frustración, pero, por otro, no podía creer que me hubiera elegido a mi. Así que acepté de inmediato.

—Bien. Sólo no descuides tus estudios. Recuerda que los finales son en menos de un mes.

—Está bien doctor Stevens. Le doy mi palabra. No voy a fallarle.

—Bien. Ahora aplique las indicaciones en el paciente.

Pronto lo vi perderse por el pasillo. Cuando entré a buscar los medicamentos July —una de mis compañeras— se acercó a mi y se expresó con tremenda coquetería al arrebatarme prácticamente mi hoja de control:

—¡Pero qué suerte tienes Candy!—sus grandes ojos de canica parecía iban a salirse de sus cuencas—. ¡Te han asignado al señor Andrew!.

Literalmente le arranqué mi hoja. Y controlando la molestia que crecía en mi la regañé en voz baja:

—No seas impertinente July por favor… su condición es muy delicada.

Definitivamente le hablé al aire.

—Pero eso no le quita lo guapo Candy. Si yo fuera tú, estaría agradecida de tener el honor de bañar a ese hombrezote.

Medio segundo después todos los colores se me subieron al rostro. ¡Olvidé por completo el baño de esponja!. Sin embargo no iba a tolerar que July se burlara de eso, y mucho menos, permitir que al negarme otra lo hiciera. Eso sería demasiado incómodo para "él". Así que pretendí no hacer caso a lo que me decía y realizar mi trabajo como debía.

—Estás loca —reí. Mejor me apuro. Prometí al doctor Stevens aplicarle los medicamentos de inmediato.

Mi compañera no era mala, pero si demasiado indiscreta.

Al cabo de uno veinte minutos ya estaba de regreso frente a su puerta. Pero nadie de su familia se encontraba presente en las bancas del pasillo. Imagino que han de estar en la cafetería.

Continué con mi labor. Realmente eran pocos medicamentos y nada aparatosos como para llevar un carro de dispensación, así que los guardé en una de las bolsas frontales de mi uniforme.

De una cosa estaba segura, jamás podría olvidar aquel número de mi mente. Sin más y con mucha delicadeza —en absoluto sigilo— abrí la puerta. Mi príncipe dormía.

Me permití observarlo un momento. Sobre su cabello pequeños rayos de sol se reflejaban. Sus párpados cerrados me dejaron admirar de nueva cuenta lo largo de aquellas pestañas claras. Era una escena por completo distinta a la de hace rato. Su respiración era acompasada, realmente estaba descansando y su semblante no mostraba la rigidez que tanto me perturbó.

Me acerqué en absoluto silencio y comencé a inyectar en el suero los medicamentos prescriptos. Sabía que ya debía marcharme, pero me quedé unos instantes más.

—Si ya terminaste puedes marcharte.

Su voz irritada me hizo dar un pequeño brinco en mi lugar. En verdad parecía dormir.

No quise contestar. Era obvio que no estaba bien y aunque quisiera consolarlo, nada de lo que dijera aliviaría la pena que recién comenzada a cargar, así que di vuelta sobre mis pasos y empecé a caminar rumbo a la puerta.

—No tiene por qué evitarme. Sé perfectamente que es usted señorita Britter.

Me congelé en mi lugar. ¿Por qué me llamaba así?. De esa manera tan formal…

Dolió escucharlo de sus labios…

Me giré para mirarlo y mantenía sus párpados cerrados.

Los segundos transcurrían y mi corazón se desenfrenaba. Mi garganta seca no hallaba las palabras para contestarle. ¿Cómo se le responde a alguien que te importa tanto y que está sufriendo por su condición?.

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo…? —Respondí muy bajito. Casi en un murmullo.

—Su olor…

Supuse que lo decía por mi perfume. Pudo ser cualquiera la que lo usara, pero no lo contradije.

Iba a contestarle cualquier cosa cuando me dijo:

—El jazmín huele diferente en usted. Le recuerdo que estoy ciego pero puedo olerla perfectamente señorita Britter.

Sin importarme la frustración en sus palabras o lo seco e indiferente de su tono, me acerqué a su cama y tomé su mano libre entrelazándola con la mía.

—Albert…. Sé que ahora todo es muy reciente y difícil, pero si tratamos día con día vas a mejorar. Estoy segura de eso. No decaigas por favor…

Probablemente mentía, pero mi corazón quería aferrarse a esa mínima posibilidad que el doctor Stevens no quiso ofrecerle como esperanza a la señora Elroy.

—No diga tonterías señorita Britter. Sé perfectamente que los médicos pueden mentir por piedad.—Retiró su mano como si le quemara mi toque.

Casi me suelto a llorar por su rechazo pero me controlé.

—Ahora si no le molesta retírese por favor. Quiero estar solo.

—Albert… déjame acompañarte un momento más. Yo quiero estar contigo. Puedo regresar al terminar mi turno.

Giró su cara en opuesto a mi, pero podía observar con claridad la molestia en su entre cejo y su voz.

—Limítese a realizar su trabajo señorita Britter. ¿Acaso no estoy pagando por su tiempo?. Pues bien. La libero. No la necesito.

Si hubiésemos estado en otras condiciones lo habría regañado al instante. Pero es lógico que se sienta mal. Sólo Dios sabe todo lo que está procesando, pues ya nada será lo mismo.

Con el corazón devastado me limité a ser una subordinada más al responderle —evidentemente triste.

—Como ordene señor Andrew. Con permiso…

—Espere…

Mi corazón se aligeró por un segundo.

—¿Si…?

—Le aviso que voy a pedir un cambio de enfermera. Eso es todo gracias.

El casi imperceptible ruido de la puerta al cerrarse fue mi respuesta.

Una vez en el pasillo, mis lágrimas no lo soportaron más y derramé en silencio una tras otra.

_"No decaigas Candy… su reacción era predecible. ¿Qué esperabas_?"— Me repetía hasta el cansancio.

Sin embargo la opresión en mi pecho era más fuerte que mi determinación.

Me alejé de ahí un poco y doblando por uno de los laterales me recargué en la pared para que nadie me viera desahogarme.

Pronto una conmovida voz me hizo levantar la vista.

—¡Candy!. No, no, no … por favor no llores. Albert es un luchador. Estoy seguro que saldrá avanti de esto.

Cuando terminó de hablar, lo abracé con fuerza mientras clavaba mi cara en su pecho ahogando mis sollozos.

—No quiere verme Stear…

—Entiéndelo Candy… Imagina la vida de Albert antes del accidente. Tener que asimilar que probablemente tarde un año o dos en volver a ser el mismo debe de ser catastrófico para él. No sé qué te haya dicho, pero puedo asegurarte que sólo está hablando su impotencia.

Sabía que tenía toda la razón pero no me quitaba el dolor en el pecho.

—Lo sé pero sentí horrible. Me habló con una terrible frialdad y me dijo que pediría un cambio de enfermera. Yo solo quiero estar con él Stear…

Sentí como me reconfortaba más en su abrazo.

—Lo sé cobaya… lo sé. Puedo entender perfectamente cuán importante es para ti. Sólo dale tiempo. Además eres la única con la que no ha reaccionado del todo bien. A nosotros nos ha corrido.

Me separé de él para verlo a los ojos. Él me ofreció su pañuelo.

—¿Hizo eso?.

Suspiró.

—Así es. La tía abuela se llevó la peor parte.

—¿Por qué lo dices?.

—Creo que la demencia senil la está alcanzando. Es que sólo a ella se le ocurre comenzar a regañarlo por manejar en esa carretera. Así que Albert se enojó como nunca antes lo vi y la corrió. Después de eso nos pidió "privacidad" a todos de una manera "poco elegante" y nos retiramos.

Yo no dije nada. Estaba asimilando el sentir de mi príncipe. Después de un par de minutos pregunté:

—¿Por qué regresaste entonces?.

Soltó otro suspiro y comenzó a explicarme muy calmadamente.

—Albert más allá de ser mi tío es mi amigo. Y a diferencia de Archie que es más visceral, yo no me molesto por lo que me diga, así que puede correrme mil veces que siempre regresaré —Me sonrió—. Tengo fé en que lo logrará.

Su optimismo hizo que mis lágrimas pararan.

—Entonces yo también debo regresar… —Solté muy quedo.

—Creo… creo que en tu caso es mejor que le des tiempo Candy.

—Pero es que yo puedo atenderlo. El doctor Stevens me lo pidió y estoy dispuesta. No le tengo lastima ni algo parecido. —Imploré con mi replica.

—Te creo linda, pero él aunque Albert no es una persona machista, debe sentirse muy mal de que alguien deba asistirlo. Mejor dale tiempo.

Entonces me puse a pensar. Aunque solo le restaran dos días más en el hospital Stear tenía razón, pues habría cosas que le incomodaría hacer con o sin mi presencia.

Mi amigo intentó animarme un par de minutos más y después cada quien siguió su camino. El mío era ir a casa de mis padres, sin embargo, el comentario de mi pelioscuro amigo daba vueltas en mi cabeza: _"Dale tiempo"._

Sin darme cuenta el tiempo entre que salí del hospital y llegué a mi casa voló. Me había llegado muy temprano por la mañana un telegrama a la recepción, así que de esa manera me enteré que mis padres no se encontraban en casa. Un viaje de negocios surgió y mi madre lo acompañó. Así que solo seríamos mi abuela y yo.

Llegué y comí sola. Supuse que ella lo habría hecho temprano. Así que me fui a mi habitación a estudiar.

Pronto unos golpes a mi puerta desviaron mi concentración.

—Adelante.

—Hola hija.

—Pasa abuela —Me levanté del asiento de mi pequeño escritorio.

—No sabía que estabas ocupada. No quisiera importunarte.

Terminé de levantarme y fui por ella hasta la puerta por donde asomaba su cabeza. La adentré a mi alcoba y tomé su brazo para ayudarla —aunque no lo necesite.

—Tú jamás harías tal cosa —Rebatí tratando de sonar serena.

Fuimos hasta la pequeña salita que ahí había y tras acomodarnos una al lado de la otra, me preguntó mientras tomaba mi mano.

—¿Cómo estas Candy…?

El tono en que lo dijo me estrujó el corazón. Su mirada penetraba mi alma, pero no quería perturbar su tranquilidad.

—Bien. Repasando. Ya sabes que en menos de un mes me gradúo… o no.

Ella río un poco.

—Claro que lo harás. Esa cabeza tuya es muy distraía pero muy capaz. Ahora dime realmente como estas. Porque estas evadiendo mi pregunta.

Por mucho que quise reprimir mis emociones no pude y terminé descargándolo todo en ella —Desde la historia de mi "príncipe de la colina" hasta lo que me dijera él horas atrás—. Mi abuela pacientemente, se limitó a escucharme al tiempo en que acariciaba mi cabello, pues me había recostado en su regazo. Cuando terminé me dijo.

—Tu amigo tiene mucha razón mi vida. Creo que lo mejor es darle tiempo a ese joven. Estoy segura que cuando esté más sereno te permitirá acercarte.

—¿En serio lo crees…? —Pregunté mientras me limpiaba la nariz y me recomponían en el sofá.

Sentí como me envolvía entre sus brazos. Y así sin soltarme me dijo:

—Claro que si mi niña, no lo dudes. —Nos separamos y tomó mi rostro entre sus ajadas manos—. Pero mientras ese momento llega, ¿sabes lo que deberías de hacer?.—Yo sabía lo que mediría pero dejé que sus palabras me continuaran relajando.

—¿Qué cosa?.

—Estudiar mucho cariño. Para que en unas cuantas semanas puedas ir y apoyarlo.

—La señora Elroy jamás lo aceptará abuela. No entiendo la razón pero me odia. No me quiere cerca de mi príncipe. —Sentí como mis ojos volvieron a colmarse de agua salada.

—Los problemas y más los de salud cambian mucho a las personas Candy. Ten fé en que ella te dejará. Lo presiento.

—Pues eso espero –suspiré.

Entonces me levanté de golpe con ánimo renovado al cuarto de baño. Lavé mi rostro hinchado y al salir le dije a mi abuela decidida:

—Tienes toda la razón. Basta de lágrimas. ¡Voy a aprovechar al máximo este tiempo para poder ofrecerle a mi príncipe todo lo que él merece!.

Me acerqué hasta ella y le di un efusivo y sonoro beso en su mejilla.

—Te quiero abuela. Gracias por nunca dejarme sola.

**Narra Albert.**

Me sentí la peor escoria por tratarla de esa forma, pero no quiero que me vea de esta manera tan deplorable aunque sea su trabajo. Si no quiero la lastima de nadie, no soportaría provocarla en la mujer que amo. Ella es un sol y yo… yo me he reducido a menos que nada. Pero no me arrepiento. Sé que hice bien al solicitar un cambio de enfermera. Nadie me cuestionó al respecto puesto que soy el "Gran Patriarca de la Familia Andrew", sumado a eso, el mayor benefactor de este hospital recientemente. Pero eso… eso se lo deben únicamente a "ella".

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse me hizo fruncir el ceño y hablar en un reclamo.

—Te dije que no quería verte.

Escuché su risa y algunos pasos. Supongo que se acercó a mi cama.

—No me interesa cuántas veces me corras Albert. No voy a irme.

Restregué por mi rostro la mano libre y me quedé en silencio. Estaba cansado de pelear.

—Por cierto te acabo de hacer un favor. Conociéndote, no vas a permitir que ninguna enfermera te toque, yo tampoco lo haría. Ya sabes… eso del pudor. Por eso conseguí que sea un enfermero el que te atienda. Aunque debo decirte que estoy por completo seguro que muchas señoritas se desilusionaron.

Silencio. En la habitación por unos segundos reinó el silencio pues no sabía cómo agradecer ese gesto.

—Pero si quieres me regreso y pregunto en la central de enfermería cual de todas estaría dispuesta para atenderte. ¿Castaña, rubia o pelirroja?.

Pronto escuché como se levantaba. Stear está loco y como lo creía capaz de realizar semejante locura, hablé:

—Gracias. Está bien así.

Sentí como palmeaba mi hombro.

—No decaigas Albert. Aun tienes mucho camino por recorrer.

Me animé a hacerle otra pregunta.

—¿Podría pedirte un favor?.

—Quieres que me vaya. Ya lo sé. Creo que hoy avanzamos bastante. Ya no te arrancaste el suero eso es ganancia. —Me respondió tan casual como siempre.

—Antes de que te vayas dile al doctor Stevens que necesito hablar con él.

—Claro, en un momento te lo mando. Si es que no está ocupado. Pero debes prometer portarte bien Albert.

—No pienso hacerme daño físico lo prometo. Ya estoy más calmado. Aunque aún debo asimilar mucho.

—Bien. Te veo mañana temprano entonces.

* * *

Al cabo de lo que supongo fue media hora o algo parecido, mi puerta se abrió de nuevo y junto con ella la voz del doctor Stevens se hizo presente.

—Me dijeron que necesitabas hablar conmigo William. Dime: ¿en qué puedo servirte?.

Nunca en la vida he sabido irme con rodeos cuando algo me importa, así que a quema ropa se lo dije, pero manteniendo toda la calma posible. Estoy frustrado y una fila de etcéteras más pero gritando no gano nada.

—¿Por qué me miente?.

Su largo silencio solo me dio la razón.

—No sé a qué te refieres William. —Sentí como la voz le tembló ligeramente.

—Le estoy pidiendo que me diga la verdad. Estaré ciego, pero el estar al frente del corporativo he tenido que aprender a fuego que estar pendiente de cada detalle es primordial.

—Sigo sin comprender…

—Ayer… Cuando le pregunté cuál era mi pronóstico…

—¿Qué hay con eso?.

—Guardó demasiado silencio y su voz sonó diferente. Yo sé que me está ocultando algo. Así que como paciente, apelo a mi derecho de saber toda la verdad respecto a mi diagnóstico. Así que se lo preguntaré por última vez: ¿Cuál es mi pronóstico?. ¿Podré volver a caminar?.

Su respuesta la esperaba, pero aun así dolió hasta el alma escucharla.

—Es prácticamente imposible William. Si hablamos de porcentajes uno de cada cien personas lo logra. Lamento no habértelo dicho pero…

—No me diga más. Creo saber quién fue el artífice de todo esto.

El buen hombre se quedó mudo de pronto.

—Mi tía puede ser capaz de muchas cosas por honor a la familia.

—Disculpe pero no comprendo del todo William. Ella estaba realmente afectada.

—Perdone doctor, hablo más para mi que para usted. Yo le pido una disculpa por mi comportamiento… sé…

—No tienes que pedir nada William. Me asombro como es que lo estas asimilando tan rápido. Sin dudarlo eres un hombre muy fuerte.

Yo solo hice una mueca. Claro que no lo era. Soy un humano como cualquier otro.

—La ceguera… -—Rogué al cielo que al menos eso no fuera permanente.

—Tu vista regresará de manera progresiva conforme el pasar de las semanas.

—Bien. —Suspiré—. Dejemos esto entre nosotros, ¿está bien?. Usted ya cumplió con su deber al sincerarse. No le debe nada a mi tía.

—Gracias William.

Cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse, dejé salir más de esas lágrimas que nada remediaban pero que no podía evitar derramar. Jamás podría volver a correr, ni sentir el aire fresco golpear mi rostro mientras le gano en el hipódromo a Stear o Archie. No podré nadar, pescar ni hacer nada de lo que era mi vida hace una semana atrás. Mi vida se confinaría a una silla de ruedas perpétua y a una constante dependencia hacia los ajenos. Seguramente todos se acercarán a mi, pero ¿quién lo hará de manera legítima y no por lástima?. "Lástima"… es justo lo que voy a provocar. Probablemente me vean y piensen: "Pobre señor Andrew", como si hubiese muerto ya por la imposibilidad de volver a lo que todos vieron en mi.

En verdad amaba mi vida… Dios como la amé…

* * *

**Narra Candy.**

Las semanas transcurrieron más rápido de lo que pensé.

Cómo lo prometió Albert, fui destituida de su atención y otra habitación me fue asignada. No puedo negar que me entristeció demasiado, pero debía ser fuerte así que no me dejé caer, finalmente solo eran dos días para que la distancia amortiguara el dolor pues se marcharía des hospital. El tiempo restante me entregué como nunca a mis prácticas y beberme los libros de medicina. El examen había estado difícil, fueron tres horas de tortura, más hoy me he graduado de enfermera. Es por demás decir que mis padres y la abuela están muy orgullosos de mi desempeño. Me han llevado a comer y regalaron una preciosa y delicada cadena de oro con un dije en forma de nuestra representativa cofia.

Estoy tan ansiosa. Sé que la abuela me pidió pensar positivo, pero no puedo evitar sentir los nervios a flor de piel pues mañana por la tarde iré a visitar a los Andrew. Stear y Archie —con los que mantuve contacto solo por teléfono ya que no nos hemos visto pues han tomado control del corporativo— me "invitaron a tomar el té" para poder tener un pretexto válido y así platicar con la matriarca.

Tuve que bajar en la noche a prepararme una leche tibia pues no podía conciliar el sueño.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente desperté tan tarde que no alcancé a desayunar con papá y para mi sorpresa tampoco con la abuela, puesto que había salido temprano a visitar a una amiga enferma. Lo cual se me hizo muy raro. Pero no le di mucha importancia, está grande pero sabe cuidarse. Así que opté por disfrutar a plenitud de la compañía de mi madre como hacía tiempo no podía hacerlo.

**Narra Martha.**

…

—Esta conversación no nos está llevando a ningún lado Elroy —Comenzaba a perder mi paciencia.

—No hay nada que discutir señora. William dispondrá de otros servicios. Es más ya lo están asistiendo. Su nieta no es necesaria aquí, así que puede ir a jugar a la enfermera mediocre como le dije a otra parte.

Elroy siempre había sido así. Altiva y soberbia. Minimizando a los demás por su rol social. Con los años aprendí a ignorarla pues sabía de sobra que jamás cambiaría, pero la forma en la que se dirigió a mi nieta, rebasó mi límite. Así que parándome frente a ella y viéndola con esa mirada inflexible que podemos llegar a proyectar los Britter, le dije muy tajante:

—Por supuesto que habrá otras personas atendiendo de William, pero no has entendido bien Elroy. No te estoy pidiendo un favor, te estoy avisando que Candice vendrá para apoyar a William en sus cuidados.

—¡Estás loca!. ¡Vete de una buena vez de aquí si no quieres que te corra yo misma!.

—Ahora ya me hablas de tú…

—¡Que te largues he dicho!.

—Me voy a ir después de escucharte decir que dejarás a Candy hacer su trabajo aquí. Porque si no lo haces me encargaré de divulgar por todo Chicago tu más grande y penoso secreto.

Ella me miró furiosa.

—No te atreverías…

—No lo he olvidado. Tengo todo grabado aquí —toqué mi cabeza con un dedo—. La decisión es tuya Elroy.

—¡Eres una…!

—No. No lo soy. La prueba es que he tenido toda una vida para ridiculizarte y nunca lo hice, pero si te metes con mi familia te metes conmigo. Ya no soy la misma muchachita de hace más de cuarenta años. Así que mide tus palabras. Y decide pues no tengo todo el día. Le dirás a Candy que sí cuando venga a verte esta tarde.

—Esto me lo pagaras con sangre Martha… —Siseó hirviendo en coraje sus palabras.

Una sonrisa de triunfo se formó en mi rostro.

—Tomaré eso como un sí. Ahora sí, con tu permiso me retiro. Ten una linda tarde.

* * *

**Narra Albert.**

Las semanas han pasado tan lentas que siento que me asfixio. Por más que trato de acostumbrarme a esto no puedo. Nadie me preparó para afrontar una situación así. No sé valerme por mi cuenta, y aunque obviamente estoy llevándolo todo mal no puedo simplemente "asimilarlo" y ponerle buena cara a la vida.

Era tanto el enojo en mi interior, que a tientas tomé lo que supongo era el jarrón que estaba cerca del buró al lado de mi cama, y lo lancé con toda la fuerza que pude al aire. Segundos después escuché como se hacía pedacitos.

La voz de mi tía me crispó los nervios.

—.Sabes perfectamente que no lograras nada haciendo eso hijo.

—¿Qué se te ofrece tía…?. —Pregunté sin paciencia. Ella lograba desesperarme pues a raíz del accidente algo en su tono y su exagerada preocupación me molestaba.

—Solo vengo a decirte que haré un pequeño cambio en tus asistentes.

—Como quieras. Igual lo harás. No es como si mi palabra valiera. Por favor cierra la puerta y déjame solo. —Espeté con amargura.

—Bien. A partir de mañana Candice Britter vendrá en el turno matutino también.

—¡Qué!. Sentí como mis ojos se abrieron inmensamente—. ¡No la quiero aquí!.

—No me importa si quieres o no. Pertenece a una respetable familia y no podemos quedar mal al rechazarla.

Ese comentario me hizo reír descaradamente.

—Claro. Pero si pudiste rechazarla cuando la elegí como mi esposa. ¿no?.

—Ese no es el tema William. Ella solo viene en calidad de amiga y enfermera. Nada más.

—¡Yo la elegí!. ¡Firmamos un contrato matrimonial y tú me chantajeaste!.—No pude más y le grité.

—¡Cuando vas a entender que no era la correcta William!.

Mis manos hablaban y gesticulaban mi impotencia.

—¡Quien si lo es tía!. ¡Dímelo!. ¡Quien si lo es así como estoy!. Yo no escucho a Tara por ningún lado. ¡Tú sabías que ella era todo menos la adecuada y aun así la escogiste!. ¡Me arrepiento de haberme dejado manipular por ti!. ¿En dónde está ahora?. ¡Se regresó a Escocia apenas me dieron de alta!. ¡Claro que su padre no permitiría jamás que se liara con un lisiado como yo!.

—¡Te exijo que te calmes William nada de eso viene al caso!

Repase mis manos por mi cara.

—¡Tiene todo que ver!. ¡Si me hubieras dejado comprometerme con Candy todo sería muy diferente!. ¡ Y lo más probable es que no estuviera esclavizado a esta cama o a la silla de ruedas!. ¡Pero no!. ¡Candice Britter no dejó de ser la opción perfecta cuando decidió estudiar una profesión tan loable como lo es la enfermería!. ¡Candice Britter fue rechazada sin el menor escrúpulo de parte tuya cuando te enteraste que fue abandonada en un orfanato!. ¡Por eso nunca la has aceptado ni tratado bien!.

—Sin embargo fuiste tú quien me pidió romper ese compromiso.

La satisfacción con la que me contestó erizó mi piel.

—Preferí dejarla libre para protegerla de ti, para protegerla del clan. ¡La hubieran destrozado y lo sabes!.

—El clan solo cumplió tu capricho William… jamás la habrían aceptado. Deberías estar orgulloso. Al final le hiciste un bien. Fue una mala elección, eso es indiscutible pero estaban dejando que jugaras al hombre maduro cuando aún no cumplías ni la mayoría de edad. Ya es tiempo de que lo sepas. Y por lo que veo sigues sin hacerlo, pues estas rabietas no son dignas del patriarca de este clan, más bien pareces un deplorable párvulo malcriado.

—No la quiero aquí… —Sentencié como pocas veces.

—Y yo te repito que no me interesa. Así se ha dicho y así se hará. ¡Por Dios no vas a casarte con ella solo va a cuidarte de ti! —Rió sin descaro—. Bueno… eso era todo lo que venía a decirte. En un rato más vendrá Kevin para bañarte. Con permiso.

**Continuará…**


	10. Capítulo 10

** Hola chicas!**

Buenas noches a todas! La verdad se supone que la actualización es semanal, pero creo (me dicen si me equivoco) que estoy actualizando cada 5 días.

He leido sus reviews. Gracias por compartir momentos delicados de sus vidas, que asemejan la situación por la que atreviesa Albert. En su momento yo dejé de caminar mas de medio año por un accidente. Lo comparto para ustedes.

Espero todas se encuentren bien.

Respecto al fic se vienen tiempos difíciles para nuestro rubio y para ustedes como lectoras, pa Candy y más personajes, por favor le pido de nuevo :"no me odien" , pero así lo pené desde hace muchos meses. Además repito, este fic es de "enseñanza de vida".

Les mando un saludo a la distancia a todas. y en serio gracias por los reviews. Todos los valoro y aprecio.

Hoy no terminé tan tarde así que espero que alcancen a leerlo.

En este capítulo solo narra Albert.

Cuídense mucho por favor!

Sin más las dejo leer.

Moon

**Capítulo 10.**

Narra Albert.

Los golpes en la puerta hicieron que volteara por instinto la cara. No respondí. Estaba muy cansado emocionalmente para lidiar con alguien más.

Qué ingenuo suponer que no insistirían. Tanto fue así, que el ahínco de su llamado desató el palpitar lastimero de mis sienes.

—Adelante… —Respondí con fastidio.

—Buen día Albert, soy Candy. He venido a ofrecer mi apoyo como tu enfermera. No sé si sepas, pero hace poco, realmente muy poco me gradué.

Escuché su ligera risa. ¿Cómo podía tratarme tan amablemente, si fui un patán con ella en el hospital?.

Sin pensarlo, cerré mis ojos y concentré mi olfato en el delicioso perfume de jazmín impregnado en su ropa, y seguramente en su cuerpo.

Tanto empeño le puse a aquello, que me perdí un par de segundos y no la escuché acercarse. Definitivamente estaba frente a mi. Me asusté un poco al percatarme de su tacto sobre mis manos.

—Te he dicho que me gradué. Podrías ser un poco cortés, ¿no lo crees?. —Supongo que su intención era regañarme, pero sus palabras no eran coherentes con el tono relajado que salía de sus labios.

De inmediato corté todo contacto con ella. La amo, pero no puedo hacerle esto. Aunque actué en consecuencia a lo que solicitada.

—Felicidades señorita Britter. —Respondí con una voz menos severa pero un tanto seca.

—De nuevo con lo mismo Albert... No es como si me acabaras de conocer hace un minuto. Somos amigos, ¿no es así?.

El suspiro que soltó me dejó entender su resignación. Me afligí internamente, pero es mejor de esta manera.

—Será como tú desees entonces…

Nuestro mutismo se apoderaba del entorno cuando con restauradas energías me dijo:

—Pero ni creas que voy a permitir que te quedes aquí todo el día encerrado. Y sí… sé que eso has hecho. George me lo dijo hace un rato que platiqué con él. Así que ahora mismo voy a solicitar ayuda para que te lleven al jardín.

—Le puedo prometer que eso no va a mejorar nada en mi, mucho menos el ánimo.

—Pues por lo menos tomarás algo de color. Albert pareces un fantasma. No sabía que realmente podías ser tan blanco.

Volvió a reír. Ese sonido siempre me fascinó de ella. Era tan jovial, tan fresca que casi me hace seguirla, más respiré hondo un par de veces y me contuve.

Como lo prometió, momentos después entre Kevin y Marcus me bajaban por las escaleras con todo y la molesta silla de ruedas.

_**Frustración, impotencia y vergüenza.** _

No pude encontrar en mi vocabulario, palabras más certeras que describieran con precisión mi sentir en los cortos minutos que duraba la acción de los enfermeros. Más la última llenaba mi cuerpo, aumentado su temperatura por la intensidad del sentimiento. Opté por apretar los ojos, la flébil escena era demasiado para mi orgullo aunque no pudiera verla, pues antes del accidente, habría recorrido todo en segundos y con agilidad.

Cuando estuvimos en la entrada de la mansión…

—Muchas gracias desde aquí me encargo yo. —La escuché dirigirse al par de hombres—. Una manta cubría mis piernas ahora.

—No es necesario que ponga nada señorita Britter. No es como si con eso me protegiera de algo. O es que: ¿acaso le avergüenzan mis piernas inútiles?. —Dije esto último con aparente tranquilidad, pero la connotación era certera para cualquiera: Molestia.

—No lo hago por eso Albert. Si sientes frio más tarde con esto puedo abrigarte.

—Disculpe, pero si eso pasa jamás se dará por enterada.

—Bien. Entonces la colocaré en el compartimento detrás de tu silla. Pero si veo que un solo vello de tus brazos se eriza no te preguntaré y te cubriré.

No respondí.

Comenzó a empujar y de a poco no internamos en el jardín. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?, no lo sé. Lo cierto era que el paisaje es precioso. No necesitaba verlo para notarlo, me lo sé de memoria, pero mi amargura no me permite admirar más allá de la autocompasión.

Ni su evidente optimismo por la vida, ni el procurarme en cada momento… Nada me convence o tranquiliza. Mi mente solo se permite aceptar la idea de que soy y seré para el resto de mis días un inválido ante los ojos de cualquiera. Así que: Si nada ha de ser como antes… ¿de qué vale?.

En algún punto nos detuvimos. La presión sobre las empuñaduras de mi silla disminuyó, así que entendí que me había soltado. Segundos después su voz sonó muy cerca. Seguramente estábamos junto al laberinto, pues en ese espacio había bancas.

—Todavía recuerdo cuando te pensé una persona mayor el día del cumpleaños de Archie —Soltó animada—. Tenías el cabello tan largo y esa barba increíblemente espantosa. Fue excelente que te decidieras a cambiar. —Sentí como mi espalda se cubría por lo que inferí era la manta que guardaba.

Me aguanté el comentario amargo al respecto, pues aunque mi honor no me permitiría exteriorizarlo, me estaba dando un poco de frío.

—No pienso volver a cortarlo. —Rebatí con desapego y el ceño fruncido.

Los pocos pasos que dio sobre la grana los pude escuchar con claridad. Al igual que mi corazón, que latía loco por la incertidumbre sobre las acciones de ella.

—Déjame ver tus ojos Albert…. No hay razón alguna para que los mantengas cerrados. Ábrelos por favor…—Giré mi rostro. ¿Para qué me pedía tal cosa?.—Su mano tomó mi mejilla en una caricia.

La impotencia volvía a apoderarse de mi razón poco a poco.

—No diga cursilerías señorita Britter. Da lo mismo. No puedo ver nada ¿recuerda?. Creo que todavía me queda cierto grado de dignidad. Le convido a que no me despoje de ella, por favor.

El suave gesto sobre mi pómulo no se interrumpió pese a la brusquedad de mis palabras..

—Entiendo que apenas han pasado unas semanas, que todo ha cambiado y es difícil comprender algunas cosas, pero necesitas sacar la fuerza para salir adelante Albert… todos los que te queremos siempre vamos a estar aquí para apoyarte.

_Dios dame fuerza… Su voz es tan dulce que siento voy a flaquear y terminaré confesándole este amor que he sentido por ella desde hace mucho tiempo ya_.—Peleaba con mis demonios.

—Aprecio sinceramente sus buenas intenciones señorita, pero esto es algo que solo yo sabré cómo manejar. Ahora, si me hace favor de regresarme. Estoy algo cansado.

La calidez en mi piel cesó de inmediato.

Pronto comenzamos el andar a la mansión. Su inusual silencio me hizo sentirme de lo peor, pero ella al poco rato comenzó a platicar de nuevo como si nada pasara. En verdad tiene un espíritu de hierro, es más fuerte de lo que aparenta.

Quién tuviera su temple…

Decidí entonces que al menos por hoy no la incordiaría más. Dejaría que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera —si es que eso aliviaba su congoja. Yo ya sé mi realidad…

Cuando entramos me llevó a la sala de música, y con el pretexto de que es la mejor medicina para el alma tocó el piano para mi.

En lo absoluto estaba equivocada. Mi cuerpo se llenó de paz y armonía mientras la danza de sus dedos sobre el marfil se manifestaba pieza tras pieza. Más no hubo ni un atisbo de expresión en mi rostro que me delatara. No podía alentar su entusiasmo. No ahora.

La voz de George interrumpió su interpretación.

—Perdonen la intromisión, pero han llegado por la señorita Candice. El chofer de su familia la espera.

—En un momento voy George, muchas gracias. —Se escuchó su aterciopelada voz desde el fondo de la sala.

Podré estar ciego y discapacitado, pero estoy comenzando a desarrollar el reconocimiento del calor corporal de las personas que se me acercan.

—Volveré mañana temprano en punto de las diez de la mañana. Descansa.

Lo apropiado habría sido decir alguna frase caballerosa, pero no pude emitir sonido, sentía mi garganta cerrada por su proximidad. Así que solo asentí.

Cuando se fue, los pasos de alguien —que ya obviaba— me alertaron.

—No sé qué pretendes tratándola de esta manera William.

—¿Mi tía…? —Necesitaba asegurarme de que no estaba por ahí.

—Tengo entendido que salió a tomar el té con los Legan. Pero conociéndola lo más seguro es que se quede a cenar con ellos. Puedes hablar tranquilo si es que eso te preocupa.

—Bien.

—¿Qué pretendes William?. Siendo honesto no te entiendo.

—Creo que es obvio George.—Respondí con amargura.

—Alejándola solo te haces daño a ti mismo. ¿Por qué no quieres aceptar que la necesitas?. Dile la verdad.

No pude evitar reír y contestar con ironía:

—¿Y eso de qué me sirve ahora?. ¿Qué no me ves?. Si no puedo ofrecerme nada, mucho menos a ella. El tiempo en que pude decirle la verdad ya pasó. Mi oportunidad se fue.

—Te equivocas. Yo estoy seguro que la señorita siente algo por ti. No puedo decirte que es amor porque no tengo ese trato con ella, pero su proceder hablar y de qué manera. ¡Te quiere muchacho y tú a ella!. ¡Abre los ojos y déjate ayudar por Dios!.

—¡No quiero su lastima George!. Prefiero perderla a encadenarla a una fila de decepciones que tendrá al estar a mi lado. No quiero despertarme un día y ver arrepentimiento en sus ojos pues malgastó su vida al lado de alguien como yo. —Mis manos empuñadas sobre la silla se ponía tan tensas a cada segundo, que mi carne dolía—.

Su voz volvió a serenarse.

—Jamás le dirás la verdad…

—No. Y te suplico que tú respetes mi decisión y no me delates ante ella.

—Ella merece saber que siempre estuviste ahí, que velaste por ella.

—No necesitas algo que jamás conociste George…

—Ese día del accidente ibas por Cesar y Cleopatra. Sabías lo importante que fueron en el hogar de pony para la señorita y no descansaste hasta dar con el propietario que los compró. Los regresaste al orfanato por ella. ¡Has sido benefactor de ese lugar desde que eras prácticamente un niño por ella! —Sentía como mi paciencia estaba por llegar a su límite al igual que la de mi amigo así que respiré pausado para no terminar en una discusión—. ¡Solo Dios sabe los milagros que tuve que hacer para desviar todos los fondos necesarios y que madame Elroy no se diera cuenta!. ¡Nada de eso valió la pena!.

—Ya no George. No me mal interpretes. Siempre te estaré agradecido, pero desde el momento en que me postré en una cama perdiendo mis capacidades, ya no… —Mi voz empezaba a quebrarse y llorar es lo que más detesto hacer en esta condición.

—El señor Britter me llamó hoy en la mañana a mi línea directa.

Esa noticia me hizo abrir los ojos y disipar las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse.

—Vaya forma de cambiar mi ánimo. ¿Y bien…?. ¿Para qué lo hizo?. Si no recuerdo mal, casi me mata cuando deshice el convenio de matrimonio… No lo culpo, si se tratara de mi hija también habría reaccionado de esa manera.

—El ya no te guarda rencor William. Me dijo que después de algún tiempo terminó de entender que no estabas mancillando a la señorita Candice por su origen, al contrario, que lo que tratabas era protegerla de las arpías que forman el clan. De apoyarla aunque sea de lejos al dejarla libre para que encontrara su camino en la vida. También me dijo que tiene conocimiento desde hace meses que eres el benefactor mayoritario del hospital donde trabaja Candice. Fue por todos esos motivos que permitió a su hija venir a la mansión.

—Las memorias del día en que le pedí la mano de su hija en matrimonio y le confesé toda la verdad, están tan frescas como si hubiera sido ayer. Bien recuerdo que no me creyó al principio.

—Es que es una historia un tanto peculiar.

—Sé que era apenas un chiquillo… pero yo me enamoré de esa pequeña niña George… Ella me conoció el día en que perdí mi broche, pero sus alegres ojos me atraparon varios meses antes.—Mi voz hizo por quebrarse, pero aclaré mi garganta para recomponerme—.

—Lo sé. Te empeñabas en pasear cerca de esa colina solo para verla.

—En verdad llegué a pensar que podría ganarme su amor y que ella fuera la que me eligiera a mi y no al revés. Quería verla realizada como ahora. Que el clan viera que Candy vale por lo que es y no por su cuna. Pero fui un ingenuo. Mi tía "apoyó" mi decisión falsamente cuando decidí deshacer el contrato. Ella sabía que el consejo jamás me apoyaría. Solo estaban haciendo tiempo para poder decidir ellos.

—¿Sabes?. Thomas también me dijo que sinceramente espera tu pronta recuperación. —Sus inflexiones habían retomado su habitual calma. Sé que está cambiando el tema porque no quiere que me exalte de nuevo.

—Como si eso fuera posible… pero aun así agradezco sus intenciones.

—Los milagros siempre ocurren muchacho. —El tono paternal que utilizó George no me molestó. Él, es el único que sabe la verdad de mis circunstancias. Ha estado a mi lado desde que tengo memoria de una u otra manera, por lo que siento que su preocupación es legítima.

—Uno de cien… No George, esta vez sé que no me saldré con la mía.

* * *

Era de noche. Como lo predijo George, mi tía se quedó en casa de los Legan para cenar, así que aproveché que justo llegaban Stear y Archie. Necesitaba discutir algo con ellos.

Me encontraba en el despacho esperándolos. Me acomodaron junto a la pequeña sala —según escuché a Marcus.

Al cabo de unos momentos llamaron a la puerta. Yo le di acceso y sus voces inundaron mis oídos.

—Buenas noches tío. Ya estamos aquí.

—Albert… ¿Qué sucede?. Apenas pusimos un pie en la mansión George nos dijo que necesitabas tratar algo con urgencia. ¿Te encuentras bien?.

No respondí de inmediato. Me detuve un momento a pensar en ellos. Siendo hermanos son tan diferentes. Archie siempre ha sido y será muy propio al hablar. Pese a que en innumerables veces le he pedido que me llame por mi nombre se niega, salvo raras ocasiones. Mientras que Stear es completamente opuesto pues no tiene pena alguna en hacerlo.

—¿Tío…?.

—Claro… claro. Adelante, por favor tomen asiento.

Posterior a unos segundos…

—¿Y bien Albert?.

—Antes que nada quiero agradecerles el que hayan tomado las riendas de banco y las empresas tan pronto. George me ha comentado que tienen un excelente desempeño en los rubros que se les encomendó: Departamento Legal y Finanzas. Sé que las dos primeras semanas debieron ser desgastantes por los viajes requeridos, sin embargo les prometo que no será una constante y podrán regresar a casa como hoy en la mayoría de veces.

—¿Por qué no nos dices mejor para que nos has citado aquí tío?.

—Archie tiene razón Albert. La verdad creo que deberías ir directo al grano. Tú dispara lo que sea necesario. Mira que si es algún problema fuerte referente a las empresas tengo fe en que podremos resolverlo con la asesoría de George.

No quería hacerlo. Subconscientemente estaba evadiendo el momento. El nudo en mi garganta se sentía cada vez más asfixiante, y el tintineo de los hielos en la copa que supongo Archie acababa de servirse estaba crispando mis nervios.

Llevé una mano a la cabeza y masajeé mi sien, podía advertir que pronto regresaría la cefalea que me aquejaba todas las noches. Respiré profundo, tomé el valor que estaba perdiendo y comencé.

—Nosotros… —compuse mi tono a uno más neutral—. Nosotros hace tiempo hicimos un pacto de caballeros para ganar el amor de Candy. ¿No es así?.

—Sí. —Respondieron al unísono.

—Yo… no pienso seguir con eso. Pero les deseo suerte al tratar de ganar su corazón. — Dios… qué difícil decirlo. Sé que mi semblante gritaba lo contrario a mis palabras.

—Tío… —El tono de Archie fue compasivo. No lo culpo. Tampoco sabría de qué otra forma expresarme si fuera él.

La reacción de Stear sin embargo contrastó intensamente. Me alzó la voz como pocas veces.

—¡Pero que locura estas diciendo Albert!. ¡Piensas que porque tú te tiene lástima, todos incluida Candy la sentirá por ti!. ¡Es por eso que te alejas de ella!.

—Mi hermano tiene razón tío. Ella debe decidir…

Mantuve mi tono imparcial al responderles.

—Ustedes no entienden…

—Claro que lo hacemos tío. Pero te estás dando por vencido antes de que empiece la batalla.—La parte visceral de la personalidad de Archie comenzaba a salir ahora, pues su voz de pronto se tornó muy tensa.

—¿Cómo es posible que renuncies a ella así nada más?. Albert recapacita. Sé que los tres tenemos sentimientos profundos hacia Candy, pero no te derrotes por favor. Esto es temporal. Tal vez debas esforzarte mucho para lograr caminar de nuevo, pero el doctor lo dijo el día en que saliste del coma. Tú vas a lograrlo si te lo propones.

Fui incapaz de corregirlo de su error.

—Ya tomé una decisión y no pienso cambiar de parecer. Candy no es prioridad en mi vida. Agradezco que venga como enfermera y amiga, pero nada más. Es todo lo que tengo que decirles. Pueden seguir cuestionándome a placer entre ustedes, pero un favor si les quiero pedir. Como adultos que somos respeten mi decisión. Y les reitero: Les deseo suerte al tratar de ganar su corazón.

Sin más giré mi silla de ruedas. Escuché unos pasos apresurados junto con el ruido de la puerta del estudio azotándose. Sin pensarlo más supe que se trataba de Archie, por lo que Stear continuaba sentado.

—¿No piensas salir,,,?. —Le pregunté con un tono más calmo y vulnerable, pues estaba algo cansado de tanto pensar. De tanto sentir y reprimir.

Sus pisadas se acercaron a mi silla. Dejó caer un par de palmadas sobre mi hombro y me contestó:

—Esta tan equivocado Albert… espero pronto recapacites pues el cabeza dura que acaba de salir la ama también.

Acto seguido me quedé solo.

La voz de Marcus me hizo sobresaltar un poco. Aun no me acostumbro a que invadan de tal forma mi privacidad.

—Señor William. Si necesita algo estaré haciendo guardia afuera del estudio. Basta con que me llamé. Aquí le dejo la campanilla. Extienda su mano por favor.

—Por favor consígueme una aspirina.

—¿Tiene dolor de cabeza de nuevo?. —Asentí—. ¿Qué tan fuerte es?.

—Es leve no tengas pendiente. Ahora, por favor…

—En un momento se la traigo.

Mentía. El dolor era insoportable pero lo que menos me traerá paz o consuelo son más "consideraciones".

* * *

Los días comenzaron a pasar, y pese a que mi trato hacia la pequeña enfermera de ojos verdes no ha cambiado, ella no ha menguado su tenacidad para tratar de levantar mi ánimo. No importa que, siempre llega con puntualidad a su turno matutino. George dice que se mira "realmente encantadora" con uniforme, pero eso jamás podré comprobarlo, lo presiento. Los días pasan y mi vista no regresa en lo más mínimo. Pero ya nada me asombra, ni más nada espero. Sé que esto debí hacerlo hace casi una semana, pero apelando al egoísmo me permití disfrutar en secreto de su compañía. ¿Qué es un pequeño placer para un ciego inválido como yo?. Más el precio es caro de pagar, ya que una guerra titánica se lidia dentro de mi para no contagiarme de su alegría, de sus ocurrencias, para no llenarme de su exquisito olor, de la emoción en sus palabras de aliento —las cuales por segundos me hacen querer pensar y creer que si podré retomar mi vida algún día—, para que su presencia en la mañana deje de hacer estragos en mi mente por las noches, cuando en la privacidad de mi lecho la sueño.

* * *

Esa mañana en particular pedí ayuda para reincorporarme y estar listo antes de su llegada, pues el insomnio me acompaña por las noches y la vigilia muy temprano en las mañanas.

Tomaba mi desayuno en el jardín cuando el mayordomo anunció una visita.

Rodé mis ojos. ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que soportar este tipo de "buenas acciones", que solo querían comprobar lo deplorable de mi estado?. Ojalá se cansaran de una buena vez y un nuevo chisme rondara por todo Chicago.

Sin más remedio accedí a recibir la visita.

—Buen día señor Andrew.

Casi abro mis ojos en asombro. Realmente no esperaba escuchar esa voz.

—Buen día señorita Legan. Tome asiento por favor. ¿Gusta acompañarme a desayunar?.—Respondí con falsa caballerosidad. Ella lo notó y con su usual timidez me respondió:

—No gracias, solo un té si no es mucha molestia.

No sé qué tan morbosamente impactante era ante sus ojos que el que mi enfermero tuviera que asistirme para poder alimentarme, pero fui yo quien tuvo que abrir conversación.

—¿A qué debo su visita señorita Legan?.

—Bueno… debí hacerlo a su debido tiempo junto con mi familia, pero la tristeza me lo impidió. —Su voz se quebró— Todo pasó tan de repente. No imagino como se siente.

—No es necesario que…

—Claro que lo es. Aunque lejanos, somos familia. ¿Cómo ha podido sobrellevar todo esto señor Andrew?. Digo… Usted era una persona tan activa, tan llena de energía, que no lo concibo de otra manera.

Ese fue un golpe que no esperaba. Y vaya que dolía. Pero no iba a permitir que alguien de los Legan me viera vulnerable.

—La vida me ha privilegiado con personas que me quieren y cuidan de mi señorita.

—Sí… imagino que los chicos y la tía abuela son fundamentales.

—Por supuesto, aunque también cuento con personal médico capacitado como puede darse cuenta. Candy es uno de ellos.

—¿Candy ha dicho…?. —Su tono algo asombrado me descolocó un poco.

—Así es. ¿Por qué la pregunta?.

—No, no me haga caso señor Andrew, es solo que pensé que bueno… ahora que todos saben que tiene como pretendiente a uno de los doctores del hospital en donde trabaja, no pensé que le diera tiempo de nada más. Pero veo que en realidad es muy capaz, pues cumple con el turno que le asignen, el de aquí y le queda tiempo para… para dejarse pretender. Es maravilloso, ¿no?. Ella siempre ha sido tan servicial. ¿No le parece señor Andrew?.

Yo solo podía pensar en la palabra pretendiente.

A los pocos minutos Annie Legan terminó su visita y se marchó dejándome con la cabeza embromada.

Todo este tiempo pensando y sufriendo por Candy, cuando ella tiene un pretendiente, o quien sabe, pudiera ser su novio en estos momentos. Solo de pensarla mi pecho dolía literalmente. Pero de alguna manera agradecí al destino, puesto que el enterarme, me haría la situación menos difícil.

* * *

Tan Puntual como era escuché su voz detrás de mi silla.

—¡Buenos día Albert!. Veo que has madrugad y hasta desayunaste.

—No quise molestarte Candy.

Su risa estremeció mi ser.

—¿Así que ya no soy más la señorita Britter?. ¡Es maravilloso!. Pero respecto al otro tema, sabes que no me incomoda para nada atenderte.

—La verdad ya tenía bastante hambre.

Paseamos por largo rato jardín adentro. Ella insistía en que el aire puro y el sol le hacían bien a mi cuerpo, así que me deje hacer por ella. Al menos hoy así sería.

La escuché reír, contarme lo feliz que estaba en el área pediátrica por la que rotaba en el hospital, lo bien que se llevaba con todos. El interés de su abuela por conocerme cuando yo lo creyera pertinente. Me fascinó escucharla recitar algunos poemas para mi que ya sabía de memoria, la sensibilidad de su oratoria era en verdad conmovedora, pues me erizaba la piel al transportarme a otra realidad en las palabras que me regalaba. Tan animada estuvo que hasta cantó para mi. No podía sentirme más feliz.

De pronto—Y de nuevo como muchas otras veces— sus pasos se acercaron hasta detenerse frente a mi silla y la caricia en mi rostro que tanto anhelada se manifestó con su cálido toque.

Su dulce voz comenzó a decirme:

—Hoy has progresado muchísimo. El que comiences a permitirte reír y sentir la vida es maravilloso. Ahora más que nunca sé que con la rehabilitación que estás haciendo con los enfermeros podrás lograrlo. Tú volverás a caminar querido Príncipe.

Esa fue la pauta… No pensaba ser tosco ni molesto, le hablaría con el tono más dulce que existiera para ella dentro de mi, pero de una vez por todas le partiría el corazón. No la merezco.

A tientas como pude tomé sus manos, al tiempo en que por primera vez le permití ver mis ojos desde el accidente.

—Candy por favor pequeña… basta ya con eso. Yo no soy ningún príncipe. —imploré.

—Claro que lo eres, para mi lo serás siempre, siempre.

—No es así querida Candy —Ahora fui yo quien buscó tocar sus mejillas, pero ella me arropó la mano entre las suyas—. El cielo sabe que en verdad te agradezco por venir todos los días a mi lado y alegrarme, porque siempre lo has hecho aunque no lo diga, aunque gruña y me incomode en ocasiones. Pero, esto no es justo para ti…

—No te entiendo… ¿qué quieres decir…?. —Su voz se quebró por un instante pero no me soltó.

—Candy… si te pido un favor, ¿lo harías sin importar que fuera?.

—Sí…

Suspiré.

—Necesito que tú también vivas pequeña. Que salgas y busques al amor, pues por quedarte aquí conmigo, pudiera estarte buscando y tú no te das cuenta. Yo no quiero ser el culpable de eso querida Candy. Necesito que seas feliz. Sé que por ahí debe estar el buen hombre que ha de enamorarse de ti. Prométeme que lo harás.

Casi se me parte el alma y lloro junto con ella al escucharla sollozar tan sentidamente contra la manta que me cubría. Su cabeza la recostó sobre mis piernas y aunque no sentía ni podía ver, mis manos encontraron el camino a sus cabellos para acariciarlos con toda la ternura que pude transmitirle.

—No me pidas eso. Yo te amo… te amo desde niña…

—No te confundas pequeña. Tú no me amas como dices, has platonizado todo desde que sabes quién soy, y sé que me quieres pero eso no es amor Candy. Y … yo… no podría corresponderte aunque quisiera pues jamás de he visto con otros ojos. Por eso te pido que vivas y conozcas, pues el hombre que ha de hacerte feliz… no soy yo…

Continuará…


	11. Capítulo 11

** Hola chicas!**

Pues aquí esta la actualización. El capítulo es pequeño pero intenso.

Les mando un saludo a todas.

Gracias por leer y compartir.

Cuídense mucho.

Moon

**Capítulo 11**

**Narra Albert.**

—No me pidas eso. Yo te amo… te amo desde niña…

—No te confundas pequeña. Tú no me amas como dices, has platonizado todo desde que sabes quién soy, y sé que me quieres pero eso no es amor Candy. Y … yo… no podría corresponderte aunque quisiera pues jamás te he visto con otros ojos. Por eso te pido que vivas y conozcas, ya que el hombre que ha de hacerte feliz… no soy yo…

En ese momento se separó de mi de forma casi imperceptible. Pronto mi mejilla ardió por la bofetada que sabía bien me merecía.

—¡Cómo puedes pedirme algo como eso!.

Su voz totalmente desprendida y descompuesta por el desconsuelo me mataba, quería decirle que nada era verdad, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Lo siento pequeña… nunca quise lastimarte. Pero esta es la realidad.

—No… no lo es Albert. Yo sé que me quieres —Lloraba.

—Todo está en tu cabeza Candy… Otra vez me estas idealizando por un personaje de tu niñez. Daría lo que fuera porque tus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, pero no puedo aparentar algo que no existe. No mereces eso. —Mi voz era tan neutral que no sé de donde obtuve la valentía para contenerme.

—Pero… durante estos meses tú… Yo… creí que había señales entre nosotros. Sé que tardé en notarlo, pero ahora estoy segura. Tus hermosas rosas, nuestras largas pláticas, las sonrisas abiertas, las miradas furtivas, la delicadeza en tu trato hacia mi, tenemos todo en común.

—Perdóname… —Hable en un hilo de voz.

—¡No!. ¡Tú sientes lo mismo que yo!. ¡Tú me amas Albert y te lo voy a demostrar!.

Mi cuerpo entero se paralizó en ese momento mientras mi corazón se aceleraba desquiciado, pues en su arrebato estaba tomando mis labios en un beso. El primero de ambos. Estaba seguro que su palma en mi pecho podría sentir la irregularidad de mis latidos. Acariciaba con ternura mi rostro acunado entre sus delicadas manos mientras las mías tiemblan sin poder contenerlas. Su respiración es acelerada y mi pulso también. Siento como sus húmedas pestañas chocan con las mías. En esta entrega me está ofreciendo todo de sí. Más sé la razón por la cual no cesa su sollozo. Sus labios trémulos y vírgenes que tanto soñé probar, tratan desesperadamente de tomar los míos, pero, estos, inertes no reaccionan. Siento que he de arrepentirme el resto de mi vida por alejarla, pero es ahora o mi casi nula valentía desaparecerá. No soportaré un segundo más y terminaré por morder a placer sus tersos labios, así que todo debe terminar de una buena vez.

Con decisión giré mi rostro rechazando a la mujer que amo.

Apretaba mis ojos para no llorar, pero ella lo interpretó exactamente como lo esperaba.

—Entonces es cierto…

Los pasos sobre la grana retrocedieron un poco.

Mi silencio fue su respuesta. Mi postura era la misma.

—No me amas… En verdad nunca lo has hecho. Lo he imaginado todo…—Pronunció apenas con su voz temblorosa.

La escuché retroceder un par de pasos más.

No podía verla, pero estoy seguro que su carita ya está descompuesta e hinchada. La estoy destrozando y no puedo hacer nada. No ahora.

Quise decir algo que amortiguara el momento, más no me dejó.

—No es necesario que me digas nada más. Ya entendí Albert… —Los sollozos mezclados con su voz, me decían que justo su punto de quiebre había llegado—. No volveré a molestarte… Adiós…

Esto último lo dijo tan sentido que mi contrito corazón no lo soportó más. No sé qué pretendía al detenerla, pero no pude evitar que mi labios la llamaran con desesperación, pues la escuchaba alejarse de mi con rapidez.

—¡Candy!. ¡Candy!.

Pero todo fue inútil. Grité su nombre al vacío. Mis palabras se perdían con el viento que comenzó a erizar mi piel. Su ausencia comenzó a dolerme más de lo que imaginé y las lágrimas por el amor frustrado y por el que nunca será, comenzaron a caer quemándome por dentro en un fuego que me sé eterno. Más todo ya está hecho y nada he de cambiar. Aunque sé que la voy a perder, necesito que sea feliz con alguien que le ofrezca todo lo que yo no podré hacer a su lado.

—Adiós mi pequeña Candy…

* * *

Como era de esperarse, el insomnio fue terrible guerrero contra mi esa noche, pues no me concedió ni diez minutos de tregua. La cefalea se instaló justo cuando Kevin entró a mi habitación para comenzar la rutina del día. Creo que mi aspecto era terrible, pues me preguntó si necesitaba algún medicamento para el dolor.

Le dije que no.

Era mejor que continuara pensando que me encuentro de esta manera por el cansancio que me producen los ejercicios que realizamos diariamente. Nadie salvo George sabe lo sucedido entre ella y yo. Anoche le conté todo.

* * *

No había querido probar alimento en la mañana, por lo que la presencia de mi tía en la habitación fue inevitable. A veces pienso que jamás ha velado realmente por mi, si no por los intereses económicos que benefician a nuestro apellido, pues me trata como si le molestara mi presencia. Últimamente insiste en que le firme una carta poder, objetando que no cuento con las facultades necesarias para cuidar del patrimonio de la familia o los intereses de clan, pero me he negado. No estoy muerto ni en calidad vegetativa para que pase por sobre de mi de esa manera.

El llamado a mi puerta me hizo pensar que había regresado, pero me equivoque puesto que se trataba de George.

Me hablaba en una forma mucho más calmada de lo habitual, lo que me pareció extraño, aunque lo atribuí al hecho de que anoche me escuchó hasta muy tarde.

—¿Cómo te sientes muchacho?.

—Peor que ayer… pero estaré bien. Eventualmente...

—Sigo pensando que es un error lo que hiciste. Ella te ha dicho lo que siente. Aun puedes recuperarla.

—Esa idea me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza durante toda la noche. Pero la he lastimado tanto George… Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio me perdonaría.

—La señorita Candy es diferente.

—Aun así no lo sé… —Llevé mi mano por enésima vez a mi sien. El dolor comenzaba a ser insoportable—. A veces pienso que sí puedo vivir feliz a su lado aun con esta vida, pero cuando el pánico me entra siento que no merece que corte se libertad.

—Sólo puedo decirte lo mismo de ayer. Sea lo que decidas: hazlo con convicción y no la lastimes más.

—Hoy no se presentó.

—Era lógico —Inspiró profundamente—. Sobre de eso es que he venido a hablar. Acabo de recibir una llamada de Thomas Britter. Me comunicó que en una hora estará llegando a la mansión.

—Va a matarme George.

—Cualquier padre sensato lo haría William, no puedo reprochárselo.

—Bien… por favor avisa a Kevin que necesito su ayuda por favor.

—Muy bien.—Sentí su palma sobre mi hombro—. Animo muchacho…

—Gracias George. Gracias por todo. Eres un gran amigo.

—Lo sé —Rió un poco—. Te veo más tarde.

* * *

A la hora pactada el señor Britter y yo nos encontrábamos en mi despacho. Oportunamente, mi tía salió y avisó que regresaría tarde. Así que tendríamos el tiempo necesario.

….

—Voy a decirlo sin rodeos William. Dejé que mi hija viniera aquí a prestar sus servicios porque sabía o mejor dicho, pretendía entender tus sentimientos hacia ella. Pero ayer llegó destrozada a mi casa. Se ha encerrado en su habitación y no ha querido ni comer o hablar con nadie por más que mi esposa, su abuela o yo le hemos insistido hasta el cansancio que salga y nos permita apoyarla. Pero no es necesario tener dos dedos de frente para ser consciente de quien es la persona responsable de su desdicha.

Lo escuchaba tan contenido que sabía en cualquier momento explotaría.

—Tiene razón yo la he lastimado. Pero sé que será el peor error de mi vida.

—Mira William, cualquier padre ya te habría destrozado por lo que sea que hayas hecho o dicho para dejarla en ese estado. Sin embargo, sé que la sensatez, justo en este momento no es una de tus mejores cualidades. Así que te voy a dar una última oportunidad para hacer lo correcto, si es que quieres conservar el corazón de mi hija claro.

—Yo necesito explicarle…

—No es necesario que me digas nada. Ya me he inmiscuido más de lo que debo. Yo no tengo un corazón tan tierno y bondadoso como el de Candy, así que temo que si te escucho no pueda perdonar tu falta. Sólo he venido a decirte que hables con ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

Más de media hora había pasado desde que se retirara el padre de Candy, y aún seguía en mi despacho. Sé que no debía beber, pero a George no le quedó más opción que servirme un whisky después de mi insistencia.

Cuando terminé mi copa, estaba por retirarme a mi habitación cuando me avisaron sobre otra inesperada visita.

_"No puedo creerlo"—_Pensé para mis adentros cuando escuché de quien se trataba.

—Que pase por favor.

—William Yo estaré afuera para lo que necesites.

—Gracias George.

A los dos minutos Annie Legan me saludaba con inusual seguridad. Me pareció raro no escuchar el tono tímido que la caracterizaba.

—Buenas tardes William.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle señorita Legan?. Recién nos visitó ayer. No esperaba volver a tenerla aquí tan pronto.

La escuché reír un poco.

—Dime Annie, William. Apenas me llevas unos cuantos años. Ni que fueras un abuelo.

Solté una exhalación pesada.

—Lo lamento. Siempre la he tratado así, no sé por qué habría de ser diferente ahora.

El silencio invadió la habitación un momento. Por más que traté de descifrar que hacía no escuchaba nada, por lo que me sobresalté cuando su voz resonó cerca de mi oído y sus labios sobre la piel de mi cuello.

—No te espantes William…

Mi cuerpo se tensó y se paralizó al momento. Lo que menos esperaba era que se me insinuara.

Moví mi cabeza deshaciendo lo que fuera que intentaba hacer, pero no le importó y me envolvió ente sus brazos.

—Ese ceño fruncido no te demerita en lo absoluto. Al contrario, te miras más apuesto William. Yo puedo hacer que te sientas mejor. ¿Te gustaría…?.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No cabía duda que Annie era idéntica a sus hermanos y padres.

Traté de contenerme, pero el cúmulo de emociones me rebasó y le contesté más que enojado mientras tomaba las ruedas de mi silla y comenzaba a moverme:

—¡Vete de mi casa!.

Pero no pareció importarle. Más aún comenzó a reírse.

—¡Por favor William!. Pero que he hecho yo para que me rechaces de esa manera, si he venido aquí con la mejor de las intenciones.

—Mire "Señorita Legan". Si a usted no le interesa su reputación es su problema. No sé qué motivos tuvo para venir aquí y realizar este penoso espectáculo, pero le pido que se retire de inmediato.

Volvió a reír sin descaro.

—¿Y no me digas que tú me vas a correr? ¡Por favor William si me estoy apiadando de ti!. ¿O qué creías?. ¿Quién es su sano juicio se va a excitar con alguien como tú…? Agradece que yo soy diferente. Soy justo lo que necesitas. Además, tómalo como una pequeña recompensa hacia mi persona, es lo menos que merezco, ¿no crees?, después de todo Archivald terminó nuestra relación sin tacto alguno.

Escuché como sus pasos se acercaban hasta mi lugar. Su aliento rebotaba cerca de mi rostro.

—No pienso marcharme a ningún lado. Tengo la absoluta bendición de nuestra queridísima tía abuela y por si fuera poco, también la del clan para ser la futura señora Andrew. Así que más vale que te acostumbres querido. —Acarició mi rostro el cual volteé de inmediato—. Yo solo venía a quitarte ese maldito genio que todos dicen te cargas, el cual imagino que es por falta de sexo, pero si no quieres me da lo mismo. Puedo esperar a la luna de miel.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba…

—¡Estás loca!. ¡Jamás me casaría con alguien como tú!.¡Primero muerto! —Espeté con rabia y desesperación.

—Solo he dicho la verdad, pero piensa lo que quieras. Así son las cosas querido. —Rio—.Pero seré buena contigo y me marcharé. No vaya siendo que ahora sufras un infarto y eso no es conveniente. Primero la boda y después serás libre de hacer lo que te venga en gana, o morirte si así lo prefieres. Realmente no me importan ni tus dolencias ni lo que sientas o pienses, aunque claro debemos cumplir con lo del heredero y todo eso, ahí no puedo fallar. Aunque si no cooperas… podría ser una delicia hacerte la vida imposible.

—¡George! —Grite con todo el aire que salió de mis pulmones. Dos segundos después entraba al despacho.

—¡Saca a esta mujer de aquí!.

Evidentemente se preocupó al ver mi estado.

—William cálmate… no te ves bien.

—¡Que la saques he dicho!.

* * *

**3 años después…**

**Narra Candy.**

Faltan unos cuantos minutos para llegar… No puedo creer que el tiempo se me pasara tan rápido.

Cuando llegué fui directo a verte. No tuve necesidad de anunciarme con antelación pues ya me conocen bien. Conforme me acerco a ti los nervios inevitablemente se instalan en mi cuerpo, como siempre. Miro con tranquilidad hacia el cielo. Se ve tan despejado… y pensar que en la mañana pintaba para ser nublado… pero ahora es tan radiante como tú.

No puedo evitar sonreír aun en una situación como ésta.

Finalmente he llegado…

Pasamos tantos lindos y tiernos momentos, que podría quedarme la tarde entera evocándolos y no terminaría de enumerarlos todos. Jamás pensé que podrías recomponerlo todo, pues en verdad estaba rota, sin embargo cuando menos me di cuenta mi sonrisa estaba ahí, y de a poco mi corazón confió nuevamente.

Aunque no te fue una tarea sencilla… los dos podíamos llegar a ser tan testarudos en algunas ocasiones…

Aún recuerdo el día en que me pediste ser tu esposa y nos casamos a escondidas. Al principio no lo comprendí del todo, pero tenías razón, y nadie debía enterarse en esos momentos pues los tiempos eran muy difíciles y más en tu situación. No recuerdo haber dudado de tu amor ni de mi respuesta para ser tu compañera… pues apoyaba tus convicciones…

Pero la vida puede ser tan cruel que gustosa te arrebata la felicidad en un segundo, pues te alejaste de mi lado…

Sé que no debo llorar, que prometí continuar con mi vida como muchas veces lo platicamos, si es que alguno de los dos llegaba a faltar. Pero prometer es una cosa y realizarlo es otra. Así que perdona estas cuantas lágrimas, ¿lo harás verdad…?. Sé que sí, pues jamás fuiste rencoroso, al contrario.

Dios… —suspiré mientras secaba mis ojos— sé que sufriste demasiado. Lo sé… pero perderte ha sido lo más difícil que he tenido que afrontar.

Ahora déjame contarte de mis días…

Ya socializo mucho más que antes y tengo nuevos amigos. Aunque me he alejado bastante de tu familia —puesto que la señora Elroy sabes bien jamás me aceptó—, he hecho nuevas amistades leales y sinceras. La mayoría son enfermeras y enfermeros.

Mi trabajo en verdad me apasiona y me distrae. Paso muchas horas en quirófano pues me he especializado en cirugía y soy muy buena en lo que hago. También he tomado cursos sobre rehabilitación física. Estoy segura que estarías orgulloso. De hecho, en algunas semanas más debo viajar a Europa. Hay un curso excelente sobre el tema que quiero tomar, y mi padre muy gentil se ha ofrecido a costearlo.

Es por eso que he venido a despedirme. No debes preocuparte por mi. Estoy tranquila, ¿lo ves?. Conforme el tiempo pasa te vas volviendo un precioso recuerdo que atesoraré por siempre en mi corazón…

No he traído las flores que sé que tanto te gustan, pero salí tan tarde de mi turno, que no tuve suficiente tiempo de pararme y pasar por unas. Pero no me preocupo pues siempre esta precioso y arreglado aquí.

Ahora debo dejarte… no pienso pasar la noche en tu casa. Las horas han pasado tan rápido que no sé cómo se me fue el día entero aquí a tu lado, pero, debo darme prisa pues no quisiera preocupar a mis padres llegando tan tarde y el camino es largo desde Lakewood.

Pues bien… —Se quebró de nuevo mi voz— no nos veremos en un tiempo, pero te llevaré siempre en mi corazón…

Sin más, acaricié tu lápida y me fui de ahí lo más rápido que pude, pues siempre es el momento más difícil…

_**Continuará…**_


	12. Capítulo 12

** Hola chicas!**

Pues aquí esta la actualización.

Les mando un saludo a todas.

Gracias por leer y compartir.

Cuídense mucho, mucho!

Moon

**Capítulo 12**

**Narra Candy.**

Es increíble como la vida pasa frente a nosotros en un parpadeo. Jamás llegué a pensar que el estar separada de las personas que amo—aunque sea por crecimiento propio— resultara tan difícil. Sé que puedo sonar exagerada. Si acaso llevo mes y medio en Suiza, pero mi corazón ya extraña todo lo que dejé tras de mi espalda al poner un pie en el trasatlántico que me trajo hasta aquí.

No obstante todo a mi alrededor me recuerda a él, aunque sé que no es correcto y debo soltarlo… Más allá de la añoranza o el entusiasmo de aprender cosas nuevas —en pro de la ayuda al prójimo—, además de mi exitoso acoplamiento a la dinámica de la clínica. Lo llevo tan grabado muy dentro de mi corazón, que aunque no quisiera torturarme pensando en "lo que hubiera sido", el resultado siempre será el mismo, pues pareciera que mi mente tiene por afición martirizar a mi frágil corazón.

Esos pensamientos cruzaban por mi cabeza mientras tomaba un descanso en el amplio jardín de la clínica. Recién, el día anterior, cambiaron mi turno a la mañana. Realmente no me quejo, pues vivo muy cerca de aquí, y en compañía de una antigua amiga de mi abuela Marta. Una linda dama añeja de sociedad, pero que conserva la humildad y sencillez tanto en su actuar como en el pensar.

Sentada en la sencilla banca de dos plazas, mis ojos oscilaban entre el precioso cielo cubierto de incalculables nubes aborregadas, a las que intentaba creativamente darles forma. Debo confesar, que—pese a mis congojas y acontecimientos ingratos de los últimos tiempos— me resulta fascinante poder perderme en la tranquilidad de este lugar mágico e imperturbable, pues en el pueblo donde radico, predomina la vegetación y arquitectura sencilla —en su mayoría.

—¡Candy!—La voz agitada, urgente e inconfundiblemente nasal de mi compañera Casandra me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

—¿Sucedió algo?. Aun me quedan 10 minutos.

Pero cuando la observé quedé impactada.

Ella me miró con esos ojos grandes, increíblemente redondos y casi desorbitados por una emoción que no logré comprender en lo absoluto. Se notaba que la exaltación hacía efervescencia en su rostro, pero la falta de aire le impedía pronunciar palabra. Era evidentemente que corrió hasta al jardín para llamarme, y su regordeta constitución no le estaba ayudando en estos momentos para reincorporarse tan rápido como quisiera.

Casi suelto la risa frente a ella pero me contuve. Hace un par de años atrás —cuando mi temperamento era en definitiva menos mesurado— ya habría estallado en carcajadas por el aspecto y espectáculo que me ofrecía, pero ya no soy así. Lo que hice más bien, fue levantarme y ofrecerle solicita mi brazo para que tomara un pequeño descanso en la banca donde me encontraba. Cuando por fin pudo acompasar su respiración, me habló sin perder el deslumbramiento en sus ojos.

—Amiga, necesito que me hagas un inmenso favor. —Tomó mis manos entre las suyas con evidente súplica. Yo solo sonreí por su dramatismo pero le respondí decidida.

—Margaret, no pienso volver a decirle una mentira más por teléfono a tu madre para que te veas a escondidas con Adam.

Si bien es cierto que llevo poco tiempo aquí, la verdad es que somos demasiado cercanas. Al presentarnos, estuve segura que de alguna manera —inexplicablemente paranormal— tuve que haberla conocido en alguna vida pasada, ya que la conexión emocional fue al instante.

Ella respondió a mi objeción achicando sus enormes ojos hasta dejarlos casi en una fina línea. Luego me dijo:

—Eres mala Candy…

Yo estaba por rebatir, cuando contradictoriamente a lo que pensé, dos segundos después ella restauró su ánimo pero proyectándose en un manojo de nervios, pues ahora conteniendo un ligero temblor en su voz y con mucha premura, me suplicó:

—Ese tema lo dejaremos para después. Ahora necesito que me cubras. Te cambio mi paciente de las once por el tuyo de las tres de la tarde.

No puede evitar enarcar las cejas por tan inusual petición. Margaret en lo que respecta a su trabajo —por lo menos— es bastante metódica. Así que se me hizo de lo más extraño. Pero el observarla en ese estado despertó mi curiosidad y preocupación.

—A ver… respira…—la insté con total calma—. Mejor dime, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado para que te pongas de esta manera?. Tú no eres así…

Entonces, sin más y como respuesta a mi interrogatorio, se llevó ambas manos al rostro para cubrirse. Y así, como pudo, soltó una frase de la que no entendí ni una sola sílaba. Por lo que me vi en la necesidad de desenmascararla para que por lo menos pudiera escuchar bien lo que decía.

—¡No puedo atender a mi paciente Candy!.

Aquella aseveración me sorprendió. Si algo hemos aprendido en nuestra profesión es a tener estómago de acero para afrontar cualquier tipo de situación. Así que no puedo ni imaginar que es aquello tan terrible que no pudo soportar de su agenda de las once. Así que la reprendí.

—¿Cómo dices eso Maggie?. Nosotras hicimos un juramento al recibir la cofia. Tienes que atenderlo.

Pero ella comenzó a negar con vehemencia.

—Soy una tonta Candy, pero yo no puedo tocar al señor Frederick Wentworth.

Ahora sí no pude evitar echarme a reír.

—No juegues Maggie. Sé que a veces te gusta ponerles apodos a los pacientes, pero ya dime su nombre real.

—Es que te juro que así se llama. —Respondió con tal pena que yo seguía sin entender la razón.

—Maggie… ¿cómo se va a llamar igual al protagonista de una de las novelas de Jane Austen …?

Ella solo asintió sin menguar ni un poco sus nervios.

—Atiéndelo por favor Candy. No me preguntes. Sólo apóyame en esto. Mira que algún día se te ofrecerá a ti y entonces yo con mucho gusto voy a ayudarte…

—Está bien… está bien… pero ya cálmate Maggie. Ya no pienso preguntar, ni decir nada al respecto. Voy ahorita mismo con él. ¿De acuerdo?. —La tranquilicé mientras me levantaba.

—Sí Candy… y muchas gracias. Te deseo suerte.

Tengo que admitir que ahora yo quien tenía sus prejuicios respecto al señor Wentworth. Jamás me habían dicho: _"Te deseo suerte", _y eso que he tratado con personas bastante _"delicadas" —_por decirlo de buena manera—. ¿Acaso tendría tan mal carácter como para temerle?. Sea cual fuera el caso, era tarde para arrepentirse, pues me hallaba frente a la puerta que me separaba de la habitación destinada para él.

Me había pasado rápidamente por su expediente para así saber con precisión qué es lo que habría de practicársele o hacerle. Así que traía todo lo que necesitaba en una pequeña mesita de medicamentos.

Después de un par de segundos miré mi reloj solo para agrandar mis ojos, al darme cuenta de que por mis suposiciones respecto a su temperamento, ya había perdido cinco minutos de su valioso tiempo.

No pude evitar reprenderme internamente. Pues a fin de cuentas nadie viene aquí por distracción.

Di dos golpecitos a la puerta para anunciar mi llegada y posterior a eso entré con mi carrito por delante.

Al parecer alguien más ya lo había preparado. Se encontraba boca abajo en la mesa de masaje.

Cuando coloqué el carrito en una de las paredes de la pieza — mientras tomaba la toalla y los aceites necesarios—, volví a pensar en el repelo de mi amiga por el hombre frente a mi. Ni ruido había hecho cuando entré, así que no creo que sea una fiera que vaya por la vida asuntando enfermeras a su paso.

Sea como fuere el caso ya estaba ahí, por lo que me presenté de inmediato.

—Buen día señor Wentworth, mi nombre es Candice y voy a ser su terapeuta por el día de hoy. Lamentablemente la compañera que fue asignada para su caso tuvo circunstancias especiales que le impidieron acudir a su cita, pero estoy segura de que a partir de mañana se incorporará con usted.

Aquel hombre, se encontraba boca abajo, con la cara enterrada mirando hacia el suelo por la posición de la cama de trabajo. Habían puesto una gran toalla para cubrir su espalda y solo sus largas piernas sobre salían. No había nada de extraño en él.

Di un par de pasos para aproximarme, cuando lo vi —con trabajo— intentar voltearse hacia mi.

Por instinto me preocupé y lo llamé para que se detuviera. Después de haber leído su expediente —por muy rápido que lo hice— sé que aún se le dificulta mucho y seguramente le cuesta un mundo de esfuerzo realizar cada movimiento.

Su voz me paralizó al instante y mi mundo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados arrastrándome a una dimensión surrealista.

—Candy…

Dos sílabas…

Dos sílabas que dichas de esa manera tan emotiva activaron mis lagrimales de inmediato, anegando así mis ojos sin control. Mi cuerpo entró en una especie de trance pues no creía lo que veía.

Me acerqué muy despacio, paso a paso hasta donde él —con incalculable sacrificio— había logrado sentarse. Toqué su rostro repasándolo temblorosamente con mis temerosos dedos. Necesitaba cerciorarme de que mi cerebro no estaba jugando conmigo. Su hermosa sonrisa aunque fuera compasiva estaba ahí, y ahora me la estaba regalando entretanto enjugaba mis lágrimas y acariciaba mi rostro. Su expresión era igual de inaudita que la mía, creo que ninguno de los dos esperó nunca vivir una situación como ésta. Yo no pensaba en nada más que en el milagro que contemplaba por obra divina. Él… continuaba callado pero sin interrumpir el contacto de su mano tibia sobre mis mejillas húmedas.

No sé cuantos minutos pasamos en ese estupor, pero fui yo quien rompió el silencio. Hablando apenas en un débil hilo de voz.

—Puedes ver…

Repasé de forma casi impalpable sus párpados con mis manos. Sus intensos ojos azules seguían tan hermosos como siempre. Mi corazón latía tan desbocado por el torrente de emociones que se formaban ahora bajo mi pecho, que sus palpitaciones oscilaban hacia mi garganta, dándome la sensación de que en cualquier instante rebasaría el límite de la poca cordura o estabilidad que resguardaba y me desmayaría.

—Mi visión regresó hace un par de años pequeña…

Su grave y suave voz inundó mis sentidos…

Entonces la realidad me azotó de pronto, y todos los recuerdos de las noches que pasé llorando y suplicándole al cielo, que todo lo vivido _"ese último día a su lado" _fuera mentira cayeron sobre de mi.

Albert o mejor dicho "El señor Andrew" nunca sintió lo mismo por mi, eso, con el tiempo me quedó más que claro. Aquí la única ingenua que se enamoró fui yo. ¿Es justo que ahora la vida, me lo ponga en el camino cuando pensé que podía reescribir mi destino?.

No. No lo es.

No pienso volver a exponer mis sentimientos por un caso perdido, aunque siempre estaré infinitamente agradecida al cielo porque que haya mejorado tanto. Pero nada más. Pues no tiene idea de lo rota que me dejó, y lo que me costó aprender a vivir de nuevo…

Sin más, me puse la armadura que algunos de los Andrew me enseñaron a utilizar a base de sus _"peculiares enseñanzas_". Mi semblante —aunque sereno— cambió por uno de total seriedad. Con dolor en el alma tomé sus manos y lentamente las retiré de mi tez.

En un vano intento de flagelación esperaba que no me lo permitiera. Más no ocurrió…

Con el "_Señor Andrew_" nunca sucede nada…

Alejé un poco mis pasos para poner distancia, y sequé el rastro de mi llanto con un pañuelo que siempre guardo en una de las bolsas del uniforme.

—De haber sabido que era usted no habría venido. Espero no haberlo incomodado señor Andrew. De inmediato avisaré a la administración para que manden otro reemplazo.

Sé que mis palabras —contradictoriamente tranquilas y sin pizca de emoción— lo tomaron por sorpresa, pues su expresión lo delataba. Pero no puedo actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido, pese que para él, seguramente, todo lo dicho y hecho aquel día en Chicago no haya tenido el mismo impacto.

Pero los segundos pasaban y él no contestaba o pronunciaba palabra alguna. Mientras que yo, por educación esperaba que dijera algo que me permitiera retirarme.

Su mirada siempre fue intensa, pero ahora mismo sentía que si no corría de esa habitación, podría leerme e interpretar con facilidad mi alma, desnudándola hasta arrebatarme los más profundos secretos; y eso es lo que menos necesito en el presente. La otrora valentía que albergó mi corazón en la lucha por su amor, se convirtió en un: _"perfecto imposible"…_ que he de llevar íntimamente guardado hasta el final de mis días. Y no… No es arrogancia, pero sé, que esta necesidad de sentirme tan amada no la podré satisfacer con nadie más… Yo sí le entregué mi corazón.

—No digas eso Candy… Las cosas no son como tú piensas, por favor quédate.

Traté de controlar el temblor de mis labios al responderle.

—Estoy en verdad muy impresionada de verlo aquí. Tengo que admitir, que me complace inmensamente observar los avances de su rehabilitación. Le aconsejo que siga así. Estoy segura que a mediano plazo podrá completar su proceso. Pero yo no puedo ser su fisioterapeuta. Lo lamento mucho señor Andrew. O mejor dicho: Señor Wentworth. Con su permiso me retiro.

Sin embargo, su tono amable me detuvo casi al girar el picaporte de la puerta.

—Necesitamos hablar Candy. Tengo mucho que explicarte… sé que en el pasado…

Lo interrumpí.

Mi corazón estaba a punto de romperse de nuevo, pues seguramente se disculparía… Si tan solo supiera que ya lo he hecho. Juro por este amor que llevo en el pecho que ya lo he perdonado, es solo, que la confianza entre nosotros está rota. Y esa… por desgracia no se recupera tan fácilmente.

No tuve valor para voltear a verlo. Mis ojos ardían pues estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo y no quería mostrarme débil frente a él. Así que le contesté con una calma que no era congruente ni con mis pensamientos ni las emociones.

—Hace mucho tiempo que su familia y yo no tenemos tema de conversación. Estoy segura que lo que desee decirme no puede ser tan importante. No tenga pendiente señor Andrew. Con su permiso.

Al terminar de decir mi patética línea salí de ahí directo a los baños. Me lavé la cara una y otra vez como si con tal acción pudiera aclarar mis pensamientos. Necesitaba recomponerme, controlarme y pensar en una solución. Él era una paciente recurrente en el turno matutino, lo vi en su expediente. Seguramente más de una vez lo tendría que saludar al cruzarme con él en las próximas semanas o meses.

Cuando salí, fui directo con la administradora para solicitar un pase de salida y de paso mi cambio de horario al vespertino. Emma, pese a su apariencia estricta, es una persona muy bondadosa y bella —interna y externamente—, así que me dejó regresar a casa cuando le expliqué me había bajado la presión y que había amanecido así desde que desperté. Y me concedió la petición laboral.

En menos de diez minutos regresé a cambiarme y me encontraba caminando hacia casa de la señora Amelia, la amiga de mi abuela.

* * *

**Narra Albert.**

Los minutos se me hicieron eternos en la espera de que George entrara por esa puerta.

Como lo prometió mi pequeña, otra enfermera llegó para asistirme en mi sesión y ahora me encontraba presentable y en mi silla de ruedas.

Finalmente, justo cinco minutos posteriores al término de las doce, llamaron a la puerta.

—Pasa George. —Respondí con premura.

Cuando entró y miró mi cara no pudo evitar preocuparse.

—¿Estas bien William?. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?. ¿Aumentaron los dolores?.

Pase por alto su asalto de preguntas.

—Está aquí… La vi George…

Pero él, ahora tan imperturbable como siempre, asintió un par de veces antes de decir:

—Ya veo…

Su contestación me dejó boquiabierto. Sin embargo no pude evitar reclamarle con la frustración contenida en mis palabras.

—Ya lo sabías… —Repasé mi rostro con una de las manos.

—Es correcto. —Me respondió al tiempo en que tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de la lujosa habitación de la clínica.

Tratando de mantener la calma, comencé a masajear el puente de mi nariz, antes de formular mi pregunta o mejor dicho: reclamo.

—Debiste advertirme. No estaba preparado. Me tomó totalmente desprevenido. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que mi pequeña estaba aquí…

—Y ¿qué hiciste entonces…?. —Me interrumpió con lo que puedo jurar era un tono de diversión. Lo cual solo acrecentó mi frustración.

—¡No hice nada George!.¡No me dio tiempo!.

—¿En serio…?. Has tenido demasiado como para errar el día que la vida te la pusiera de nuevo en frente. No has madurado lo suficiente William, eso es lo que sucede.

—¡Claro que no!. He pagado con creces mi error y eso lo sabes bien George… Si pudiera regresar el tiempo jamás la hubiera apartado de mi lado. No me importa si no soy lo que era antes del accidente, su amor es lo que necesito y nada más.

—Menos mal. Ya pensaba que te ibas a dejar caer como al principio.

—Eso nunca volverá a pasar.

—Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu plan?. Porque no es difícil intuir que nada salió bien.

—No quiere verme. Se rehúsa a ser mi terapeuta.

—Es enteramente comprensible después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar. No me imagino que sea tan masoquista.

—No te burles George. —Sentencié achicando mis ojos.

—Tú disculparás. —Me contestó pero no borró la velada sonrisa.

—Conociéndola… a esta hora ya ha de haber tramitado su cambio de turno o de paciente. Te necesito en esto George.

—Cuenta conmigo en la medida de lo posible. —Respondió tan estoico cual soldado a la guerra.

—Voy a poner a prueba tu fidelidad George.

—Dime lo que tengo que hacer. Nunca dudes de mi capacidad William. Siempre he cumplido al pie de la letra tus requerimientos.

—Bien. Necesito que vayas con Emma.

—¿La administradora?.

—La misma. Averigua si es que Candy ha pedido un cambio de turno. Y de ser así, haz lo que sea necesario para que se lo nieguen. Entendiste: Lo que sea.

—¡Pero William! —Respondió por primera vez con los ojos casi desorbitados.

Yo hice caso omiso y continué aclarando mi punto.

—Necesito que ella sea mi terapeuta. Es la única manera de acercarme poco a poco. Te lo pido como amigo George…

Lo vi tragar grueso para después contestarme.

—Haré lo que pueda. Regreso en un momento —Detuvo su salida—. No tardaré para llevarte al carro. ¿o prefieres que lo haga ahora?.

—Puedo ir yo solo no te preocupes. Sólo estaba descansando en la silla un poco. Sabes que estas sesiones me agotan. Acércame la andadera por favor.

—Con cuidado William, por favor. Sé consciente.

—Ahora más que nunca George, no te preocupes.

Como era de esperarse, trasladarme con la andadera me llevaba mucho tiempo, pero era un logro casi impensable para mi el hacerlo. Mis piernas a base de mucho sacrificio, y eternas horas de dolorosa rehabilitación habían comenzado lentamente a responder, lo cual me llenaba de dicha, orgullo y mucha paz.

Estaba a un par de metros del automóvil, cuando escuché los pasos de George tras de mi espalda.

Sabía que no me diría nada hasta que no me dejara salvaguardado en el asiento del copiloto, así que me resigné a que esto sería a su manera.

Una vez hubo guardado la silla de ruedas que dejé en la habitación de terapia, junto con la andadera en la cajuela, tomado su lugar al volante y emprender caminó a la villa, dejé pasar si acaso un minuto para preguntarle:

—¿Y bien…?.

La ansiedad se notaba en mi tono de voz. Podrá sonar raro para cualquiera, pero el hecho de estar cerca de ella después de tanto tiempo, me hace pensar que cualquier cosa es posible de lograr.

—Está hecho William.

No pude abrir más mis ojos de la alegría que sentía.

—Será mi terapeuta…

—Fue lo que pediste, ¿no?.

—¡Excelente!. Pero dime: ¿Había cambiado de turno como pensé?.

—Así es.

—Creo que hay cosas en ella que jamás cambiarán. Pero dime: ¿Cómo has hecho para que Emma accediera?.

Un gran suspiro salió de sus pulmones.

—No quieres saberlo William…

Yo no puede evitar reírme, pues desde que le pedí el favor, claramente podía deducir que la bella administradora sacaría provecho de la situación, pues desde que nos conoció, cada que platica con George su carácter cambia.

—No le encuentro la gracia. —Soltó sin más y tan rojo como un tomate—.

—No están tan grande. Tú eres mayor que ella y es muy bella George. —Continué incordiándolo.

—Suficiente William. Pero para que se te quite esa ridícula sonrisa, tú serás quien pague por la cena que le debo.

**Continuará…**


	13. Capítulo 13

** Hola chicas!**

¡Aquí les traigo actualización sorpresa! jajaja espero les guste.

Sé que muchas tienen dudas. Les prometo que todas se irán esclarenciendo a su debido tiempo.

Les mando un saludo a todas.

Gracias por leer y compartir.

Cuídense mucho, mucho!

Moon

**Capítulo 13**

**Narra Candy.**

Mentiría si dijera que ayer por la noche pude conciliar el sueño, pues intenté de todas las manera posibles y no lo conseguí. No sentí nada al beber dos o tres vasos con leche tibia, tampoco logré nada tomando té de valeriana, y ni hablar de leer un libro, ya que las pequeñas letras solo revoloteaban frente a mis ojos sin poner realmente atención.

Lamentablemente, mi cabeza solo tenía espacio para pensar en el señor Andrew.

Las marcadas ojeras bajo mis ojos —que miré en el espejo del baño— y el punzante dolor de cabeza por la falta de descanso, me recordaron la pérdida de tiempo que ese tema significaba para mi. Ahora lo único rescatable de esa familia es mi buen amigo Archie, aunque se encuentre en Londres desde hace tanto tiempo y solo hablemos por teléfono de vez en cuando.

No pude evitar exhalar pesadamente al sentir un poco de nostalgia por los buenos tiempos, sin embargo, todo lo que sucedió en el pasado estaba escrito en mi destino, y sé con certeza que nadie puede cambiar eso. _"Lo que ha de ser, será…"_ es el dicho preferido de mi abuela, y ahora comprendo a base de experiencia que tiene toda la razón.

_"Nada tiene que ser diferente ahora Candy. ¡Animo!. Ya has tomado las medidas pertinentes…"_ —Pensé.

Y es que sería hipócrita decir que no lo amo, pues no he dejado de pensar en él una sola noche, y más desde que comencé a tomar los cursos de fisioterapia, pues siempre que ayudaba a un paciente a rehabilitarse imaginaba que era él. Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan … tan…No encuentro la palabra exacta para describirlo en este momento. Pero así como no me permito ser hipócrita, tampoco me consiento el ser tan masoquista como para ser su terapeuta. Por eso me alegro que Emma me haya concedido el cambio de turno.

Reí un poco por reflejo frente al espejo.

Ahora comprendo la reacción de Maggie. Ella es sumamente penosa. Sé que tiene a su novio Adam, pero por lo que me contó, le costó muchos meses de cortejo abrirse con él y que se ganara su confianza. Y bueno… ayer, en el cambio de turno de ambas, se le presenta el señor Andrew, quien con todo y su discapacidad no deja de ser un hombre muy atractivo. Era lógico que no hubiese podido ponerle una mano encima sin llenarse de vergüenza.

Suspiré.

Fueron suficientes meditaciones para ser las siete de la mañana, así que, palmeé mis mejillas y me dispuse a prepararme un baño.

Cuando terminé de arreglarme, pregunté por Amelia —la amiga de mi abuela—, pero aún se encontraba descansando en su habitación. Es una señora de edad, así que es comprensible que duerma un poco más, por lo que desayuné solo en compañía de su increíblemente gordo gato siamés, quien —por su mirar— parecía no aceptarme en lo absoluto. Aunque la antipatía era mutua. Pocos son los felinos que me gustan.

En general, la mañana pintaba bien. Ahora estaba en la biblioteca buscando alguna lectura con la que pasar el rato, cuando Sofi —el ama de llaves— me avisó que una llamada de la clínica aguardaba por mi en el estudio de madame Amelia. Así que tomé dirección rumbo al lugar con pasos apresurados. No podía imaginarme para que me llamaban. Solo esperaba que todos mis pacientes recién asignados estuvieran bien.

—¿Diga?. —Pregunté con cautela.

—Candy buen día habla Emma Giacometti, perdona que te moleste tan temprano.

—¿Mis pacientes se encuentran bien?. ¿Hubo algún problema?. —Pregunté de inmediato y un tanto nerviosa.

Escuché su exhalación del otro lado del auricular.

—Cálmate Candy… todo está bien. Sé que debí notificarte ayer mismo, pero tuve una junta con los inversionistas de la clínica y me fue imposible contactarte.

La escuché suspirar de nuevo, mientras que una creciente ansiedad se instalaba en mi estómago provocándome dolor.

—Seré directa Candy. Ayer me pediste un cambio de horario al cual accedí. Sé que no es pretexto, pero no estaba en unos de mis mejores momentos aunque no lo pareciera, y por eso te dije que sí sin detenerme a razonar a detalle en la petición. Sin embargo, después de que te fuiste revisé los lineamientos de contratación y bueno… tú eres nueva aquí, y aunque estés tomando un curso y no formas parte de la platilla de trabajo, sí debes regirte bajo los mismo estatutos que el resto del personal que labora en la clínica. Es por eso que al menos deben pasar seis meses en el turno asignado antes de solicitar una rotación.

Me quedé muda por un momento.

La ansiedad de mi estómago subió a mi garganta, apretándola tan fuerte que casi me impedía respirar y pronunciar palabra.

—¿Sigues ahí Candy?. —La voz ligeramente preocupada de Emma me regreso a la realidad. Aunque el shock permanecía en mí.

—Sí.

—En serio lamento mucho no poder ayudarte, espero sepas comprender.

—Sí… —Respondí lentamente. Continuaba impresionada por lo que recién escuché.

—Qué bueno que nos entendemos Candy, porque el tiempo apremia. Aún es temprano pero ya reagendé tu cita de las diez, pero tenecito aquí antes de las once para que atiendas al señor…

— Wentworth… —pronuncié en un hilo.

—Que buena memoria tienes Candy. Sí, ese es el nombre. Bueno. Eso era todo. Cuento contigo. Gracias.

Fin de la llamada.

Varios minutos habían transcurrido y yo continuaba con el ostentoso auricular colgando de mi brazo. Seguía sin poder procesar cómo es que iba a tratar con el señor Andrew sin que me afectara.

Eternos minutos después, recordé que debía darme prisa, pero al parecer mi cerebro no mandaba las señales correctas a mi cuerpo, pues en mi estado de shock todo seguía transcurriendo como en cámara lenta.

Y en ese estado cambié mis ropas por el uniforme, me peiné con un moño bajo, coloqué mi cofia y subí al automóvil de Amelia para partir a mi destino.

Solo cuando puse un pie en la clínica pude recobrar mis fuerzas. Alisé mi falda. Después miré mi querido reloj de pulsera y noté que faltaban poco menos de quince minutos para atender al señor en cuestión, así que pasé a reportarme a la administración con Emma, y de regreso, por la central de enfermería para saber qué tipo de terapia le tocaba el día de hoy. Así que tomé un carro y lo alisté con un par de toallas, muñequeras y algo de agua.

Sin más, a la hora en punto di tres golpes a la puerta y entré con mi dignidad intacta. Pues soy despistada —lo reconozco— pero tonta nunca. Así que estoy segura que en esto tuvo que ver la mano negra del señor Andrew: George. Pero con él ya me tocará arreglar cuentas después.

No di tiempo a enfrentar nuestras miradas pues me volteé tan rápido como pude para cerrar la puerta y acomodar mi carro de servicio, pero sentía su mirada clava en mi espalda y mi corazón acelerándose a revoluciones increíbles. Tanto así, que tuve que respirar profundamente —aunque en silencio— un par de veces para calmarme.

Esta hora iba a ser una tortura.

Finalmente me di vuelta.

Su cara era de absoluta felicidad. Y los años solo hicieron que se viera más atractivo de lo que ya era cuando lo vi en el cumpleaños de Archie. Me sonrió al saludarme:

—Buen día Candy…

Antes de que me diera tiempo de contestar lo vi levantarse de la silla, apoyándose con ambas manos en la andadera frente a él. Su rostro se tornó rojo por el esfuerzo, los nudillos en sus manos emblanquecieron por el sacrificio que estaba realizando al ponerse en pie, y unas gotas de sudor se formaron casi de manera instantánea perlando su frente.

Por instinto intenté acercarme, pero su voz calma —que contrastaba con su expresión corporal— me detuvo.

—Estoy bien Candy…. No te preocupes.

Mis labios casi se curvan al escucharlo tan optimista, más me regañé y recordé que el personaje frente a mi no debe influenciarme. Ni ahora ni nunca. Así que contesté educadamente, pero no con la cordialidad que solo el cariño puede proporcionarnos, sino como un mero requisito social entre la interacción "terapeuta/paciente".

—Me da gusto. Por cierto, buen día señor Wentworth.

El me miró divertido y como si nunca hubiera pasado nada me contestó:

—Sabes perfectamente que no es mi verdadero nombre. Soy Albert pequeña.

Mi ser entero se removió y recriminó al instante por las sensaciones que este hombre causaba en mi interior. No voy a permitir que nadie juegue conmigo. Y no digo que él lo pretenda hacer deliberadamente, pero, puede lastimarme de nuevo sin proponérselo si es que yo bajo la guardia.

—Lamento mucho no poder llamarlo de otra manera. El nombre con el que sea registrado aquí es: Frederick Wentworth.

—Eso solo fue para que nadie supiera que soy un Andrew Candy… Te pido por favor que me llames por mi nombre.

Los ojos de este ser tan divinamente tallado a mano brillaban en una súplica intangible. Sus ojos azul cristal imploraban por un "Sí" de mis labios, que en definitiva no obtuvo de la manera deseada.

—Lo haré hasta que camine por esas barras paralelas 3 veces. Ida y vuelta. —Respondí tajantemente—. A trabajar señor Wentworth que apenas y tiene el tiempo justo.

—No me rete señorita Britter. —Me sonrió dejando ver ese delicioso hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha.

—No hay tal cosa. Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo. Y si motivarlo es necesario, por muy irrelevante que sea para mi, no importa, eso haré.

—Gracias pequeña.

—No agradezca. No hago ninguna deferencia. A todos mis pacientes los trato de la misma manera señor Wentworth.

Se desplazó lento con la andadera, por lo que pude observar, creo que no tiene tanto tiempo de que ha logrado ponerse en pie. Aunque sí lo suficiente para que lo músculos de sus piernas ganaran la masa y tonalidad que perdieron duarte todo el tiempo que estuvo en silla de ruedas. Tuvo un accidente muy grave, por lo que estimo que no han pasado más de seis meses de cuando dio sus primeros pasos. Más adelante le preguntaré.

El trabajo en las barras paralelas fue tremenda tortura para él. Haberle pedido un total de seis vueltas fue exagerado de mi parte. Me apena un poco que me dejé llevar por la parte visceral que habita en mi interior, pero, no se ha quejado en lo absoluto. De tanto en tanto se detiene para tomar aire, agua y reponer fuerzas, más nunca se ha quejado por no querer hacerlo. Y pese a que la sala se ha inundado de gritos de esfuerzo mezclados con dolor, al final siempre busca mi mirada y me sonríe.

Tiene unas ganas indescriptibles de recuperarse.

Cuando se encontraba realizando la sexta vuelta, llegué a pensar que no podría terminarla. Sus piernas comenzaban a temblar de vez en vez y la fuerza de sus brazos se le escapaba de repente. Me acerqué un poco para secar el sudor de su frente y este se tornó frío y algo pegajoso. En definitiva le estaba bajando la presión por tanto esfuerzo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces lo detuve. Una caía podría ser fatal en su condición.

—Es suficiente por hoy. Hay que parar. —Sugerí amable, tan amable como pude.

Pero el dibujó una sonrisa y con su preciosa voz masculina, ronca por el esfuerzo me contestó:

—Estoy a un paso de ganarme mi nombre señorita Britter. Esto aún no termina.

Lo dijo con tal convicción que me quedé pasmada a la orilla de las barras, justo donde comienza la colchoneta para andar.

Lo observé dar un paso más y cuando estaba por dar el último para llegar a mi, una de sus piernas no resistió más.

En una fracción de segundo lo imaginé tirado en el suelo y me horroricé, así que me lancé a sujetarlo como me fue posible. Con mi menudo cuerpo lo abracé por debajo de las costillas haciendo que mis brazos le sirvieran de soporte. ¡Dios como pesaba!. Es una persona muy alta y yo una muy débil para cargarlo. No quería moverlo, pues podría resultar contraproducente, así que ahí me quedé, esperando a que se estabilizara un poco y pudiera sujetarse de las barras paralelas en lo que le acercaba la silla de ruedas. Su aliento cálido y su respiración acelerada me hacían cosquillas en la piel sobre mi cuello. Se aferraba a mi con tal fuerza que por un momento quise imaginar otra connotación. Pero de inmediato eliminé esos pensamientos. Creo que el tenerlo tan cerca, el sentir su corazón bombeante como si fuera a salírsele del pecho, junto con el sutil aroma a madera que aún quedaba en su ropa tras la sesión, me estaba haciendo desvariar.

Pronto me apretó contra sí un poco más fuerte y entonces temí que estuviera perdiendo la fuerza de sus piernas de nuevo. Pero lo escuché decir un tanto afectado:

—No logré terminar… yo… en verdad lo intenté…

_"Dios… no quiero amar a este hombre, por favor ayúdame a olvidarlo. Y mientras eso pasa, que no se dé cuenta de lo que sigo sintiendo, porque, esta vez no tendría como superarlo…"_

Su lamento me llegó hasta el alma… si tan solo él hubiera correspondido a mis sentimientos todo sería tan distinto… Más eso no pasó, pero si pude reconfortarlo un poco:

—Si logró terminar señor Andrew. —Contesté con un tono suave y acogedor mientras daba pequeños golpecitos en su espalda.

—Me hizo falta un poco más pequeña…

Lo escuché mucho más tranquilo, así que de manera lenta y cuidadosa lo separé de mi cuerpo. Lo dejé en las barras y dos segundos después lo estaba sentando en la silla de ruedas.

—Yo vi que terminó señor Andrew. Lo felicito por su determinación.—Miré mi reloj de pulsera, el cual por cierto no era tan femenino, pero lo atesoraba—. La sesión ha terminado. Lo dejaré aquí un momento en lo que aviso al señor Johnson que venga por usted.—Le pasé una pequeña toalla y un bote con agua—. Con su permiso.

—Hasta mañana pequeña… —Se despidió con ese apelativo que no merecía decir.

Eso hizo que me volteara a encararlo cuando estaba por salir de la sala.

—Usted me ha pedido que lo llame por su nombre y eso he hecho. Por favor, he de solicitarle amablemente que en nuestras futuras sesiones me llame Candice, ese es mi nombre. No es pequeña ni Candy. Es Candice por favor. ¿Estamos claros?. —Sentencié mientras reacomodaba mi uniforme y alisaba las imperceptibles arrugas que existían en el.

—Muy bien... Candice será entonces.

Di cara al otro lado. Abría la puerta cuando me habló de nueva cuenta.

—¿Me podría decir la hora?. Por favor.

Acerqué mi mano un poco al rostro y le contesté sin mirarlo:

—Son las doce con cinco minutos.

—Lindo reloj.

—¿Le parece?.

—Es delicado pero un tanto robusto para su delicada muñeca…

—Perdone que difiera. A mi me parece el mejor reloj del mundo, pues era de mi esposo. Con su permiso señor Andrew.

Lo dejé con mis palabras al aire y salí de ahí en busca de George Johnson.

Dos minutos después, mi búsqueda fue interrumpida por mi amiga Maggie.

* * *

_**Narrador omnisciente** _

—Señorita Giacometti… por favor le suplico que se comporte… —Externaba su sentir un agitado francés que era víctima del acoso de la alta y distinguida pelirroja.

—Tengo más de dos años ofreciéndote una copa o una cena casera y jamás habías aceptado George… ¿acaso… no te gusto…?. —Preguntó con voz sensual y cual felino al asecho, mientras el moreno se deslizaba de tanto en tanto hasta el borde del sofá en el que se hallaban. Sin darse cuenta, aflojó un poco la corbata de su traje, pues de repente la sentía muy ajustada y le provocaba un calor insoportable.

—¿Gustarme? —Preguntó nervioso—. Es usted una mujer hermosa señorita Giacometti…

—Emma George… te he dicho mil veces esta noche que solo soy Emma… —Se acercó más a él.

—Es usted una dama. La respeto demasiado… yo no podría…

Pero su réplica fue acallada por un beso pasional que la pelirroja robara de los labios carnosos del callado y reservado francés, al tiempo en que se sentaba a horcajadas en él.

—Gracias por respetarme. —Pronunciaba entre los muchos besos que usurpando estaba—Pero soy una mujer enamorada de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi… todo lo que ves tocas es tuyo George…

Aquella declaración provocó la exclamación de su nombre bajo los tersos labios usurpados, al tiempo en que la separaba un poco de él.

—Emma… —pudo apenas articular por la falta de aire en sus pulmones— Yo también he sentido lo mismo, pero nunca quise exponerme por miedo a que ya tuvieras a alguien en tu vida…

—Solo te amo a ti…

Entonces la tomó en brazos mientras ella enredaba las piernas alrededor de su cintura hasta llegar a la alcoba, donde los jadeos y el sonido de los cuerpos al amarse llenaron las paredes del lugar.

**_Continuará…_**


	14. Capítulo 14

** Hola chicas!**

Pues aquí actualizando un par de días antes, por lo regular son los Miércoles.

Espero les guste.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por las nuevas lectoras que se han unido.

Gracias por leer y compartir.

Cuídense mucho, mucho! y aprovechen su tiempo en familia.

Saludos y prosperidad para todas! o todos!

Moon

**Capítulo 14**

**Narra Albert.**

El llamado a la puerta me recordó que ya era tiempo comenzar el día. Abrí los ojos lentamente y con pesar. Desde aquel incidente me prometí que jamás volvería a ser un detractor de la vida, pues cada quien debe afrontar su destino con la mejor actitud posible. Sin embargo, el dolor que mi cuerpo experimentaba, no era nada comparado al que sentía desde ayer en el pecho tras escucharla decir: "Mi esposo…".

Cuando decidí alejarme de todo sabía que ella reharía su vida. Imposible que no lo hiciera. La vida sigue y es una mujer hermosa, más ahora. Los años que nos distanciamos fueron pocos, más su cuerpo cambió de forma innegable tornando sus curvas más femeninas pero por igual seductoras. Y aunque ahora infiero l0.

a identidad del hombre que logró conquistar ese puro corazón, y tras repetirme que era un gran hombre, el demonio de los celos no me permitió descansar un solo minuto en mis horas más oscuras.

Restregué mis manos por todo el rostro. Como si con esa acción pudiera olvidarme de todas las escenas que se formaron en mi cabeza. No cabe duda de que el cerebro puede ser el mejor aliado o el peor de los enemigos en situaciones como estas.

Nada sirvió.

Vivas imágenes de ella regalándole a él las candentes entregas, los besos y palabras de amor que pudieron ser míos, se reproducían con vigor como si hubiese sido testigo de ellos.

Me maldije una y mil veces por dentro, ya que fui quien la orillo a eso. Candy pudo ser mi esposa, y al final, en mi afán de "protegerla" la alejé irremediablemente.

Fui tan cobarde en esos años. Si tan solo mi forma de ver la vida en ese entonces fuera como ahora… Pero preferí envolverme en una coraza por egoísmo y orgullo para no generar lastima, cuando ella tiernamente me ofreció su corazón…

Pronto la alta figura de mi inseparable amigo entró en la habitación, pues yo no le había dado acceso y escuchó seguramente el ruido de mi jarra de agua estrellarse contra la pared.

Llegó apresurado. Yo me encontraba sentado ahora al borde de la cama. Estaba tratando se serenarme. Sé que es ridículo que reaccione de esta manera, pero no lo puedo evitar. Esta ansiedad me carcome por dentro hasta las entrañas. Mis manos empuñadas arrugaban con fiereza las sabanas bajo ellas.

—¿Qué sucedió ?. ¿Tienes mucho dolor…?

Su tono era de completa angustia. En verdad este hombre es un ángel guardián.

Tocó mi frente y comprobó que por alguna razón estaba frío. Me miró a los ojos, pero estaba tan ausente que no le presté atención.

Lo preocupé.

—Llamaré al médico… la última vez que te miré así…

Entonces decidí cortar de golpe sus escabrosos pensamientos.

—Se casó...

—Perdona… ¿cómo dices?.

La extrañez en su inflexión provocó un intento de risa amarga en forma de mueca.

—Ayer me enteré que Candy se casó George…

El no dijo nada y eso me preocupó. Entonces ahora sí que lo miré y le pregunté con legítimo asombro.

—¿Lo sabías…?.

—No.

—Por favor no me mientas.

—No lo hago. Esta información es tan nueva para ti como para mi.

Lo sentí sentarse junto a mi. Ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra. Yo no sabía cómo externarme. Así que él decidió comenzar.

—Han pasado tres años hijo. La señorita Candice es una preciosa dama y bueno… entre ustedes las cosas no terminaron bien. Era lógico que siguiera su camino. ¿No crees?. Pretendientes no le faltarían…

Dejé entonces de estrujar las sabanas y me llevé las manos desde el rostro hasta el cabello.

—Es viuda…

Rara vez he mirado a mi fiel amigo tan impactado como en este instante.

—¿Viuda has dicho…?. Pero… si se casó, quiere decir que debió ocurrir una tragedia pues… —lo observé mientras callado trataba de sacar sus propias conclusiones.

—Es la viuda de Stear…

Al pronunciarlo, una mezcla de sentimientos recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Sé que los tres teníamos un pacto de caballeros, pero una cosa es decirlo y otra muy diferente asimilarlo. Mi sobrino fue un ser humano excepcional, pero no podía evitar estar celoso de su presencia en la vida de la mujer que amo, aunque el ya no esté entre nosotros con vida.

—¿Cómo es posible eso muchacho?. El joven Stear se fue a la guerra y no estaba comprometido. Sabes que ese tipo de noticias no pueden esconderse.

—Yo tampoco lo sé George. Lo averigüé por casualidad. Ayer ella traía puesto un reloj que él fabricó. Tengo esa certeza porque una noche fui a buscarlo a su taller y estaba trabajando en él. Es un tanto tosco. Supuse que era para uso propio, sin embargo a Candy parece no importarle pues lo porta con mucho orgullo…

—¿Qué piensas hacer?.

Inspiré profundamente, pidiendo al cielo que el insomnio de la noche anterior —junto con la morbosa imaginación promovida por los celos— no se repitiera.

—Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo. Ganarme su amor —Suspiré—. Sé que jamás borraré el recuerdo de mi sobrino, ni es mi intención hacerlo. Sin embargo necesito reconquistarla, y que sienta que en verdad estoy arrepentido de todo lo que le hice en el paso.

—Eso implica ser complemente honesto con ella.

—Lo sé George… —respondió tranquilo—. Ese era el plan inicial, ¿recuerdas?. Rehabilitarme para regresar e implorar su perdón y otra oportunidad para amarnos.

—Pero no contábamos con algo así…

—Claro que no… Los seres humanos podemos ser tan soberbios, que jamás concienticé realmente que ella pudiera rehacer su vida. Lo imaginé, sí, pero eso no se asimila cuando amas. Al menos ayer me di cuenta de eso. Sé que no confía en mi. Su trato cordial pero distante me lo dice todo el tiempo. Debo ganarme su confianza y he de hacerlo contándole toda la verdad. Necesito sacar tiempo para estar a solas con ella y que nuestra convivencia se torne más natural.

—Qué bueno que pienses así. Por un momento cuando entré y vi la escena me preocupé. Promete que…

—Ya lo he hecho mil veces. Aun así te repito: Jamás…

—Gracias…

—Creo que se nos ha hecho un poco tarde hablando. Me cambiaré y estaré listo en un momento.

—Claro. Estaré afuera, solo llámame.

Un par de horas después llegábamos a la clínica. Hoy me tocaba una terapia difícil, pues aunque también era para aprender a marchar, era por mucho más cansada.

* * *

**Narra Candy.**

Jamás un paciente me había puesto nerviosa, pero "él" es un caso aparte.

Mi estado de ánimo esta fluctuando tan increíblemente, que por instantes, no sé si deseo que las horas pasen rápido para encontrármelo, o si debería apelar por ese cambio de horario de una vez hasta hartar a Emma y regresar así a la paz interna que comenzaba disfrutar.

La sesión de hoy extenuante, dura y lo que sigue, por lo que para preparar todo, fui por un par de asistentes. Sé que lo más probable es que no los quiera pero no me importa. Él lo necesita y yo no puedo sola.

Sólo espero lo mejor.

Mis pasos resonaban atreves del recinto provocando un ligero eco por mis pequeños taconcillos cuadrados. El par de jóvenes que me acompañaban no hablaban en lo absoluto. Tenían la mirada fija en la amplia la ventana que daba hacia el jardín trasero, mientras que la ansiedad me hacía sentir que el corazón me estallaría en mil pedazos en cualquier momento.

Detesto esa sensación. No quiero verme vulnerable ante los ojos de nadie…

Miré mi reloj. Faltaban menos de cinco minutos para que dieran las once, lo que quiere decir que en cualquier instante miraría su alta figura atravesar la puerta del salón.

Instintivamente mordí mi labio inferior en una manifestación nerviosa, mientras volvía a checar la hora en mi preciado regalo. Anoche no pude conciliar el sueño por más cómoda que era mi cama y sus sábanas de seda. Sé que no le ha de haber importado en lo absoluto si me casé con otra persona cuando le había jurado amor a él, no obstante, internamente me regañé una y otra vez por mi gran boca traicionera. Este reloj es lo único que conservo de aquel bello ser, y jamás permitiré que nadie lo critique. Por eso reaccioné por impulso.

Debo ser más cuidadosa. No puedo olvidar que él es un Andrew, peor aún, el jefe del clan entero, y no pretendo involucrarme con esa familia en lo que me resta de vida. Así que mientras más hermética sea, mejor.

_Cómo quisiera arrancarme a destajo este amor por el que palpita en mi pecho…_

Por otro lado y aunque suene incongruente de mi parte, ayer —después de dar mil vueltas al tema en mi cabeza— decidí tratarlo bien. Soy una persona creyente y como tal debe ser mi proceder. Con esto no digo que deseo ser su amiga pues sería mi perdición, ya que no sabría cómo mantener al margen los sentimientos por él. Sin embargo, todo lo anterior no está peleado con tratarlo de buena forma o ser amable. Él —por lo que observo— está poniendo todo de su parte por rehabilitarse como para que tenga que lidiar con una terapeuta fastidiosa.

Unos golpes en la puerta me avisaron que el momento había llegado.

—Adelante.

Respondí firme.

La cabeza negra de George se asomó al instante abriendo paso, dejando así que él entrara por su propio pie con su andadera.

Sus ojos de inmediato buscaron los míos, y entonces, me sonrió como si fuéramos a sentarnos a platicar amenamente en un café, y no cuando estamos por iniciar la tortura más pesada de su semana.

—Buen Candice.

Me saludó con esa voz tan bella y con tan buen ánimo, que no pude evitar tratarlo de una buena vez como a mis demás pacientes. Finalmente, amo mi trabajo y siempre trato de dar lo mejor de mi para que se sientan apoyados.

—Buen día señor Andrew. ¿Está listo? —Sonreí.

—¿Para eso colgado ahí?. Creo que nunca lo estaré, pero daré mi máximo esfuerzo.

Yo solo sonreí débilmente. Solo podía imaginar sus palabras — gracias al cielo.

—Pues adelante entonces señor Andrew.

Le cedí el paso con una mano, cuando él volteó por una milésima de segundo para hablarse con George en algún tipo de lenguaje sin palabras. Fue como de uno de esos momentos incómodos en donde uno sabe que está de más, pero que no puede hacer nada por evitarlo. Acto siguiente lo escuché despedirse.

—Regresaré por usted en un hora _señor Andrew_… —Me miró—. Señorita Candice.

Cuando la puerta se cerró le ofrecí momentáneamente la silla de ruedas a Albert.

—Creo que no debió venir con su andadera señor Andrew. El ejercicio de hoy es sumamente pesado. Temo que se lastime, pues sé que aún le cuesta trabajo desplazarse solo.

Lo dije con mucha cautela, ya que no pude evitar los recuerdos de antaño cuando no permitía que se le tuviera consideraciones. Pero esta vez su contestación fue muy diferente.

—El doctor Martin siempre dice que mi rehabilitación es prácticamente un milagro, pero, eso no evita que su éxito dependa de mi constancia. Sé que es difícil y a veces muy doloroso, pero debo de hacerlo Candice. Lo que más anhelo, es que Dios me permita volver a caminar algún día sin utilizar apoyos. Y si ese no fuera el caso, por lo menos sabré que jamás me rendí en el camino.

_Un gran calor inundó mi pecho internamente: Estaba orgullosa de él…_

—Muy bien señor, pues entonces manos a la obra, a subirse a la grúa. Jimmy y Tom nos van a ayudar a colocarlo. Soy algo pequeña y aunque quisiera hacerlo sola me es imposible. ¿Está bien?.

—Haré lo que tú me digas. No tengas pendiente.

Y así fue.

El par de hombres con sumo cuidado lo incorporaron en el aparatoso arnés que pendía por unas ruidosas cadenas de una grúa con ruedas para desplazarse por el pulido piso.

Confieso que en un principio temí que se sintiera incómodo ante mi presencia, pues literal tuvo que ser cargado y manipulado para que cada una de sus piernas pasara por los orificios del arnés.

Más eso nunca sucedió.

Simplemente cerró sus ojos y se dejó guiar con total paciencia. Poco a poco fueron asegurando cada broche que subía por su cuerpo. Fue hasta que estuvo totalmente preparado que los abrió.

Me sorprendió que no había miedo en su mirada, solo determinación.

—¿Cuántas veces ha realizado este ejercicio?

Mi voz era suave y tranquila. Pero él tan cínico —como había olvidado que podía ser— me respondió:

—Te lo diré si dejas de hablarme de usted.

Su respuesta me incordió un poco. Mejor dicho el tono en que lo dijo me erizó la piel y comencé a ponerme nerviosa. Sin notarlo, pronto estaba dando pequeños golpecitos sobre mi tabla de apoyo con el lápiz que estaba utilizando para anotar sus datos. Alcé la vista para verlo. Me sonreía relajado y franco. Yo solo pude negar con la cabeza y responderle con toda la serenidad que no poseía pero que sí aparentaba.

—No puedo tutear a mis pacientes señor Andrew… lo lamento.

—¿Me harás ganármelo otra vez?. Puedo hacerlo. Sé que ahora mismo me veo tan frágil como un bebé en este aparato, pero soy más fuerte de lo que crees.

Respondió tan seguro que no pude evitar sentirme mal por lo del día anterior.

—Respecto a eso le debo una disculpa. Nunca debí excederlo en sus ejercicios. No fue ético. Si algo llegara a sucederle por mi irresponsabilidad me sentiría muy mal. Le prometo que no volverá a suceder.

La confesión tocó fibras sensibles en mi corazón y pronto mis ojos estaban un poco vidriosos. No pretendía llorar. Es más, no iba a hacerlo, pero ellos tan rebeldes quisieron traicionarme. Así que agaché la vista para evitar la vergüenza.

Pronto su voz conmovida y conciliadora me hizo reaccionar.

—Tranquila… tranquila… no llores… nada malo pasó. Además yo quise hacerlo. No estés triste… ¿Qué te parece si mejor empezamos con la tortura?.

—Claro…

Entonces me acerqué a él para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie pues había estado colgando todo este tiempo. Rodeé sus costillas con mis brazos, enlazando mis manos para sostenerlo con fuerza y firmeza. Una vez que estuvo incorporado, debía marchar por pequeños lapsos de cinco minutos y descansar otro tanto igual.

Mientras lo observaba realizar la terapia con tal esfuerzo y tesón, pensaba que el espíritu de ese hombre había cambiado indescriptiblemente para bien. Por supuesto que no faltaron las muecas de dolor y los gritos de fatiga al dejarse caer en el arnés tras el término de los cinco minutos, pero la convicción estaba ahí. Se encontraba en el brillo desafiante de sus ojos, en las gotas saldas de sudor que oscurecía su rubio cabello, en la tensión de su quijada al dar los últimos pasos. La ganas de vivir transpiraban por cada poro de su ser, por cada maldición dicha sin importarle que yo estuviera presente, por cada "gracias Dios" cuando su tiempo acababa, y sentía la seguridad sostenerlo en lugar de sus piernas. Yo soy su terapeuta, sí, lo sé, pero solo somos un apoyo, y en esta sesión prácticamente ni eso, pues mi papel constaba únicamente en extender las palmas de mis manos para alcanzar sus brazos extendidos, y apenas rozar las yemas de sus dedos a modo de que se sintiera seguro para no caer tan pronto.

La hora fue extenuante para ambos. Mi garganta se cerraba con un nudo a cada segundo. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que rogué al cielo para que ya todo acabara pronto y pudiera irse a su casa para descansar, pero al mismo tiempo trataba con todo mi ahínco de ser imparcial, pues la marcha es uno de los avances más significativos para los casos como el suyo.

_Es tan difícil ver sufrir al ser amado…_

Cuando por fin terminó Jimmy y Tom me ayudaron a recostarlo en una cama de masaje para ponerle compresas calientes y así relajar sus músculos.

Se le notaba tan extremadamente agotado que no decía palabra algúna, sin embargo, su cara era de entero agradecimiento al sentir el calor sobre su piel ejercitada y seguramente inflamada.

Observé como en cuestión de minutos se quedó profundamente dormido, así que me limité a estudiar ese rostro tan gallardo del que he estado embrujada por tanto tiempo.

Salí de mi admiración porque recordé que debía retirar las compresas, las cuales sustituí por una cobija de grosor medio.

Al terminar volví a detallarlo. Aunque sabía y estaba determinada a llevarme este amor a la tumba, tuve que reconocerme enamorada de ese ser tan real e imperfecto.

Pues en efecto no era ningún príncipe, lo pude constatar en varias ocasiones. Nunca vi su caballo blanco ni volví a escuchar sus "caracoles arrastrándose". Pero con todo y eso mi corazón aun lo reclamaba como suyo pese a no tener el derecho, pese a que me mostrara algunas de sus facetas más oscuras, cuando no tuvo piedad al ser tan sincero el ultimo día que lo vi en su jardín.

El llamado a la puerta me hizo dar un pequeño brinquito. Al abrirla le di paso al buen George.

—Adelante. Se ha quedado dormido.

—Esta sesión siempre lo agota.

—¿Lleva mucho tiempo realizándola?. Necesito anotarlo en mi bitácora. Tiene otra archivada, pero también me gusta realizar algo más detallado con mis pacientes para saber que tanto puedo pedirles, en términos que les pueda enseñar y que ellos entiendan mejor.

Gracias al cielo el inexpresivo moreno no puso objeción y dócilmente respondió mi cuestionamiento.

—Lleva casi seis meses. ¿Cómo lo ve señorita Candice?.

—Tiene alma de acero. Al paso que va pronto correrá. No lo dude. Dígame ¿Padece calambres después de las otras sesiones?.

—A veces… Al principio eran demasiado frecuentes. Era común escuchar sus gritos a mitad de la noche por lo insoportable del dolor. Con nada se le calmaban.

Quise preguntar más pero al mirar mi reloj, noté que me quedaba menos de media hora para prepararme y recibir a mi próximo paciente. Así que me acerqué y lo llamé bajito para despertarlo.

—Albert… despierta… ha llegado por ti el señor George.

Al escuchar mi voz abrió lento sus ojos y me sonrió…

—Gracias…

—Vamos. Te ayudo a sentarte. —Extendí mis brazos hacia él para hacer la maniobra acostumbrada. Sé que en la noche terminaré con dolor de espalda, pero estos "pseudo-abrazos" reconfortan de alguna manera a mi reprimido corazón.

Una vez sentado volvió a decirme casi en un hilo:

—Gracias…

—No tienes por qué agradecer nada. Lo Has hecho muy bien Albert.

—No sabes lo que significa para mi el que me llames por mi nombre.

Su voz ligeramente ronca, adormilada, más esos ojos tan intensos, era más de lo que podía soportar. Debía retirarme de ahí antes de decir o cometer una imprudencia.

—Por mi parte es todo. Los dejo. Pronto me espera mi próximo paciente. Hasta mañana.

Caminé presurosa junto con mis ayudantes, abandonando así el salón sin mirar atrás.

Mis pasos me llevaron a otro pasillo lateral, entonces me recargué en la pared y pude al fin respirar con tranquilidad.

Solo podía disponer de diez minutos para refrescarme, ya que el señor McGregor me esperaba en punto de las doce con treinta. Estaba pensando en todas mis emociones, cuando una voz que ya reconocía familiar me sorprendió.

—Yo también estoy en mi descanso. ¿Me acompañas al jardín un momento bonita?. Necesito un poco naturaleza para no sentirme encerrado entre estas paredes.

Yo le sonreí y le contesté con naturalidad:

—Claro, vamos. Pero deja de llamarme así. Sabes que no me gusta.

—Solo digo la verdad. Lamento si no lo quieres ver. Eres preciosa Candy.

—Eres un adulador insoportable Miller —Reí—. Anda vamos.

Miller McGregor era uno de los traumatólogos que trabajaban en la clínica. Y dicho de paso también nieto del señor McGregor, quien tras una fractura de cadera no había quedado bien y ahora se encontraba en su rehabilitación. Él es un caso especial, pues tiene un carácter indómito y un tanto áspero. Todos se han quejado de su pésimo trato. Para ser sincera no entiendo cómo fue que se adaptó a mi. Pero ese es el motivo por el que ahora lo atiendo en la mañana y no es las tardes. Miller se cambió de turno por él. Aunque puedo entenderlo perfectamente, pues es el único familiar vivo que le queda.

Caminamos un poco hasta llegar al lugar. Nos sentamos en una de las bancas que adornaban el jardín circular, el cual, al centro tenía un hermoso y frondoso árbol, además de que todo estaba hermosamente decorado con "Tulipanes Turcos" de muchos colores y el aroma era delicioso y relajante.

Pronto pude escuchar unas cuantas risitas a nuestras espaldas. Seguramente eran terapeutas que estaban colgadas de mi nuevo amigo.

Sonreí un poco pues no podía culparlas. Miller era muy guapo. Con facilidad sobresalía del promedio. Era alto, mucho, tanto como Albert, de tez blanca pero no lechosa, de cabello con gruesos rizos que por alguna razón no peinaba con esfuerzo, pero lo hacían ver bien, su color azabache contrastaba impresionantemente con el turquesa de sus ojos. De labios tan rosas que a veces los otros médicos lo molestan diciéndole que se ponía color. Tiene algunas pecas pequeñas en el puente de su nariz como las mías. De carácter reservado, pero cuando lo tratas más, te das cuenta de que es muy buena persona. Es lógico que todas mueran por él.

Aunque debo reconocer que tiene dos pésimos defectos: Es Escocés y pertenece a un clan. No obstante eso no los sabe casi nadie.

—Creo que tus admiradoras están desfilando por aquí. —Lo molesté.

Se puso tan rojo como una manzana.

—Para con eso que es muy penoso Candy.

No pude evitar reír.

—Promete que dejarás de ponerme apelativos y lo haré.

—Mmm… discrepo.

— Entonces disfruta la tortura —Volví a reír.

—Sólo si me aceptas un café. —Acomodó uno de los rizos que se habían soltado de mi rodete.

—¡Miller esto no es una negociación a tu conveniencia!.

Su grave risa llamó la atención de algunas personas.

—Cállate que nos van a regañar… —Lo reprendí.

—Está bien… está bien… tú ganas. Pero un día a la vez Candy. Es que si tan solo tú supieras que…

Lo interrumpí.

—¡Tu abuelo!—Casi grité y me paré de golpe.

El tiempo se nos había ido de las manos y al mirar mi reloj era justo la hora de su terapia.

—¡Te veo después Miller!. Le dije efusivamente mientras me retiraba de ahí prácticamente corriendo.

* * *

**Narra Albert.**

Me había tardado un poco más de lo normal en cambiarme de ropa pues la sesión fue muy fuerte y me agotó. Pero todo valió la pena. La mujer que amo me había llamado por mi nombre. Lo añoré tanto durante estos años…

Esta vez aunque quise no tuve fuerzas para regresar solo, así que acepte con gusto la silla de ruedas que George me ofreció.

Íbamos camino al automóvil, cuando escuché a lo lejos una risa que podría identificar a un kilómetro de distancia. Entonces giré mi rostro hacia el jardín y vi a Candy. Casi sonrío por instinto cuando me percaté de que alguien, un doctor le hacía compañía.

Conforme avanzábamos podía verlos a ambos con claridad, pero ella estaba tan metida en su plática que no se percató de nuestra presencia. Traté de repetirme mil veces que solo era un compañero, algún amigo con buenas intenciones, más todo eso se borró de mi mente cuando él le acomodó un rizo en su peinado.

Los celos iban consumiendo lentamente mi cuerpo centímetro a centímetro cuanto más los observaba. ¿Quién ese doctor? ¿Por qué es tan aparentemente cercano a Candy?.

Unos segundos después la vi alejarse mientras el hombre se quedó de pie.

¡La estaba mirando como un hombre enamorado!. Si lo sabré yo…

De no ser por la voz de George pronto habría cometido alguna imprudencia.

—Cálmate muchacho. No es el lugar. Platiquémoslo en el auto.

Más minutos interminables pasaron.

Una vez en marcha a la villa me volvió a sacar de mis pensamientos.

—¿No piensas hablar?. Creí que en cuanto pusieras un pie dentro explotarías. —Rio un poco, pero yo no estaba en absoluto de buen humor. Sé que no tengo derecho sobre de ella, pero en el corazón no se manda.

—Te voy a pedir que investigues todo sobre ese médico. Por favor.

—Sabes que puedes estar malinterpretando todo, ¿no es así?.

—Sé lo que vi George y no me gustó. Ese hombre gusta de Candy.

—Y si fuese así no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Solo el tiempo decidirá si ella te favorece de nuevo. Lamento decírtelo.

—Tienes razón —suspiré—. Pero en algo estas muy equivocado.

George me miró extrañado.

—Dios… ahora ¿qué piensas hacer?.

—Necesito un favor.

—Tú dirás.

—Necesito un terapeuta fijo en la villa. Hay suficiente espacio, además contamos con piscina techada con caldera. En un inicio así empezaron mis terapias. Así que por favor, alega lo que quieras con la administradora, paga lo que sea necesario, pero necesito que Candy se hospede en mi casa.

—Ya enloqueciste, ¿lo sabías?.

**Continuará… **


	15. Capítulo 15 parte 1

** Hola chicas!**

Pues aquí actualizando!

Les tengo una sorpresa: ¡Hoy habrá actualización doble! jaja espero les guste.

NayrAdg21 este capítulo es tuyo. Felicidades!

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews y por las nuevas lectoras que se han unido.

Gracias por leer y compartir.

Cuídense mucho, mucho! ¡Espero que hayan pasado un lindo día de las madres!. Yo lo pasé genial.

Saludos y prosperidad para todas! o todos!

Moon

**Capítulo 15 Parte 1**

**Narrador Omnisciente.**

Un par de amantes abrazados se encontraban descansando tras la escena de pasión arrebatada. Ella, con los ojos cerrados — aspiraba sobre su pecho—, el olor masculino mezclado con el habitual perfume amaderado que tanto le fascinaba. Él, acariciaba delicadamente la tersa piel de la espalda desnuda. Era una situación tan nueva e inusual que aún no creía que fuera realidad. No obstante, habían estado fervientemente entregados durante la noche. Cerró los ojos un momento y decidió decirlo. Hubiese querido quedarse más tiempo a su lado pero debía volver a la villa. Más ella al presentir que pronto se marcharía, optó por cortar sutilmente el abrazo y se levantó de la cama para ponerse una bata. Pero mientras la buscaba, los ojos del moreno no se desviaban ni un segundo de su cuerpo.

—Quand tu me regardes mes jambes tremblent George… (Cuando me miras así me tiemblan las piernas George...).

El escucharla, lo hizo bajar de la cama y caminar hasta ella.

—Tu as un corps magnifique… (Tienes un cuerpo hermoso). Vous avez de belles jambes. (unas piernas bellísimas).

—¡George!.

Después de volver a tomar esos carnosos y rojos labios, comenzó a esparcir pequeños besos en su cuello mientras sus manos se deslizaban hasta llegar a su derriere. Una disimulada sonrisa se mostró en su rostro, al notar ese constante subir y bajar de sus senos a causa de la respiración cada vez más agitada. Estaban a punto de perderse de nuevo. Pero antes le habló sin dejar de prodigarla.

—Emma… j'ai besoin d'une faveur. (Emma… necesito un favor).

— Tu sais man…, s'il y'a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi, je le ferai George. (Me conoces… si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, lo haré George…).

— William a besoin d'un thérapeute privé. Quelqu'un pour passer la nuit dans la villa. (William necesita un terapeuta privado, alguien que pueda pasar la noche en la villa). —Tomó con fervor uno de sus senos entre los labios.

— ¡Ah…! —jadeó—. Je devine vous avez besoin d' Candy… (Supongo que necesitas a Candy…)

— Oui, chérie … —Sus manos caminaron más allá, al centro de su feminidad, provocando otro placentero jadeo en la pelirroja.

— je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… (No creo que sea buena idea…)—Respondió en un hilo de voz, cuando de inmediato lo sintió por completo dentro de ella.

—Jue-le…Emma. (júralo Emma…).

—Oh George…Le jure... Le jure... ¡Mon dieu_, ça fait_ du bien! (Lo juro...Lo juro... ¡Dios eso se siente bien!).

**Narra Candy**

Esa mañana me había despertado particularmente de buen humor. La tarde anterior platiqué amenamente con la señora Amelia. Jamás tendré cómo pagarle por su generosidad al hospedarme en su casa. Jugamos cartas, tomamos té y comimos pastelillos hasta que nos apretó el corsé. Terminamos tan exageradamente satisfechas, que ninguna optó por cenar, siendo este el motivo por el que dormí en exceso y empecé mi día con renovadas energías.

Mientras me dirigía camino a la clínica, miraba por la ventanilla del automóvil de Amelia y todo me parecía maravilloso. Todo era tan pintoresco y relajante a la vez: Las montañas nevadas que rodeaban al pueblo se alzaban imponentes y orgullosas, el clima frío pero soportable de la estación contrastaba con el exquisito sol de la mañana, las calles empedradas haciendo resonar los casquillos de los caballos que pasaban con sus respectivos carruajes, los comercios que recién abrían con sus aldeanos saludándose cordialmente, pues al ser un pueblo pequeño casi todos se conocían. El olor a pan recién horneado se coló por la ventana y casi me sedujo para hacer una pequeña parada, más me resistí, aunque pudiera ser que de regreso…

Me sentía tan feliz de estar ahí…

En cuanto puse un pie en la clínica fui directo a la central para recoger los expedientes de mis pacientes. Al revisarlos no puede evitar poner especial atención al de cierto rubio. Al parecer la tarde anterior había sido revisado por el doctor Martin. Mis ojos se abrieron grandemente al leer las indicaciones, ya que se sustituía el uso de la andadera por las muletas tipo "Bastón Ingles con empuñadura", puesto que al ser de uso prologando son más convenientes para que no se lesione al apoyarse continuamente.

Mi corazón no podía estar más hinchado de felicidad. La rehabilitación de Albert progresaba a pasos agigantados.

Aunque algo me pareció demasiado extraño. Al revisar mi agenda, el paciente de las once de la mañana era otra persona.

Miré mi reloj. Tenía tiempo de sobra, así que me dirigí a la administración para preguntarle a Emma si lo habían cambiado de terapeuta o de turno.

A cada segundo que pasaba me acercaba más a su oficina. Mis pasos resonaban por los pasillos sin recato, y mi corazón se aceleraba con angustia al pensar que lo alejaran de mi tan rápido. No es que fuera masoquista, pero el verlo todos los días había terminado por bajar mis defensas. No importaba si él no me amaba. No pretendía ser su amiga de nuevo. Esta vez solo quería ayudarlo y estar ahí para él. ¿Quién habría pensado que el mundo era tan pequeño, que nos vinimos a encontrar aquí?.

Cuando estuve frente a la puerta llamé un par de veces.

—Adelante.

—Perdona que la interrupción Emma. ¿Tendrás cinco minutos que me regales?.

—Claro Candy pasa. Toma asiento por favor. —Me respondió con su tono amable y una sonrisa cordial—. ¿En qué puedo servirte?.

—Bien. Tengo una duda respecto a uno de mis pacientes. El señor William. Sucede que tomaba su terapia diaria conmigo en punto de las once y ya no lo tengo agendado; por lo que te quería preguntar si lo cambiaron de turno.

—No, no es eso Candy.

Su mirada seria me preocupó, así que no pude evitar responderle un tanto consternada.

—¿Él se encuentra bien?. ¿Acaso me excedí en algún ejercicio?. Porque según las indicaciones de su médico va evolucionando como debe, así que no entiendo…

Emma con toda la tranquilidad del mundo terminó de acomodar unos papeles en su escritorio. Posterior a eso me miró y dijo:

—El señor Wentworth se encuentra bien Candy, pero su médico le recomendó tomar las terapias en la comodidad de su villa.

—Pero, ¿por qué...?—cuestioné con el corazón en la garganta. Eso solo significaba que ya no lo vería más.

—¿No crees que es completamente lógico que el doctor Martin se preocupe por la seguridad de su paciente?. No le ve el sentido exponerlo a una caída o un accidente por hacerlo venir hasta la clínica, cuando en su residencia tiene absolutamente todo lo necesario para continuar con su rehabilitación. De hecho, cuando llegó aquí hace mucho tiempo así comenzó su proceso Candy. Pero… —me miró pensativa— ya que previamente fuiste su terapeuta y rápidamente se acomodó a tus maneras, dime: ¿Te gustaría apoyarlo en casa?.

Tras escuchar aquello me regresó el alma al cuerpo.

—¡Claro que sí!.

La efusividad de mi respuesta provocó una liviana risa en ella. Después la vi sacar de un cajón de su escritorio un folder que puso frente a mi.

—Bien. Me alegra escucharte tan cooperativa, además es bueno para ambas partes. Tu paciente no sufrirá un reajuste por otra persona y yo me evito el trabajo de buscar a otro fisioterapeuta. Mira éste es el contrato, aquí viene tu horario de trabajo, así como los honorarios, en fin todas las cláusulas de rigor. Léelo con calma y posterior a eso firmas aquí —señaló una fina línea.

Lo firmé sin dudarlo siquiera un instante. Pero no pude pasar por inadvertida la mirada de Emma.

—Lo has firmado sin leer Candy…

—Sí, pero ya sé lo que haré. Es exactamente el mismo trabajo que aquí, e imagino que lo que pueda solicitar extra mi paciente podrá conseguirlo sin problema. Tú misma dijiste que solo viene establecida la cantidad de mis honorarios y mi horario, que es el mismo.

Ella retiró el folder y lo guardó.

—Yo nunca dije eso Candy. Debiste de haber leído bien el documento.

—¿A qué te refieres Emma?. Me estas asustando.

Suspiró audiblemente.

—Lo que el señor Wentworth está solicitando, es alguien que se quede a dormir en su villa. Por eso te decía que leyeras el contrato con calma. Él vive bastante retirado de aquí.

—Ese no es problema Emma, yo puedo ir diario en el automóvil de Amelia.

Rio irónicamente.

—Ay Candy… por favor eso es imposible. Mira la dirección que está escrita ahí. Su residencia está en el polo opuesto a la tuya. Si ya haces prácticamente cincuenta minutos en llegar a la clínica.

—No le veo inconveniente. Sé lo que es tener que madrugar.

Su risa volvió escucharse por toda la oficina.

—Ok, ok. Supongamos que lo haces. Aquí dice que tu horario de trabajo comienza a las ocho de la mañana en punto. Entonces pensemos… Aunque te arregles poco, infiero que por lo menos cuarenta minutos si te toma, más los otros cincuenta minutos que recorre el automóvil de tu casa para pasar por aquí —Pues queda de camino—, sumado a los otros cuarenta minutos que le tome a tu chofer atravesar el pueblo y llegar a su villa… eso da un total de dos horas y media de viaje diario, si es que no tienes ningún tipo de contratiempo. Ahora veamos el regreso: Tu turno termina a las seis en punto, lo que quiere decir que estarías llegando a casa de la señora Amelia aproximadamente entre ocho y media o cuarto para las nueve de la noche. ¿En serio estás dispuesta a realizar cinco horas diarias de viaje?. A mi no se me figura para nada viable. Será desgastante hasta la muerte te lo puedo asegurar, puesto que a eso hay que anudarle el cansancio físico con el que terminarás. Si bien te va, creo que soportarás ese ritmo una semana, máximo dos. ¿Cómo ves?.

Todas sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría. Mas que nada por el hecho de que una cosa era atender a Albert todos los días por una hora, y otra muy diferente vivir con él y topármelo en cualquier momento. No creo ser tan fuerte para soportar eso. No quisiera dejarlo solo, pero no quiero ponerme en evidencia de nuevo, ya sufrí lo suficiente…

—Y bien Candy… ¿Aceptas o no?.

—Yo… ¿Podría pensarlo bien un par de días?. Tal vez encuentre algún lugar cerca en donde quedarme y…

—Nonono lo lamento Candy, pero este asunto es primordial. Sabes que tanto la rehabilitación del señor Wentworth así como la reputación de esta clínica están en juego. Además necesito un "fisio" pero ya. Las terapias no deben posponerse y tú lo sabes, es totalmente contraproducente para los pacientes. ¿Cuento contigo o no?.

Mil pensamientos rondaban mi cabeza, quería gritarle que sí, pero al mismo tiempo que no. Iba a responder cuando me interrumpió.

—Mira Candy… —Me habló condescendiente—. No te preocupes. Sé que no es una situación de lo más común, y que puedes sentirte incomoda. Te comprendo. Eres una señorita de sociedad y la idea de convivir en una casa con extraños no te resulta agradable y mucho menos familiar siendo varones. Mejor dejémoslo hasta aquí. Finalmente nadie se ha enterado de nada. Yo te prometo que rompo este contrato cuando salgas por esa puerta, redacto otro en cinco minutos y aquí no pasó nada. Solo te voy a pedir por favor que al salir llames a Karen Klaise. A ella le hace mucha falta el dinero en casa, ya ves que es responsable de su abuelita que está enferma, así que los generosos honorarios que ofrece este contrato la harán aceptarlo de inmediato.

—¡No es necesario Emma yo lo haré!.

—Pero si hace un momento…

—Solo estaba meditando todo lo que me explicaste, pero tienes absoluta razón. Es mi paciente. Y definitivamente no voy a viajar cinco horas todos los días. Me quedaré en su villa.

Su semblante cambió por una expresión de satisfacción.

—Excelente. Qué bueno que aceptas Candy. Estoy segura de que tu paciente estará muy agradecido. Entonces no se diga más. Comienzas mañana a las ocho de la mañana y terminas a las seis de la tarde, con descanso los fines de semana. Si gustas puedes tomarte el día para que empaques tus cosas y te organices, ¿está bien?.

—Sí. Muchas gracias.

—Debes pasar un reporte semanal Candy. El señor Wentworth ha cubierto todos los gastos, así que ya veré quien nos puede apoyar en ese aspecto. Seria todo Candy. Puedes retirarte.

—Gracias.

—No al contrario. Gracias a ti.

Cuando abandoné la oficina de Emma caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta perderme en un pasillo lateral y por un área no tan transitada. Mi corazón bombeaba tan rápido que sentía se me saldría del pecho, pues en mi arrebato de celos, no pude concebir la idea de Karen tocando la piel de Albert y por eso acepté.

Me llevé las manos a la cara y la pude sentir muy caliente, seguramente estaba tan roja como un tomate. Me avergoncé de inmediato pues Emma lo ha de haber notado. Fue infantil pero aun así no me arrepiento. El señor Andrew no será mío, pero de Karen tampoco. En el poco tiempo que llevo aquí me he podido dar cuenta como se "lleva" con algunos compañeros y no la quiero cerca de él.

Cuando me calmé seguí caminando hasta encontrar a Maggie. La secuestré un momento solo para contarle las nuevas. Ella se entristeció tanto como yo por no poder vernos a diario, pero prometimos que lo haríamos los fines de semana.

Cuando me di cuenta me encontraba sentada en unas de las bancas del jardín frontal, esperando que el chofer de Amelia llegara por mi —Pues había llamado a su casa para pedirle el favor.

Aún era temprano, faltaban quince minutos para que dieran las diez. Solo era cuestión de esperar, pero en definitiva, se sentía raro estar sin hacer nada. La sensación era diferente a cuando podíamos darnos un receso entre pacientes. Entonces decidí relajarme: cerré mis ojos y de inmediato pude escuchar el trinar de los pajarillos a mi alrededor, y el aroma de los tulipanes turcos llenando mi olfato. Pero la paz me duró poco, pues Miller se acercó, me quitó la cofia y me dijo:

—Voy a unirme a tu subversiva actitud contra tus pacientes y te acompañaré.

Yo abrí los ojos y lo miré con desaprobación mientras reía muy a mi pesar.

—En serio no puedo creer que seas un adulto.

—Me ofende señorita Birtter.

—Antes que nada buen día. Y en primer lugar no soy subversiva tengo una muy buena razón para estar aquí, y en segundo lugar, gracias por tu solidaridad, pero ambos sabemos que comienzas tus consultas hasta las diez y media, así que tienes tiempo de sobra.

—No puedes culparme por tratar de pasar todo el tiempo posible con tan bella amiga.

No pude evitar reír y molestarlo un poco.

—Sé de varias señoritas que estarán dispuestas a postularse cuando deje esta clínica.

De pronto y tras escucharme, su actitud se tornó seria.

—¿Cómo que dejarás éste lugar?. Aun no es tiempo de que regreses a Chicago, tu misma me dijiste que la estadía sería indefinida Candy.

—No es tal cual como se escuchó. Solo tengo un pacientito que necesita un terapeuta privado y he aceptado el puesto.

—Candy… eso es mucho compromiso. Tú no tienes necesidad…

—Si piensas que lo hago por dinero te equivocas Miller. En verdad quiero ayudarlo.

—¿Quién es?.

—No pienso decírtelo.

—Debes hacerlo preciosa, si no como he de contactarte.

—Menos te lo diré si continuas pasando por alto mi deseo de que no me pongas motes.

—Sabes que lo investigaré… ¿saldrás conmigo un día de esto verdad?.

—Claro. Maggie y yo mantendremos contacto, así que cuando acordemos algún paseo puedes unirte. —Sonreí—. Miller debo dejarte está llegando el automóvil de Amelia. Cuídate mucho.

—Tendrás noticias de mi Candy… —Sin más tomó mi mano y la beso en despedida.

* * *

Después de eso todo pasó demasiado rápido, entre hacer mi equipaje y despedirme se me fue el tiempo. Casi no pude dormir en la noche, bueno… lo que quedaba de ella, pues debía levantarme cinco y media de la madrugada para poder estar a tiempo, en punto de las ocho en la villa de los Andrew. Se me estrujó el corazón al despedirme de Amelia, pero necesitaba hacer esto. Pronto le hablaría a mi abuela para avisarle, y de paso para pedirle que cubriera mis espaldas con mis padres, pues de enterarse que estoy involucrada con esta familia son capaces de venir por mi y secuestrarme. Así que lo mejor será que se mantengan las apariencias respecto a mi residencia. Además, en verdad el señor Andrew está evolucionando de una manera increíble, así que dudo que mi estadía se prolongue demasiado. Y entonces saldrá de mi vida finalmente.

Durante el camino me quedé profundamente dormida. Cuando abrí los ojos ya estaba el cielo despejado, pero continuábamos de viaje. Miré mi reloj, eran cuarto para las ocho, no deberíamos tardar en llegar. Unos cuantos minutos más pasaron, cuando finalmente se pudo observar una gran propiedad. Realmente me descolocó un poco, pues la arquitectura que manejan los Andrew siempre es opulenta, nada que ver con lo que mis ojos miraban, pues aunque se veía lujosa su acabado era más bien rustico. No había segunda ni tercera planta como en las grandes mansiones, más bien, era un solo piso pero extendido a lo largo de todo el terreno. La curiosidad ya me estaba matando, más porque el característico emblema de la familia no se encontraba en la gran reja de entrada.

—Sea usted bienvenida señorita Candice.

—Buen día George.

—En un momento alguien se encargará de su equipaje. Adelante por favor, la estamos esperando para desayunar.

Mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas.

—¿A mi…?. Pero no deben hacerlo yo solo soy…

—Tú eres mi invitada independientemente de que seas mi terapeuta. Así que claro que te esperaremos para tomar los alimentos Candice.

Y ahí estaba él… El cambio de la andadera por las muletas de bastón le sentaba de maravilla. Se veía más cómodo y seguro. Eso era un hecho. Además su humor era muy bueno pues me sonreía plenamente. Quiero pensar que los calambres nocturnos se han espaciado.

Bajando la guardia, me vi regresándole una sonrisa franca. No importa que su corazón no sea mío. Aunque no debo olvidar… Por mi bien debo aprender del pasado.

—Hola Albert. Te ves estupendamente.

Esa sonrisa si era posible se hizo más resplandeciente todavía.

—Así me siento Candice. Estos bastones me han dado alas prácticamente. Anda, entra y te muestro. Estuve practicando hasta tarde anoche.

Cuando por fin entramos al recibidor de la villa, Albert me mostró sus avances. Estaba tan emocionado por sus logros que sentí ganas de llorar por la alegría. Mis ojos no creían lo que veían. Podía caminar, de forma pausada, sí, pero finalmente lo hacía con ritmo.

Estaba anonadada.

—Es increíble…¿cómo es posible que tan pronto…?.

—Los milagros existen señorita Candice. Y el es tan terco como un caballo salvaje.

Definitivamente el señor Johnson también estaba feliz, pues nunca lo había escuchado hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

* * *

Durante el desayuno tanto el señor Andrew como el señor George, me explicaron mis deberes. Hicieron de mi conocimiento que existían dos personas —varones gracias al cielo— que me ayudarían a colocarlo en el arnés cuando le tocara sesión con la grúa. Mi cara se iba asombrando más conforme la plática avanzaba, pues aunque no había visto nada todavía, prácticamente tenía todo un gimnasio de rehabilitación física en el lado este de la villa. Además de una piscina techada de nivel bajo con caldera. Pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al saber que también practicaba equinoterapia. Absolutamente era un programa intensivo, pero autorizado por el doctor Martin. Todos los días practicaría caminata en la Alberca a las nueve de la mañana, de diez a once una hora de descanso, de once a doce la terapia de fortalecimiento y esfuerzo como en la clínica y en la tarde un paseo lento a caballo con supervisión.

Definitivamente era demasiado trabajo como para viajar diario.

Cuando el desayuno terminó George me llevó a la que sería mi habitación. Solo por ese día la terapia de marcha en la alberca no la realizaríamos, pues entre mi recepción, las explicaciones y el desayuno, desperdiciamos un par de horas.

Una vez me hube quedo sola, me puse a reflexionar mientras desempacaba mis cosas. Si acaso mi estadía se prolongaría durante un par de meses, no creo que más, puesto que al observar al rubio dueño de mis peores pesadillas, me di cuenta que se restablecerá mucho más rápido de lo que pensé.

Los horarios ese día estuvieron muy alterados, así que entre las doce y la una de la tarde apenas se completó su sesión de barras paralelas, y ahora el señor Andrew se encontraba descansando en su habitación.

Al parecer, después de bañarse el cansancio lo venció, ya que George me comentó que se quedó profundamente dormido, por lo que no comería con nosotros.

Durante la comida también me comentó que no era necesario que portara mi uniforme de enfermera, ya que en realidad tendría que estarme cambiando varias veces al día, así que me instó para vestirme lo más cómoda que pudiera.

Toda nuestra plática fue estrictamente profesional. El señor Johnson estaba siendo muy amable conmigo y aunque sé que él no tiene la culpa de todo lo que viví, no puedo fiarme y abrirme con nadie de esta familia más que con Archie. Sin embargo, nunca fui grosera en mi trato, solo reservada.

Tras la comida, tuve un par de horas de descanso —lo cual agradecí en el alma—, así que aproveché para dormir un rato, y solo hasta que mi ruidoso despertador de cuerda sonó, fue que abrí los ojos y me levanté. Casi era tiempo para la equinoterapia del señor Andrew, por lo que, tomé del armario un traje de montar —que tenían anticipadamente dispuesto para quien llegara— y me vestí lo más rápido que pude.

Una vez lista salí, busqué al señor Johnson pero no lo encontré por ningún lado, de tal forma que te terminé en la cocina pidiendo información para ubicarlos y poder hacer mi trabajo. Gracias al cielo una señora regordeta de nombre Katrina—la cocinera—, me dijo que habían partido rumbo a los establos quince minutos antes.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a los mismos —pues me dijo katrina por dónde ir—, observaba la belleza del lugar repleto de naturaleza, con preciosos árboles y flores multicolores. Era completamente lógico que Albert hiciera todo aquí. De hecho salvo por la socialización, no veía motivo alguno para viajar hasta la clínica.

Cuando llegué, el par de hombres se encontraban sentados en una banca.

—Perdón por el retraso. No me ubico todavía. No volverá a suceder.

—No tengas pendiente Candice.

—¿Procedemos?.

Debo confesar que en cuanto escuché la palabra "equinoterapia" me temblaron hasta las rodillas, pues sabía perfectamente el rol que yo desempeñaría ahí. Y no es que fuera nada cansado para el señor Andrew, al contrario, es muy relajante y estimulante a nivel energético, pero el contacto es demasiado.

En dos minutos un par de caballerangos lo habían ayudado —con sumo cuidado— a subir al precioso pero tranquilo pura sangre color azabache frente a mis ojos, el cual se mantenía estoico a la espera del siguiente movimiento. Como si supiera lo que tenía que hacer.

Dos segundos después me asistieron de igual forma, y tomé asiento detrás de Albert para llevar las riendas, mientras que él se limitaba a poner sus manos en la cabeza de la silla y disfrutar del delicado vaivén que realizaba el equino con su caminar lento por el gigantesco corral rectangular.

El silencio reinaba entre nosotros, mientras yo temía que pudiera escuchar el palpitar revolucionado de mi corazón.

Después de un rato, repentinamente su voz invadió nuestro espacio y casi me hizo dar un brinco en mi lugar.

—¿Sabes Candice?. Esta parte del día es la que más disfruto.

—Puedo entenderlo. La energía que transmiten estos imponentes animales es aun indescriptible para la ciencia. Sin embargo muchos pacientes que tienen la capacidad de costearlo sienten mejoría tanto anímicamente como a nivel motriz.

—Vaya… sí que te has preparado en estos años.

—Es mi deber hacerlo y en verdad lo disfruto.

Pronto sentí como se acomodaba más entre mis brazos recargando su peso por completo, pero sea cual fuere su motivo solo podía pensar que aquello era peligroso para mi, así que usando una voz tranquila pero definida, le dije mientras detenía un minuto al corcel:

—Por favor acomódate Albert. Una mala postura podría provocarte una caída.

Así lo hizo y retomamos el andar.

Después de unos minutos de silencio preguntó:

—¿Te sientes incómoda a mi lado…?.

_"Por supuesto que sí"._

Es lo que hubiera querido decirle. En este momento de mi vida tengo el corazón vuelto un cúmulo de contradicciones. Amo a este hombre. ¡Dios es cierto que lo he hecho por años!. Pero no puedo hacer de cuenta que el pasado no existió... no solo fue su rechazo… fue todo lo que vino después… todo lo que tuve que vivir… No sé cómo olvidar… De no ser por mi querido inventor mi habría vuelto loca. Aunque incluso él me dejó…

Pero jamás le revelaría nada… Por lo que opté por contestar con otra pregunta —Con amabilidad, por supuesto.

—¿Desde cuándo mandaste a preparar a tu caballo?. Al principio pensé que era un pura sangre normal, pero está entrenado.

El suspiro que escapó de sus labios golpeó de pronto la piel de mi nuca haciéndome estremecer de los pies a la cabeza.

—Casi a la par de cuando llegué. El doctor Martín me lo sugirió. Para él nunca fue una opción que no me rehabilitara.

Después de eso no hubo más intenciones de sacar un tema de conversación. Fue como si un acuerdo tácito se hubiera establecido entre los dos, solo para disfrutar del paseo realizado.

Al terminar el señor Andrew se retiró a descansar y yo también. No es necesario mencionar que se me esperaba en la mesa para cenar a las ocho en punto. Así que cumpliendo a la invitación me presenté, más la hora estuvo plagada de intentos fallidos al querer indagar sobre mi vida. El escenario me pareció insufrible e innecesario. Era cansado estar dando tantas evasivas con educación. Sé que prometí ser amable y estar para él, pero eso no implica que desee que entre en mi vida como el amigo que solía ser "antes de todo".

Por lo mismo decidí hacerle llegar una notificación por medio de George.

Pobre hombre… Al mencionarle el asunto puso cara de preocupación.

—¿Está segura de esto señorita Candy?.

—Por supuesto. ¿Acaso está en muy mal estado?. Por fuera se mira en excelentes condiciones.

—Solo necesita una buena limpieza. Pero…—Pensó—.

—¿Por qué pone esa cara George?. ¿Cree que Albert no me deje habitarla?.

—Él jamás se opondrá a una petición suya señorita, pero… Nada no me haga caso.

—Eso es una buena noticia. Realmente espero me comprenda. No estoy acostumbrada a convivir tantas horas con mis pacientes, y de esta manera podré tener algo de libertad en los ratos libres. —Sonreí.

Tras una pesada exhalación me contestó.

—En un momento le avisaré. No se preocupe. Sólo permítame el día de mañana para tenerla lista. Pasado podrá disponer de ella.

—Muchísimas gracias George. Es usted un ángel.

Así me despedí esa noche de él. Sé que era una decisión radical, pero era la única manera de evitar charlas y momentos incómodos que solo terminarían por delatar los pesares y sentimientos que cargo en mi alma.

* * *

**Narra Albert**

Terminaba de ponerme la pijama cuando el llamado la puerta llamó mi atención.

—Adelante George.

—Veo que cada vez te vistes con mayor rapidez. Me alegro mucho pero sé cuidadoso, ¿quieres?.

—Nunca he dejado de serlo —Le sonreí—. Pero dime: ¿qué se te ofrece?. Nunca vienes a esta hora.

Su entrecejo un poco fruncido lo dijo todo.

—Se trata de Candy. Ya sé que la cena fue un fracaso total. Pero sabía que me iba a costar trabajo, así que seré perseverante.

—Qué bueno que pienses así muchacho porque lo que voy a decir no va a gustarte en lo absoluto. Siéntate por favor.

Cuando estuvimos en la pequeña salita de mi habitación le dije:

—Dime que sucede.

—Acabo de hablar con la señorita Candice y me ha pedido habitar la cabaña que tenemos en la villa aquí cerca.

Esa noticia no me la hubiera esperado jamás. Mi asombro fue notable.

—Esa fue la misma cara que yo puse William.

—No puedo creerlo…

—Ella dice que es por su privacidad. Que no está acostumbrada a convivir todo el tiempo con sus pacientes…

—Lo hace para apartarse de mi George. Para recordarme que no merezco estar en su vida… —Suspiré—.

—Le dio temor que no se lo permitieras.

—Sabes que jamás le negaría nada.

—Con esa respuesta la tranquilicé.

—Creo que ganarme su corazón será mil veces más difícil de lo que supuse. Necesitamos hablar y cuanto antes mejor. Para sembrar de nuevo hay que arrancar primero la hierba mala.

—El que persevera alcanza William, eso lo sabes de sobra.

—Por lo pronto manda a acondicionar el lugar para ella. Está muy sucio. Lo menos que quiero es que renuncie.

—La tendré lista para ser ocupada pasado mañana. Me retiro entonces. Descansa.

—Igualmente.

Cuando mi fiel amigo se fue, me levanté, y dando pasos firmes pero pausados sin los bastones, llegué hasta mi ventana. Este avance me lo estaba guardando celosamente. Entonces enfoqué mi vista en un punto fijo: desde ahí podría observar la pequeña cabaña donde viviría mi pequeña.

"_Si tan solo supieras cuanto te amo…". _—Pensé.

Pero no basta con decirlo, pues el amor no se demuestra con palabras, sino con hechos. Lo sé querida Candy... por eso es que aunque me duela, te comprendo. Espero algún día tú puedas hacerlo conmigo…

Continuará...


	16. Capítulo 15 parte 2

** Hola chicas!**

Pues aquí actualizando de nuevo pero la parte 2 de este capítulo!

Espero les guste.

NayrAdg21 este capítulo sigue siendo tuyo jajajaj ¡Felicidades!

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews y por las nuevas lectoras que se han unido.

Gracias por leer y compartir.

Cuídense mucho, mucho! ¡Espero que hayan pasado un lindo día de las madres!. Yo lo pasé genial.

Saludos y prosperidad para todas! o todos!

Moon

**Capítulo 15 Parte 2**

**Narra Candy.**

Después de tantas emociones vividas no fue fácil conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo hice, otra pesadilla recurrente llegó para perturbar mi descanso, pues desperté en la madrugada con la frente sudorosa y el corazón acelerado. El rostro victorioso de la anciana me torturaba… sus palabras despectivas… la autorización… la orden ejecutada… la exposición… la vergüenza que sentí… Siempre era el mismo sueño: Caía en una espiral escuchando la risa lacerante de Elroy Andrew y de las mujeres Legan. Yo sabía lo significaba todo aquello, pero por más que trataba de reprimirlo no podía. Todos los malos sucesos estaban tan arraigados en mi subconsciente, que se hacían presentes en mi sueños como un recordatorio del porque no debo relacionarme con esa familia. Sería no aprender de los errores y debo seguir con mi vida.

**Narra Albert.**

A la Mañana siguiente Candy no se presentó a desayunar. George me informó que se había levantado temprano y solo pidió un poco de fruta a Katrina.

…

—Me solicitó permiso para tomar uno de los caballos que no utilizas en las terapias. Le he dicho que sí. A esta hora debe estar por montar, ya que le comenté que podía acomodar algunas vayas para que recorriera un pequeño circuito. Se puso muy contenta.

—Quiero verla George. Vamos.

Tardamos quince minutos en llegar. No se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, pero por el exquisito tono ruborizado de su cara, llevaba algo de tiempo ejercitándose.

Yo la observaba maravillado.

—Es una impresionante amazona George. Monta a la perfección, hasta pareciera que han trabajado juntos con anterioridad.

—Totalmente de acuerdo. La señorita tiene mucha destreza y habilidad.

—Anda, ya nos ha visto y te aseguro que terminará su práctica en este momento. Vamos con ella.

Y no me equivoqué. La cara apasionada y de plena felicidad que tenía Candy mientras corría y se entregaba a ese caballo, cambió por completo a una careta serena cuando nos observó a lo lejos.

—Te he traído un poco de agua y una toalla. Toma. —Le sonreí y entregué los artículos.

—Gracias. —Me respondió, mientras que yo, con la mano me aventuré a poner en su lugar uno de los rizos descompuestos de su rodete. Pero ella con discreción y tan rápido como pudo, se agachó para acomodar el cierre de su bota que se había aflojado.

**Narra Candy.**

La lucha interna que sostenía con mi corazón por querer disfrutar de las pequeñas atenciones afectivas que tenía el señor Andrew para mi, era un tortura, pues mi cerebro estaba plenamente consciente del rol de que desempeñó en cierta etapa oscura de mi vida, y entonces sin pensarlo más, lo evadía. Al parecer él quiere restablecer esa amistad y cercanía que llegamos a vivir, pero… ¿cómo pretende que voy a aceptar algo como eso después de todo lo que me hizo?. Soy su terapeuta, sí, soy amable, sí, pero no seré su juguete. ¿Acaso para él no significó nada?.

_"Solo has tu trabajo Candy. Querías ayudarlo, pues enfócate en eso"—_Me repetí.

—Has realizado los saltos del circuito a la perfección. Te felicito Candice.

—William tiene razón señorita.

—Gracias a los dos. —Miré mi reloj—. Estamos en tiempo. Estaré en la piscina dentro de media hora para tus ejercicios. Allá te veo.

Sin más di media vuelta y me retiré de ahí.

**Narra Albert**.

Mientras la esperaba en la Alberca comencé a meditar…

_La paciencia es la mejor de las virtudes y si mi pequeña piensa que he de cansarme, está muy equivocada. Yo siento, algo en mi interior me dice que ella aún me quiere. Candy puede llegar a ser muy tajante cando quiere alejar a alguien que le molesta, y dentro de lo que cabe, debo agradecer que nunca ha sido así conmigo. Sé que tenemos esperanzas._

Pronto unos pasos me alertaron de su presencia. Yo ya estaba listo con mi traje de baño sentado en una banca. Pero nadie nunca me advirtió sobre la visión que pronto tenía frente a mi.

Sabía que evidentemente ocuparía un bañador, razón por la cual le encomendé a George comprarle varios en la tienda del pueblo, pero mi cuerpo no estaba preparado para materializarla en él. Pues pese a ser un traje de una pieza, se le adhería a su pequeño cuerpo como una segunda piel, exponiendo así sus torneadas piernas, sus turgentes senos y la delicada curva de unas caderas de perdición que subían poco a poco hasta culminar en una pequeña y deliciosa cintura.

Daba gracias a Dios que pronto entraríamos al agua, pues cierta parte de mi cuerpo comenzaba lentamente a reaccionar.

—Dame tus manos hay que acercarnos a la orilla.

Ella entró primero que yo para ayudarme a bajar de espaldas el pequeño escalón que había. La profundidad era de sesenta centímetros. Solo lo necesario para que marchara y no corriera mayor riesgo aun con supervisión.

Pronto, como toda la profesional que era, la escuché decir:

—Afiánzate de mis hombros, vamos comenzar a caminar.

—¿Detrás tuyo…?. —Pregunté con recelo.

—Nada malo va a pasarte Albert, traes flotadores en los brazos. Confía en mi por favor.

Eso hice, pero como mis manos ya se habían refrescado al tocar el agua, cuando las puse sobre sus hombros, el contraste de su piel caliente me erizó por completo. Su piel era suave, tan femenina… Que dichoso sería el poder besarla y recorrerla a placer. Al menos por consuelo me quedaba que en este pedacito de gloria ella no podía rechazarme, pues me caería si me soltara, así que me permití disfrutar y adorar la vista que me regalaba con el generoso escote de su espalda baja y su delicado cuello.

La hora terminó más rápido de lo que hubiera querido y pronto estábamos afuera. Ella con cuidado me ayudaba a secar mi cuerpo y yo cuidaba de no despertar mis ansias por ella.

Esta vez quien no pudo estar presente en lo que restó del día fui yo. No podía ni siquiera imaginármela sin tener una dolorosa erección en mi cuerpo. Estar con ella a mi lado: imposible. Así que me enclaustré en mi habitación para tratar de calmarme.

* * *

Por fin el siguiente día había llegado. Hoy es Sábado, por lo que Candy no me dará terapia. Así que, aunque sé que lo más seguro es que rechace una invitación mía para realizar un picnic, le pediré a George que sea el artífice y así no podrá negarse.

Como tampoco me presenté a la hora del desayuno —pues no quería incomodar a mi enfermera— éste me fue llevado a mi habitación. Después con calma tomé un baño y me vestí decentemente. Cuando estuve preparado salí con ayuda de mis bastones, pero al llegar al recibidor no escuché ningún tipo de ruido.

—¿George?. —Lo llamé alzando un poco a voz. No tardó en aparecer.

—Buen día William, ¿qué se te ofrece?. ¿Te sientes mejor...?. —Lo vi sonreír descaradamente y eso me irritó.

—No te pases… no le veo la gracia.

—Perdona —Se recompuso—. Es que tu reacción al menos para mi fue muy obvia. No soportaste mirar a la señorita Candy en bañador.

—¡Dios George que es la hubieras visto!. ¡Es hermosa!. Por cierto, necesito pedirte un favor.

—Tú dirás.

—Quiero organizar un picnic para estar a solas con ella, pero sé que si se lo propongo me va a rechazar. Por eso debes hacerlo tú.

—¿Yo?. —Me preguntó asombrado—. No. Eso es imposible. No puedo.

Lo miré contrariado.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque la señorita Candy acaba de salir y dijo que regresara entrada la tarde.

—¿Pero con quien salió?.

—No sabría decirte. Lo más seguro que con alguna amiga, supongo. Utilizó el teléfono hace un rato. No te estreses muchacho, la tendrás aquí muchos días. Oportunidades habrá y yo jamás te diré que no. Cálmate. —Palmeó mi espalda.

—Bien… entonces voy a la biblioteca a leer un poco.

Es de imaginarse que con nada pude concentrarme. Ni leyendo, caminando hasta acalambrarme, ni jugando ajedrez o cartas con George. Me sentía frustrado pues ella se me escurría como agua entre las manos. Sé que me estoy obsesionando, pero quiero tenerla cerca de mi…

Finalmente la tarde llegó y con ella mis ojos se alegraron al mirarla entrar por la puerta de la casa.

—Buenas tardes pe… Candice —Me corregí.

Ella detuvo sus pasos para presentarme atención.

—Hola Albert.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —Me acerqué un poco a ella, ya que estaba sentado en el recibidor—. Me ha dicho George que saliste con una amiga.

Pensé que no me respondería, pues noté cierta incomodidad, pero sucedió.

—De hecho se equivocó. Salí con Miller y Maggie, unos amigos de la clínica.

—Yo quisiera que…

Me interrumpió súbitamente, aunque con impecable cordialidad.

—Lamento mucho no poder quedarme a platicar más tiempo, pero me están esperando afuera de la villa. Solo he venido a recoger un cambio de ropa, pues me quedaré a dormir en casa de Maggie. Con tu permiso Albert.

Después de que me dejara solo me encaminé a mi habitación. Tuve que respirar mil veces para calmarme. Estaba con el intachable doctor McGregor. George, el mismo día me tuvo toda la información que le solicité. Esperaba encontrar al menos algo turbio en su expediente, pero al parecer el hombre era irritablemente perfecto.

No pude evitar mi instinto masoquista y me asomé por el ventanal de mi cuarto, que por desgracia también tenía vista hacia la entrada. Un calor subió al instante desde mis pies hasta mi cara por los celos que sentía, pues justo miraba como ayudaba a mi Candy a subir a su automóvil. ¿En qué momento se hizo tan amigo de ella?. Candy no tenía mucho de estar en la clínica… Me quebraba la cabeza pensando. Pero… ella es hermosa, un ser precioso por dentro y por fuera. Cualquier hombre libre en su sano juicio trataría de cortejarla.

Así transcurrieron mis horas, nada apaciguaba este ardor en el pecho que sentía me carcomía el alma. Las palabras de consuelo de mi fiel amigo esta vez no sirvieron de nada.

Casi no dormí, pues el demonio de la inseguridad no me dejaba tranquilo y me hacía replantearme las cosas: ¿Qué tal que ella si gustaba de él…?. ¿Y si Candy me desterró por completo de su corazón…?. Entonces ya no tendremos una oportunidad…

Me planteé cien panoramas distintos, pero todo acababa igual: Con Miller McGregor como protagonista.

Cuando amaneció, me bañé y arreglé, no quería que me encontrara desesperado, muerto de celos y encima de todo desaseado. Es cierto que cometí un error al despreciar su amor por no saber ser humilde, por pensar que le hacía un bien al no atarla a mi, pero dudo mucho que ese doctor sea un santo. Si alguien merece ganarse el amor de Candy soy yo.

El tiempo siguió pasando.

Casi no comí.

Por fin al filo de las cinco de la tarde escuché que un automóvil se estacionaba, caminé hasta el ventanal y entonces los vi juntos. Ella sonreía abiertamente como años atrás lo hiciera conmigo, y él, estaba cargando unas bolsas. Se estaban dirigiendo a la cabaña.

Salí hecho una furia de mi cuarto. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta principal George me detuvo.

—No salgas.

Su tono ecuánime me desesperó, y aunque sé que él no tiene culpa de nada, le alcé la voz.

—¡Quítate George!. ¡Le voy a partir la cara a ese hombre!.

—¡Tu no le vas a partir la cara a nadie William! ¡Ubícate!. ¡Estas rigiéndote por celos, por instinto solamente!.

—¡Pero que no estas mirando! —Traté de zafarme de su agarre.

—Imagino lo que debes estar sintiendo, pero la señorita Candy no ha hecho nada malo. Y lo más importante es que ustedes NO SON NADA William. ¡Entiéndelo!. No puedes exigir un respeto que aún no te ganas. Así que de aquí no sales. Solo la vas a espantar y entonces si se va a ir de tu vida para siempre.

Esa última frase freno por completo mis ganas de salir y destrozarle la cara de niño bonito a Miller.

—Tienes razón George… Ella debe decidir.

—Qué bueno que finalmente recapacitas. Anda te acompaño a tu habitación.

Así lo hizo, pero como mi mente es masoquista observé hasta que el dichoso doctor salió de mi propiedad. La luz de la cabaña continuaba prendida, así que con todo el sigilo que pude salí de la casa sin que George se diera cuenta.

Cuando estuve frente a la puerta de Candy, llamé dos veces.

—No me digas que se te olvidó algo… —Fueron sus alegres palabras al recibirme y confundirme con otro.

—¿Puedo pasar…?.

—Lo siento Albert, pero no creo que sea apropiado que…

Me abrí camino con un bastón y en dos segundos estaba dentro del pequeño lugar.

—No es apropiado que yo esté aquí a solas contigo, pero si es correcto que otro hombre lo haga… —Pude ver llamas verdes en sus ojos por mi comentario.

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Está muy equivocada. Solo pido que respete mi casa señorita Britter… —Siseé cada silaba.

Entonces la vi enojarse realmente por primera vez en mi vida. Tanto… que deseé haberle hecho caso a George y canalizar estos estúpidos celos de otra manera.

—Respetar tu casa y tu ilustrísimo apellido seguramente, ¿no es así?. Mira Albert. Tengo muchas razones de peso para irrespetar a mi entero antojo a todos los Andrew, menos a Archie y a Stear.

—¡Te casaste con mi sobrino!. ¡Qué explicación me das ante eso!

—No tengo porque darte absolutamente nada. Además ya lo sabías. ¡No sé de qué se asombra el gran patriarca!. ¡Suficientes penas me han hecho pasar todos ustedes como para tener que soportar estas escenas!. ¡Yo hice a un lado todo lo que me dañaste porque quería ayudarte como antes no lo permitiste!.

—Candy no pensé que en tu corazón hubiera tanto odio… —Frené de golpe toda intensidad, pues sus palabras eran crudas y sentidas—. Sé que herí tu corazón, pero puedo explicártelo todo yo…

—No solo se trata de eso Albert… el que me rechazaras fue el menor de los males… No los odio, pero no puedo perdonarlos: Ni a tu tía, ni a los Lega, ni a ti. Aún no. No sé cómo puedes actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero claro… como tú no viviste nada…

—Candy por favor explícate que no estoy entendiendo ni una palabra…

Para ese momento las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos. Me partía el alma verla de esa manera, pero ahora solo podía escuchar…

—¿En serio quieres que te recuerde todo? —Secaba en vano y con coraje sus ojos una y otra vez— No puedo creerlo…

**Flash Back: Tiempo atrás.**

Todo comenzó después de que me rechazaste.

—Por favor Candy, abre mi vida… llevas encerrada ahí demasiado tiempo. Te va a hacer daño…

—Quiero estar sola mamá.

—Alguien ha venido a verte…

—¿Es Albert…?— Pregunté por ti esperanzada, entre sollozos, aún después de tres meses de espera.

—Es Alistear…

—Lo siento … no puedo…

—Candy no me hagas desatornillar esta puerta. Ábreme por favor. Sabes que voy a insistir como siempre sucede. Anda… ya me cansé de cargar un desarmador conmigo cada que vengo por tu berrinche.

—Pasa… —Miré su compasión por mi terrible estado, seguramente era un despojo andante. Creí que me regañaría, pues esos episodios ocurrían con demasiada frecuencia, pero en lugar de eso me abrazó.

—No, no soy él cobaya, pero estoy aquí para ti. —No pude evitarlo y seguí llorando. Pronto sentí como acariciaba mi cabello—. Llora, llora todo cuanto quieras Candy. No está mal sentirse triste, pero después de eso hay que levantarse y seguir viviendo. ¿Si?.

Solo asentí.

—¿Me lo podrías jurar por nuestra amistad?.

—Te lo juro Stear…

—Bien… voy a creerte esta vez. —Me respondió cariñoso.

Después de eso Stear Cornwell Andrew no faltó una sola tarde a mi casa.

Poco a poco su temperamento alegre me contagió de nuevo las ganas de reír y de vivir.

El amor que sentía por ti seguía ahí, pero lo que no es para ti no ha de ser forzado. Tus señales fueron demasiado fuertes y directas. No gustabas ni querías nada de mi. Me lo dijiste el último día que te vi, y terminé de confirmarlo cuando regresaste todas y cada una de las cartas que te escribí después de eso.

Poco a poco —como bien me dijo mi adorable amigo— aprendí que la vida continuaba. Pero aunque nadie se muere de amor, yo decidí enterrar el mío en lo más profundo de mi ser, pues solo me lastimaba.

Conforme más tiempo pasaba con Stear mis padres se tranquilizaban, pues podían notar como la vida retomaba su curso.

Mi padre, al notara mis ganas de experimentar junto con el mayor de los Cornwell, nos improvisó un pequeño taller en donde mi querido inventor creaba cuanta idea se le cruzaba por su cabeza. Archie para ese tiempo estaba de viaje supervisando negocios de tu familia.

Eso fue algo que me causo mucha curiosidad.

—¿Tu por qué no vas con él Stear?.

—Ah… es que nos estamos relevando para poder cuidarte. Además, yo tengo otros objetivos.

—¿Me contarás?.

—¿Cuándo te he ocultado algo …?.

Al poco tiempo regresé a trabajar al hospital por las mañanas.

Pero un buen día las noticias sobre la guerra llegaron hasta los pasillos. Necesitaban enfermeras quirúrgicas en los campos de batalla. Entonces, sentí esa necesidad imperiosa de ayudar a los demás sin importarme arriesgar la vida o preocupar a mis padres y a mi abuela.

Yo ya tenía el grado académico que se requería, así que tomé una solicitud y la guardé en mi bolso, pero por lo agitado de mi turno no me dio tiempo de llenarla sino hasta llegar a casa.

Esa misma tarde, Stear y yo salimos a caminar al parque. Me lo llevé a un lugar tranquilo pues quería contarle sobre mis planes.

—Estas demasiado misteriosa Candy. ¿Qué traes entre manos?.

—Stear lo que te voy a contar solo tú puedes saberlo. Sé que eres la única persona en el mundo que me comprenderá, así que te pido me escuches.

—Dime.

—Acabo de llenar esto. Mañana lo entrego. Mira.

Su rostro se llenó de asombro y fue la primera vez que vi sus ojos humedecerse, pero se recompuso de inmediato.

—Candy… yo pensé exactamente lo mismo que tú, salvo que ya me enrolé. Me voy la próxima semana.

—¡Stear!. —No sé por qué razón comencé a llorar al pensarlo en medio de la guerra.

—No llores linda… —Me abrazó y acunó mi rostro junto a su pecho. Su corazón latía presuroso—.

—¡No te vayas Stear!. ¡Te prometo que yo no lo haré, pero no te vayas!. ¡No sé lo que estaba pensando!.

Recuerdo bien que tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para limpiar tan delicado como le fue posible, todas las lágrimas que derramaba.

—Querida Candy. Qué más quisiera cumplir este deseo tuyo, pero lo mío es irreversible, pues mi solicitud ha sido aceptada. Pero tú aun puedes quedarte a salvo. Además necesito pedirte un monstruoso favor. De hecho tengo semanas pensándolo y no había podido abordar el tema sin que muriera de la vergüenza contigo.

—Solo dilo. Te apoyaré sin importar lo delicado que sea.

Entonces me soltó una noticia que no esperaba. Tu compromiso con Annie. Él, en realidad no sabía cómo es que habías aceptado, pero lo que sí sabía, era que te encontrabas en Escocia con George haciendo los preparativos necesarios para la boda. También me contó que había escuchado junto con Archie, como la señora Elroy planeaba manejar sus respectivas herencias, así que me pidió que me casara con él en secreto. Él esperaba regresar entero de la guerra, pero, en el peor de los escenarios, prefería que yo donara ese dinero a una causa noble, a que se lo quedara su tía abuela.

No dudé ni un segundo en decirle que sí. Así que al día siguiente nos casamos en secreto en el registro civil. Mi único obsequio fue este reloj, por eso lo atesoro tanto. Además, al abrir este compartimento, se convierte en una preciosa cajita musical.

Stear jamás se propasó conmigo. Nunca me tocó, aun teniendo el derecho legal de hacerlo. Lo más que hizo fue darme un beso en la mejilla cuando firmamos el acta de matrimonio. Solo eso.

Por varios meses recibí cartas de él. Me reconfortaba en el alma saber que se encontraba bien. Y aunque el remitente continuaba dirigido: Para la señorita Candice Britter, en la cara interna de la carta siempre decía: Querida Señora Cornwell Andrew...

Por desgracia mi adorado amigo falleció poco tiempo después. Llevó sus ideales a tal grado que dejó su vida en el trayecto. Y como si supiera que su fatal destino se acercaba, en su última carta me abrió su corazón.

Esta demás decirte que lo lloré un mar de lágrimas pues era mi mejor amigo. Más tuve que hacerlo desde la distancia, pues por órdenes tuyas no me permitieron asistir a su funeral.

No reclamé ni dije nada, pues en ese entonces mi alma estaba decaída. Sin embargo, cuando pensé que ya nada podría ir peor, un citatorio llegó a la casa de mis padres, pues era requerida mi presencia en la lectura del testamento que dejó.

En ese momento, tuve que explicarle a mi abuela y a ellos todo. Mas nunca me dejaron sola, estuvieron conmigo a cada paso. Pero nunca podré olvidar las palabras de tu tía esa tarde:

—¡Que hace esta mujerzuela en mi casa! ¡Lárgate de aquí disoluta!.

—Vengo a tomar parte de lo que me corresponde como esposa de Stear —Le rebatí con orgullo y sin importarme sus insultos.

—¡Eres una maldita rastrera!. ¡Aquí no tienes nada que reclamar!. ¡De la herencia de mi sobrino no verás ni un céntimo!

—Lo siento señora Andrew pero no puede hacer nada. Esta acta de matrimonio es legal—Intervino mi padre con su potente voz, extendiendo el documento hacia el abogado.

—Está en lo correcto madame.

Pero eso poco o nada le importó a ustedes, pues ella de alguna manera ya lo sabía y te lo había comunicado.

—¡Para que lo sepas, ya estábamos enterados de tu estafa!. Y mi sobrino ¡El patriarca de este clan, ha pedido una prueba de matrimonio consumado!. ¡Solamente así obtendrás los que quieres!.

—¡Thomas!. ¡No permitas que tu hija sea expuesta de esa manera!.

—Disculpe señora, pero no se trata de si la "Señora" quiere o no. Es algo que por derecho nuestra familia puede exigir. Y son órdenes del patriarca, es decir, mi futuro esposo. Él nos ha encomendado aplicar todo el rigor que el caso necesite, pues esto es abuso y estafa, así que conociendo a Candice, me he tomado el atrevimiento de hacer venir al médico que por ley le corresponde para su revisión. No hay opciones, tiene que someterse a la prueba, sí o sí. Ya la está esperando en la habitación de huéspedes. —Intervino tu querida prometida.

En ese momento poco le importo a los Legan, a tu tía, ni mucho menos a ti las lágrimas de mi madre, ni tampoco la deshonra por la que me estaban haciendo pasar. Muy al contrario. Disfrutaban cada momento de lo vivido, pues aún cuando accedí a tan vergonzoso acto, apelaron el estar presentes.

—¡Un momento! ¡El abogado nos ha dicho que podemos constatar los hechos, así que no entrarás sola Candice!. ¡Bien sabes mover tus cartas y no soportaría una más de tus mentiras!.

Y como si no hubiera sido suficiente, Elroy Andrew dijo:

—Sara, Annie, Eliza, vengan conmigo. Entre más testigos mejor.

Ni una palabra salía de mi boca pese a que mis ojos derramaban lágrimas sin cesar.

Mi madre se había desmayado y mi abuela trataba en vano de impedir esa marginación.

Pero no escucharon razones y no tuve más que aceptar lo que se me imponía.

¡Fui expuesta!. ¡No me permitieron guardar si quiera un poco de dignidad!. ¡El doctor me había dado una sábana para cambiarme detrás de un biombo pero decidieron que no era necesario!. ¡Ellas mismas me despojaron de mis ropas!. ¡De todas mis ropas mientras se burlaban de mi desnudez!.

Las risas de tu tía y las Legan mientras me corrían jamás las he podido olvidar.

—¡Toma tus asquerosos andrajos y lárgate de mi casa pécora!.—Elroy.

—¡Esto solo comprueba que eres una ladrona maldita huérfana!—Eliza.

—¡Si serás estúpida Candy! ¡Por lo menos te hubieras entregado a él y todo sería diferente! —Annie.

**Fin del flash Back**

**Narra Candy**

Yo no estaba haciendo más que cumplir la voluntad de tu sobrino. ¿Y cómo me pagaron ustedes?. ¡Me destrozaron! ¡Y tú autorizaste todo!.¡Sus palabras despectivas… la orden ejecutada… la exposición, mi denigración!. ¡Ellas se encargaron de que toda sociedad me repudiara!. ¡Nunca me importó pero no lo merecía!.¡Archie es el único inocente aquí!. ¡El único que vale la pena de todos ustedes!. ¡Por eso te repito que no tienes ningún derecho de pedirme o exigirme nada!. ¡No te odio te lo juro y es cierto cuando te digo que quiero ayudarte, pero déjame seguir mi vida!.

**Narra Albert**

No podía creer todo lo que había escuchado. Ella pensaba que era la peor escoria y con justa razón. Por eso me rechazaba, no solo por mi estupidez de alejarla. Casi se me rompe el alma al mirar su carita destrozada, marcada por un rictus de dolor, y sus ojos irritados e hinchados por tanto llorar mientras narraba todo en una especie de trance.

Sin importarme nada me deshice de mis bastones y me acerqué a ella para tomarla entre mis brazos y reconfortarla. Me pegaba, me insultaba y continuaba llorando, pero nunca la solté. Cuando sentí que su emoción iba menguando, acaricié su cabello con suavidad y ternura. Me atreví a besar su coronilla y después le dije con el corazón en la mano y esperando me creyera en mi confesión:

—Yo nunca te haría daño princesa… hace años que para mi tía Elroy estoy oficialmente muerto.

Continuará…


	17. Capítulo 16

** Hola chicas!**

Les debo pedir una disculpa.

Una lectora anoche, me hizo darme cuenta de mi error sobre la visión de Albert.

Tiene por completo la razón. No expliqué como recuperaba la vista y otra "cosita" más.

No tengo excusa, pero ya estaba bastante cansada. Mi cuarentena es algo agitada y aunque no es justificación mis ocupaciones, es una realidad que se me pasó explicarles y no debo dejar cabos sueltos.

Así que he editado el capítulo.

Espero sepan comprender.

La temática es difícil, delicada, pero real. Agradezco la empatía de todas.

Me he leído todos sus reviews. FF había tenido problemas pero ya aparecieron todos.

Mil gracias por dedicarle el tiempo a este fic.

Gracias por leer y compartir.

Cuídense mucho, mucho!

Bendiciones, saludos y prosperidad para todas! o todos!

Moon

**Capítulo 16.**

**Narra Albert.**

No podía creer todo lo que había escuchado. Ella pensaba que era la peor persona y con justa razón. Por eso me rechazaba, no solo por mi estupidez de alejarla. Casi se me rompe el alma al mirar su carita destrozada, marcada por un rictus de dolor, y sus ojos irritados e hinchados por tanto llorar mientras narraba todo en una especie de trance.

Sin importarme nada me deshice de mis bastones y me acerqué a ella, para tomarla entre mis brazos y reconfortarla. Me pegaba, me insultaba y continuaba llorando, pero nunca la solté. Cuando sentí que su emoción iba menguando, acaricié su cabello con suavidad y ternura. Me atreví a besar su coronilla y después le dije con el corazón en la mano y esperando que me creyera:

—Yo nunca te haría daño princesa… hace años que para mi tía Elroy estoy muerto.

De pronto la sentí removerse bruscamente de mi abrazo para alejarse unos pasos. Sus manos temblaban; estaba impresionada. En en su mirada había frustración y duda. Repasó sus ojos con la cara interna de sus manos, como si con eso pudiera esclarecer el mundo de preguntas que seguramente se formulaban en su cabeza. Su dulce voz —opacada por el desgaste de las confesiones previas—, ahora sonaba áspera y mucho más dura que nunca antes.

—¡No es cierto!. ¡Tú aceptaste todo!. ¡Cumpliste los morbosos deseos de tu tía y tu prometida!.

Intenté acercarme un poco a ella, pero al hacerlo retrocedía por igual. Así que me resigné al distanciamiento y traté de ensamblar todas mis palabras para que comprendiera que nunca quise hacerle daño.

Haciendo acopio de todo mi autocontrol para no desbordarme e utilizando inflexiones suaves, le hablé:

—Sé que pedirte esto justo ahora es casi imposible, pero por favor… trata de calmarte. Déjame explicarte todo cuanto sé…

Ella me miró por un par de segundos. Su expresión me pareció un instaste menos severa. Después la escuché decir:

—Tienes cinco minutos…

La barrera era intangible, pero ahí estaba, alzándose entre nosotros.

Respiré pesadamente.

—Sé que tus hermosos sentimientos eran reales, y que yo… sumergido en la autocompasión, y con el pretexto de no quererte arrastrar a una vida miserable a mi lado, los destrocé sin miramientos. Ahora sé que no sirve de nada pero te pido perdón, pues solo la vida me enseñó que la persona que amas y las que en verdad te quieren, serán incapaces de sentir lastima por ti. Al contrario, solo tratarán de ayudarte y apoyarte.

—Eso…eso no es real —me interrumpió—. Lo dices para resarcirte, pero sé que nunca sentiste lo mismo que yo…

Quise limpiar ese rostro estigmatizado por el llanto, pero debía continuar.

—Todo es cierto Candy… yo ... yo te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero tras el accidente todo cambió dentro de mi y no supe sobrellevarlo.

**Flash Back: Tiempo atrás.**

El día siguiente al despertar del coma Stear fue a verme. Yo había corrido a todos de mi habitación, pues no podía asimilar nada y mis reacciones eran descontroladas. Pero él, tan terco como siempre, poco o nada le importó y por eso regresó. Más cuando se retiraba, le pedí que por favor llamara al doctor Stevens. Necesitaba escuchar mi pronóstico sin intermediarios. Fue entonces que me enteré que prácticamente me encontraba esclavizado a una silla de ruedas para toda la vida, y a una ceguera que en teoría debería de haberse quitado en un par de semanas.

La frustración e impotencia que experimenté en ese momento jamás podré explicártelo con la impresión correcta. Pero aun así, algo dentro de mí, por segundos, se resistía a rendirse.

No obstante, un par de horas después traté de dormir un poco, pero el escuchar unos pasos adentrarse en la habitación me lo impidió.

Un par de enfermeras entraron y yo simulé estar dormido. Aunque las escuché claramente pese a su voz baja.

—No deberíamos estar aquí…

—Lo sé. Pero no podía dejar de venir a verlo. Es tan guapo…

—Sí… Es una lástima lo que le pasó. Jamás volverá a caminar. Y solo Dios sabe si podrá ver de nuevo.

—Es una pena…tan rico, buen mozo y joven. Es increíble que una vida así se desperdicie.

—No digas eso, tampoco es como si estuviera muerto.

—Ya sé que no… pero casi… Piénsalo, en su condición… bien sabes que no podrá volver a estar con nadie. Por lo tanto su apellido muere con él.

—Oremos por un milagro. Mejor ya vámonos. Si alguien nos encuentra aquí nos pueden reportar, no es nuestro paciente.

Cuando Escuché la puerta cerrarse lloré por el coraje y resentimiento que sentía con la vida. Luego pensé en ti, en tu vitalidad, tu sonrisa, la belleza de tu naturaleza y esa energía desbordaba con la que vas dejando huella en las personas. Entonces me sentí la peor escoria por tratar retenerte, por privarte de algo que otro hombre sí podría darte y que yo jamás lograría: Una familia.

Junto a mi en, ese momento, solo te esperaba una vida de eterna enfermería y cuidados a un esposo que más bien sería tu paciente. No podría amarte, ni venerar todas las noches tu precioso cuerpo porque ni siquiera sería capaz de llenarte de placer. Mi hombría estaba caída, y mi orgullo de hombre herido me cegó estúpidamente y lo eché a perder.

Por eso te alejé, más mi amor por ti nunca menguó.

El último día en que estuviste en la mansión, me juré desaparecer de tu vida para no ser una sombra y estorbar tu prosperidad. Para que pudieras recomenzar. Sin mi…

Pero jamás recibí carta alguna Candy. Mi fuerza era por momentos tan frágil, y mis pensamientos tan contradictorios e inestables, que de haberme enterado que seguías sufriendo por culpa mía, todo lo habría dejado para pedirte perdón y sucumbir ante el egoísmo de tenerte a mi lado sin importar nada más.

Tiempo después de no vernos hablé con George. Necesitaba estar lejos de todos y la tierra que me vio nacer me llamaba. Por eso —y en completo hermetismo— realizó los preparativos necesarios para partir cuanto antes.

Un fin de semana en que mi tía tuvo que alcanzar a Archie en Boston para acudir a una junta del clan, aprovechamos para dejar Chicago.

Tenía muy claras sus intenciones desde el día en que Annie llegó a mi estudio para avisarme sobre el "compromiso" del que te habló Stear.

Por un breve momento, mi mente ofuscada me instó a buscarla para reclamarle, gritarle en su cara que yo no era juguete de nadie, y que aun en mis condiciones seguía siendo el patriarca. Pero George me lo impidió.

—¡No puedo creer que se atreva a pensar si quiera que voy a aceptar algo como esto!. ¡En cuanto llegue verá de lo que soy capaz!.

—Entiendo que estas molesto y con justa razón William, pero no es la forma.

—¡Entonces cual sí lo es!. ¡Tengo que resignarme a contraer matrimonio con una mujer tan vulgar como Ann Legan, quien se ha descarado en una alianza con mi propia tía!.

—Nada de eso va a pasar, pero hay que estar siempre un paso delante de madame. Así que piensa bien que es lo que puedes hacer para ganar tiempo.

Sus palabras rondaron en mis pensamientos y no pude encontrar otra alterativa.

—¿Me acompañarías a Escocia?. Mi mente necesita un poco de paz y si me quedo aquí me van a presionar hasta conseguir lo que quieren, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas. Mi tía no es lo que yo pensaba.

—Jamás dudes de mi apoyo. Claro que iré contigo. Y tienes razón, madame es otra después de tu accidente. Todos sabíamos que tiene una personalidad fuerte, pero jamás pensé que fuera tan ambiciosa. Ella tiene un viaje a Boston en una semana. Me da perfecto tiempo de conseguir los pasajes para irnos antes de su regreso.

—Ojala las cosas fueran diferentes, pero es mejor así. Ya tendrá noticias mías.

Así fue como partí de América. En la oscuridad de la madrugada y sin voltear atrás. Sin embargo —y muy en contra de mis deseos— George no tenía los mismos planes que yo, y doy gracias al cielo por eso, pues fue él quien anticipadamente buscó información sobre la clínica de rehabilitación y me trajo a Suiza.

En un principio me rebelé por completo, pues no quería saber nada de esto. Suficiente tenía con recordar la plática con el doctor Stevens y el morbo de las enfermeras. Yo no tenía remedio, y los dolores que sufría durante el día y la noche por la desquiciante cefalea o por mi espalda, me lo recordaban siempre.

Aun así, días después de nuestra llegada me obligó a tomar la terapia. Fui revisado por el doctor Martin, quien aún viendo mis estudios y diagnóstico, jamás dudó de que la perseverancia fuera la clave de mi rehabilitación.

Por un momento el escuchar a un médico darme una pequeña esperanza hizo que mi ánimo reviviera.

Pero mi camino distaba mucho de ser corto y menos sencillo.

Las semanas pasaban y no observaba mejoras en mi cuerpo. Seguía sin sentir absolutamente nada y era incapaz siquiera de mover un dedo del pie.

La ceguera continuaba ahí. Y entonces más que nunca supe que estaba perdido.

Candy, durante todo ese tiempo no estuve en contacto con mi familia. Ni siquiera supe que Stear se había enrolado en el ejército porque para ese entonces ya me había ido.

Sé que tienes razones suficientes para odiarme y pensar que soy la peor persona, pero yo nunca supe nada…

Por los tiempos, calculo que todo sucedió después de aquello…

_Suspiré profundamente, lo que iba a contar no era nada fácil para mi, así que me serené lo más que pude y controlé mis emociones. Mis manos comenzaban a temblar un poco antes los recuerdos. Pasaron un par de segundos y el nudo en mi garganta se perfilaba hacia mis ojos haciéndolos vidriar. Miré su rostro atento y analítico a cada palabra que salía de mis labios. En ese instante ella era el juez más severo de mi vida. Así que opté por dar prueba de mis actos. Esa sería la única manera en que no dudaría de mi..._

Jamás me enorgulleceré de esto, pero…—Aseveré mientras retiraba los ligeros protectores que siempre traía conmigo, mostrando así un par de delgadas líneas horizontales que atravesaban la piel de cada una de mis muñecas— yo intenté quitarme la vida de esta manera. Además de ingerir casi un frasco de benzodiazepinas que me fueron recetadas. George me encontró prácticamente desangrado en una pared del baño.

Yo… yo… sé que no tiene perdón ni justificación lo que hice, pero en ese momento pensaba que mi vida no valía nada. Poco a poco, esa autocompasión que experimenté en los primeros meses tras el accidente, me llevó a una depresión profunda de la que no quería salir, pues no aceptaba ayuda y me regocijaba en el dolor, cayendo peligrosamente en una espiral interminable de lamentaciones, de autodestrucción.

Mi autoestima era inexistente.

Aterrizaba en la realidad pocas veces pues me abstraía constantemente. Hubo días que en la soledad de mi habitación pasaba de la euforia a la desazón profunda de la noche a la mañana. Casi un par de semanas antes de planearlo, todo el tiempo me sentía atrapado o sin esperanzas.

Por las noches, terribles pesadillas sobre mi futuro incierto me despertaban ansioso, agitado y sudoroso.

Finalmente, una tarde — después de repasar en mi mente la penosa escena de Annie— medité en la declaración que le hiciera como protesta a ese matrimonio:

_"Primero muerto…"._

Entonces se me reveló la solución a tanta frustración, a la impotencia, a mi derrota, a los sueños perdidos. Así que no lo dudé un segundo, solo debía decidir cuándo hacerlo, pues no sentía necesidad de explicarme ante nadie, pues a nadie le importaba y a nadie me debía.

Un par de días antes de hacerlo cambie mis hábitos tanto conductuales como alimenticios, evidenciando así una falsa mejoría. Sabía que George se alegraría por mi y que cuando le pidiera algo saldría corriendo a buscarlo para levantar mi ánimo. Así que yo, abusando de esa bondad, le pedí me trajera nueces y chocolate amargo para decirle a Katrina que me hiciera un pastel.

El que ha sido más que mi mentor no tardó en dejarme en mi habitación, pero antes de cerrar mi puerta lo escuché decir con su característica seriedad: _"Me alegra que estés mejorando muchacho". _Cinco minutos después salió de la villa. Pero mi estado era irrevocable.

Escuché que el reloj de pared marcaba las tres de la tarde. Sabía que por lo menos un par de horas tardaría en regresar, quizá una hora con treinta si no se entretenía mirando. Así que sin prisa giré las ruedas de mi silla hacia el buró para sacar del cajón lo que tenía más que ubicado. Una tras otra, lentamente, ingerí cada píldora que quedaba en el envase. No sabía en cuanto tiempo los efectos comenzarían a presentarse, así que con decisión —pues ya sabía el camino por memoria— me dirigí al amplio baño. Con esfuerzo me estiré para alcanzar a tientas la navaja de afeitar que sabía estaba cuidadosamente colocada sobre la encimera. El sonido del afilado acero inoxidable resplandecía atrayente ante mis oídos al probarla con la yema de mi pulgar.

No podía verme, pero sabía de sobra que en mi mirada no había nada más que vacío….

Sin pensarlo palpé el lugar y di un corte certero a mi muñeca derecha.

El grito que salió de mi garganta nadie pudo escucharlo… eso solo reforzó mi decisión.

La sangre caliente comenzó a correr rápidamente de mi mano. El dolor punzante y ardiente que sentí pronto me debilitaría. Necesitaba terminar lo que había empezado. Así que con la fuerza que aún tenía tomé la hoja y abrí la piel de mi mano izquierda de un solo tajo.

Solo quería dejar de sufrir, descansar, dormir eternamente…y no saber más.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero comenzaba a sentirme pesado y muy mareado. El dolor de cabeza que había catalogado antes de ese día como: "insoportable", no era nada en comparación a lo que sentía en ese momento. Pronto todo comenzó a darme vueltas a mi alrededor. Las náuseas me sobrepasaban, la opresión en el pecho me causaba un dolor tan agudo y penetrante que llegué a pensar que el tórax se me partiría en dos. Mi sudoración era fría y mi piel se tornaba pegajosa.

Sentía asfixia y desesperación, mucha desesperación.

Ese fue el momento en que me arrepentí. Tardíamente me di cuenta de que no quería morir, quería vivir. Poco o nada importaba si volvía a caminar o a ver mientras Dios me permitiera respirar.

Quería gritar por ayuda, pero estaba tan desgatado que las palabras no salían de mi boca mas que en un ligero susurro.

Sentí como caí de la silla golpeándome la cabeza y aunque quise impulsarme con mis manos no logré hacerlo. Segundos después la oscuridad fue llenando mis ojos y no supe más.

Cuando recobre la consciencia escuché el tono afligido de George. Como nunca antes lo escuché gritar.

—¡Un doctor por favor!. ¡Un doctor!.

De nuevo más oscuridad.

Tiempo después regresé, pero sus inflexiones cambiaron. Ahora reflejaba alivio. Mas no pude evitar sentirme desquebrajado por dentro, pues imaginé todo lo que por mi culpa tuvo que pasar.

**—**Perdón… —Fue lo único que pude articular. Mi garganta se sentía seca e irritada, Mi voz sonó ronca y rasposa.

Lo sentí hasta llegar a mi lado.

Su voz era seria, pero su reflejo solo podía ser preocupación y cariño. Casi como un padre.

—No vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como esa. Casi mueres. Estuviste dos meses en terapia intensiva y tu corazón dejó de latir por un momento. Es un milagro que estés vivo hijo.

Supongo que notó la consternación en mi rostro ante sus palabras y adivinando mis pensamientos, me tranquilizó.

—Tu corazón está bien, pero tu mente no. Irás a terapia.

Solo asentí y minutos después me perdí en el sueño.

A los pocos días, cuando George así lo consideró prudente, me contó que había tenido que dar parte de lo sucedido a mi tía, pues era un asunto extremadamente delicado y las posibilidades de partir eras demasiadas.

Le pidió que nos alcanzara, pero en palabras de él, Elroy Andrew solo respondió: _"Me es imposible. En este momento tengo asuntos urgentes con el clan. Pero no dejes de avisarme si fallece, estamos hablando del patriarca más importante de Escocia"._

En pocas palabras: _"Muerto El Rey. ¡Viva El Rey!"._

No voy a negar que pese a todo me entristeció la falta de cariño de mi tía, pero no me dejaría caer de nuevo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer William?. No creo que tarde en llamarme para saber tu estado. Le he dejado mi número.

—¿Sabes George?. Nunca me ha interesado ser el "Gran patriarca" como todos dicen. Y en este momento es lo que menos necesito. Lo primordial es mi salud física y mental. Después de eso regresaré, pero solo por Candy.

—¿Entonces…?.

—Lo que he de pedirte puedes hacerlo. Por favor no me juzgues. Utiliza tus influencias para obtener un acta de defunción falsa. Pero antes te daré un poder para que retires todo el dinero de mi herencia en cualquiera de nuestros bancos aquí. Cuando todo esté listo le hablarás para decirle que en cuanto sea posible mandarás los documentos. Y si pregunta por el efectivo, responde que en mi testamento (previamente realizado cuando ella lo sugirió años atrás) te he solicitado donarlo a una causa justa por los animales y así lo has hecho.

—Debes hacerte de una identidad nueva.

—Lo sé. William Frederick Wentworth.

—Pero ese nombre…

—No me importa George…_"Persuasión" _es el segundo libro favorito de Candy. Tiene la colección de Jane Austen.

—Será como tú digas.

—Gracias…

El tema de mi tía quedó atrás, pues evidentemente lo que le interesaba era el anuncio. Curiosamente jamás pidió ver el acta, y "comprendió de buena fe" la renuncia de George, quien se justificó que con mi partida, no tenía más que ver por los Andrew.

Respecto a mi intento de suicidio…

Tras esa experiencia — aunado a la terapia psicológica y física— cambié la forma de conceptualizar mi vida. Nada fue sencillo, pues aunque acondicionamos la villa para hacer todo aquí, el esfuerzo era agotador y los resultados apenas notables. Más la constancia fue el premio inmerecido que el cielo me otorgó, pues un día pude mover mis dedos. Después de eso los avances fueron cada vez más notorios y los meses menos pesados de sobrellevar. Ahora tenía muy en claro que uno debe vivir las pruebas que Dios te ponga sin importar que tan duras sean. Por eso aquel día, en una de nuestras sesiones, te dije que no importaba si debía caminar con apoyos, pues mientras lo hiciera sería feliz.

Un par de meses después fisiológicamente me encontraba mejor. Las sesiones psicológicas me ayudaron a entender, que existen ocasiones en que las personas pasamos por situaciones emocionales que nos provocan un "estado shock y bloqueo permanente", provocando con esto la inestabilidad constante de nuestras emociones de una manera más profunda y haciéndonos "somatizar", es decir: llevar los problemas a un nivel orgánico, físico… Por ese motivo, con mayor razón creo que llevé al extremo mi ansiedad por la ceguera, retrasando así la progresión de mi vista. Lo mismo ocurrió con lo que escuché de las enfermeras… Definitivamente somaticé todo, puesto que al evolucionar con mi rehabilitación física y mental, _"Todo en mi"_ funcionaba con normalidad, y mi vista regresó.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

**Narra Albert.**

Candy… —Me acerqué un par de pasos hasta ella— te he dicho toda mi verdad. Créeme que estoy muy afectado por todo lo que tuviste que pasar. No te dieron la opción de negarte porque con abogado en mano sabían que era un derecho legal el solicitar la prueba, pero solo querían humillarte. Por favor…no soy quien para pedirte que lo hagas, pero nunca di una orden así. Todo lo que he relatado fue antes de que Stear falleciera.

**Narra Candy.**

En un principio no quería escucharlo. El coraje y la rabia por todo lo revivido en mis recuerdos me lo impedía. Pero conforme su parte de la historia avanzaba mi corazón sin permiso comenzó a oprimirse, y mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas. Todo el tiempo pensé que él fue orquestador junto con su tía, pero estaba viviendo su propio infierno.

Verlo recrear en su memoria cada hecho fue tan difícil de escuchar para mi, como para él. Su rostro contrito y sus inflexiones por momentos cambiantes me lo confirmaban.

¡Dios todo era cierto!. Jamás le pregunté por el uso de las muñequeras porque es normal en rehabilitación. Y él pasa su día entero en eso. Aun en la alberca no se las quitó.

No puede evitar tocar una cicatriz y decirle

—No debiste hacerlo… no debiste…

Sentí pronto como me envolvió en un abrazo.

—Te amo Candy… sé que te hice daño, pero no he dejado de pensar un solo día en ti.

Esas palabras reactivaron lo vivido años atrás y por inercia lo alejé de mi.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así…? —Secaba las lágrimas que no cesaban—. ¿Sabes Albert?. Ese día que me rechazaste… era mi primer beso, y te lo di porque quería sentirlo contigo, con mi príncipe, con nadie más… Sentir esa frialdad en cada palabra que me dirigías… tus labios inertes ante un beso que nunca nació porque así lo decidiste… Me destruiste. Tardé meses en recuperarme…Yo estaba dispuesta a todo por ti, a todo. Pero tú solo me alejaste, ni si quiera me permitiste ser tu amiga.

—Candy por favor entiende… yo estaba mal, pero no podía pensar si quiera en besarte bajo esas condiciones. Mi cuerpo no sentía nada de la cintura para abajo. Jamás podrías haber formado una familia a mi lado…

—Eso nunca me habría importado Albert. No necesito tener experiencia para saber que hay otras maneras de brindar placer.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo… No sabes la tortura que era sentir tus manos sobre mi piel y ni siquiera poder verte o tocarte. ¡Dios Candy!. ¡Había tantas cosas que quería hacerte, pero en ese tiempo estaba seguro de que jamás podría!. ¡No sabes cuantas noches soñé que te hacía mía, más solo en sueños lo lograba complacerte pues al despertar la realidad era muy diferente!. ¡Nunca podría llenar de besos tu cuerpo y hacerte mi mujer!. No sabes lo que estás diciendo…

—¡Claro que lo sé… Yo quería estar contigo porque te amaba. Albert, los hijos son el producto de un amor de pareja, mas no una condicionante. Mientras estuviera a tu lado no habría necesitado más!.

Se acercó un par de pasos, pero retrocedí por igual.

—No me rechaces… No puedo perderte otra vez…

—Yo… —negué— jamás podría dejarte. Voy a seguir siendo tu terapeuta, eso no va a cambiar hasta que sea el momento indicado…

Se acercó de nuevo y mi mano firme lo detuvo. Los dos estábamos muy afectados. Jamás había llorado tanto en mi vida, y cuando más pensaba que había menguado mi llanto, éste regresaba a la menor aflicción de mi alma.

—Yo te a…

—No por favor… Ahora soy yo... ahora soy yo la que te pide: No me ames, por favor, no me ames… No sé si se pueda arreglar esto Albert…

Sé que lo estaba lastimando, pero en este momento necesito pensar y no solo sentir…

**Continuará…**


	18. Capítulo 18

** Hola chicas!**

Les debo pedir una disculpa.

Ayer debi actulizar, pero en verdad tuve una pequeña complicación que me lo impidió.

Espero sepan comprender.

Este capítulo es muy revelador.

Seguro tengo muchisimos errores pero acaba de salir, Prometo editarlo en la semana.

Espero les guste!

Gracias por leer y compartir.

Cuídense mucho, mucho!

Bendiciones, saludos y prosperidad para todas! o todos!

Moon

**Capítulo 17**

**Narra Candy.**

Me miré al espejo. La hinchazón de mis párpados era tan fuerte que me obligaba a entrecerrar los ojos.

Respiré con pesadez.

Esta vez el ardor no se quitaría con unas cuantas horas de sueño. Aun así, me obligué a ponerme fomentos de manzanilla para tratar de aplacar los síntomas. Gracias al cielo había comprado un poco en la tarde cuando estuve con Maggie y Miller.

Como pude cambié mis ropas. A mi desganado cuerpo poco le importó haber evolucionado a un ser más ordenado, pues las prendas cayeron pesadas por el suelo, como si su abandono fuera una mezcla de mis perturbadores sentimientos.

Después de tantas confesiones —sin importar el amor— tuve que rechazarlo. ¿Cómo debería referirme ahora a su persona?. ¿Le diría William…?, ¿Frederick acaso?. Por mucho tiempo en mi mente fue solo "Albert" o bien "Señor Andrew"…

Daba vueltas en mi cama pues el insomnio no me soltaba.

Las compresas se secaron.

Las horas habían pasado y ni si quiera lo noté. La inmersión respecto al tema disimuló muy bien el transcurrir del tiempo. Pero al mirar por la ventana, me percaté que la oscuridad de la noche, junto con la estridulación de los insectos del campo, abrazaba todo a su paso en la villa.

Ya era de madrugada.

Daba vueltas en mi cama pensando en todo lo que escuché. Lo que ví…

_"Dios… las cicatrices estaban ahí. No eran tan vistosas como el típico, pero era la verdad irrefutable"._

Mas lágrimas cayeron sin consentimiento alguno mojando mi almohada.

_"Sufrió tanto o más que yo…"._

Me hice un ovillo entre las sábanas, buscando —de manera inconsciente — protegerme en una posición fetal.

_ "Pero te abandonó Candy. Por la razón que fuera te dejó sola". "Pudieron estar juntos desde hace tanto y nada de aquello habría pasado…"_

Ahora me queda muy claro que el miedo es el mejor aliado para los malos consejos y las pesadillas. Y esa noche… me arrulló entre sus brazos hasta que finalmente el sueño me venció.

Cuando abrí los ojos me pesaban. Sentía el cuerpo destrozado, como si lo hubiera ejercitado en exceso. Aun así, me levanté y fui al armario a tomar una muda de ropa —no era necesario pedirlo; sabía que George daría las ordenes necesarias para trasladar todas mis cosas. Y así fue.

Me duché.

Al terminar mi reflejo era espantoso. Pero debía continuar con mi trabajo. Sé lo prometí y es algo que pese a todo debo y quiero hacer. En mi cabeza y corazón hay mucho por procesar aun, pero eso es diferente…

Después de desayunar un poco de avena tomé rumbo al gimnasio acondicionado de la villa. Según el programa hoy tocan barras paralelas.

Cuando llegué él ya me esperaba.

Su rostro era sereno. No parecía haber trasnochado como yo.

Me miró y trazó una fina pero discreta sonrisa al saludarme. Evidentemente contuvo su expresión. No es necesario conocerme para saber que pasé ratos desagradables que alteraron mi sueño y mi vigilia, además de que la inflamación me delataba.

Agradezco su prudencia al no comentar nada al respecto.

La hora transcurrió prácticamente en absoluto silencio. La tensión en el ambiente era extraordinaria porque él nunca dejó de ser paciente y amable.

Dos polos por completo opuestos.

Entonces caí en cuenta que la disonancia en este canal de comunicación la estaba generando solo yo.

Todo me superaba.

De pronto no sabía cómo relacionarme con él, y aunque lo tuteé todo el tiempo era muy confuso. ¿Qué nombre utilizar?, _"William" _entre mis labios sonaba extraño —con un regusto amargo— y _"Frederick_" aun peor.

Le extendí una pequeña toalla para que secara el sudor que perlaba su piel junto con una botella para hidratarse.

George había llegado por él. Eso significaba que tenía al menos una hora libre antes de la terapia de marcha sobre agua; así que con tranquilidad, sin reproches y permitiéndome un regocijo interno —que no pensaba mostrar—, le dije con total tranquilidad casi al retirarme:

—Fue una buena sesión… Ayer me di cuenta que puedes caminar sin los bastones. Me alegro sinceramente. Creo que en menos de lo proyectado recobrarás tu andar a la perfección. Te veo en la piscina.

No le di tiempo de reaccionar, pues abandoné el lugar rápidamente y fui a refugiarme entre las ramas del árbol más alto y aislado que vi dentro del terreno. Solo al sentir el frio viento recorrer mi cuerpo pude calmar un poco esta desazón.

* * *

Llegado el momento, dentro de la piscina todo ocurrió en copia fiel. Mientras él reflejaba paz, yo trataba de luchar con mil demonios internos. Pensamientos que nublaban mi juicio.

Para cuando me di cuenta el día había casi terminado —Respecto a las sesiones.

Es cierto que podía caminar sin apoyos pero eso no significaba que lo hiciera plenamente.

_"Ahora la lucha interna de querer olvidar todo y comenzar de cero con él se incrementaba, pero mi parte lógica me decía que todo debe tener un tiempo".._

Quería volar como un pajarillo a la privacidad de mi cabaña, pero su voz me detuvo. El toque de su mano en mi antebrazo me erizó la piel sin consentimiento.

—Candice… ¿me regalarías un momento?. Es sobre lo de ayer… yo…

Sé que le he pedido que me llame de esa forma, pero anoche me nombró como antes lo hacía. No podía evitar querer volver a escucharlo de sus labios, más cerré mis ojos y me tranquilicé. Este hombre con su tacto, su voz y su mirar puede alterar mi sentido común en un par de segundos y es lo que menos necesito.

Me deshice del contacto cálido de su mano.

—Prometí que me quedaría como tu fisioterapeuta y eso haré. En la mañana te mencioné que me alegra saber que te desplazas mejor. Aunque es recomendable que no te excedas, lo he dicho de corazón. Sé que no ha sido fácil. Pero respecto a lo de anoche... necesito tiempo, tal vez para ti sea todo más sencillo, pero cada uno siente diferente. Tanto así que no sé ni cómo llamarte. Por favor no me presiones…

—Para ti siempre seré Albert…

En sus ojos no había más que sinceridad, pero en mi corazón existía una densa niebla que esperaba disipar lo antes posible.

—No… no lo eres más…

La inflexión en mi voz era suave, pero la connotación de mis palabras no. No obstante, él no menguó en su calma y me respondió:

—Voy a esperarte el tiempo que sea necesario… No voy a presionarte más. Gracias por comprender y alegrarte por mi progreso. Pensaba mostrártelos pronto.

—Vas muy bien…Te veo mañana. Descansa.

—Tú también… Candice…

* * *

Dos semanas transcurrieron con prontitud. Como el buen caballero que es cumplió su palabra y no insistió en el tema. Mientras tanto yo seguía dudando entre lo que "necesitaba o quería en mi vida".

Durante este lapso comencé a llamarlo "William" —Aunque no me agradara.

Nuestra relación profesional mejoró, pero en lo referente a lo personal —reconociendo mi total responsabilidad—, se levantó una barrera que no nos permitía avanzar. Y no es que mi amor por él se hubiera agotado, más bien me sentía cansada. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas, demasiado dolor en ambas partes, que sin darme cuenta comencé a reprimir todo. Finalmente resultaba mucho más cómodo no pensar —aunque no solucionara nada.

Respecto a la evolución de "William" todo iba viento en popa. Los reportes que previamente George había llevado personalmente a la clínica lo indicaban. Ahora caminaba un poco más rápido y comenzaba a nadar tramos cortos sin ayuda.

* * *

Una tarde —en la que tanto George como yo nos extrañamos—, pidió salir a caminar un rato por el pueblo. El moreno se negó al principio, pero después accedió. Llevaba una guardia personal por si necesitaba ser auxiliado, además de sus bastones para no excederse. Creo que es muy comprensible. El encierro nos puede afectar a todos y él estaba acostumbrado a salir diario a la clínica.

Yo aproveché para tomar un par de libros de la biblioteca.

Estaba tan concentrada leyendo los títulos que pegué un grito cuando escuché una voz a mi lado.

—¡George por Dios no me asuste de esa manera!. —Respondí agitada.

Creo que intentó sonreír bajo ese espeso bigote, pero se arrepintió, pues con esa seriedad tan típica me habló:

—Sé que estoy interrumpiendo su momento recreativo señorita Candy, pero ¿podría acompañarme a tomar una taza de té?.

Esa invitación me pareció tan extraordinaria como inusual, así que acepté sin dudarlo.

—Por supuesto George.

—Excelente. La tarde no es tan fría y el jardín nos quedará perfecto.

Quince minutos más tarde estábamos instalados en la rustica pero perfecta mesa de jardín compartiendo una taza de té y pastelillos. La villa era sin lugar a dudas hermosa y sofisticada —aun con su estilo poco tradicional—. Las flores podían apreciarse desde ahí: tulipanes turcos de colores intensos y variados, la típica edelweiss blanca, rosas, petunias… Tuvo razón al elegirlo.

Hablamos de todo y de nada. Lo sentí tan relajado como nunca antes, hasta que su semblante se tornó serio. Al notarlo me preocupé y no reparé en preguntar:

—¿Se encuentra bien George…?. Si hay algo en que pueda ayudarle no dude en decirme.

El me miró como sopesando mi respuesta.

—Señorita Candy, sé que no es mi deber pero hay cosas que ya no puedo callar. ¿Está dispuesta a escucharme…?.

Respiré pesadamente.

Su tono era tranquilo, pero esa clara advertencia hizo erizar mi piel. ¿Aun había más?. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Pero decidí escucharlo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dice él?.

—Señorita Candy… usted mejor que nadie debe de saber, que para una persona con los antecedentes de William no es fácil exponerse, Aunque lo tenga superado. Si lo hizo es porque en verdad lo pensó indispensable. Creo que está siendo demasiado dura al juzgarlo.

—Se ha enterado que me contó…

—No sé con certeza de qué manera se lo haya contado, pero puedo asegurarle que fue mil veces peor. Por mi parte verlo casi morir en mis brazos, y luego saberlo en terapia intensiva tras un infarto producto de la intoxicación fue aterrador. Yo no tengo hijos, pero he cuidado de él desde que murieron sus padres. No era tan chico pero si lo suficiente para que dependiera de mi, de la asesoría, de los consejos, del cobijo. Cuando menos lo noté no miraba al "Futuro Gran Patriarca", miraba al hijo que la vida me entregó. He estado a su lado en cada momento difícil que tuvo que atravesar. Sé que fue egoísta con usted, pero dentro de esa realidad distorsionada por la autocompasión, creía que le hacía un bien alejándola. Pero yo fui testigo de su impotencia al no estar cerca de la mujer que ama, de las pesadillas que lo atormentaban noche tras noche, de la sombra bajo su corazón al pensar que la había perdido. Ha pasado por todo el espectro de las emociones durante estos años, pero, cuando pudo recuperarse, su único objetivo era la rehabilitación. Él anhelaba regresar a Chicago y redimirse, confesarle todo y rogar al cielo por una oportunidad.

El amor de mi muchacho es sincero, eso se lo puedo garantizar. Sus métodos no fueron los correctos. Lo sé. La dejó sola cuando debió quedarse a su lado para protegerla. Pero, ¿qué ser humano es prefecto e intachable?. Además… ¿cómo sabría él lo que pasaría en el futuro?.

Le pido que se cuestione muy en el fondo de su corazón, si estar a su lado vale la pena o no. Perdone todo este atrevimiento, pero he visto su proceder durante estas semanas. Voy a sonar muy duro pero debo decirlo: Si no lo ama sea valiente y enfréntelo, porque puedo asegurarle que en su corazón alberga una oportunidad.

—Yo lo amo…

Las palabras salieron de mi boca de forma lenta y apenas audible. Mi piel sentía el frío de la tarde por la humedad de mis lágrimas al escuchar su relato. Este hombre tan serio y hermético estaba violando su propio código de lealtad al contarme el sentir de un padre y un hijo.

—¿Está segura…?

—Lo he hecho desde niña George…

—La vida pasa muy rápido señorita Candy… no se pierda la oportunidad de ser amada.

—No lo haré… Gracias por decirme todo esto.

—Aun hay más…

Mis ojos se abrieron en su totalidad por la aseveración. Pero ya estábamos en esto.

—Continúe por favor…

—William si la vio en la colina.

—¿Cómo dice?. —Sentí que un calor subió de golpe a mis mejillas.

—Él nunca me dijo nada…

—Una vez trató pero usted zanjó el tema. Tiempo después el consejo y su tía lo presionaron demasiado y al establecer la visita de la señorita "Blackstock" como "indefinida", desistió en hacerlo. No era el momento. Pero estaba buscando la manera de solucionarlo todo.

Una mañana tras morir sus padres, William corrió hasta perderse. Todos nos preocupamos en ese tiempo, pues tenía si acaso diez años. Cuando regresó estaba todo lleno de tierra y lodo, pero su semblante era más tranquilo. Supuse que andaría trepando árboles, pues era algo que le fascinaba en esos días.

No obstante algo cambió en él. Y la tarde siguiente lo descubrí a punto de abandonar la mansión con una pequeña mochila en su hombro.

Me asusté mucho por supuesto, pues por lógica pensé de inmediato en una fuga. Más cuando me la mostró, vi que solo llevaba una fruta, algo de queso y pan. No había dinero, ni ropa, nada. Así al preguntarle a donde iba me explicó que había encontrado un lugar precioso colina abajo de la mansión, donde existía una casita como de cuento con muchos niños adentro..

Yo sabía a qué lugar se refería: "El hogar de Pony".

Todo eso sucedió casi un año antes de que usted lo viera. Pero él ya la conocía.

Todas las veces al regresar a casa después de sus excursiones, siempre hablaba de usted.

Recuerdo cada frase.

_"Hoy he visto a la niña más inquieta del mundo, George. Es muy pequeña, casi de bolsillo, pero trepa los árboles tan rápido como yo…"_

_"Esa pequeña tiene la energía de todos los niños de la casa. ¡Y sabe lazar!. Quiero hacerlo también como ella. Debes enseñarme George, por favor."_

_"Hoy la vi correr con los brazos abiertos mientras reía. Es el sonido más encantador que he escuchado. Algo tuvo que hacerla muy feliz pues se tiró a la grana para descansar"_

_"¿Sabes George?. Quisiera hablarle para que seamos amigos. Pero soy algo penoso"_

Cuando su hermana murió, él tocó su gaita en el funeral. Era una melodía sin nombre, pero ques salió de su corazón para despedirse de ella.

En cuanto pudo desapareció. Pero yo sabía a donde se dirigía así que fue tras de él.

Siempre me comentó que nunca se dejó ver por pena, ocultándose así entre las ramas de los altísimos arboles cercanos a la colina. Pero ese día sin importar lo llamativo de su vestimenta — pues traía su kilt de gala— llegó a la colina y comenzó a tocar. Al acercarme me di cuenta que la melodía no era tan triste, pero sé que por dentro ese niño estaba destrozado. William no tardó en notar mi presencia y acudió a mi llamado. No pensaba dejarlo solo estando tan frágil, pero sí la vio.

Para ese entonces y a su corta edad ya era benefactor anónimo del hogar donde usted vivió antes de ser adoptada por los Britter. Solo Dios sabe todo lo que tuve que hacer para desviar fondos y que su tía no se enterara.

Cuando fue adoptada, su corazón experimentó por primera vez la tristeza y contradicción. Sabía que estaría mejor, y quería su felicidad, pero eso significaba que ya no la vería más.

El apoyo al hogar de pony lo sigue dando hasta la fecha.

Los Britter son conocidos en la sociedad, así que yo le llevaba noticias suyas con regularidad. La habían aceptado sin condiciones y eso lo tranquilizó.

Algunas veces —Y solo por verla— acudió a reuniones sociales, pero usted no aparecía con frecuencia, aun así, las ocasiones en la que sí, era el adolescente emocionado. Pero mantenía un perfil bajo. Sé que usted era una niña si acaso de seis o siete años, pero creo que ni el mismo William sabía ya cuánto la quería, por eso su necesidad de verle.

Al siguiente año fue mandado al Real Colegio San Pablo, donde estudió y se preparó en administración y finanzas. Ya tenía conocimiento de que su papel como "Patriarca" se aproximaba y aunque no le gustaba la idea, no había más. Era su destino. Así que partió dejándole su corazón a la traviesa niña de ojos verdes, y años después regresó buscándola cuando se hizo hombre.

—Pero yo no recuerdo que…

Le explicaré…

Cuando William cumplió dieciocho años, los miembros del clan l exigieron buscar una esposa, pues cumplía la mayoría de edad y era necesario asegurar al próximo heredero y futuro jefe. Pero él se negó.

Mantuvieron una discusión por semanas, pues ellos no querían ceder.

Finalmente cuando lo hicieron, pusieron la condicionante de que si al cumplir lo veintiuno no tenía una candidata, ellos buscaría a la ideal.

Fue entonces que la buscó por medio de su padre, el señor Britter, proponiéndole un acuerdo matrimonial que uniera a las dos familias.

—Mi padre jamás habría aceptado eso…

—Claro que no. Pero cuando William le contó su historia, junto con el amor y admiración que sentía por usted, Thomas Britter se dio cuenta que ya la había elegido muchos años atrás como su compañera de vida y aceptó el acuerdo.

—Eso quiere decir que … que estamos….

—No… no lo están. Poco tiempo después el mismo William deshizo el acuerdo influenciado por su tía, pues esta le dijo que el clan respetaría a la elegida.

En ese tiempo él confiaba ciegamente en ella, así que observó que al cancelar todo, tendría la oportunidad de cortejarla, y de que fuera usted quien lo escogiera a él y no al revés. Quería ser digno de su amor.

Su padre casi lo mata. Pero con el pasar de las semanas lo cito en un lugar privado y lograron entenderse.

Lamentablemente todo era una trampa de Elroy, pues desde que le dijera su nombre se dedicó a investigarla, enterándose de inmediato de sus intenciones de ser enfermera. Y eso sería una deshora para su familia.

Lamentablemente usted aún era una niña de doce años cuando mi muchacho tenía dieciocho. De haber sido mayor, con el consentimiento de su padre la habría podido hacer su esposa si se restauraba el contrato bajo estricta confidencialidad.

Los años que siguieron él se negó a conocer dama alguna, y solo le fue permitido por su padre verla a la distancia mientras arreglaba algo, lo que fuera que les diera la oportunidad de una vida juntos.

Poco tiempo después de la edad pactada apareció…

—Tara Blacstock…

—Así es… más no era su prometida. Aunque la señora Elroy dijera por todos lados que sí.

Cuando usted conoce al señor Stear y a Archie, William sufrió lo indecible por dentro, pues sabía que lo que sentían no era amor filial. Pero no podía decirles nada—no aun— más como caballeros quedaron que respetarían al que ganara su amor.

Cuando estudiaba enfermería se sintió el hombre más orgulloso del mundo ante sus logros. Y se volvió el benefactor más importante del hospital. Todo siempre por ayudar a los demás, pero también para procurarla, ya que si tenía la mejor tecnología, mejor sería su aprendizaje.

Podrá imaginar que ese año de convivencia que todos tuvieron durante la estadía de Tara fue desgarrador. Aunque la señorita se hubiera esforzado en aparentar empatía y amistad por William y al revés.

Después vino todo lo del accidente. Eso creo que no debo explicarlo.

Cuando ocurrió lo del intento de suicidio fue uno de los momentos más duros para él, pues se le informó a su tía Elroy de la gravedad y ella tan dura como es respondió que no podía realizar un viaje por asuntos importantes con el clan. Aun sabiendo que su único familiar directo estaba en peligro de muerte. Sin embargo, no dejó de solicitar que se le avisara si fallecía.

Todo esto William lo supo unas semanas después de que se restableciera —No recuerdo cuantas con exactitud—. Pero fue el detonante para fabricar un acta de defunción falsa, traspasar su herencia personal a otra cuenta y decirle a Elroy Andrew eso que —al parecer— tanto quería escuchar.

Así nació William Frederick Wentworth.

—Dios… es demasiado…

Mis lágrimas no cesaban, pero no podía retenerlas. Él había hecho tanto y me conocía incluso mejor que yo.

"_Siempre estuvo ahí…. "_

—Creo que tiene mucho que pensar señorita Candy —Tomé el pañuelo que me ofrecía, ya que el mío estaba empapado—. Por mi parte es todo lo que tenía que decirle.

—¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho él…? —Pregunté con voz temblorosa.

—¿En qué momento lo haría?. Usted pidió un tiempo que él como caballero ha respetado, pero levantó una barrera impermeable para cualquier dialogo personal.

El motor de la limusina se acercaba, así que me levanté de inmediato, pero la mano de George Johnson me detuvo.

—La verdad Candy… pero si ha de romper sus esperanzas no dude por favor. A la larga es mejor.

Cuando me soltó corrí con todas mis fuerzas, él estaba bajando de la limusina. Al mirarme frente a él se quedó quieto de la impresión. Sus ojos eran tan transparentes que podía casi palpar el nerviosismo controlado.

Fijé mis ojos en el perfecto azul de los suyos. Y sin más preámbulo lo abracé, lo aprisioné entre mis brazos con tanta fuerza sin imaginar si quiera que lo dañaba o no. A los pocos segundos sentí su calidez envolviéndome y el tacto de sus dedos acariciando mis rizos. Quería inundarme de su olor para siempre…

Pero él nos separó. Tomó mi rostro lloroso y tras acunarlo, me preguntó con esa grave pero dulce voz que ahora me tranquilizaba.

—¿Qué sucede Candice..?

—Lo sé todo Albert…

Continuará…


	19. Capitulo 19

** Hola chicas!**

Pues que crceeeeeen?. Les traigo un mini capítulo! Pero sé que lo esperaban, por eso es pequeñito jajaja.

Espero les guste!

Gracias por leer y compartir.

Cuídense mucho, mucho!

Bendiciones, saludos y prosperidad para todas! o todos!

Moon

**Capítulo 18**

**Narra Candy**

Fijé mis ojos en el perfecto azul de los suyos. Y sin más preámbulo lo abracé, lo aprisioné entre mis brazos con tanta fuerza sin imaginar si quiera que lo dañaba o no. A los pocos segundos sentí su calidez envolviéndome y el tacto de sus dedos acariciando mis rizos. Quería inundarme de su olor para siempre…

Pero él nos separó. Tomó mi rostro lloroso y tras acunarlo, me preguntó con esa grave pero dulce voz que ahora me tranquilizaba.

—¿Qué sucede Candice..?

—Lo sé todo…

Su mirada cambió en ese segundo y su cuerpo se tensó.

Entonces terminé de comprender todo.

Este bello ser no sabía cómo reaccionar ante mi revelación, pues me he encargado de hacerlo sentir inseguro del amor que juro profesarle. Así que volví a clavar mi rostro en su pecho y me anclé a su espalda de nuevo.

—Perdóname Albert… he sido muy dura contigo y siempre has estado para mi aun sin que me diera cuenta.

Los músculos de su espalda fueron relajados de inmediato, y la unión de nuestros cuerpos se fundió más.

Su voz era el bálsamo que por años necesité.

—Ya no llores preciosa…Los dos hemos sufrido lo indecible, cada uno a su manera.—Acarició mi cabello al consolarme—. Lamento que no te hayas enterado por mi. Pretendía hacerlo pero…

—Sé que no te lo puse fácil estas semanas. Y que hace años también rompí el momento.

—Siempre te he amado Candy… desde la primera vez que te vi cuando eras una pequeña niña traviesa. En ese momento no sabía con exactitud cómo definirlo pues yo aun era menor; pero esta necesidad de verte, de escuchar tu risa y saber que te encontrabas con bien fue creciendo día con día hasta desbordar mi pecho y convertirse en amor. No puedo decir que "desearía cambiar el pasado", pues creo que si el destino acomodó todo de esta trágica manera es porque así debía de suceder. Pese a todo lo pasado hoy puedo tenerte frente a mi.

Alrededor de nosotros comenzaba a caer la noche. Estábamos un poco lejos de la entrada iluminada de la villa, así que solo nos cobijaba su contraluz junto con las pequeñas luciérnagas que refulgían inquietas entre nosotros., y aunque la temperatura comenzaba a descender, mi corazón se sentía templado e inquieto.

Pronto sentí como sus manos cálidas se colocaban sobre mi cintura, rodeándola, acariciándola con cautela.

Fijó de forma suave su frente a la mía. La punta de su nariz me rosaba por momentos provocando el temblor interno de mi cuerpo.

Me obligué a cerrar los ojos.

—Candy… —El choque lento de cada silaba prácticamente sobre mis labios me erizó la piel. Su aliento me provocaba y alteraba los sentidos.

—¿Sí…?. —Respondí casi imperceptible.

Su voz se volvió casi un susurro. Un varonil y erótico murmullo lento.

—No puedo besarte… —El contacto entre nuestros labios era casi palpable, pues me hablaba dejando aleteos entre nuestra piel.

—¿No…?. ¿Por qué...? —Solté desilusionada, pues lo deseaba con el alma.

—No me has dicho que me amas….

—Yo te a…

Sin dejarme terminar tomó mis labios, acercándome a su cuerpo en un abrazo tan implacable como sutil, fundiéndonos en un beso esperado por años. Estaba segura de que podía escuchar mi desbocado corazón, así como yo lo hacía con el suyo .

Una de sus manos se colocó entre mi cuello y la nuca. La otra oscilaba grácilmente entre mi talle y la espalda, quien por instinto se arqueó para dejarse hacer por ese hombre que me estaba torturando con gozo y de manera lenta, suntuosa. Nos estábamos reconociendo en este lenguaje tácito y corporal. Sus labios suaves acariciaron los míos sin premura incontables veces, explorándolos, mordisqueándolos seductoramente, reclamándolos como suyos; mientras por mi cuerpo subía un calor que jamás había sentido.

Este hombre era uno que nunca conocí. Un aura quemante emanaba de su ser con cada roce por el que me dejaba envolver. Lo sentía en el calor de su aliento incitante.

Mi inexperiencia no importaba pues mi cuerpo reaccionaba al toque del suyo. ¡Dios! con un beso lento me estaba llevando al mismo cielo o el infierno, pues estas brazas parecían estar despertando el deseo de la mujer.

Cuando abandonó mis labios me sentí desesperada, más comenzó a descender hasta llegar a mi cuello. Lo flexioné en un instante para permitir el contacto. Mis manos que ahora lo rodeaban jugaban con los suaves cabellos sobre su nuca.

La sensación de ser besada de esa manera y provocar las reacciones de este hombre me hacían sentir llena, desbordante, poderosa y explosiva.

Debería de haber parado esto hace mucho, pero poco me importó, pues la humedad entre mis piernas y esa sensación punzante tan nueva era embriagadora. Enloquecedora.

Quería más, mucho más.

Nuestros latidos eran presurosos, pero estábamos disfrutando del momento de una forma tan pausada y sosegada que aunque me estaba volviendo loca de placer, lo disfrutaba. Sus roncos jadeos varoniles me hacían sonreír en silencio, complacida, pues él se encontraba igual que yo.

Volvió a subir por mi cuello dejando un sutil rastro húmedo de sus besos sobre la piel.

Volvió a mis labios.

Mis cabellos sueltos ondeaban ligeramente y la mano en mi nuca me reclamaba de nuevo. Me acariciaba, me acercaba y alejaba a su entero goce. Me estaba dejando seducir a fuego lento entre sus manos. Moldeándome a base de fuego y lava.

Mis labios se sentían hinchados al igual que los suyos. Pero en lugar de molestarme me excitó más, ya que todo era más sensible.

Pronto sentí su lengua suplicando por explorar mi boca. Cuando lo hice, comenzó despacio a recorrer la mía en un trance tan íntimo, que danzaban como si esto hubiese ocurrido mil veces ya.

Nos pertenecíamos.

Nos deseábamos.

Sus manos bajaron hasta mi cadera y la firmeza de su apoyo me provocó haciendo que pegara mi cuerpo por completo al suyo, como si quisiera fundirme en él. En respuesta el beso se intensificó.

Se volvió húmedo y demandante.

Erótico y sexual.

Adictivo y peligroso.

No había palabras, solo acciones.

Soy una dama, pero que dama puede resistirse a las manos del hombre que ama bajando por su "derrière" mientras es aprisionada entre sus besos.

Los sonidos de su excitación en mi oído solo incrementaban el deseo, la humedad, el apego hacia su cuerpo firme, varonil.

El experimentar cómo sentía "aquella parte" entre sus manos mientras mordía mi labio y jalaba de él, hizo que un jadeó de instintivo placer saliera de mis labios.

Esto se estaba saliendo de control, pero ninguno de los dos pensaba, pues nuestros cuerpos decidieron callar todo buen y decoroso juicio.

Su respiración ya no era pausada, no. Era apresurada, desacompasada y deliciosa.

Sin dudarlo sería su mujer si me lo pidiera en este instante. Y él… él quería lo mismo yo pues su cuerpo lo delataba.

Lamentablemente no pudo ser.

Nos separamos abruptamente cuando escuchamos la voz de George acercándose.

—Perdóname Candy… yo.. no debí…Este es nuestro primer beso y no supe controlarme, no quiero que pienses que… —Reparó en lo que hacíamos con pena.

—Que quieres hacerme tuya… —Sonreí—. No pidas perdón de algo que yo también deseo Albert. —Le cerré un ojo aun con la respiración agitada.

Evidentemente lo dejé con la boca abierta. Es más, yo misma estaba asombrada por mi osadía. Pero era la verdad.

Tratamos de recomponernos lo más rápido posible. Cuando sucedió George apareció frente a nosotros, que ahora estábamos abrazados inocentemente, recargados en el automóvil.

La expresión del moreno fue de legítima alegría.—Quiero imaginar solo eso. Pues sería muy bochornoso pensar que pudo darse cuenta de nuestro beso arrebatado.

—Veo que por fin son novios. Me alegro por ustedes. Ya es hora de cenar. ¿Se unirá con nosotros señorita Candy…?.

—Por supuesto George. Muchas gracias.

**Continuará…**


	20. Capítulo 20

** Hola chicas!**

Chicas! Aquí otra actualización!.

Espero les guste!

Ya estamos muy cerca del final. Esta parejita tiene que ser feliz y recuperar lo que es suyo, asi como hacer justicia en America.

Eso y y terminamos!

Estamos en cuartos de finales señoritas! jajaja

Gracias por leer y compartir.

Cuídense mucho, mucho!

Bendiciones, saludos y prosperidad para todas! o todos!

Moon

**Capítulo 19**

**Narra Albert.**

Por mi propio bien no acompañé a Candy a su cabaña al terminar la sobremesa después de la cena.

George ha ido en mi lugar.

Todo fue tan ameno: miradas cómplices. Y ese rubor exquisito que rebosa su rostro con cada atención que le prodigo.

Ella es todo un espectáculo digno de admirar.

Llegué a la habitación y cambié mi ropa por la pijama. Sé que he progresado mucho, pero aunque me muevo libremente decido no abusar y hago movimientos calmos.

Con cuidado entro a mi cama.

Los minutos comienzan a transcurrir y mi cuerpo no da señales de sucumbir ante el cansancio, pues las emociones han sido demasiadas esta noche.

Cierro los ojos y el recuerdo de ese beso viene a mi mente.

Aun la siento en mis labios.

Su tersura… Dios…solo tú sabes por cuantos años esperé probarlos. Tan delicados... Femeninos e increíblemente eróticos.

Sí supiera lo bella que es y lo que va provocando en mi…

Mis recuerdos vuelan más allá. Cuando en el furor del momento la acerqué a mi cuerpo, sintiendo cómo esos senos turgentes ejercían una deliciosa presión sobre mi pecho.

Nuestros cuerpos inexpertos actuaron sin pensarlo.

Nunca va creerlo. Lo recién vivido fue el primer beso de ella pero también el mío, pues jamás había tenido contacto con una mujer. Soy un hombre y sé que existen lugares para solicitar las atenciones de una dama, pero decidí esperar y guardar ese momento para vivirlo juntos. Quería entregarle todo de mi.

Se ha convertido en una bellísima mujer con delicadas y provocativas curvas.

Cuando coloqué mis manos alrededor de su cintura pude envolverla casi por completo.

Y su entrega…

Era como arcilla entre mis manos.

Sus incitantes suspiros… el calor de su aliento…la nula resistencia…

Suspiré…

Me sería casi imposible evitar la vigilia esta noche. Ella continuaba presente en mi cabeza. Tanto, que ahora tenía otro doloroso problema…

Me miré.

La sonrisa sarcástica no se quitaba de mis labios, pues yo provoqué aquello al imaginar a Candy. Era imposible que mi cuerpo no reaccionara.

Me senté al borde de la cama y me serví un poco de agua que había en la pequeña jarra del buró. Esperaba que su frialdad se llevara este calor interno. Pues de no ser así… tendría que ponerle remedio por cuenta propia…

* * *

**Narra Candy.**

Cuando me recosté en la cama aun podía sentir mi corazón brincado de emoción.

Me llevé las manos a la cara —al recordar, todo el calor me azotó de golpe.

Tras tranquilizarme cerré los ojos un momento y reflexioné.

—Perdóname Dios… sé que debí evitar sus avances, pero no me arrepiento. Lo amo tan profundamente que no pude evitarlo. Había sed en nuestros cuerpos, en nuestra alma…

De repente, el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose me asustó. Quise ignorarlo y me cubrí con las cobijas hasta las orejas.

Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más. Estaban justo detrás de mi pieza.

Al entrar, mis latidos se concentraron en la garganta. Solo de pensar que algún extraño me podía hacer algo me llenaba de miedo.

Todo cambió cuando inspiré aquel rastro de su fragancia masculina.

Saliendo de mi escondite, me levanté de la cama y entonces le sugerí con tono suave:

—Albert… no deberías estar aquí. Ya es muy tarde…

—Solo quería desearte buena noche…

La habitación no era muy grande así que me acerqué a él. Debía sacarlo de inmediato de la cabaña o las consecuencias serían irreversibles.

—Anda te acompaño a la salida… es mejor así…

Pero no me escuchó.

En dos segundos me sentí contra el frío de la madera que contrastaba con el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Mis labios fueron tomados en una suave caricia que fue por completo correspondida, subiendo de intensidad a una velocidad incalculable. Me encontraba tan mareada que no me percaté que caminamos de regreso hacia la cama.

Sus manos… las caricias…

La ropa nos estorbó… y yo no tuve reparo en que me despojara de ellas.

Quería todo de él y que sintiera lo mismo de mi.

Sus labios calientes en mi piel… las respiraciones entrecortadas… los sonidos que llenaban de erotismo, lujuria y amor cada uno de los rincones de la pieza.

El momento estaba cerca… y quería que sucediera…

Pude casi sentirlo…

Pero desperté de golpe.

Tuve que sentarme. Mi respiración errática y la reacción de mi cuerpo me delataron.

Tomé un poco de agua para calmarme.

—Fue tan real… —llevé una mano al pecho.

Me levanté. Pero por más que observé no había nadie más que yo. Ni el más mínimo rastro del rubio que me sedujo minutos antes.

Caminé hasta el baño para enjugarme el rostro teñido de un intenso rubor.

Esa noche no podría dormir…

* * *

**Narra Albert.**

Como lo predije casi no pude descansar. Mi cuerpo se rindió ya hasta el amanecer.

Mis ojeras me delataban, pero cuando la miré a ella tuve que reprimir la risa, pues estaba exactamente igual que yo.

Ninguno de los dos podía borrar la felicidad de la cara. Todos en la villa se dieron cuenta de nuestra dicha. No es que fuéramos muchos, pero cada uno —aunque nunca dijeron nada— se percató del estado en que llegué y cómo he cambiado hasta el día de hoy.

Era evidente que entre Candy y yo existía una relación, así que me alegraba el alma que el mundo lo supiera. Esta vez nadie la alejará de mi lado. Está decidido.

Mis terapias ya no eran pesadas. La barrera entre esta linda criatura y yo cayó. Fue como regresar en el tiempo, como aquel año donde pudimos convivir. Esa es parte de la belleza del corazón de Candy.

Al finalizar el día y cuando estaba a punto de retirarse a descansar —para volver a vernos durante la cena—la detuve:

—Candy… ¿Quieres dar un paseo más tarde?. Hay una colina maravillosa en los límites de la villa. Quisiera mostrártela. —Tomé sus manos.

—¿Estás seguro de que no es demasiado esfuerzo para ti…?. Recién bajas del caballo, no es bueno que te excedas Albert…

Su semblante preocupado casi me hace explotar el corazón. Era feliz, inmensamente feliz pues en sus ojos y su voz solo había amor.

—Nada va a pasarme princesa…—tomé su mano y la besé—. Te recojo en una hora. ¿Está bien?—Pregunté guiñándole un ojo.

Ella solo asintió —llenándose de ese delicioso y femenino rubor que me encanta— y se marchó.

Pero sesenta minutos para alguien enamorado puede resultar una tortura. Faltaban quince más para la cita y ya tenía todo listo. Tuve el tiempo necesario para bañarme, estar presentable y poner en una cesta algo de pan artesanal, queso y vino tinto. Nada elaborado.

Respiré varias veces para encontrar sosiego. Necesitaba tranquilizarme.

Al no obtenerlo caminé cual león enjaulado en el espacio del recibidor. ¿Quién podía estar calmo con tantos planes por realizar?.

El tiempo parecía ralentizarse a propósito.

Ahora estaba recargado en la pared junto a la puerta con canasta en mano.

Reí para mis adentros.

Me sentía un adolescente. La sensación en mi estómago revuelto me lo recordaba. ¿Cuántas ocasiones no soñé con hacer precisamente esto con ella?. En algún punto perdí la cuenta.

Finalmente el reloj de pared marcó la hora pautada, pero cuando abrí la puerta me topé cara a cara con ella, quien sonreía regocijándose de mi sorpresa.

—He venido por ti… —Su dulce voz me hipnotizaba.

La miré con añoranza… pero no por ansiedad sentida. No… más bien por todos los años en que mi corazón la necesitó. Jamás me llenaré de ella.

—Se supone que sería yo quien tendría que decir eso.—Acomodé unos rizos detrás de su oreja.

—Es que… me sobró un poco de tiempo y mandé a preparar uno de tus caballos. Nunca has montado uno que no esté entrenado, y quería asegurarme de elegir al más tranquilo para tu seguridad.

No pude ni quise reprimir el impulso de abrazarla.

—Eres adorable, ¿lo sabías?.

Su risa tímida reconfortó mi alma.

—Debes tener cuidado. Puede decirse que estas un noventa por ciento recuperado, pero no quiero que algo malo te pase por un descuido. Sé que estoy siendo aprensiva, pero lo que has vivido no es cualquier cosa, y ruego al cielo porque no se repita, pero para eso hay que ser precavidos. Por eso me cercioré que fuera un buen animal el que montáramos hoy.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos. Sus hermosos ojos se habían cristalizado.

—No podemos evitar nuestro destino princesa. Y aunque tienes razón en que hay que cuidarnos, también hay que dejar pasar ciertas cosas para vivir y disfrutar tanto o más que antes. —Besé su frente—. Anda vamos.

Al llegar a las caballerías todo estaba listo. En efecto ella había elegido al pura sangre más tranquilo.

Yo fui el primero en subir.

—Albert muévete un poco porque estar muy al frente, por favor.

Solté una pequeña risa.

—No sabes a donde iremos. No puedes llevar las riendas Candy.

—Pero es que siempre lo hacemos así.

—En efecto, pero en terapia señorita. Así que no se ponga obstinada y déjese ayudar por el caballerango, por favor. Hay que aprovechar la tarde.

Así lo hizo.

Todo el recorrido fue tranquilo. A paso lento. Hubo momentos en los que la plática fue inexistente, pero sentía la aferrarse a mi cintura como si temiera que en cualquier momento cayera al piso. Esta mujer es tan protectora como yo.

—Vas a ser una madre increíble… —Dije prácticamente solo para mi.

—No te escuché Albert. ¿Me hablaste?.

—Mira ya casi llegamos…

—No puede ser…

Cuando lo creí prudente, bajamos para que tomara agua de un abrevadero. Nosotros nos encaminamos hacia la colina. Bueno… yo caminé porque Candy corría.

Mientras me acercaba la observaba feliz, con sus brazos extendidos sintiendo el aire sobre su cuerpo.

Me alegró ser yo quien lo provocara.

—¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa preciosa?. —Pregunté dejando la canasta sobre el césped.

—¡Albert esto es maravilloso!. ¡Es casi idéntica a la colina de Pony!. ¡Tiene hasta un árbol parecido e igual de alto!.¿Cómo es posible…?.

—Cuando llegamos a Suiza, George me llevó a varias casas pero por mi actitud negativa ninguna me agradaba, no obstante, al mostrarme esta, comentó que tenía un lugar que pensaba sería especial para mi, así que lo dejé traerme hasta aquí. En cuanto vi la colina recordé mi infancia y te recordé a ti. Eras tan pequeñita, pero tenías toda la fuerza para correr y trepar ese gran árbol. No dude en comprarla. No sabía que la vida me permitiría mostrártela, pero que bueno que fue así.

Se acercó a mi puso sus pequeñas manos sobre mi pecho.

—Mi príncipe de la colina…

No puede evitar ruborizarme por el adjetivo…

—No creo que…

Callo mis labios con su dedo.

—Para mi siempre lo serás Albert…

Nos separamos y entre los dos acomodamos el mantel que traía, junto con las copas, el vino tinto, el pan y queso.

Yo pensaba pedirle disculpas una vez más por mi ausencia en todos sus momentos difíciles, pero ella no me lo permitió. Así que platicamos de todo y de nada. De mis terapias, de nuestros pasatiempos. Me contó que añoraba tocar un piano pues era parte de su esencia y se sorprendió mucho al escuchar que yo también manejaba ese instrumento.

El tiempo corrió y pronto nos vimos levantando todo para regresar a la villa. La cesta continuaba en el césped y yo me quedé observándola. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, recargada sobre el grueso tronco del árbol, con los rayos solares del atardecer bañando su rostro, tiñéndolo de dorado.

Me acerqué hasta ella. Coloqué mi mano sobre la madera y tome su barbilla…

—Te has ido de aquí… —Susurré sobre sus labios.

Mantuvo su mirada tan pura fija en la mía.

—Sólo agradecía a la vida por tenerte a mi lado… Respondió rozando mi piel como lo hiciera yo segundo antes.

—Yo también debo agradecerle…

—¿El qué…?—Respondió con el aliento contenido al sentir el calor de mi respiración.

—Que voy a besarte…

Cerró sus ojos y se abandonó a mi petición. Nos reconocimos en un beso tierno y sin prisa…

Podía sentir su corazón desbordante junto al mío. Sentir sus manos rodeando mi cuello era una delicia.

Yo corté el beso y pude ver su rostro ruborizado… Nuestra cercanía aún era mucha, pero la necesitaba. Después de acariciar sus mejillas acaloradas dije lo primero que salió de mi alma:

—Eres un poema Candy… te amo…

En un segundo su mirada se oscureció, se saboreó los labios y me hizo estremecer.

Ahora era ella quien jalaba de mi camisa sin recato alguno para robarme un beso. Sus manos viajaban por mi pecho, hasta mi cuello de nuevo.

¡Dios en verdad quería probarla!. ¡Deseaba beber de sus labios hasta calmar mi sed!. Había estado torturándome todo el día para no asustarla con mi toque. Tuve tiempo de sobra la noche anterior para pensar en mi proceder. Pero ella no ayudaba. Me daba total acceso a su boca y me perdí en su sabor, en la curva de su cadera. Mis manos cobraron vida recorriendo su cuerpo. Los hermosos sonidos que salían de su boca embriagaban mis oídos nuevamente.

_"Esta mujer va a matarme"_

Todo se tornó demandante, pues ella quería más y yo… yo no tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad como lo creí.

En un arrebato y con toda consciencia la cargué para que rodeara mi cintura con sus piernas.

Casi enloquezco en ese instante.

Llevaba puesto un bendito vestido holgado que subió con el movimiento dejando expuestas las cremosas piernas.

Comencé a recorrerlas provocando un suspiro tan erótico que mi autocontrol estaba desapareciendo.

Pronto ella tomó el control de mis besos y saboreaba mi boca sin piedad.

Con el poco de cordura que aún conservaba me concentré en no subir más de la cuenta aunque los dedos me cosquillearan por los nervios y la ansiedad que esta hada me provocaba.

Otro suspiro salió de sus labios al pronunciar mi nombre y fue mi perdición… pues la recorrí por completo por debajo de su falda hasta estremecerme entre la carne de sus glúteos redondeados.

Un suspiro más fuerte hizo que regresara a la consciencia y plantara los pies en la Tierra.

Si seguíamos de esa manera la haría mía aquí en esta colina.

Me separé dolorosamente de ella.

Me miró desconcertada.

—Lo lamento preciosa… pero no debí… esto… no debo tratarte así…

Sus senos subían y bajaban tan erráticos como nuestras respiraciones.

—¿No te ha gustado…?.

Me acerqué y volví a besarla hasta robarle el aliento, para después separarme de nueva cuenta de manera abrupta, pero tomando sus rostro entre mis grandes manos

—Jamás pienses o imagines eso… No sabes cuánto te deseo Candy… pero aunque nos dejamos llevar… quiero que sea especial. He esperado por ti toda una vida… Hay que hacerlo especial…

Ella —que para entonces lloraba— me abrazó. No hubo falta más explicaciones, pues era un acuerdo mudo entre dos personas que no solo se desean, si no que se aman.

El abrazo duró un par de minutos, después la ayude subir al caballo y regresamos a la villa de la misma forma: Con ella abrazada a mi cintura.

Continuará…


	21. Capitulo 21 parte 1

** Hola chicas!**

Antes que otra cosa: ¡Disculpen por no actualizar ayer! Sorry, sorry, sorry.

Escribia pero no acababa y no quería entregar algo rápido. Al final salió largo y por eso hoy habrá doble actualización! oooooh siiii!

Espero les guste!

Ya estamos prácticamente en la final!. Perdón pero me emociona.

Un capitulo degolla locas (que dependiendo del tamaño pueda o no parti en dos) y listo!. Finito!

Eso y y terminamos!

Gracias por seguir al pendiente señoritas!.

Gracias por leer y compartir.

Cuídense mucho, mucho!

Bendiciones, saludos y prosperidad para todas! o todos!

**Del y Guest**: Gracias por sus reviews de ayer. Que estén pendientes es muy lindo gesto,

Moon

**Capítulo 21 parte 1**

**Narra Albert.**

Otro mes había trascurrido.

Gracias al cielo puedo decir con orgullo que mi rehabilitación se ha completado. Me siento legítimamente satisfecho; todo el esfuerzo, la constancia y el dolor valieron la pena.

Mi motivación: Las ganas de vivir, y "ella".

Tengo que admitir que después de ese último día en la colina pasé un par de días adolorido, puesto que, aunque Candy no pese y sea casi diminuta, la cargué durante un lapso considerable de tiempo y mi espalda lo resintió un poco. Todos nos asustamos, pero al final no fue nada grave.

Ahora ya no hay más terapias, pero ejercito mi cuerpo diariamente. Tanto Candy como el doctor Martin —al darme de alta— me han dicho, que no hay mejor soporte para la espalda que fortalecer el abdomen. Claro que sin excederse. Es por ese motivo que mi rutina de ejercicios es vital. Al culminar, mi pequeña rubia me acompaña a nadar un par de kilómetros para complementar.

Siento que el tiempo a su lado ha pasado demasiado rápido, pues —independiente del hecho de que estamos en un pequeño pueblo sin las ventajas de la civilización— hemos hecho de todo un poco.

Algo que agradezco, es que compartimos una afinidad que va más allá de lo físico; es decir, nuestros ideales o los intereses sociales e intelectuales tienen una gran similitud. Esto ha permitido que cada día estemos más unidos como pareja.

Sé que no le he declarado mi amor formalmente pese a que ambos sabemos nuestros respectivos sentimientos y su intensidad. Ella nunca me insinúa nada al respecto, pero la conozco, y en su cabecita revolucionada debe de estar cuestionándose el por qué. Pero no quiero arruinar lo que he planeado… Y no quiero perder más tiempo.

—¿En qué piensas William?. Te veo abstraído.

Se acercó George tomando asiento en la silla frente a mi, en el despacho.

—¿Tú en qué crees? —Cambié mi sonrisa por un gesto serio—. ¿Tienes todo listo?.

—Tal cual lo pediste. Justo hoy me llegó la paquetería de Archie con los documentos que faltaban. También envió el reporte de las acciones de Elroy. Desde que llegó hace dos meses a Chicago no ha parado de investigar hasta confirmar las sospechas.

—Bien…

Tomé los documentos que me ofreció, verificando primero lo necesario para el evento de hoy en la tarde noche, posterior a eso, leí el informe. Al terminar lo dejé caer un tanto molesto sobre el escritorio.

—Una pequeña parte de mi se negaba a pensar que sería capaz de hacer cosas como esta…

—¿Estás seguro de tu decisión?. Después de esto no hay retorno.

—Jamás estuve más convencido. Es el legado de mi padre, y aunque en un tiempo evadí esta responsabilidad, es algo que quiero hacer. Yo soy el patriarca, nadie más. Aunque eso signifique perder la tranquilidad que me ha dado esta nueva vida.

—Para sorpresa que va a llevarse.

—¿Sabes George?. En su desinterés ella sola me brindó la oportunidad de regresar y tomar lo que me pertenece. Ambos sabemos que jamás reclamó el acta de defunción. Además de que es falsa. No hay forma de justificar su proceder.

—Es bueno escucharte tan decidido. Ya platicaremos más de eso. Ahora dime: ¿Hablaste con el señor Britter?. ¿Cómo van las cosas con ellos?.

—Bien sabes que me costó convencerlos de que no tuve nada que ver con lo que le hicieron a Candy, y luego más avisarles sobre la relación que sostengo con su hija y peor aún, de los planes que tengo. Pero te puedo decir que son personas maravillosas. Como todo padre Thomas estaba a la defensiva, pero cedió al pasar de las semanas —y de mi inagotable persistencia— ante la felicidad de su hija. Aunque no está a discusión el darle un jalón de orejas cuando la vea de nuevo por no decirle nada, pues sigue siendo su padre. Pero me aprueba. —Sonreí.

De nuevo los nervios me obligaron a preguntar:

—Tiene que ser rápido…

—Lo sé. Estaré pendiente.

—Tienes al personal dispuesto…

—Han llegado desde muy temprano para que todo quede perfecto.

—Espero que no falle —Respiré profundamente. No veo la hora de comenzar.

La risa poco usual en mi amigo me tranquilizó un poco.

—Por Dios William… he estado cronometrando sus hábitos desde hace un mes. Créeme que sé que saldrá como deseas.

El día trascurrió normal, salvo que Candy salió pues Emma la había citado en la clínica y ella también la traería de regreso. Respecto a ese tema que involucra indirectamente a sus amigos, durante este mes pude conocerlos mejor y me di cuenta de que son buenas y amables personas. Fui yo quien se creó conflictos innecesarios en la cabeza.

Miré mi reloj. El momento se acercaba, debía encerrarme en mi habitación para que todo cuadrara como se necesitaba. Se le había informado a mi bella dama que no podría acompañarla a tomar el té —que religiosamente bebía por las tardes, pero que a partir de nuestra reconciliación lo hacía en el jardín— ya que debía ir al banco a resolver unos pendientes.

Mis ojos se posaron más allá del terreno de la villa que se observaba por el ventanal. Era una de esas tardes mágicas en que el cielo entre las montañas se pintaba de todos los colores posibles: rojo, violeta, azul, rosa.

Un magnifico escenario.

Caminé hasta la cómoda y saqué de uno de sus cajones una pequeña caja de terciopelo verde oscuro. Al abrirla, una delicada sortija de compromiso descansaba en ella. —suspiré—. Habría querido obsequiarle el que usara mi madre y que pasaba de generación en generación en la familia. Este se encontraba en un delicado joyero que también ha trascendido en nuestro legado, pero lamentablemente el día que salimos de Chicago no pude llevarlo conmigo, George me informó que mi tía había reubicado la caja fuerte en su alcoba y ésta estaba cerrada con una llave que solo ella cargaba. No obstante una tarde me escapé de la villa para hacerle una visita al joyero del pueblo.

El trabajo realizado era impecable.

Era hermoso por su sencillez: forjado en oro blanco, resguardando en su centro un delicado, pequeño y transparente diamante en forma de corazón. ¿Por qué no otra piedra preciosa?, esmeraldas había sugerido George. No, no para ella. Candy es tan pura como esta piedra y tiene en su mano mi corazón. Ese es el significado… por eso cualquier otra gema me pareció inadecuada. Una simple esmeralda no la define en lo absoluto.

Un llamado a la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Adelante.

—Está todo listo William. La señorita está en el jardín.

—Bien. Llegó la hora.

En eso veo que mi amigo se acerca con preocupación para decirme con esa seriedad que le caracteriza y con una pena que no logré entender:

—Si hay algo que necesitaras saber…

No pude evitar soltar una risa que rebotó por toda la habitación. Pero a él no le pareció para nada gracioso.

—No me digas que piensas tener "La Platica" conmigo George. —Pregunté en un tono alegre.

Su tartamudeo me instaba a reír de nuevo pero me controlé lo mejor que pude.

—Bu-bu-eno… es que tú… tú no… En fin sabes a lo que me refiero William.

—Sé que te preocupa mi falta de experiencia George, pero se te olvida que fui al internado y por muy estricta que fuera la vigilancia en "La Carcel", siempre había compañeros que llevaban revistas o que hablaban de sus experiencias muy explícitamente. En ese tiempo mi curiosidad me llevó a escuchar muchos relatos, además he leído bastante. No creo estar tan perdido. Creo que todo irá fluyendo. Pero gracias por apoyarme —reí—.

—Bien.—Respondió mientras repasaba su cara con un pañuelo. Te dejo cambiarte entonces.

Mi arreglo era rápido así que un par de minutos después abandoné la habitación controlando mis nervios en la medida de lo posible, pero el corazón me bombeaba con tanta fuerza por lo que haría que sentía los latidos en mi garganta.

No tardé en llegar al jardín. Ella estaba abstraída leyendo mientras su taza de té reposaba en la pequeña mesa. No podía verme pues me encontraba parado varios metros atrás.

Inspiré profundo, tomé mi gaita, coloqué el soplete entre mis labios, mis dedos sobre el puntero y comencé a tocar aquella melodía cuando ella me viera sobre la colina de Pony.

El sonido de mi instrumento la hizo voltear al instante y levantarse de su asiento.

Poco a poco se acercó hacia donde me encontraba. Cubría con ambas manos su preciosa boca mientras sentidas gotas de agua salada resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Estábamos frente a frente.

Cuando la melodía terminó le sonreí…

—Creciste... pero esa mirada es la misma que vi aquel día escondida… eres mi príncipe de la colina. Si te veías encantador de niño, ahora te ves muy buen mozo con ese kilt. Gracias por la sorpresa.

Yo no dije nada, pero solemnemente me arrodillé ante ella y después de sacar la pequeña caja mostrando el anillo, le dije:

—Sé que no te he pedido previamente ser mi novia, pero este sentimiento entre tú y yo esta tan vivo y latente como el palpitar de nuestro corazón. Candy… te he amado toda la vida, y lo haré aún más allá de la muerte. Tu sonrisa y alegría son el sol de mis días. Ya no concibo mis horas sin ti. Quiero ser tu apoyo, tu fortaleza, pero también tu amigo y tu amante. Seré lo que quieras y necesites si me permites amarte. Candy: ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa…?.

Ella dejó de llorar y nerviosa asintió.

—Sí quiero… si quiero.

Tomé su mano temblorosa y coloqué el anillo en su dedo anular. Después me levanté, la tomé entre mis brazos y la besé con toda la ternura que pude transmitir.

—Siento que todo es un sueño…

Acaricie su rostro con delicadeza.

—No lo es preciosa, pero ahora viene la parte poco ortodoxa de esta petición. Pero necesito todo tu apoyo...

Ella me miró con esas hermosas lagunas verdes y me respondió confiada.

—En lo que sea sabes que estaré contigo Bert.

Ese apodo sonaba aún más lindo en sus labios.

—Necesitamos casarnos ya. Debo regresar a Chicago y tomar mi lugar… Yo hubiera querido que fuera de otra manera. Seguramente querías una boda organizada, pero no quiero llegar contigo si no eres mi esposa. Esta vez voy a defenderte le pese a quien le pese.

La sorpresa llegó a sus ojos.

—Haremos lo que sea necesario, mientras este a tu lado no necesito nada fastuoso para ser feliz. Solo déjame hablar con mi padre… ocupo algunos documentos y…

—Ya he hablado con él.

Su impresión aumentó considerablemente. Llevó sus manos a la boca.

—¿Hablaste con mi padre?. ¿Qué te dijo?. Ay Albert estoy segura que te ha de haber tratado mal. Él no quería volver a saber de ti…

—Me costó un par de semanas convencerlo, pero estamos en buenos términos ahora. Y por la documentación no te preocupes ya la tengo.

—¿Pero cómo…?

—Tuvimos un par de celestinos… Archie fue uno de ellos… ¿no adivinas quien fue la otra?.

—¡Mi abuela!.

—Así es… ella por alguna razón que no me explicó creyó en mi, así que le dio los papeles a mi sobrino aun antes de hablar con Thomas.

—¿Entonces nos casaremos en una semana?

—No… Antes preciosa.

—¿En una par de días?.

Suspiré.

—Nos casaremos justo ahora.

Casi me rompe los tímpanos por los decibeles que utilizó.

—¡Ahora, ahora es decir: ahora!

Yo reí por inercia.

—Si Candy.

—¡Albert pero no tengo vestido!.

Su mirada de total consternación me enterneció.

—Tú aunque llevaras puesto tu traje de enfermera, el cual por cierto es blanco te verías hermosa.

—¡Albert!. ¡No voy a casarme con mi uniforme!.—Me reprendió pucherosa.

Mi risa la hizo sonreír.

—Sé que no. Por eso tu amiga Maggie te ha escogido un vestido precioso hace un par de semanas. En este momento espera por ti en la habitación que ocupabas en la villa. También he contratado una asistente que ha de maquillarte y peinarte., así como una persona para vestirte.

Al escucharme sonrió radiante iluminando mi corazón.

Se acercó lentamente y después de dejar un beso mariposa en mis labios me preguntó:

—Muy bien señor Wentworth, parece que lo tiene todo planeado, pero dígame: ¿En dónde nos vamos a casar?. ¿Viajaremos a la iglesia del pueblo?.

Yo toqué su pequeña y fría nariz.

—Es mucho más distraída de lo que parece señorita Britter.¿ Varios meses viviendo en esta villa y no se percató de que existe una capilla en el lado este?.

No dejaba de asombrarse.

—¡Es en serio!.

—Así es señorita. Todo está dispuesto. El sacerdote del pueblo de hecho se encuentra descansando en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes, pero nos espera en una hora para oficiar. Tus amigos también han sido invitados, por supuesto.

—¡Dios debo apurarme entonces!.

Me dio otro rápido beso y salió corriendo dejándome ahí. Podía ser un torbellino de energía, pero era la mujer que amaba.

La hora pasó tan lento que ya no sabía en qué más ocupar mi tiempo. Revisé las rosas en la capilla, todas blancas y abiertas por completo. El cuarteto de cuerdas estaba dispuesto, en la cocina todo se encontraba a pedir de boca. George cargaba los anillos pues sería nuestro padrino.

Faltando diez minutos, caminé hasta su cuarto y tras llamar, cuando abrió la puerta le dije:

—Es tiempo, vamos anda. No olvides los anillos.

Continuará…


	22. Capítulo 21 parte 2

** Hola chicas!**

Aquí la segunda actualización!

Espero les guste!

Ya estamos como le dije en el capítulo anterior prácticamente en la final!. ¿Les emociona como a mi?. Espero que si!

Un capitulo degolla locas (que dependiendo del tamaño pueda o no parti en dos) y listo!. Finito!

Eso y y terminamos!

Gracias por seguir al pendiente señoritas!.

Gracias por leer y compartir.

Cuídense mucho, mucho!

Bendiciones, saludos y prosperidad para todas! o todos!

**Del y Guest**: Gracias por sus reviews de ayer. Que estén pendientes es muy lindo gesto,

Moon

**Capítulo 21 parte 2**

_**Narra Albert.**_

Me miró absorto pues más que nada era una orden y no una petición, pero sabía lo nervioso que me encontraba.

Una vez en la capilla, el sacerdote ya se encontraba ahí. Así que tomamos nuestros respectivos lugares: yo a un lado de la alfombra central y George junto a mi. Pero los minutos transcurrían y mi novia se retrasaba. Debía calmarme lo sabía, pero había deseado tanto este momento que no podía estar tranquilo hasta que estuviera conmigo.

El repiqueteo de mis talones hizo que George me hablara.

—Si sigues así el padre desconfiará de ti y no querrá casarlo, así que mejor tranquilízate William.

La advertencia fue suficiente para tragarme los estragos de la espera.

A los pocos minutos apareció la mujer más hermosa para mi.

El cuarteto de cuerdas comenzó a tocar una suave melodía y ella, caminaba con su hermoso vestido blanco cual princesa. Portando orgullosa el tartán verde con rojo representativo de mi clan, o mejor dicho de "nuestro Clan", el cual, le fue colocado en línea transversal desde su hombro derecho hasta la cadera.

Éramos pocas personas, pero como mi hada lo mencionó una hora atrás: No necesitábamos más.

Cuando llegó a mi lado tomé su mano y cuando el sacerdote lo indicó la ayude a colocarse en los reclinatorios.

Todo paso tan rápido, que cuando menos lo pensé debía decir mis votos matrimoniales.

—Yo William Albert Andrew, te tomo a ti Candice Britter como mi legítima esposa, para amarte, respetarte y serte fiel, en la pobreza, la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe.

George se acercó y me ofreció uno de lo anillos que coloqué sobre su dedo anular.

Ella me miró entusiasmada y repitió:

— Candice Britter te tomo a ti William Albert Andrew como mi legítimo esposo, para amarte, respetarte y serte fiel, en la pobreza, la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Momentos después de la bendición otorgada me fue permitido besar a mi esposa. Pero aunque mis deseos me pedían a gritos hacerlo como nunca antes me había atrevido, me contuve y dejé un suave osculo sobre esos labios de fresa.

Todos aplaudieron nuestra unión. Después de eso fue momento de ir al comedor y compartir una discreta cena en la que todos se sintieron a gusto. El sacerdote tuvo que retirarse inmediatamente, pues el frio apremiaba y su edad era avanzada. Pero George, Emma, Maggie, Miller y su pareja se quedaron con nosotros.

Llegado a término, levante mi copa.

—Quiero agradecer en nombre mío y de mi esposa, a cada uno de ustedes por haber ayudado a este hombre enamorado a organizar todo en menos de un mes. Gracias Maggie por tomarte la molestia de escoger el vestido para mi hermosa dama, se que no ha de haber sido una tarea sencilla. Miller gracias por hacerte cargo de nuestros alimentos por medio del restaurante de tu pareja el señor "Genolet". Emma gracias por mantener ocupada hoy a Candy y finalmente, gracias a ti George, que has sido más que un amigo un padre en los momentos difíciles, por siempre estar para mi incondicionalmente.

Momentos después mi pelinegro amigo se me acercó y en voz baja me comentó:

—Si gustan pueden retirarse William. Les dejaremos la villa por dos días. Me quedaré donde Emma por si algo se ofrece. Pero el Lunes debemos estar listos, no lo olvides.

—Gracias George —Sonreí.

—No tienes por qué agradecer. Disfruta tu noche de bodas.

Así lo hice.

Mientras todos se encontraban bailando algo que sonaba en el megáfono, tomé la pequeña mano de mi esposa y la llevé a nuestra habitación.

Cuando entramos quise prender la luz, pero el reflejo brillante de la luna entraba por la ventana, y nos regalaba un efecto a contraluz que hacía ver a esa delicada hada de una forma exquisita y etérea.

* * *

_**Narra Candy.**_

Se miraba tan guapo con ese traje, con esa seguridad. Solo Dios sabe lo dichosa que me siento en estos momentos porque sé que le pertenezco. Finalmente es mío y nada podría ser mejor.

Caminó hacia mí. Podía sentir una corriente eléctrica subir y bajar por todo mi cuerpo con cada paso que él daba.

Inclemente.

Seductor…

El brillo en esos ojos tan claros era distinto.

Apasionado…

Por un momento me sentí como su presa, pero esto en lugar de asustarme me hechizó. Mis senos subían y bajaban presos de la expectativa, de su asecho. Aun no me había tocada en lo absoluto y ya sentía como si estuviera haciéndolo con la mirada.

Sin notarlo retrocedí hasta quedar recargada en la pared. Deliberadamente dejó su cuerpo a escasos centímetros del mío.

Su perfume amaderado con ese sutil olor a menta comenzó a nublarme los sentidos.

Podía percibir el casi nulo roce de su nariz recorrer mi cuello. Me estaba saboreando y al parecer gustaba de mis reacciones, pues logré distinguir algo parecido a una ahogada risa escapar de su garganta.

Dejaría que hiciera lo que fuera. Sus deseos son los míos y mi piel reclamaba su calor.

Con su amplia mano tomó mi rostro apenas en un toque y me hizo cambiar posición. Mi lóbulo se estremeció al reconocer este sutil acto de tortura sobre de él. Ansiaba que me besara de una vez, pero a pesar de mis ruegos no fui escuchada.

Se apartó de mi y sonrió con deseo.

El reflejo lunar bañaba su rostro mostrando a este hombre varonil y enardecido, que con solo una expresión me prometía los placeres y delicias carnales que jamás he conocido…

Mordí mis labios como un reclamo tácito para que me reclamara como suya.

Sonrió de lado mostrando ese hermoso hoyuelo en su mejilla…

Estaba disfrutando tanto como yo…

Sentí claramente cómo cerró cualquier distancia entre nosotros. Un jadeo indómito brotó de mis labios al sentir lo que provocaba bajo su ropa.

Entonces quise besarlo pero detuvo mi avance.

Se alejó un poco… Lo suficiente para mantenerme deseosa…

Con extrema delicadeza recorrió mis labios con sus dedos. Nuestra distancia poco a poco volvía a ser cada vez menor. Dejó descansar su pulgar en mi barbilla mientras jalaba un poco de mi labio inferior.

Quería volverme loca y lo estaba logrando.

Estaba tan estimulada que, como en aquel primer beso, la humedad en mi interior comenzaba a abrazar mi entrepierna como si fuera lava.

Más cuando empezaba disfrutar de esta exquisita tortura, su mano caliente sobre mi espalda provocó que la arqueara por reflejo, uniendo nuestros cuerpos a tal punto que podía escuchar su descolocado palpitar.

Todo lo contrario a sus actos.

Me estaba haciendo sentir la mujer más deseada.

Quise decir algo pero un susurro indescifrable de su parte me lo impidió. Su aliento cálido contra mi boca era una sensación maravillosa, sensual.

Adictiva...

Por fin me tomó en un beso lento cargado de erotismo. No había prisa y me lo estaba demostrando con la suavidad de su avance sobre mi piel. Un mes había pasado sin que profanara nada de mi como lo había prometido, pero Dios… extrañaba esta sensación.

Me recorría lento y húmedo, dejando pequeños mordiscos que dolían un poco pero encendían más esta fuente de calor insaciable dentro de mi vientre.

Mis labios correspondieron al instante en esta danza de poder y autocontrol.

Saboreando…

Impregnándome de su sabor.

Esa mano colocada en mi nuca con suavidad me enardecía por completo, aumentado si es posible la necesidad de un beso más vehemente y enérgico.

_"Solo el latido unísono del sexo y el corazón puede crear éxtasis"._

Fueron las únicas palabras que escuché antes de sentir como giraba suavemente mi cuerpo para tomar mis brazos, alzándolos sobre mi cabeza y aprisionando mis muñecas con una de su manos.

Desató los pocos broches que sostenían mi peinado, provocando que mis rizos juguetearan por mi espalda. Entonces el reconocimiento de mi piel bajo sus besos comenzó de nuevo.

Recorrió mi cuello dejando un rastro húmedo hasta mi nuca erizando mis poros.

La fría madera no calmaba el calor sofocante que provocaba mi ropa.

Con total tranquilidad noté como desataba el lazo del corsé de mi vestido.

El silencio rondaba entre nosotros pero en este momento no eran necesarias las palabras.

Por un momento me perdí entre el deseo, la añoranza y los pequeños suspiros que no podía evitar emitir al escuchar los ajenos, pues por mucho que tratara de contenerse, al notar el baby doll blanco que usaba en el interior se descontroló un poco.

Los sonidos solo aumentaban la intensidad de las sensaciones, y este deseo concentrado en el centro de mi cuerpo.

Pronto mi falda no existía más. Y entonces volvió a girarme, perdiéndose en mi mirada por un instante.

No hizo falta que pidiera nada, mis manos reaccionaron solas y comencé a despojarlo de cada una de sus prendas.

* * *

_**Narra Albert.**_

Era tan sensual, tan femenina y delicada, tan mujer, que aunque hubiera querido tomar y beber todo de ella de una forma apasionada me habría castigado sin notarlo. Pues a esta indómita belleza hay que idolatrarla para que sienta que me tiene rendido ante ella y que agradezco el que me haya elegido.

El autocontrol no era sencillo, pero cada segundo retardado valía la pena, ya que entre mis caricias dejó escapar una sinfonía de suspiros excitantes y en mi mente muy lascivos.

Mi respiración de agitaba por momentos al sentir sus pequeñas manos temblorosas desnudarme.

El delicioso rubor, aun a contraluz, permeaba su rostro cuando terminó la tarea dejándome solo en interiores.

Entre besos por instantes delicados o más enérgicos caminamos hasta el lecho.

Con suavidad la recosté en la cama y a su lado reclamé su cuerpo.

No podría cansarme nunca de besar esos labios con sabor a fresa, tanto que comenzaron a hincharse un poco.

Bajé por su cuello…

Por sus hombros…

Le quité la fina camisola y admiré por primera vez sus turgentes y redondeados senos. Los aprisioné entre mis labios, sonriendo al percibir los jadeos cada vez más intensos mientras arqueaba su espalda para obtener más placer.

Recorrí la suavidad de esa pequeña cintura y me perdí en las prominentes caderas.

Atendiendo con cautela me situé entre sus muslos.

Con paciencia retiré sus interiores dejándola solo con las medias puestas. Era una visión tan provocativa y sexual, que sabía quedaría grabada por siempre en mi memoria.

* * *

_**Narra Candy.**_

Sabía que el momento estaba próximo.

Lo anhelaba.

Habíamos dejado que el tiempo corriera sin que importara nada más. Este hombre me arrastraba a la lujuria y gustosa me dejaba hacer lo que pidiera.

Quería ser su amante, enterrarme en su memoria y ser el objeto de sus más carnales y crudas fantasías. Porque yo también tenía las mías…

Sentir sus labios en partes de mi cuerpo que ni siquiera yo había explorado fue una tortura deliciosa, ya que sin pudor le entregué todo de mi.

Nuestra piel ardía… pedía clemencia.

El agonizante preludio llegó a su fin…

Pronto un dolor punzante atravesó mi cuerpo, haciéndome creer que no pasaría nunca, pero no ocurrió así. Al cabo de un momento nos habíamos unido, comenzando así la danza más antigua del mundo en la que no existe cabida más que para los sentidos y los instintos más vitales.

El tacto inclemente de sus manos poderosas aferradas a mi carne era oxígeno para mi.

Me reclamaba y yo a él.

Esa noche, las paredes de la alcoba fueron los únicos testigos de todo aquello. Guardianes de los suspiros y jadeos, que aumentaron con forme nuestro frenético encuentro intensificaba su ritmo hasta que ambos culminamos.

Extasiados por esta reciprocidad sexual que se concentra en el placer de "dar y recibir".

Una vez nuestras respiraciones volvieron a su tranquila forma habitual, me atrajo hacia él aferrado a mi cintura. Y aunque su nariz me hacía cosquillas en el cuello, pronto me perdí en el sueño.

El sol nos despertó muy entrada la mañana.

—Buen día señora Andrew…

Su voz sonaba ronca y muy varonil… y esos ojos … esos ojos me miraban embelesados.

—Buen día señor Andrew… —Respondí en el mismo tono juguetón.

Acarició mi cabello alborotado mientras me preguntaba.

—Tenemos el fin de semana para nosotros solos. ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, princesa?.

En un arranqué me senté a horcajadas sobre de él.

—¿Y si repetimos lo de anoche…?.

Noté su cara de preocupación.

—No creo que sea prudente hacerlo tan pronto, al final no fui tan cauteloso como pretendía y supongo que estarás adolorida… no quiero que te lastimes…

No pude más que observarlo con ironía.

—Albert… la virginidad se pierde solo una vez. Te juro que no vas a lastimarme.

Dicho esto me sonrió como un niño con juguetes navideños y me cargó hasta el cuarto de baño, donde ahora la amplia tina fue testigo de otra entrega entre nosotros.

Pero el tiempo no perdona a nadie, por muy bien que la estés pasando.

Entre actividades como nadar en la alberca, cocinar nuestros alimentos, pasear a caballo y uno que otro picnic nocturno —además de los muchos momentos íntimos al aire libre o en la habitación—, pronto el fin de semana terminaba y estábamos empacando nuestras cosas para partir de la villa que tanto llegó a conocer de nosotros.

El Lunes por la mañana como lo prometió, George llegó puntual a recogernos.

—Buen día señora Candy. William —Saludó contento.

—¿Qué tal tu fin de semana George?.

De inmediato —y como nunca— observé al imperturbable hombre ponerse rojo cual cereza. Y haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta no dijo:

—¿Tienen todo listo?. Por mi parte ya todo está arreglado para cerrar la villa. Contraté algunas personas que se harán cargo de su manutención.

Observé como Albert sonreía.

—Todo en orden. Podemos ir subiendo todo.

—Excelente. Nos espera un largo viaje. Primero hay que llegar a Francia, ahí abordaremos el "_Île de France" _hacia Inglaterra, descansaremos unos días y después tomaremos el Lusitania que nos llevará de regreso a América.

—Pues _"Avanti" _George.

Así fue como emprendimos el largo regreso a casa. Cabe mencionar que fue sumamente agotador, pero la convivencia con mi ahora esposo menguaba mi ánimo que a veces decaía, pues tardamos alrededor de dos meses en llegar a nuestro destino, ya que aunque estábamos en tiempos nuevos y de postguerra, había muchas líneas ferroviarias que no estaban activas por restauración, y esto nos retrasó demasiado. La última semana fue la más difícil de soportar para mi. Jamás me habían descolocado los viajes en trasatlántico, pero el vaivén de repente se volvió muy intenso. Revolvía mi estómago, tanto, que en varias ocasiones Albert tuvo que acompañarte a tomar aire, o me tuvo que llevar un té para que me relajara.

Cuando finalmente tocamos tienes americanas di gracias al cielo. Solo restaban un par de días más en tren para llegar a Chicago. Durante el camino mandé un telegrama a mis padres, quien nos abrió su casa mientras Albert resolvía todo el conflicto con su tía y los Legan.

* * *

_**Narra Albert.**_

—Finalmente en casa preciosa. —Dijo y beso mi frente al bajar del tren que nos regresaba a la "Ciudad de los vientos".

Yo me giré para abrazarlo. Pero al sentir su calor no pude evitar que la sensibilidad me invadiera, así que le dije con preocupación en mi voz quebrada:

—Tengo miedo Albert. Sé que es tu familia pero esas mujeres son de cuidado…

El correspondió acunándome más. Y con esa tranquila voz me respondió:

—Nada malo va a sucedernos. Te prometo que no permitiré que nadie te falte al respeto una vez más. Eres mi esposa y haré justicia por nosotros.

_**Continuará…**_


	23. Capítulo 23

** Hola chicas!**

Antes que nada una disculpa por tardar en actualizar. Hoy habrá doble capítulo como les prometí.

Estoy pasando por una semana delicada con una lumbalgia y cervicalgia terribles. Pero me he escapado para poder escribir

Pensaba que en dos capítulos terminabamos, pero me falta el "Felices por siempre" jaja, pero ese ya en los proximos días lo escribo. Prometo que antes de lo que esperan.

Ese si ya serpa el último.

¡Espero les guste!.

Saludos!

Moon

**Capítulo 22**

**Narra Candy.**

—Tengo miedo Albert. Sé que es tu familia pero esas mujeres son de cuidado…

El correspondió acunándome más. Y con esa tranquila voz me respondió:

—Nada malo va a sucedernos. Te prometo que no permitiré que nadie te falte al respeto una vez más. Eres mi esposa y haré justicia por nosotros.

Solamente al sentir la seguridad que me transmitían sus palabras escondida en el cobijo de su abrazo, pude calmarme.

Cuando nos separamos me ofreció su brazo al tiempo en que buscaba el automóvil de mi familia —pues mi padre lo puso a nuestra disposición.

El tarde era cálida —más de lo que hubiese querido— y el corsé comenzaba a molestarme un poco. Aun así me sentía en ese justo instante muy dichosa de estar de regreso en mi país, en mi hogar… —Las dificultades las tendríamos que resolver, pero todo a su tiempo.

Cuando finalmente George divisó el emblema de los Britter, caminó lo más rápido que pudo y regresó con Carson —nuestro chofer— y así, entre los tres subieron todo el equipaje.

Durante el trayecto a mi casa no pude evitar quitarme el sombrero, y bajar un poco la ventanilla que se encontraba a mi lado para poder refrescarme un poco. No había necesidad de mirarme en un espejo, sabía que estaba hecha un desastre, pues el calor se había instalado en mis mejillas.

Pronto una mano fresca se posó sobre la mía.

—Creo que estas resintiendo el cambio de clima preciosa. Aquí hace mucho calor en comparación de Suiza.

Tenía toda la razón, pero por alguna extraña razón no me encontraba de ánimo como para comenzar una conversación, así que solo me limité a corresponder con una ligera sonrisa.

Pero él parecía leerme como un libro abierto…

—No seas refunfuñona. Todavía falta una media hora en lo que llegamos a casa de tus padres. Anda ven…—me extendió su brazo— recuéstate un momento y duerme si gustas. Así el tiempo se irá más rápido.

Dejé escapar un suspiro cargado de todo tipo de emociones —que por primera vez en mi vida no supe definir— para después hacer lo que él me ofrecía.

El andar del carro, el aire que se colaba por todas las ventanas —ahora abiertas— más el arrullo de su grave voz cuando platicaba con George, hicieron que poco a poco mis parpados se sintieran pesados, cayendo así, dormida en menos de cinco minutos.

Hubiese seguido soñando de no ser porque las caricias en mi rostro me despertaron. Al abrir los ojos y ver ese azul me hizo sonreír y desear que llegara la noche…

—Despierta dormilona. Ya llegamos.

De pronto ya no sentía el tipo de calor que me agobiaba momentos antes… más al darme cuenta de sus palabras —con renovadas energías— bajé del automóvil para saludar a mis padres, pues tenía mucho sin verlos.

Ellos que nos esperaban en la entrada de la casa, no dudaron en alcanzarnos al verme bajar.

En verdad soy dichosa de tener una familia así, puesto que realmente aceptaban a Albert. Su recibimiento fue sincero y fraternal.

Cuando llegó mi turno, sentía como mi padre me dejaba casi sin aliento al abrazarme.

—Te extrañé tanto pequeña… —Sentí un beso caer en mi cabeza.

—Yo igual papá.

Pronto un discreto sollozo llamó mi atención.

Mi madre.

Eloise… la preciosa y delicada Eloise Britter tenía sus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas, las mismas que trataba de disimular con el pañuelo entre sus manos.

—Mamá… —Mi voz sonó quebrada por la emoción que nos envolvía.

—Candy… mi dulce niña. —Me acunó como cuando antaño—. Pero luego se recompuso un momento. Se miraba adorable con la nariz enrojecida. Me alejó un poco para mirarme, sonreír y decirme con su dulce voz maternal—. Es cierto… te has casado… ya eres toda una mujer. Hay tanto que debemos platicar.

Después enfocó sus ojos a mi ahora esposo.

—Gracias por cuidar de ella William.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, al contrario. Soy yo quien lo está con ustedes por apoyarnos y por creer en mi. Candy siempre será mi prioridad.

—Ejem…ejem…

—¡Abuela!. —Mis ojos se iluminaron de solo mirar la regordeta figura de Marta.

Nos fundimos en un anhelado y cómplice abrazo. Ambas sabíamos que gracias a su apoyo y fe en el amor de Albert fue que pude casarme.

Después del emotivo recibimiento entramos a la casa y fuimos guiados a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. No puedo negar que me descoloqué un poco cuando fui corregida por pensar que tomaría mi antigua pieza, ya que realmente no le veía problema y la cama era lo suficientemente amplia para los dos.

Nuestra mansión —aunque no tan grande como la de los Andrew— contaba con cinco habitaciones.

Nos alojamos entonces en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, las cuales contaban con un lecho mucho más espacioso. George ocupó la primera y nosotros la última.

_"Aquí se sentirán más cómodos" _Fueron las palabras dichas por mi abuela antes de retirarse con una pícara sonrisa. Dejando a Albert con la boca abierta y a mi roja como una cereza.

Cuando entramos a la alcoba nos envolvió el ambiente sobrio. Sé que nuestra travesía para llegar hasta aquí fue larga, y que por lo mismo nos alojamos en innumerables sitios distintos, pero ya me había hecho a la idea desde que Albert me contara sus planes.

La sensación ahora fue muy diferente.

Esta era una habitación en toda la extensión de la palabra. Pero aunque era mi casa de pronto ya no la sentía así. Algo dentro de mi necesitaba un lugar que fuera exclusivo para él y para mi. Como aquel fin de semana en la villa de Suiza cuando nos casamos. En la intimidad de una pieza que era solo de Albert y que al llegar a su vida se convirtió en "nuestro espacio".

Él estaba detrás de mí pero de alguna manera notó mi nostalgia.

Lo sentí caminar hasta poder encerrar con sus brazos mi cintura y acomodar su mejilla a un costado de mi cabeza.

—Nunca dudes que la casa de tus padres siempre será la tuya princesa. Esto solo será momentáneo. Te prometo que antes de lo que piensas tendremos nuestro propio espacio.

Yo me giré y no pude evitar que mi llanto aflorara. Últimamente me había vuelto una llorona.

—Ey… ey… ¿qué sucede…? —Levantó mi barbilla para mirar las lagunas que tenía por ojos. Ven vamos a sentarnos.

Así me llevó a la orilla de la cama.

Besó mis labios y volvió a preguntar:

—¿Quisieras contarme…?.

Su voz tranquila, serena y comprensiva me hizo seguir derramando silenciosas lágrimas.

—Promete que no has de enojarte…

El paso lento de sus dedos por mi piel hicieron que cerrara los ojos ante la caricia.

—Jamás lo he hecho. Esta unión en para los bueno y malos momentos, así que puedes confiar en mi…

Alcé mis ojos para decirle de frente aquello que me atormentaba.

—Albert… no quiero vivir en esa casa. Lo he tratado de asimilar desde que nos casamos, Sé que eres el patriarca, pero todo en ese lugar está lleno de recuerdos que no hicieron más que causarme pesadillas por meses. Te juro que lo intenté pero no puedo.

Para ese momento dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su pecho para llorar más libremente.

El me alejó con suavidad.

—Lamento tanto haber sido la primera persona en comenzar a crear esos malos momentos y …

—No, no me mal entiendas no es por ti. Yo he desechado cualquier sentimiento negativo que albergue en mi corazón es por…

—Lo sé amor… lo sé… —Me abrazó—. Es algo que yo también en su momento pensé mientras viajábamos. No te preocupes, entre los dos buscaremos un lugar que sea adecuado.

—¿Lo dices en serio?.

—Candy… —besó fugaz mis labios— no hay nadie a quien me deba si no es a ti. Aquella es solo una casa. Nosotros seremos una familia y no necesitamos una estructura de abolengo para hacerla… No me importa el lugar mientras esté contigo.

—Gracias…

—Pero no es para que llores hermosa…

Su voz eras siempre tan cariñosa...

—No sé qué me pasa. Lo siento Albert. —Respondí mirando sus hermosos orbes azules, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.

—Anda… mejor vamos a descansar un poco para estar presentables en la cena. ¿Está bien?. Archie estará aquí. Estoy seguro de que estará feliz de verte de nuevo.

* * *

**Narra Albert.**

Acomodé ponto a mi princesa sobre la cama. No tardó en quedarse dormida. Nunca me cansaré de admirarla. Ni de lo llorona que puede llegar a ser porque Dios la hizo justo para mi. No hay defecto en ella que empañe este amor que he sentido desde niño.

Saliendo de mi embeleso pronto saqué la ropa de nuestro equipaje y acomodé todo en el armario de la habitación. Sé que lo tendría que hacer una mucama, pero podía imaginar claramente a Candy evitándole el trabajo, así que —puesto a que la he visto más cansada de lo habitual estos días— mejor lo hago yo.

Una vez que terminé, quité mis zapatos, colgué mi saco en el perchero y me acurruqué junto a ella para dormir un momento.

* * *

**Narra Candy.**

El tiempo pasó volando. No supe cuando me quedé dormida. Creo que debo tomar algunas vitaminas, pues parezco narcoléptica del sueño incontrolable que me atañe de repente.

Me senté en la cama y no encontré a Albert.

Miré por la ventana: Ya era de noche.

—¡Archie y la cena!.—Exclamé en voz alta.

Sin más, rápidamente me levanté y tras recomponerme del pequeño mareo provocado por el drástico cambio del flujo sanguíneo en mi cuerpo, fui en busca de un cambio de ropa en nuestro equipaje. El cual seguramente a estas alturas estaría todo arrugado pues no le dediqué tiempo en cuanto llegué.

Sin embargo, al abrir las maletas, grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que estaban vacías. Corrí al armario y observé que tanto zapatos como accesorios y ropa se encontraban dispuestos y separados: Albert ocupaba el lado izquierdo y yo el derecho.

No pude evitar sonreír y decir en voz baja.

—Gracias Bert…

Habíamos comprado un poco de ropa fresca en el trayecto hacia Chicago, pues en Suiza debíamos de estar casi siempre muy abrigados.

Tratando de apurarme tomé el primer conjunto fresco y ligero de tela vaporosa que encontré, así como unas zapatillas bajas a tono y accesorios. Cuando me miré en el espejo solo coloqué sobre mis labios un poco de labial.

Me observé de nuevo.

No recordaba que el escote discreto que tenía se ciñera de esa manera. ¿Era mi imaginación o mis senos se miraban más grandes de los normal?.

Llevé una mano a mi boca al mirar mis caderas.

—¡Por Dios Candy deja de comer porque ahora sí que estas engordando!.

Realmente el vestido no me apretaba, pero una mujer siempre saber cuando ha aumentado de peso… y eso se reflejaba por todos lados —a mi parecer.

Más una cosa me gustó: El color rosa se miraba divino en mi y este escote en la noche se encargaría de provocar a cierto rubio meloso.

* * *

Cuando bajé al comedor ya estaban todos sentados. No tenían tanto tiempo como supuse pues estaban sirviendo el primer tiempo.

Al notar mi presencia todos se levantaron y tanto Albert como Archie se acercaron a mi.

—Buenas noches flojita. —Besó mi frente.

—Me hubieras despertado Albert… llegué un poco tarde. —Respondí con pena.

—Te mirabas muy cansada. Preferí que repusieras energías.

Pronto el saludo de mi querido amigo rubio me hizo girar para encontrarlo.

—¡Gatita que gusto verte! —Me abrazó y correspondí de inmediato—. ¡Ya te extrañaba, los últimos meses casi no hablamos por teléfono! —Nos miró a Albert y a mi y el sonrojo inevitablemente invadió mi rostro—.

—¿Cómo has estado Archie…? —Le pregunté con cariño.

—Excelente. Pero que importo yo. ¡Tú estás bellísima!. ¡Sólo mírate!. El matrimonio te ha sentado excelente.

Reí por sus ocurrencias.

—¡Sigues siendo el mismo Archie!. Promete que platicaremos después de la cena.

—Es un hecho tía.

—¡Archie! —Me sorprendí por su comentario. Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de que en eso me convertí.

La risa de Albert me hizo voltear a mirarlo. Reía tan francamente que no supe si molestarme o acompañarlo.

—No me veas así preciosa. Es que eso eres. Te casaste con su tío.—Se calmó—. Pero Archie no la molestes. Ella seguirá siendo tu familia. No es necesario el protocolo. ¿Por qué no empiezas por llamarme "Albet" en lugar de tío?. Así no será necesario que le digas "Tía" a esta dama caprichosa y berrinchuda.

—¡Albert…! —Lo fulminé con la mirada.

El par de rubios reían a mis costillas, sin pudor o vergüenza.

—Es un trato Albert.

A lo lejos se escuchó la voz de mi padre.

—Bueno, bueno señores regresen a la mesa que las damas presentes y yo morimos de hambre.

Así lo hicimos y entre una agradable plática todos degustamos la deliciosa cena.

Cuando terminamos, la voz de mi nuevo sobrino se pronunció solemne:

—Sé que hemos pasado un rato de lo más ameno, pero necesitamos tocar temas delicados pero importantes respecto a mi tía. ¿No es así Marta?.

—Archie tiene razón. ¿Les parece si vamos al estudio?. La historia es algo complicada y creo que necesitaran de algo fuerte para beber.

Todos asintieron.

Debo admitir que estaba muy expectante sobre lo que iba a escuchar dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Jamás había visto a mi abuela tan seria. Durante el viaje Albert me explicó lo que su tía había estado haciendo, por eso es que para mi estaba más que claro todo.

Por más que trataba de hilar cabos no lograba comprender que otra cosa pudo haber hecho Elroy Andrew para terminar de cavar su tumba.

Sin mayor preámbulo todos nos dirigimos al lugar…

Más tarde todos paseábamos por el jardín.

—Sigo sin poder creer todo lo que esconde esa mujer. Perdona Archie sé que es tu familia, pero esto es lo que siento.

El suspiró.

—Lo sé Candy…cuando en su momento Marta me contó la parte que ella sabía todo encajó. Por desgracia ella ha hecho muchas cosas malas y premeditadas.

—Y ni que decir que tú anduviste de novio con…

—No la menciones por favor. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Gracias al cielo la vida me sonríe ahora.

—Es cierto… ¿Ya me dirá el nombre de la novia secreta?. —Pregunté con tono juguetón.

Su risa fue parte de la respuesta.

—No es mi novia.

—Pero eso fue lo que me dijiste la última vez que hablamos por teléfono…

—Es muy simple Candy. Me di cuenta de que no quería que siguiera siendo mi novia, pues mis sentimientos por ella habían cambiado.

—Ay Archie no me digas que terminaron… te escuchabas tan entusiasmado.

—Ahora es mi prometida Candy. Y tiene el nombre más hermoso del mundo: Patricia.

Cuando vi la mirada enamorada de mi amigo, no pude evitar que mis ojos se anegaran de nuevo. Estaba muy feliz por él. También había sufrido mucho y merecía ser feliz.

Sin pensarlo lo abracé.

—Estoy tan feliz por ti…

—Pero no llores gatita… Espero pronto pueda traerla para que la conozcan.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te mudaras definitivamente a Londres?.

Suspiró.

—Nada es seguro todavía. Tengo que platicarlo bien con Albert primero.

Continuará...


	24. Capítulo 24

** Hola chicas!**

Antes que nada una disculpa por tardar en actualizar. Hoy habrá doble capítulo como les prometí.

Estoy pasando por una semana delicada con una lumbalgia y cervicalgia terribles. Pero me he escapado para poder escribir

Pensaba que en dos capítulos terminábamos, pero me falta el "Felices por siempre" jaja, pero ese ya en los próximos días lo escribo. Prometo que antes de lo que esperan.

Ese si ya serpa el último.

¡Espero les guste!.

Saludos!

Moon

**Capítulo 23**

**Narra Albert**

Una semana había transcurrido desde nuestra llegada a Chicago. Y este día en especial era un momento muy importante y decisivo, pues en menos de dos minutos entraríamos a junta con el consejo.

George —bajo nuestro plan— solicitó una audiencia sin la presencia de mi tía, argumentando que había cometido el mayor acto de traición al clan, más otros delitos. Ante esta petición no pudieron negarse siempre y cuando tuviese pruebas.

Cuando entramos los doce ancianos me miraban con cara de asombro.

No los culpo.

—¡Pero cómo es esto posible!. —Pronunciaron al unísonos dos o tres al tiempo en que todos se levantaban de sus lugares.

—Señores por favor tomen asiento. —Intervino George con esa ecuanimidad tan característica suya—. Bien… como pueden darse cuenta todos los aquí presentes, el patriarca del clan Andrew está vivo.

El silencio reinaba. Todos continuaban estupefactos pues parecían observar a un fantasma.

George prosiguió con su explicación.

Supongo que tienen dudas y yo se las voy a esclarecer para que sepan de una vez a quien han estado confiando su "bienestar".

Hace algunos años como ya saben, el señor Andrew tuvo un terrible accidente que lo dejó incapacitado.

—Eso lo sabemos a la perfección señor Johnson. La misma Elroy Andrew nos mantuvo informados. Además de pedirnos estricta confidencialidad sobre el tema y un lapso de tiempo para la recuperación del patriarca.

—Entiendo. Pero debo esclarecer aquello que por evidentes motivos no les dijo.

"Elroy Andrew provocó el accidente de William Albert Andrew"

Aquellas palabras retumbaron por las sobrias paredes del gran salón en donde nos encontrábamos.

El murmullo de todos los ancianos no tardó en hacer acto de presencia.

—¡Pero como puede decir semejante acusación!. ¡Madame Elroy ha mantenido siempre una conducta intachable!.

—Solo estoy diciendo los hechos. Aquí están las pruebas. —Extendió una serie declaraciones de las personas implicadas, así como los documentos correspondientes a la compra de los terrenos colindantes en el lugar del accidente. Todos a nombre de la misma persona que accedió a participar como cómplice del intento de homicidio de William. —Respiró un par de veces—. Si esto no les convence he traído a un testigo.

En esos momentos un muchacho no mayor de veinte años entró en la sala.

—Les presento a Christian Smith. Tiene algunas palabras que decirles.

—Buenas tardes. Estoy enterado de toda esta penosa situación, pero debo confesar que todo lo que el señor Johnson les pudo decir es cierto. En ese tiempo mi familia pasaba por una situación económica muy difícil, y aunque era un poco más chico, recuerdo perfectamente a mi padre hablando con la señora Andrew. Cualquiera la podría reconocer siendo tan popular en la ciudad. Mis ojos se abrieron de una manera enorme al mirar la cantidad de dinero que le entregaba, pues era por mucho, más de lo que había observado en toda mi vida. Poco tiempo después regresó para entregarle las escrituras que tienen ahí y que están a nombre de mi padre. En un principio pensé que todo era una obra de extrema generosidad y no dije nada, pues él tampoco lo hizo. En ese tiempo creí que por pena. Más a los pocos meses fue terriblemente golpeado por unos vándalos en una ocasión que bajó a la ciudad. Evidentemente terminó hospitalizado y fue ahí que me contó toda la verdad y escribió esa declaración para que yo la guardara. Sabía que la causante de todo era esa señora aunque no tuviera pruebas, pero como todo en la vida se paga, aceptó el precio de su proceder contra el señor Andrew ya que provocó su accidente, aunque también llamara por órdenes de madame a la ambulancia. Misteriosamente un par de días después de su ingreso al hospital mi padre falleció dejándome a mi con esta responsabilidad. Reconozco que por mucho tiempo preferí evadirla. Sin embargo, cuando el señor Cornwell-Andrew comenzó a buscar terrenos que estuvieran a nombre de "madame" por indicaciones del "Señor Johnson" sentí la necesidad de confesarles toda la verdad, por muy vergonzosa que fuera.

Pronto con la vergüenza a cuestas me miró y dijo:

—Señor Andrew sé que no sirve de nada, pero le pido disculpas en nombre de mi padre. Dejo a su disposición las escrituras a su nombre y pueden proceder conmigo como guste. Finalmente aunque joven, fui cómplice al quedarme callado.

—No pienso levantar cargos en su contra joven Smith.

—¡Pero señor Andrew! —Se escuchó una voz con tono acusatorio.

—Sigo siendo el patriarca de este clan y mis decisiones no han de cuestionarse. Es cierto que este joven ocultó la verdad, pero supo ayudar a mi sobrino cuando investigaba a mi "querida tía Elroy" ayudándonos así a desenmascarar este premeditado intento de homicidio, así que le estoy agradecido. —Tomé las escrituras que se encontraban sobre la gran mesa y se las regresé a su ahora dueño—. No me debe nada, ni yo a usted. Puede regresar a trabajar sus tierras en paz joven Smith. Gracias por cooperar.

Cuando estuvimos solos de nuevo George prosiguió.

Ese es el primer motivo que la hace merecedora del más feroz de los castigos, sin embargo el siguiente es aún peor y ustedes los saben. Así que respondan a esta pregunta: ¿Cuántos años pidió de prórroga madame Elroy para que William retomara por completo su responsabilidad ante el clan y en el consorcio?.

—Tres años —Se escuchó en un constante murmullo.

—Bien… Ahora como todos sabemos el plazo no se cumplió. ¿Me quieren decir la razón?.

La agresividad pasiva en las palabras de George se manifestaba en todas las miradas temerosas de los ancianos.

Ante el silencio instalado, una amenaza se hizo presente.

—Si no me responden puedo encontrar métodos muy efectivos para castigarles por su falta. Ustedes formaran parte de clan, pero el accionista mayoritario con un 75% de las acciones es William, y como su asesor financiero, bien puedo sugerir que reduzca las ganancias que reciben sin trabajar o mover un dedo, digamos —se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensando. Sabía que lo estaba disfrutando— ¿un año?. Eso les generaría grandes pérdidas. Así que repito: ¿Me quieren decir la razón por la cual madame interrumpió el tiempo de la prórroga?.

—Nos informó que el patriarca se había quitado la vida. Y nos propuso no exponer un tema tan delicado a los medios. Era vergonzoso.

—¿Y ustedes le creyeron así tan fácil?.

—Estamos hablando de la matriarca. Su palabra no podía ponerse en tela de juicio.—Respondió otro anciano nervioso.

Interrumpí.

—Gracias George.

Repasé con una fría mirada a cada uno de los ancianos que de una u otra manera siempre se confabularon para manejarme cual títere desde que cumplí la mayoría de edad. Esta vez nada sería como ellos deseaban.

—El hecho de que mi tía me haya declarado muerto es una falta imperdonable y ya me encargaré de su castigo pues no la quiero cerca de mi. Más debo comunicarles que también en este par de años estuvo desviando fondos, perdón, nuestros fondos para comprar terrenos por toda América, además de abrir una cuenta con demasiados millones para mi gusto en un banco que evidentemente no pertenece a nuestro corporativo. Por lo tanto su puesto, jerarquía y respeto dentro de este clan queda desde este momento anulado. Quien no esté a favor de mi propuesta puede retirarse junto con sus acciones, si es que tanto la apoyan. Así que señores los que voten a favor levanten la mano.

Ninguno sonreía más que yo y de forma discreta. En su interior saben que las cosas sin mi tía cambiarán radicalmente. Sin embargo ninguno la apoyó.

—Que bueno que nos entendemos. Solo queda un tema por aclarar señores. Es necesario que sepan que mientras mi tía me dio por finado, yo estaba en una clínica suiza rehabilitándome y en el proceso me casé. —Otra ola de murmullos se dejó escuchar como protesta.

—¡Pero William no debiste hacer eso!

—¿Es de buena familia?.

—¿Su alianza es conveniente para los intereses del consorcio?

Esas y más preguntas me bombardearon. Pero al notar la evidente molestia en mi rostro poco a poco en salón se hundió en el más profundo de los silencios.

—Primero que nada les estoy avisando solo por cortesía, una que no se merecen por cierto, pero de igual forma lo hago. Ahora, la mujer con la que me casé es la más pura criatura que la vida me pudo mandar, y su linaje rico o pobre poco me importa, por lo tanto a ustedes menos. Nuestra alianza no se ha realizado bajo ningún tipo de tratado económico. Simplemente nos enamoramos y como es debido unimos nuestras almas ante Dios. Su nombre les sonará conocido: Candice Britter. Enfermera de profesión y excelente ser humano. Ahora, quien tenga algo que objetar, como bien lo dijo George hace un momento, soy el accionista mayoritario de este consorcio, así que les invito a pensar dos veces antes de pronunciar una palabra en contra de su nueva matriarca, porque les prometo que dejaré caer toda mi ira sobre quien se atreva.

La energía del ambiente era asfixiante, pero estaban doblegándose aunque de mala gana a mis palabras.

Me levanté y George me siguió.

—Bien. Es todo lo que se les tenía que avisar. Pronto se les convocará a otra reunión para establecer algunas reformar en los estatutos que nos rigen y me parecen obsoletos. Sin más me retiro.

Nadie dijo nada mientras abandonábamos el lugar.

Cuando salimos…

—Sé que mi tía ha hecho demasiado, pero culparla de mi muerte falsa George…

Por primera vez lo miré reír sin culpa por lo realizado.

—Es lo menos que te debe William. Intento matarte. No te lamentes. De no haber sido por Archie que se encargó de investigar todo a fondo, jamás habríamos descubierto nada.

—Tienes razón… jamás hubiera creído que siendo mi propia sangre pudiera cometer tal atrocidad.

—Animo porque aun falta. ¿Estás listo para realizarle una visita a tu tía?.

—Lo estoy George. Es duro pero ya quiero que esto termine. Necesito ofrecerle tranquilidad a mi esposa y deshacerme toda la ponzoña que nos ha rodeado.

—Pues bien, vamos. Todo está cuadrado. Además, abajo nos esperan los Britter. Quedaron en llegar a las doce y son las doce con veinte.

Cuando bajamos mi pequeña hada esta junto a su familia. Por más que trataba de esconder los nervios tras esa fachada de seguridad, la conozco perfectamente y sé que no la está pasando bien.

Saludamos a todos y después de eso George, Archie, Ella y yo nos subimos a mi automóvil. Mis suegros y Marta se fueron en el suyo.

Cabe mencionar que en cuando nos acercamos a la reja de entrada no querían darnos acceso, pero al bajar la ventanilla develando mi rostro las puertas no tardaron en abrirse.

Al bajar y después de algunos años sin verla —acostumbrado a la villa— me parece de lo más opulenta. De inmediato busqué la mirada de mi esposa: aun había temor en esos pozos de jade.

Le ofrecí mi mano y tras dejar un beso en su frente le dije muy quedo:

—Sé que será difícil pero todo va a estar bien hermosa. Animo.

Ella se aferró a mi y junto con los demás entramos al recibidor.

El mayordomo que tomo nuestros abrigos no podía quitar la mirada de asombro ante mi presencia. Más con una seña le pedí tranquilizarse y en voz baja pregunté: ¿Mi tía está en la oficina o salió?.

Él respondió casi en un susurro.

—Se encuentra en el despacho con la señorita Annie.

Tras escuchar eso no encaminamos al lugar. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta pude escuchar risas y algo más…

—¿Quién iba a pensar que el inútil de mi sobrino nos facilitaría tanto las cosas?. Gracias a su depresión pude desde hace años tomar su puesto y favorecernos con el poder que esto conlleva. Además, tras su muerte todo fue más sencillo. Las dos familias se han visto beneficiadas. Solo te voy a pedir por favor que tu padre no vuelva a meterse en este tipo de asuntos con gente de dudosa reputación, porque no pienso arriesgarme por él de nuevo. Es mejor que trabaje conmigo. Soy una mujer ambiciosa pero nada me ha salido mal.

—No se preocupe tía —Rió— con el capital que tenemos en el banco en Alaska es más que suficiente. ¿Qué piensa hacer con las propiedades?.

—Las construcciones están en camino para los negocios de lavado de dinero. Ese no será problema. Y lo mejor de todo, es que los ridículos ancianos del clan creen tan ciegamente en mi que no sospechan en lo absoluto.

Esa fue la pauta para entrar junto con los demás.

Abriendo las puertas de par en par e irguiéndome cuan alto soy, hablé fuerte y claro mientras Elroy Andrew me miraba infartada.

—Lamento interrumpirlas señoras… pero nada de lo que he escuchado podrá realizarse. Lo sé todo tía. Es tiempo de que acabes con este teatro.

Ella se levantó de su asiento impactada.

—¡Pero William! ¡Como es que estas vivo!.

No pude evitar reír.

—¡Tanto te urgía deshacerte de mi que jamás reclamaste un acta de defunción!. Yo solo dije lo que tanto querías escuchar.

Por un momento su semblante cambió por otro compungido y agobiado. ¿Pretendía manipularme como lo hizo en el pasado?. Que absurdo…

—Le repito que estamos enterados de todo. George y Archie se han encargado de monitorear sus pasos desde hace algunos meses. Estamos enterados del desfalco al consorcio, así como de los muchos terrenos que ha comprado y como si eso fuera poco… —inspiré profundamente— sé que usted me mando a matar hace poco más de tres años.

—¡Nada de eso es cierto!. ¡Me estas blasfemando!. ¡Aun soy tu tía William!.

—Le pido que no me grite, pues en ningún momento lo he hecho yo. Y perdóneme tía pero tenemos todas las pruebas justo aquí. —Terminé dejando caer un sobre justo en el escritorio.

Ella ojeó rápidamente todos los documentos y la declaración del finado Smith. Después, montada en cólera rompió todo frente a nosotros.

—Yo no veo ninguna prueba que me inculpe. ¿Qué harás ahora querido sobrino?. No tienes forma de evidenciarme y cuento con todo el apoyo del clan.

—En eso está equivocada. Hemos convocado una junta extraordinaria en donde quedaste totalmente expuesta. Tratar de matar al patriarca del clan más poderoso de América y Escocia es alta traición por si no lo sabías. Has sido despojada de cualquier beneficio y jerarquía en esta familia.

—¡Eso no es posible!. ¡Sigo siendo la matriarca!.

—¡La matriarca soy yo!.—De la nada sentí como Candy me tomaba del brazo y se aferraba a mi.

—¡Pero qué has hecho!. ¿Cómo es que te casaste con esta… esta…

—¡Guarda tus palabras Elroy!. ¡No te atrevas a ofender a mi sobrina de nuevo!. Ya todos saben tu secreto.

—¡Eres solo una anciana loca nadie te hará caso!.

—Una anciana sí, pero loca jamás. Hace años cuando tu primo Maxwell Andrew me cortejaba tú lo engatusaste y te metiste entre sus sábanas. Me dijiste que todo fue culpa de él, que te obligó. Algo en mi interior me decía que no fue así. Pero traté de no juzgarte pues éramos las mejores amigas, aunque ya nada volvió a ser igual. Al final te casaste con él pero en el trayecto te embarazaste de tu caballerango. ¿Y qué hiciste?. Viniste corriendo con la única amiga que creías tener pidiéndome ayuda para conseguir a una persona que te sacara a ese bebé, pero obviamente no lo hice. Al poco tiempo anunciaste tu estado, orgullosa, como si fuera de Maxwell, pero misteriosamente él falleció de un ataque cardíaco semanas después. Por azares del destino hace un par de años me enteré que "Los Legan", esta familia ligada a los Andrew de forma "lejana" es realmente "Tú familia", pero que nadie pudo enterarse de esto, puesto que al fallecer tus padres decidiste mantenerlos en un bajo perfil para no ser cuestionada de la falta de parentesco entre Sara, Maxwell y tú, ya que ella heredó todos los genes del amante.

—¡Quien te dijo semejante mentira!.

—Mi fuente es confiable y ha trabajado en esta casa por muchos, muchos años. Pero quien iba a pensar que la hija cometiera los mismos errores que su madre.

—¡Lárgate de mi casa!

Marta continuó estoica, en su lugar. Mientras Elroy Andrew se acercaba a ella tratando de intimidarla.

—No me voy a ir hasta que sepas que estoy enterada de que Annie es tu nieta y que por eso siempre estuviste renuente en aceptar a Candy como esposa de William.

—¡Que ha dicho!.

La voz de Annie fue de sincero asombro.

—¿No te ha dicho nada querida?. Pues bien. Para que lo sepas tu madre siempre ha sido Sara Legan, pero al tener un amorío de recién casada con el novio clandestino que tu abuela no autorizo, se embarazó, puesto que no amaba Raymond y su matrimonio fue concertado ya que sin virtud nadie la quería desposar. Así que antes de que se notara su estado se la llevó de viaje por cinco meses en lo que nacías. Raymond no tenía dinero ni apellido, así que no pudo objetar nada. Fue así como terminaste abandonada en el hogar de Pony y adoptada por tu propia madre años después, pero solo como mero objeto de para los intereses de "tu abuela". Por eso te quiso comprometer con William. Que tú te hayas adelantado y te hicieras la fácil con Archie fue un extra.

La ira de Annie se podía ver en sus ojos azules.

—¡Es cierto todo lo que está diciendo esta anciana! ¡Contéstame! —Le gritó a Elroy.

—¡Todo es cierto!. ¿Esta bien?. ¡Todo!. Deja de hacer tanto drama si al final terminaste viviendo con tu propia madre. —Respondió con fastidio.

—¡Pero nunca me sentí realmente parte y todo fue tu culpa!.

—¿Mi culpa?. Por favor… de saber que serías tan inútil como para no engatusar a un inválido jamás le habría pedido a Sara que te adoptara.

—¡Te odio! —Respondió llorando y abandonó el lugar corriendo.

—Mira William sé que he cometido errores pero puedo cambiar…

—Es increíble lo hipócrita que es… cómo le dice esas palabras a mi esposo después de todo el mal que le ha hecho. Que nos ha hecho. ¿o acaso ya se le olvido la humillación que me hizo pasar?.

—No estoy hablando contigo. William…

—No vuelva a dirigirse de esa manera a mi esposa o no respondo…—sentencié—. Y lo siento tía… pero no puedo hacer nada por usted. Realmente no sé qué pretendía queriendo adjudicarse tanto poder y dinero. No puedo entender tanta ambición y avaricia. —Respiré profundo, pues lo que le diría no sería fácil—. Afuera la espera un oficial de policía. Esta usted acusada de homicidio en segundo grado, desfalco y falsificación de firmas.

—¡Piensas meterme a la cárcel!. ¡Por Dios William por favor recapacita!.

Sus ajados ojos soltaban lágrima tras lágrima. No puedo creer que fueran por arrepentimiento, más bien por la vergüenza a la que estaría expuesta.

—La otra opción que puedo ofrecerle es…

—Tomaré lo que sea menos la cárcel…

—Déjeme terminar por favor. Puedo ofrecerle el exilio. Una pequeña casa en Escocia sin sirvientes y con una mesada apropiada pero nada ostentosa. Como cualquier persona de clase media. Por supuesto que con un guardia para reportarme sus hechos. No puedo dejarla sola sin más.

—¡Pero William! ¡Eso es igual que la cárcel!. ¡Cómo voy a mezclarme con el pueblo y a vivir sin una mucama, una cocinera o una doncella que me ayude a vestir!. ¡Por favor ten un poco de piedad!.

—Soy el patriarca y créame que estoy siendo más que piadoso. Usted decide: lo toma o lo deja. Si acepta necesito que suba ahora mismo y empaque lo más necesario pues partirá con un guardia de mi entera confianza esta misma noche. Si no acepta el oficial la espera para arrestarla sin derecho a fianza.

La frustración, el coraje, la ira y la impotencia eran reflejadas en el rostro de mi tía, pero no se merecía una segunda oportunidad.

—No pondré un pie en la cárcel. Iré a hacer mi equipaje. En un momento bajo.

—Una cosa más tía.

—Tu dirás…

—Necesito que le pidas perdón a mi esposa y que le entregues el anillo que solo la matriarca del clan puede portar.

—Pero…

—Es eso o no hay trato. —Respondí inflexible.

—No es necesario Bert… creo que ya fue suficiente…

—Te lo debe Candy… Tía…mi esposa está esperándola. —Mi voz sonaba cada mes más autoritaria.

—Perdóname… —Masculló entre dientes mientras entregaba la prenda solicitada.

Posterior a esto, sin más salió presurosa del despacho.

Sus pisadas podían escucharse apresuradas.

George se acercó hasta donde estaba con Candy. Y después de palmear mi hombro me dijo:

—Calma muchacho. Lo peor ha pasado.

—Sí… No pensé que lo aceptara tan rápido. —Dije dejando escapar ese aire pesado que sentía en los pulmones.

Pero el sonido de un fuerte disparo nos alertó a todos.

Nos miramos consternados y corrimos escaleras arriba.

George y yo llegamos antes que todos encontrando así la penosa escena.

_Elroy Andrew se había suicidado con un arma de fuego._

No pude ni siquiera llorar al verla, pues aunque no la odiaba tampoco albergaba ningún tipo de sentimiento por ella…

No dejamos que la vieran así. Era impresionante la destrucción que una pequeña pistola podía ocasionarle en la cabeza a una persona a tan corta distancia.

Todo se manejó sobre un bajo perfil. No había necesidad de incentivar el morbo de las personas en la ciudad. Los periódicos de Chicago solo supieron que Elroy Andrew había muerto tras un infarto masivo al miocardio.

Respecto a los Legan fueron repudiados por la familia y al no tener un solo peso en su cuenta bancaria, regresaron al pueblo de Raymond, donde trabajarían en la granja de sus padres. Sin lujos ni excentricidades. Años después nos enteraríamos de que Sara tuviera el mismo final de su madre.

Cada cual en su lugar…

Continuará…


	25. Capítulo 25

** Hola chicas!**

Buenas tardes o noches a todas en sus respectivos países.

Pues el capítulo de "Felices por siempre" me salió un poquito larguito, así que lo dividí en dos partes. No me maten.

Pues ya esta!. Llegamos al final de esta historia. Sé que al principio dije que era un minific, pero al desarrollar las ideas que tenía en la cabeza se extendió hasta convertirse en un fic tamaño "normal" por así decirle.

Muchas, muchiiiiiiisimas gracias de todo corazón a todas o todos los que me acompañaron y leyeron mis ideas en silencio o no. Gracias por emocionarse, por reír y hasta por enojarse con los personajes. Por crecer y sacar lo bueno de la trama. Por su empatía. No tengo forma de agradecer sus rewies y el que hayan compartido con otras personas.

Esta idea en particular la traía en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y si bien les comenté que ya tenía un "pre" en tercera persona desde hace como un año, escribir en primera persona fue todo un reto (aunque gramaticalmente haya expuesto dos puntos de vista -Albert y candy-). Pero me gustó mucho y siento que conectamos todas en el proceso. Espero disfrutaran tanto como yo y que mis letras hayan servido un poco para distraernos de estos tiempos difíciles.

También necesito agradecerle a mi Beta Mora76. Confieso que es la primera vez que tengo una y que me cayó del cielo. Pero debo de reconocer la parte que le toca, pues fue quien me asesoró en muchísimas ocasiones cuando necesitaba aterrizar un poco los conceptos. No nos conocemos pero gracias por estar estos cuatro meses siempre pendiente de mis escritos sin importar la hora.

Pues sin más, les dejo la primera parte de éste capítulo.

¡Nos vemos en la proxima historia del güerejo adorado de mi corazón.

P.D: Si ven errores en serio que trato de evitarlos, peroooooooooooo soy una "disléxica orgullosa en terapia eterna" y en muchas ocasiones aunque yo revise se me van.

Cuidense mucho per favoreeeeee!

Bendiciones y buena vibra para todas o todos.

Moon

**Capítulo 23 parte 1**

**Narra Candy**

Un mes había transcurrido desde aquel fatídico final en que Elroy Andrew abandonara este mundo, más en la mansión Andrew nadie quedó. Albert ordenó cerrar sus puertas y ponerla de inmediato en venta, pues quería comenzar de cero, en un lugar sin malas energías o contaminado.

Fue así como encontramos la casa en la que hoy vivimos. En definitiva no es una mansión tan fastuosa y rígida como la que dejamos atrás — arquitectónicamente hablando—, pero si es un inmenso terreno a las afueras de la ciudad. Y de alguna manera tiene un toque rústico que me recuerda a la villa de Suiza. Cuenta con dos pisos: cinco recámaras principales, tres habitaciones de huéspedes y tres cabañas adicionales —una es de nuestro querido George— por si alguna vez los invitados nos rebasan, aunque no creo que suceda. También contamos con establos donde unos hermosos pura sangre esperan siempre dispuestos para dar un pequeño paseo, además de una preciosa alberca techada. Creo que este es un excelente hábito que Albert incorporó a su rutina de ejercicios diaria y jamás dejará. Debo confesar que me fascina verlo nadar. Aunque su complexión no es gruesa tiene un cuerpo maravilloso e increíblemente definido.

Hablando de él, se reincorporó de inmediato a sus deberes en el consorcio con George asesorándolo, mientras que Archie se instalaba en la dirección del departamento Legal.

En cuanto a mi, estoy muy emocionada. Mi madre me ha acompañado ayer al médico. Una tarde en la que tomábamos tranquilamente el té durante la semana pasada, me comentó sus sospechas de que pudiera estar embarazada.

Casi me atraganto con el líquido en mi garganta cuando la escuché.

Sé que soy enfermera y todos pueden pensar: "¡Por Dios Candy como no te diste cuenta!. Pero Eloise, que me conoce a la perfección, sabe —al igual que yo— que mis periodos nunca habían sido constantes. Bien podía llegar un mes y dos o tres no. Soy catalogada como irregular y jamás me representó un conflicto.

Sin embargo hoy nos han confirmado y tengo once semanas.

Está bien… soy muy distraía y no le di la debida importancia al aumento de peso ni al volumen de mi senos.

Aún no puedo creer que una vida producto del amor y la pasión entre este extraordinario hombre y yo esté creciendo en mi interior. No lo planeamos pero ya lo amo sin importar si es niño o niña. Ayer pasé por todas las emociones posibles. Por momentos me conmoví hasta las lágrimas y en otros, me aterré pensando en la posibilidad de no ser una buena madre. Sé que todo es producto de la revolución hormonal por la que atravieso, mas no puedo evitarlo.

La voz de Marta me sacó del trance en el que estaba al recordar. Se suponía que nos encontrábamos en el salón de costura, pero hacía mucho que había dejado mi labor a un lado.

—Candy… regresa de donde sea que te hayas ido.

—¿Cómo dices abuela?.—Respondí aun un tanto ausente.

La risa franca de mi madre nos invadió.

—Tiene rato que Marta está preguntándote cómo le dirás a William.

—Tengo algo en mente… pero… —indagué con timidez, pues aunque pasaran los años, sé que este tema era delicado para ella— ¿tú cómo le dijiste en su momento a papá?. Ya sabes… sobre su primera hija.

Esta vez no hubo sombra en los ojos de Eloise, pero sí un gran suspiro.

—Cuando me enteré que de la llegada de mi pequeño ángel fue tanta la emoción que no pude idear nada. Se lo dije en cuanto lo vi. Pero… —tomó mi mano— cada mujer es diferente mi niña. Solo has lo que nazca de tu corazón. Estoy segura de que a él le fascinará saberlo.

—Así es Candy… además ya debe enterarse, no podrás ocultarlo por mucho tiempo. ¡Estas cada día más rellena! —Rio tan fuerte que provocó un sonrojo avasallante en mis mejillas.

—¡Abuela! —Le reclamé.

—No la molestes Marta. Ella esta perfecta. Pero es cierto mi amor. Tu esposo debe saberlo a la brevedad. Así que lo que estés planeando realízalo ya.

—Tienen razón…

* * *

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas mi encargo llegaba a nuestra casa. Y me encontraba dando los últimos detalles a todo.

Cuando lo tuve listo me despedí de mi abuela y mi madre —Que diario nos visitaban.

—Es una lástima que no puedan ir…

—¡Por Dios niña si nos veremos en un rato! —Rebatió mi abuela.

—Es "su momento" nena. No podemos interferir aunque quisiéramos. Disfrútalo.—Me alentó mi mamá con esa ternura que siempre mostraba hacia mi— pero ahora anda, debes darte prisa. No te preocupes por nosotras.

—Está bien. Más tarde les cuento todo.

Tras esta oración salí directo a las oficinas del corporativo —no sin antes llamar a George, quien le ayudaría a realizar mi plan.

El camino se me hizo eterno. Estaba nerviosa. Por más que bajé la ventanilla el aire no era suficiente y el calor me sobre pasaba. Lo sentía en la cara.

Una vez en el lugar tomé el ascensor llegando así hasta el último piso. Gracias al cielo ya me estaba esperando.

—Señora Candy —sonrió— estoy a sus órdenes. ¿Todo sigue como lo planeamos?.

Yo lo miré recriminándolo.

—¿Le gustaría que le dijera señor Johnson de repente?. —entorné los ojos—. ¡Por Dios George vivimos en la misma casa y ambos sabemos que serás el otro abuelo de este bebé, así que deja de llamarme así. Si no me dices "Candy" me voy a molestar y le hablaré mal de ti a Emma cuando venga a verte en un par de meses.

Su rostro se puso del color de una manzana. Debo de reconocer que me encanta molestarlo con este tema, y sospecho que en el fondo lo sabe.

—No cabe duda que Dios los hace y ellos se juntan.—Suspiró— está bien Candy será como digas. Si ya estás lista acompáñame.

Fue así como en encaminó a una pequeña salita que se encontraba en la parte de atrás del despacho de Albert, la cual ocupaba para descansar o cuando quería revisar asuntos con George sin ser molestado en lo absoluto.

—Espera aquí, él entrará por esa puerta —Dijo señalando otro acceso— Después de entregarle tu encargo me iré a la casa para supervisar que todo esté listo.

—Muchas gracias George. —Respondí con alegría y nerviosismo.

* * *

**Narra Albert.**

Ni el llamado a la puerta me hizo desconcentrarme en los documentos que revisaba.

—Adelante.

—Veo que aun sigues revisando el archivo sobre las reformas en las atribuciones de los ancianos.

—Por supuesto George. Si no hago esto ahora, ellos aleccionaran a sus sucesores y así se formará una cadena que seguirá siendo "manipulación a su favor". De algo debe servir mi posición en el consorcio y que sea el patriarca de la familia. Estoy seguro que en cuanto lean que cualquier miembro de la familia (y del clan) tiene derecho a casarse con la mujer que ame (sin distinción social o de cultura) se van a infartar.

—Y ni hablar sobre el derecho de las mujeres del clan para trabajar… Jamás se ha visto que una de la alta sociedad haga "semejante acto tan deplorable".

Su risa poco usual fue lo que hizo que despegara mis ojos del papel en mano.

Cuando le miré evidentemente traía algo escondido y una mirada divertida.

Yo sonreí por contagio.

—¿Se puede saber que tramas?.

—Nada, nada, creo que el amor me ha cambiado un poco William. Solo estoy contento pues hablé con Emma recién, no hagas caso —retomó su formalidad—. Por cierto un mensajero a traído este paquete para ti. Toma.

Tomé la mediana caja entre mis manos. Mi semblante se tornó dudoso.

—¿Y esto George…?.

—No tengo la menor idea —respondió sin gota de emoción—. Pero bueno como te avisé hace un rato, debo retirarme. Gracias por darme permiso para salir antes.

—Ni lo menciones, pero… ¿realmente te encuentras bien?. No sé ni siquiera a dónde vas. George… si tienes algún problema no dudes, puedes confiar en mi. Lo que sea lo entenderé.

—Después lo platicamos no te preocupes.

Sin más se giró y salió decidido.

Yo seguía con el dichoso envoltorio entre mis manos. Lo pensé por un momento y fruncí el entre cejo, pues aquello era evidentemente un regalo.

Me debatía entre abrirlo o continuar con mi trabajo. Realmente no me interesaba nada de lo que mis socios pudieran mandarme a nombre de sus hijas. Ya ha pasado en algunas ocasiones y la verdad todo termina en manos de George para que se deshaga de ellos.

Lo coloqué sin más sobre el escritorio y retomé mi labor, más un par de minutos después mis ojos no podían despegar la vista de aquel obsequio.

Lo tomé de nueva cuenta. Lo acerqué un poco a mi nariz. El olor que percibí era una mezcla de la madera fina con el… ¿perfume de Candy…?.

Me cercioré.

¡En efecto era la fragancia de mi esposa!

No pude evitar sonreír. Así era ella. Siempre buscando cualquier momento para hacerme recordar cuanto me ama y lo presente que se encuentra en mis días.

No había una tarjeta pero sabía que era de ella.

Decidido quité el discreto moño color champagne que adornaba lo que se podía deducir eran chocolates —por la marca grabada en la tapa de madera—. Al levantarla —y posterior a colocar el pequeño sobre que debía contener la tarjeta a un lado— en efecto comprobé que una diversa cantidad de las exquisitas golosinas se encontraban perfectamente dispuestas por categoría. En realidad no soy fanático del dulce, pero uno de vez en cuando no me venía mal.

Inmediatamente después de llevarme a la boca una pequeña trufa de chocolate amargo, tomé la misiva, sacando así la pequeña tarjeta que se encontraba adentro:

_"¿Qué pensabas papi?. ¿Qué mi mamá engordaría solita?. Claro que no. Espera pronto mi llegada. En seis meses aproximadamente. Ahora ve con ella, pues te espera en tu privado. Atte.: Tu bebé"._

Me quedé estático por un momento. No podía creer lo que había leído. Cuando recobré la consciencia me levanté tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron. Llegué a la puerta del privado y la abrí. Ahí estaba ella. Mirándome con el mismo amor de siempre y con ese brillo especial en sus ojos por la hermosa noticia que sabía me había enseñado.

Se reincorporó y me alcanzó.

El tiempo transcurrió lento.

La acerqué a mi cuerpo rodeando su cintura, mientras con mi dedo repasaba de forma delicada sus facciones y disfrutaba de sus ojos cerrados, de su expresión ante mis caricias. Grabando cada momento…

Sin pensarlo mi pulgar terminó jalando un poco su labio inferior y entonces la besé… la besé en un acto cargado de emoción, de felicidad, de pasión, de amor…de infinito agradecimiento.

Ella lo entendió así, pues se entregaba en lo absoluto a esta bella sinfonía en la que danzaban nuestros labios implacables.

Al separarnos su rostro era felicidad tímida. Felicidad pura… Y el sonrojo indómito se hacía presente sobre sus mejillas, volviéndola aún más bella si era posible.

Recargué mi frente en la de ella. Nuestros alientos cálidos chocaban al hablar.

—Me has dado la mejor sorpresa de todas preciosa…

Tras escucharme Candy lloraba.

—Lo he confirmado ayer con el médico. No pude percatarme porque soy irregular, pero soy muy feliz Bert. Este bebé fue concebido con mucho amor.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo. Tu sensibilidad, el sueño, tus curvas… —dije sugestivamente, sonriendo y bajando un poco mis manos al sur de sus caderas.

—¡Albert! —Me reprendió—. No digas eso.

Reí ante esa muestra de repentina timidez al tiempo en que la abrazaba.

—Solo menciono la verdad. En estos meses estas… estas… más… atractiva.

Ella se separó un poco de mi sin deshacer el abrazo.

—Pues ya verás lo atractiva que me pongo. —Dijo con puchero.

Levanté su barbilla y tras un breve beso le respondí:

—Tu vientre será maravilloso princesa… la embarazada más hermosa del mundo. —Tras mis palabras caí en cuenta de que había muchas personas que poner al tanto de las buenas nuevas—. Candy debemos decirles a tus padres, a George, Marta y Archie…

—Ya todos los saben… —acotó con pena.

—¿Ah si….? —Me sorprendí.

Ella comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de una adorable forma mientras confesaba su pecado.

—Bueno es que mi mamá me acompañó ayer y pues al regresar le comentamos a mi abuela. Ellas le dijeron a mi papá y Archie estaba con George hace un rato en la mañana que hablé con él y pues, prácticamente le arrebató el teléfono para escucharlo de mi propia voz. De hecho nos están esperando para comer todos. Justo ahora.

—¿Ahora?—Miré mi reloj— ¡Pero Candy son las dos con treinta minutos!.

—Sí… llevamos media hora de retraso… ¿Nos apuramos?. La verdad es que este bebé me da mucha hambre últimamente…

Solo pude sonreírle. Sabía que esta mujer me volvería loco. Presiento que las hormonas harán lo suyo. Más la amaré por siempre en todas sus facetas.

—Pues no se diga más señora Andrew —Ofrecí mi brazo— andiamo.

En cuanto Candy toco el asiento del carro y sintió el ronroneo del motor cayó dormida. Los treinta minutos que hicimos hasta la casa me dieron tiempo de reflexionar. De pronto la felicidad me hacía sentir nervios, pero sé que entre los dos seremos buenos padres.

Cuando llegamos la desperté. Todos salieron a recibirnos. Mis suegros fueron los primeros en sofocarnos entre abrazos, seguidos de Marta y Archie. George fue el último.

—Felicidades William… —su voz sonaba un tanto sensible.

Nos dimos un sincero abrazo.

—Gracias George. ¿Así que ya lo sabías? —Le reclamé jugando.

—En este caso mi lealtad esta con Candy. Era una causa muy bella, no pude negarme.

Palmeé su hombro mientras todos nos dirigíamos al interior de la casa.

—Serás un excelente abuelo George. Lo presiento.

La comida transcurrió de lo más ameno. Todos estábamos felices por la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia "Andrew-Britter". No faltaron las sugerencias respecto al nombre, o las preguntas sobre nuestra inclinación por un niño o una niña. Por su parte Archie no perdía oportunidad para molestarme diciendo que si resultaban pequeñitas sería un padre muy celoso.

Todo era alegría. La sobre mesa se alargó y terminamos brindando con un poco de champagne —menos Candy—, escuchando música en el megáfono y pasando un buen rato en familia.

Al finalizar comenzada la noche y cuando todos se retiraron, cargué a mi esposa y en la privacidad de la habitación le agradecí con mi cuerpo el regalo más bello que pudo darme.

**Continuará...**


	26. Capítulo 26

** Hola chicas!**

Buenas tardes o noches a todas en sus respectivos países.

Pues el capítulo de "Felices por siempre" me salió un poquito larguito, así que lo dividí en dos partes. No me maten.

Pues ya esta!. Llegamos al final de esta historia. Sé que al principio dije que era un minific, pero al desarrollar las ideas que tenía en la cabeza se extendió hasta convertirse en un fic tamaño "normal" por así decirle.

Muchas, muchiiiiiiisimas gracias de todo corazón a todas o todos los que me acompañaron y leyeron mis ideas en silencio o no. Gracias por emocionarse, por reír y hasta por enojarse con los personajes. Por crecer y sacar lo bueno de la trama. Por su empatía. No tengo forma de agradecer sus rewies y el que hayan compartido con otras personas.

Esta idea en particular la traía en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y si bien les comenté que ya tenía un "pre" en tercera persona desde hace como un año, escribir en primera persona fue todo un reto (aunque gramaticalmente haya expuesto dos puntos de vista -Albert y candy-). Pero me gustó mucho y siento que conectamos todas en el proceso. Espero disfrutaran tanto como yo y que mis letras hayan servido un poco para distraernos de estos tiempos difíciles.

También necesito agradecerle a mi Beta Mora76. Confieso que es la primera vez que tengo una y que me cayó del cielo. Pero debo de reconocer la parte que le toca, pues fue quien me asesoró en muchísimas ocasiones cuando necesitaba aterrizar un poco los conceptos. No nos conocemos pero gracias por estar estos cuatro meses siempre pendiente de mis escritos sin importar la hora.

Pues sin más, les dejo la primera parte de éste capítulo.

¡Nos vemos en la proxima historia del güerejo adorado de mi corazón.

P.D: Si ven errores en serio que trato de evitarlos, peroooooooooooo soy una "disléxica orgullosa en terapia eterna" y en muchas ocasiones aunque yo revise se me van.

Cuidense mucho per favoreeeeee!

Bendiciones y buena vibra para todas o todos.

Moon

**Capítulo 23 parte 2**

**Narra Candy.**

Tenía revisión cada treinta días. Al cuarto mes, el doctor nos avisó que por mi peso, los latidos escuchados a través del cono y el tamaño de mi vientre, podía asegurar que esperábamos unos hermosos gemelitos.

Aquella noticia nos tomó por sorpresa, pero de igual manera quedamos fascinados.

Ya decía yo que no era posible que estuviera engordando tan rápido. Aunque había partes de mi cuerpo que Albert disfrutaba mucho debo confesar.

Respecto a él se ha portado maravillosamente, siempre atento y servicial, procurando todo lo que necesitara y anticipando mis necesidades. Aun no logro entender cómo lo hace. No obstante —y aunque me causó gracia al principio— desarrolló el "Síndrome de Couvade".

Pobre... Sufría mareos, náuseas, antojos, dolor de cabeza y un sueño que apenas lograba controlar para mantenerse despierto e ir a trabajar a la oficina. Sólo Dios sabe cuántos litros de café tomó durante el mes pasado.

Pero el muy obstinado no quería tomar ningún medicamento.

No puedo culparlo. Después de haber pasado por tanto años atrás, yo tampoco querría.

Sin embargo un día le pedí a mi médico que viniera a auscultarlo. Dándole por fin una definición a su padecimiento. Nos explicó que este tipo de síndrome se suscitan en parejas que tiene una gran conexión emocional, y aunque no es nada del otro mundo si llega a ser muy incómodo. Pero se resuelve con medicamentos. Ante tal declaración, a Bert no le quedó opción más que tomar su receta, surtirla y acabar con el sufrimiento.

A la semana se encontraba como nuevo y entonces la revolución comenzó en nuestra casa., pues limitó sus horas de trabajo en la oficina apoyándose en George, para organizar conmigo la habitación de los bebés. La cual habíamos pintado en tonos crema, pues no sabíamos el sexo.

Bueno… "pintábamos" es un decir. Realmente yo me sentaba a tejer ropita para mis nenes mientras lo miraba trabajar.

En otra ocasión salimos a comprar un reclinable muy nuevo en el mercado. Le llamaban "Reposet". Según Albert sería más cómodo a la hora de amamantar, aunque también opté por llevar una mecedora tradicional.

George había comprado infinidad de obsequios que iban desde muñecos de peluche hasta caballitos de palo, cochecitos y mil cosas más. Todos los días llegaba con algo nuevo. Prácticamente nos había llenado la habitación y Albert tuvo que colocar unas repisas extra para acomodar todo.

Por su parte Archie les había mandado a confeccionar un "guardarropa para ocasiones especiales". Debo de reconocer que no existía una de las diminutas prendas que no tuviera el sello de elegancia de mi primo. Si por él fuera, todo el tiempo vestirían como príncipes y princesas —aunque el presentía que serían nenas.

Mi padre nos regaló un divino móvil para las cunas. Con hermosos cristales delgados que al moverse emitían sonidos relajantes.

Finalmente, entre mi mamá y la abuela nos dedicamos a tejer y bordar todo para su llegada. Desde ropita, hasta los juegos de cama, así como pañales. Muchísimos pañales.

Para este momento Dorothy vivía con nosotros y me apoyaba en todo, pues a mis cinco meses la espalda comenzaba a molestarme un poco. Pero en la ausencia de Albert se volvió mi sombra para estar pendiente de mis necesidades.

Una tarde —en la que el rubio causante de mi estado— me avisó que saldría a comprar "unas cosas para la habitación de los niños" comencé a preocuparme porque no llegaba. Habían transcurrido un par de horas. Iba a comenzar a preguntar por él, pero de repente —y antes de que pudiera abandonar nuestra habitación— entró un poco preocupado.

Lamentablemente debería de volver un par de semanas en horario completo al trabajo, pues George tenía demasiado acumulado y había asuntos que requerían de su presencia.

No pude evitar sentirme triste. Eran las hormonas… Pero con todo y eso debía de apoyarlo. Ya había sacrificado mucho de su tiempo y no podía quejarme.

Los días se me hicieron más lentos. Albert llegaba bastante tarde de la oficina y al no verlo en todo el día, me abalanzaba sobre de él cual leona a su presa y terminábamos en la cama.

No podía darle tregua aunque quisiera y a él tampoco parecía disgustarle. Al contrario. Finalmente las hormonas estaban haciendo algo muy bueno en mi, pues, al mínimo roce de su tacto necesitaba con apremio que me hiciera suya. A veces más enérgico de lo que antes quisiera tengo que admitir.

Una tarde en la que caminaba por los alrededores junto con Dorothy escuché ruidos en el taller junto a las caballerizas. Ella, preocupándose, me dijo que mejor no me acercara, pero no le hice caso.

Mi curiosidad siempre ha sido grande.

Al entrar me quedé con la boca abierta y no pude evitar exclamar mientras llevaba una mano al pecho.

—¡Albert que haces aquí!.

Ante mi descubrimiento dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se asombró al igual que yo. Por instinto comencé a llorar mientras me acercaba. Repasé mi mano muy tímidamente por aquel gran objeto, observando que al fondo del lugar había otro exactamente igual.

Cuando terminé mi inspección, me acerqué al hombre. Estaba sucio y sudado, pero a mis ojos era el más atractivo del mundo.

Le di un casto beso y después lo abracé. Él no dudo en cobijarme.

—Se supone sería una sorpresa…

Su voz sonaba un poco desanimaba.

Levanté la vista y respondí:

—Lo ha sido. Jamás pensé que podías trabajar la madera y menos que harías las cunas de nuestros niños. Gracias… muchas gracias. Son hermosas.

—A esta le faltan algunos detalles… El sol en la cabecera… la luna y algunas estrellas en la piecera.

—Estoy segura de que harás un gran trabajo —lo miré con ternura—. Por esto es que no te había visto y me dijiste aquello de tu horario completo en la oficina.

Como pocas veces lo vi sonrojarse mientras sonreía.

—Lamento el haberte mentido, pero quería sorprenderte y al mismo tiempo, no deseaba que estuvieras expuesta aquí entre tanto polvo. Anda, regresa a la casa preciosa, en un momento te alcanzo, solo acomodo aquí. ¿Esta bien?.

Besó mi frente y me retiré a paso lento del taller.

A los pocos días su trabajo estaba terminado y barnizado. El par de cunas eran perfectas para la gran habitación de los futuros bebes Andrew. Estoy tan orgullosa de este sentimiento de protección que despierta cada vez más en Albert… Quizá es verdad, el hombre no puede dar a luz un hijo, pero desde que le dicen que va a ser padre, su bebé comienza a crecer en su corazón.

Más meses continuaron pasando y mi rubio esposo jamás declinó ante el desafío de una mujer con antojos de embarazo gemelar. Siempre estaba alerta para lo que necesitara por las noches, pues yo despertaba a mitad de esta con un hambre atroz sobre las combinaciones más absurdas que pudiera imaginar.

En muchas ocasiones me acompañó, pero en otras tantas no lo soportó. ¿Qué de malo tiene querer comer a las dos de la mañana hotcakes con queso de cabra, salchichas fritas, y miel de maple?. A mi me parecía delicioso.

Pero su recompensa era siempre la misma. Pues después de saciar mi apetito, mi cuerpo reclamaba inclemente de otro tipo de alimento… No podía quejarme en lo absoluto. Mi deseo sexual cada mes aumentaba a niveles incalculables y ambos le sacábamos el mayor provecho.

Más días continuaron pasando en el calendario, haciendo así que la espera se acortara y la emoción junto a la expectativa crecieran.

Constantemente me miraba en el espejo y me asombraba.

Y como no hacerlo. ¡Estos bebes son demasiado grandes!. Mi vientre era enorme y el dolor en la espalda era casi una tortura. Los senos estaban tan llenos que sentía en cualquier momento me explotarían.

Una risa se reflejó en mi rostro. Pues como otras veces un piecito se marcaba claramente bajo mi piel. Entonces acariciándolos le hablé con ternura.

"Tienen un padre muy alto mis niños. Era casi imposible que no crecieran tanto. Pero ya no tarden en salir que los queremos conocer".

Esa misma noche después de que Albert y yo nos bañáramos juntos no podía dormir. Estaba nerviosa pues ya se cumplían justo los nueve meses. Era una noche calurosa y ni el aire que ondeaba las vaporosas cortinas lograba apaciguar mi estado anímico.

Tenía los ojos clavados en el techo.

Pasaron veinte minutos y nada.

Entonces giré mi rostro y lo miré. Era tan endemoniadamente atractivo.

Por el calor había decidido dormir solo con los interiores puestos, así que me regalaba una vista perfecta de sus abdominales de infarto, de sus brazos tonificados, de sus fuertes piernas. Y su rostro Dios mío… mi garganta se secaba por beber de esos labios ligeramente carnosos, por saborear su boca…

Como pude me levanté de la cama. Sabía que él lo notaría apenas sintiera mi movimiento.

No había caminado ni diez pasos cuando escuché su excitante voz un poco ronca al tiempo en que se levantaba de la cama y me alcanzaba.

Justo cuando me abrazó por la espalda me dijo:

—¿Qué sucede hermosa?. ¿No puedes dormir?.

Sin mayor recato giré mi cuerpo y me abalancé sobre sus labios. Pero el me detuvo un momento. Estaba oscuro y solo el reflejo de la luna esclarecía un poco la habitación:

—No podemos… ya estás muy próxima amor…

Hice caso omiso de su advertencia, que más bien tenia tono tormentoso y lo besé sin clemencia nuevamente, mientras me deshacía de la bata puesta, dejando mi cuerpo desnudo ante su tacto.

Sus besos comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello y una de sus manos tomó mi seno provocando un irremediable y suplicante suspiro.

Pero de nueva cuenta me alejó.

Su respiración entrecortada me mostraba la gran lucha que se realizaba en su interior.

—Por Dios Candy… no podemos…—Se repetía mientras mi mano inquieta baja por sus interiores.

—Tú lo deseas tanto como yo…

Volví a tocarlo y ese fue el detonante para que entre besos terminara recorriendo todo mi cuerpo que se encontraba recargado en la pared.

Quería volverme loca. Estaba demasiado sensible y cada caricia me hacía estallar en mil pedazos. Sabía que se regocijaba torturándome pero ya no podía esperar.

—Por favor… —Supliqué entre suspiros.

Sin más, tan delicadamente como pudo me movió para que recargase mis manos en la pared. Cuando por fin lo sentí tan mío y colmándome de atenciones una y otra vez a un ritmo cadencioso y lento, no pude reprimirme. Lo deseaba y él disfrutaba de lo que provocaba.

Más pronto algo sucedió.

—¡Albert!

Pero no me hacía caso. Así que repetí en un tono más elevado.

—¡Albert!¡Albert!.!Se me rompió la fuente!.

Al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, de inmediato se separó de mi notando la humedad entre nuestros pies.

—¡Dios, Candy! ¡Hay que llevarte al hospital! ¡No te muevas!.—Me habló lleno de ansiedad.

Gracias al cielo él era el precavido de esta relación. Con días de anticipación me ayudó a preparar una pequeña maleta con todo lo necesario para cuando el momento llegara. Después llamó a George al teléfono de su cabaña, a mis suegros y hasta nuestro cuarto pude escuchar como casi derribaba la puerta de Archie mientras le gritaba que saliera para ayudarle.

Cuando regresó a nuestra pieza me curbió con algo decente. Estaba tan nervioso que casi se iba en boxers si es que yo no le recuerdo que debía vestirse.

Tuve que reprimir la risa. Era cierto que había roto la fuente pero las contracciones aun eran mínimas. Pero no pude evitarla al mirar a mi querido y siempre impoluto primo Archie con el cabello todo esponjado, con los ojos a medio cerrar y la camisa mal fajada. Aunque eso sí: dispuesto para ayudar.

Dos minutos después George llegaba corriendo para incorporarse a la escena. Así fue como entre los tres me ayudaron a bajar las escaleras y a subir al automóvil.

* * *

**Narra Albert.**

Nos encontrábamos todos en la sala de espera del hospital. Mis suegros no tardaron en llegar. Candy llevaba tres horas en labor de parto y nadie salía para explicarnos nada. Mientras tanto yo comenzaba a desesperarme.

Todos estábamos nerviosos aunque no dijéramos nada.

El olor a desinfectante tan característico del hospital comenzaba a darme dolor de cabeza, así que me levanté para desentumir las piernas caminando un poco.

Thomas no tardó en hacerme compañía.

—Sé que estas nervioso. Aún recuerdo cuando nuestra pequeña Victoria nació. Estaba igual que tú. Pero —palmeó mi espalda— Candy es fuerte. Estoy seguro que mi pequeña estará bien y en cualquier momento te llamarán.

Yo solo sonreí. Realmente no estaría tranquilo hasta verlos sanos y salvos.

Un par de horas más pasó, el sol recién clareaba. Estaba a punto de meterme a la sala de partos para ver porque nadie decia nada. No obstante cuando estaba a punto de realizarlo, una enfermera salió:

—Familiares de la señora Candice Andrew.

—Yo —Respondí levantándome y acercándome a ella.

—Acompáñeme por favor.

No dijo más y yo la retuve por el brazo.

—¿Mi esposa se encuentra bien?.

La delgada mujer sonrió ligeramente y con un tono compasivo me dijo.

—Está perfecta. La hemos pasado a su habitación. Tranquilícese señor Andrew, es solo un parto. Ella fue muy fuerte.

Sus palabras me regresaron el alma al cuerpo.

—Gracias.

Mis pasos se sintieron tan ligeros que el largo camino al cuarto no me lo pareció tanto.

Cuando entre pude escuchar las quedas palabras de la enfermera antes de retirarse:

—Felicidades señor Andrew, sus trillizas son preciosas.

¿Trillizas?. ¡Dios Santo! —Repasé mis cabellos con la mano—. Con razón mi regordeta hada estaba tan cansada ya.

Me acerqué en completo sigilo, pues Candy dormía y las bebés también. En efecto solo eran nenas. Los colores rosa lo indicaban.

Tan pequeñas… tan frágiles pero a la vez tan demandantes.

Aun así y a horas de nacidas se les miraba en su cabellito que dos de ellas eran como yo, mientras que la otra nena era rizada como Candy.

Mis hijas…

Poco a poco el orgullo de padre se iba instalando dentro de mi. Pero entonces la miré a ella y me acerqué.

Su rostro denotaba agotamiento, su cabello aún se encontraba un poco húmedo por el sudor, el esfuerzo. Besé su frente muy despacio pero sin querer la desperté. Sus hermosos ojos verdes me observaron con ilusión.

—Son trillizas Bert… —Habló cansina pero irradiando dicha.

—Son perfectas. Estan dormidas.

—Dos de ellas tienen tus ojos y la otra los míos.

—Te amo Candy… gracias por ser la mejor madre y por formar parte de mi vida.

Me sonrió débilmente y segundos después volvió a perderse en los sueños.

* * *

**Narra Candy.**

Casi un año después las trillizas habían cambiado nuestro mundo. Meribeth, Eira y Niamh Andrew eran tan inquietas que pocas horas nos dejaban de sueño a su padres, sus abuelos y a mi. Aunque el que más las consentía era el tío Archie. Las adoraba y en cuanto podía se las llevaba —Sí a las tres— cuando él creía que Albert y yo necesitábamos un respiro —en verdad lo agradezco—.

Albert es un excelente padre. Desde que nacieron ha estado mucho más pendiente de nosotras. Ahora trabaja media jornada en la oficina y llega temprano a casa para estar por las tardes en familia. Una o dos veces por semana él, Archie y George se reúnen en su despacho para resolver o tratar asuntos del corporativo.

Casi se muere cuando Meribeth le dijo "pa-pá". Las tres son el vivo retrato de Albert pero hermosas, sólo que Niamh tiene mi color de ojos.

Hablando de ellas, sé que están resintiendo la ausencia de su querido tío consentidor, ya que Archie viajó a Londres. Tendremos una boda en pocos meses y necesito que su novia se establezca una temporada por aquí. Nosotros hemos organizado mucho, pero es su día también y necesita involucrarse. Y bueno… yo estoy más que feliz de que lo haga. ¿Recuerdan que solo sabía que se llamaba patricia?. Pues el mundo es tan pequeño que resultó ser aquella buena amiga que tuve durante mi corta estadía en ese país. Así que me tranquiliza saber que mi primo se enamoró de una buena mujer.

Respeto a los Legan. Albert aun los tiene monitoreados, pero dice que por el momento no cree que tengan tiempo de pensar en venganzas, puesto que al menos Rymond y Niel trabajan de sol a sol arando la tierra y recolectando en la granja. También supo meses después que tanto Eliza como Annie quedaron embarazadas de un par de peones que las abandonaron a su suerte y ahora dependen de la caridad de sus padres. Si Sara tenía alguna esperanza de utilizar su virtud para escalar de nivel social —al menos con Eliza, porque sabemos que Annie hizo de todo con Archie— ya es caso perdido.

Pronto la grave voz del dueño de mis mejores fantasías eróticas me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Hola hermosa —besó mis labios—. Me hubieras dicho que vendrías para terminar pronto los pendientes con George.

Le sonreí.

—Sabes que jamás interrumpiré en tu trabajo.

—Dime: ¿estas bellezas no te han estado demasiado inquietas?—Preguntó levantando a Niamh quien hacía unos hermosos ruiditos mientras el simulaba comerse sus regordetas mejillas.

Suspiré.

—Lo normal. Aunque es una ayuda el que mi abuela y mi mamá vengan todas las mañanas.

—Por supuesto. Tu madre es un ángel y las duerme de inmediato, y bueno, Marta es un remolino que no se cansa nunca.

—Sabes Albert… creo que sí necesitaremos una niñera…

—Te lo dije preciosa… es demasiado para ustedes aunque ella lo hagan de buena fe.

Reí un poco.

—No, no es eso. Nosotras podemos perfectamente con las trillizas. Además sabes que su abuelo George las adora y también apoya.

—¿Es por la boda de Archie?

—No… es porque…—me mordí el labio antes de decirle—. Tengo tres meses de embarazo.

**Fin…**


End file.
